<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forelsket by corvus_v</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440688">Forelsket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvus_v/pseuds/corvus_v'>corvus_v</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvus_v/pseuds/corvus_v</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝-Tú eres mi forelsket, Eddie. <br/>El nombrado lo miro confundido.<br/>- ¿Tu qué? ¿Qué rayos significa eso? <br/>El de lentes rio.<br/>-Búscalo en internet.</p><p>Forelsket: El primer amor de tu vida.❞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ❀ prólogo ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>❝ Donde Richie lleva una bitácora sobre como sus sentimientos por Eddie van evolucionando. ❞</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-Tú eres mi <b>forelsket</b>, Eddie.</p><p>El nombrado lo miro confundido.</p><p>-¿Tu qué? ¿Qué rayos significa eso?</p><p>El de lentes rio.</p><p>-Búscalo en internet.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Forelsket: El primer amor de tu vida.</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ❀ capítulo 1 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Día 1.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>No sé si esto es una buena idea o no, pero creo que es justo lo que necesito para no explotar; documentar. Hace unos días comencé a darme cuenta de que me siento extraño al estar junto a Eddie.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Es como si mis órganos se pusieran a corretearse entre ellos. Lo curioso y que más me extraña es que es un sentimiento… reconfortante, cálido.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Pero me hace más idiota de lo normal; demasiado. Hace un par de días salió del baño de la escuela y tenía un trozo de papel higiénico pegado en la suela del zapato y… por alguna razón pensé que se venía tierno. También se puso triste por sacar una nota baja en matemáticas y yo me puse triste porque él estaba triste.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>¡¿Qué mierda con eso?!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Sinceramente, tengo miedo de lo que pueda ser esto.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Richie admiro la hoja con detenimiento una vez término de escribir; cerró la libreta y la guardo al último de todos sus demás útiles, ocultándolo detrás de las carpetas de colores. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que la campana sonara.</p><p>Un suspiro abandono sus labios y como si de un flotador se tratara, se deslizo por el respaldo de la silla conforme el aire vaciaba sus pulmones. Su mirada estaba clavada al frente sin ver alguna cosa en específico; solamente siendo Richie.</p><p>—Hey Ri-Richie —una voz a su costado lo hizo voltear; era su amigo Bill —iremos p-por algo de comer, ¿vi-vienes?</p><p>El bocazas inhalo para intentar salir de su ensimismamiento y asintió de forma lenta y perezosa.</p><p>—Seguro. —se puso de pie y tomo su mochila, colgándola en uno de sus hombros —Vamos.</p><p>Ambos jóvenes salieron justo cuando la campana resonó por toda la escuela, avisando que el almuerzo había comenzado. Se encaminaron por los largos y habitados pasillos hasta entrar por la gran puerta de cristal del comedor. A lo lejos divisaron al resto de sus amigos sentados en una mesa apartada de todos, por lo que se dirigieron a ellos.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa chicos? —los saludo Beverly con su típica sonrisa una vez estuvieron cerca de la mesa.</p><p>—Hola —saludaron los recién llegados y tomaron asiento; Bill al lado de Stan y Richie al lado de Eddie.</p><p>Al sentarse Richie juro sentir la mirada de Stan sobre él, y no era muy amistosa que digamos.</p><p>— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —pregunto Ben a sus dos amigos mientras comía de su pudin de chocolate.</p><p>—Ri-Richie estaba en la luna. —Dijo divertido Bill —lo llame docenas de veces y no me escuchaba.</p><p>Casi de inmediato Richie sintió todas las miradas de sus amigos sobre él, soltó aire por la nariz y se concentró en buscarle forma a sus nuggets de pollo.</p><p>— ¿Es verdad? ¿Te sientes mal, Richie? —le pregunto un preocupado Eddie y fue cuando escucho su voz que levanto la mirada.</p><p>Sintió sus mejillas comenzar a arder al mirar el rostro pecoso de su amigo y se maldijo internamente. Aclaro su garganta y asintió repetidas veces con el ceño y los labios levemente fruncidos.</p><p>— ¿Estás seguro? —pregunto esta vez Mike.</p><p>—Si… —mintió, pues ni siquiera él sabía cómo estaba — es solo… que anoche la madre de Eddie me dejo exhausto; es una mujer difícil de satisfacer.</p><p>Y ahí estaba, el famoso Richie “Bocazas” Tozier. Siempre saliendo de situaciones incomodas con chistes y bromas.</p><p>—Oh, qué asco Richie, cierra la boca — comento irritado el asmático, tirándole un tomate cherry a la cara, provocando que Richie riera.</p><p>El tema quedo atrás y las pláticas triviales llegaron para quedarse, haciendo a Richie suspirar de alivio internamente. Al cabo de veinte minutos más, la campana que avisaba que las clases habían terminado sonó, haciendo que todos se dirigieran a sus respectivas clases.</p><p>Esta vez a todos los perdedores les tocaba en la misma clase; historia. Por lo que caminaron todos juntos hacia el salón mientras hacían chistes sobre su profesora. Al llegar se sentaron todos en la parte trasera del salón, donde nadie los molestaba.</p><p>Tozier iba a sentarse a un lado de Eddie pero antes de que siquiera pudiera descolgar la mochila de su hombro, Stan se le delante y se sentó al lado del asmático. Richie no dijo nada, solo lo miro por un par de segundos con una extraña mueca en el rostro para después rodar los ojos y sentarse detrás de Bill. Aunque al final no fue tan malo porque tenía una perfecta vista de Eddie y fácilmente podía hablarle o pasarle papelitos durante la clase.</p><p>Pero se sintió extraño, ¿Por qué se había molestado que Stan se sentara ahí? Casi de inmediato, sus comportamientos con Eddie a lo largo de estas semanas golpearon su mente y se sintió todavía más confundido pero atribuyo todo a que Kaspbrak era su mejor amigo y estaba acostumbrado a sentarse a su lado.</p><p>La clase comenzó como todas las demás; sosa y aburrida. El joven Tozier recargo su mentón en la palma de su mano con un gesto aburrido e irritado en el rostro. Bajo la vista a su cuaderno y comenzó a garabatear cosas al azar sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la maestra, de igual manera ese tema ya lo sabía.</p><p>Al principio eran líneas sin sentido hasta que comenzaron a tomar la forma de un rostro; un brilloso cabello castaño, un rostro con facciones finas pero sin llegar a parecer femeninas, unas bellas mejillas salpicadas con pecas y unos ojos achocolatados que derramaban fulgor.</p><p>El de lentes frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de quién era y alzo su vista al sueño del retrato; Eddie. El chico reía animadamente con Stan y eso hizo que algo dentro de él se revolviera y lo hicieran bufar, obligándose a mirar a otro lado.</p><p>¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?</p><p>Aprovecho que la maestra estaba muy distraída explicando las actividades que hacían los nómadas y saco sus auriculares de uno de sus bolsillos, se colocó uno de ellos y reprodujo una canción en aleatorio.</p><p><em>Imagine Dragons – Not Today </em>Se podía leer en la pantalla.</p><p>Se recargo totalmente sobre la paleta de su banco y su vista se perdió en el gran ventanal a su izquierda, observando como el cielo se iba nublando poco a poco, advirtiendo una tormenta para ese día.</p><p>Y sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.</p><hr/><p>Sintió unos leves empujones en el hombro y que una voz lejana lo llamaba. Lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Eddie delante de él, quien le dedico una sonrisa de lado al verlo despertar.</p><p>Richie se levantó de golpe al verlo tan cerca y se arrepintió de inmediato al sentir un horrible mareo que lo cegó por unos segundos, escuchando las risas de sus amigos de fondo al ver su reacción.</p><p>—Son unos horribles amigos, desgraciados —los maldijo Richie mientras aun sostenía su cabeza.</p><p>—No te habría pasado de no dormir en clase —le recrimino la pelirroja divertido, sabiendo que su amigo no cambiaría eso nunca.</p><p>—Bev por favor —la miro con una sonrisa divertida, dándole a entender que, efectivamente, eso nunca cambiaría.</p><p>Ambos rieron a la vez.</p><p>—Bueno, las cl-clases terminaron, ¿qui-quieres ir a tomar u-una malteada con nosotros? —le propuso Bill al de lentes, quien apenas noto que eran los únicos que quedaban en el salón de clases.</p><p>El de gafas volvió a mirar a Eddie de reojo y este al notar los orbes de su amigo sobre él, le dedico una tierna sonrisa. Richie se volteo nervioso de inmediato y se concentró en Bill, que lo miraba expectante.</p><p>—Seguro, vamos —se puso de pie, tomo su mochila y se encamino hacia la salida siendo seguido por sus amigos.</p><p>—Hey Richie, ¿quieres hacer una carrera de aquí a la puerta principal? —su amigo asmático se había posicionado a su lado y lo mirada retador.</p><p>El de gafas sonrió e imito el gesto de su amigo.</p><p>—Acepto el reto, Kaspbrak.</p><p>Y entonces comenzaron a correr hasta topar con la puerta, quedando Richie como ganador; el joven bailaba un extraño baile de la victoria delante de su amigo que reía a todo pulmón luego de usar su inhalador.</p><p>Sería un día muy interesante.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola~</p><p>Lamento si este capítulo estuvo muy soso, pero no se me da muy bien escribir los primeros capítulos (?) nunca sé como comenzar xD pero no se preocupen, los próximos ya estarán mejor y contaran ya un poco mejor toda la trama.</p><p>Creo que desde aquí se va notando quienes están involucrados en el triangulo amoroso que les puse en las advertencias, so~ sjsksjsk (? </p><p>Espero les haya gustado y le den una oportunidad &lt;3</p><p>Adiós~ </p><p> </p><p>REDES SOCIALES: </p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ❀ capítulo 2 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Les recomiendo leer con la canción "In the rain" de Miraculous Ladybug~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los jóvenes habían decidido salir a pesar del cielo nublado que comenzaba a formarse sobre ellos. Entre chistes y empujones, llegaron a una pequeña cafetería en el centro de Derry; a simple vista parecía muy cálida y hogareña, dando un buen ambiente para charlar con amigos.</p><p>Richie entro e inmediatamente corrió a una de las mesas de las esquinas, las cuales parecían más cálidas y cómodas. Miro a sus amigos que caminaban hacia el e hizo una reverencia, señalando la mesa como si de un mozo se tratase.</p><p>—Dama y caballeros, la mesa esta lista —hablo con un intento de acento francés, haciendo reír a sus amigos.</p><p>Se sentaron e inmediatamente llego una camarera a pedir su orden, con una sonrisa amable saco su libreta y se dirigió al club de los perdedores.</p><p>—Buenas tardes, ¿qué les puedo servir?</p><p>—Yo qui-quiero una malteada de cho-chocolate — pidió Bill, mirando el menú de manera fugaz para después sonreír a la chica de delantal.</p><p>Ella anoto las órdenes de todos uno por uno, pero al llegar a Eddie se vio interrumpido por Stan.</p><p>—Deme dos malteadas, una de plátano y la otra de chicle —pidió con una sonrisa nerviosa, dejando extrañados a los demás. ¿Para qué carajos quería dos malteadas? Además, a él no le gustaba la de chicle.</p><p>La mesera lo anoto y dirigió su atención al chico de lentes, que se había mantenido mirando el menú todo este tiempo.</p><p>— ¿Y para ti?</p><p>—Una malteada de fresa con crema —dijo alargando las ‘o’ y sonrió mostrando todos los dientes — Gracias.</p><p>La chica asintió y procedió a retirarse al interior de la cocina.</p><p>—Oigan, no pidió la orden de Eddie —dijo Beverly con el ceño fruncido. Alargo el cuello para observar la ventana que daba a la cocina e intentar divisar a la chica que los atendió.</p><p>—O-oh no… —intervino Stanley con algo de nerviosismo, sonrió y miro a Eddie de manera delicada —y-yo se la invite.</p><p>Todos asintieron y dejaron el tema ahí. Todos menos Richie. El pobre por alguna razón mística que él aun no comprendía, se sintió irritado al ver la estúpida sonrisa del estúpido de Stan dirigida al estúpido de Eddie (que decía, Eddie era todo menos estúpido). Oh, pero no se iba a quedar atrás.</p><p>—Enseguida vuelvo —aviso a la par que se ponía de pie ante la mirada de los presentes.</p><p>— ¿A d-dónde vas? —le pregunto Bill.</p><p>Sus ojos bailaron por todo el local, dando con los muffins que se exhibían en uno de los mostradores.</p><p>—Se me antojo un muffin —sonrió de lado y procedió a caminar al mostrador, donde la misma señorita de antes le atendió amablemente.</p><p>— ¿Se te ofrece algo más? —le pregunto sin dejar de sonreír. Richie se preguntó si no se le acalambraban las mejillas de tenerlas alzadas todo el día.</p><p>—Sí, ehhh… —coloco una mano en su mentón, sus ojos se paseaban por la variedad de muffins que se exponían ante él y en su mente repasaba la lista de sus favoritos —dame un muffin de vainilla con chispas de chocolate, por favor.</p><p>—Seguro. —la chica lo tomo de la vidriera y lo coloco en una servilleta —tengo una promoción de 2x1, ¿quieres tomarla?</p><p>Richie frunció los labios y miro en dirección a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos y clavo su mirada en Eddie, quien hablaba animadamente con Mike y Stan.</p><p>—Dame el otro de chocolate —sonrió.</p><p>El de lentes regreso a la mesa dándole mordidas a su postre y se sentó de nueva cuenta, a un lado de Eddie. Coloco ambos panecillos en la mesa y aprovecho que ningún otro perdedor lo observaba para deslizar el de chocolate hacia el asmático, quien levanto su vista para mirar a Richie, preguntándole con la mirada a que se debía.</p><p>Tozier solo sonrió y mordió su muffin, dejando migajas en sus mejillas.</p><p>—Había un 2x1.</p><p>Kaspbrak sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura.</p><p>—Gracias, Rich.</p><hr/><p>Las bebidas llegaron a su mesa al cabo de unos minutos más e inmediatamente las probaron. No paso mucho tiempo para que las pláticas y los chistes volvieran a surgir entre ellos, en especial por parte de Richie, quien no dejaba de hacer reír a sus amigos, sobre todo a Eddie quien ya tenía lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos por tanto carcajearse.</p><p>Y aunque todos reían y sonreían, Stan no se veía tan feliz de ver a Richie hablando tan cerca de Eddie. Y Richie no comprendía porque, solo eran amigos, ¿Por qué estar celoso de eso, verdad?</p><p>—Hey Eddie —llamo Stan al pecoso, quien lo miro con atención a lo que diría —tienes algo aquí.</p><p>La diestra del judío se movió hasta llegar a la cálida mejilla de Eddie, quitándole una mancha de chocolate que le había quedado del muffin. Stanley sonrió cuando retiro sus manos y reprimió una risita cuando vio el rostro de Eddie calentarse.</p><p>—G-gracias —dijo, y todos volvieron a reir, ignorando el hecho anterior.</p><p>Todos, menos Richie, otra vez.</p><p>—Rich, estas partiendo esa cuchara a la mitad —le advirtió Beverly.</p><p>¿Qué demonios es lo que le estaba pasando a Richie Tozier?</p><hr/><p>Las nubes grises que se aglomeraron en el cielo cuando salieron de la escuela comenzaron a imponerse cada vez más, por lo que los chicos decidieron regresar a casa antes de que la lluvia se hiciera presente.</p><p>—Adelántense, tengo que ir al baño. —dijo Eddie una vez pagaron la cuenta.</p><p>Se despidieron y el asmático entro al baño del establecimiento. Entro a uno de los cubículos e hizo lo que tenía que hacer, tratando de apresurarse para salir antes de que el agua comenzara a caer del cielo, salpicando toda la ciudad.</p><p>Salió y camino hasta el lavamanos, se miró en el espejo y miro su mejilla derecha, aquella donde Stan había posado su mano. Sus dedos rozaron con delicadeza su piel, sin saber muy bien como sentirse.</p><p>Este día había sido un poco raro para Eddie Kaspbrak; por un lado se sentía feliz por las atenciones de sus amigos, pero por el otro estas se sentían diferentes a las usuales.</p><p>Al menos con Stan sentía una vibra muy diferente que, muy en el fondo, lo ponía un poco incómodo. Pero quizá solo era cosa de su imaginación y simplemente eran sus amigos haciendo cosas que los amigos hacen, ¿no es así?</p><p>Agito la cabeza y cerro el grifo de agua, seco sus manos en su camiseta y salió del baño. Tomo su mochila y camino hasta la solitaria puerta del establecimiento. En cuanto sus ojos se toparon con la desolada calle siendo cobijada por gotas frías de lluvia un suspiro pesado abandono sus labios.</p><p>No pensaba que tardarían tanto y no trajo una sombrilla con él, todos sus amigos ya se habían ido y no pensaba que en la cafetería le prestaran uno. Le llamaría a su madre pero no quería molestarla, por lo que esperaría a que la lluvia pasara para poder volver a casa.</p><p>—La lluvia esta fuerte, ¿no es así?</p><p>Aquel cuestionamiento lo hizo respingar del susto y que girara su cabeza bruscamente en su dirección, causándole un leve mareo. Entonces se encontró con Richie, recargado en la pared con una sombrilla amarilla a los pies mientras le dedicaba una linda sonrisa extendida por todo su rostro.</p><p>— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Eddie —creí que ya te habías ido.</p><p>El de gafas camino hasta su amigo y se posiciono frente a él, minimizo su sonrisa pero sin llegar a perderla, demostrando que estaba un poco nervioso, pero no entendía porque.</p><p> —Estaba por irme —confeso —pero de alguna manera pensé que no tendrías una sombrilla contigo y, bueno… decidí esperarte.</p><p>El más pequeño sonrió y observo a su amigo.</p><p>—Gracias Richie —dijo y rio al final, contagiando al otro.</p><p>—Es una placer para mí, Eddie Spaguetti —bromeo Richie, volviendo a hacer una reverencia como cuando llegaron al café, provocando una risa más en su acompañante.</p><p>El bocazas abrió la sombrilla y la coloco sobre Eddie, el chico lo observo y frunció el ceño divertido. Eddie empujo la mano de Richie hasta cubrirlo a él también. Comenzaron a caminar a lo largo de las solitarias calles siendo empapadas por aquella sorpresiva lluvia.</p><p>Estaban sumidos en un silencio total pero no les importo pues no era incómodo, por el contrario los hacía sentir muy relajados el solo escuchar las gotas de agua golpear la superficie. Caminaban y de vez en cuando, la mirada de Richie bailaba hasta parar en la silueta de su amigo, contorneando su perfil y admirando las pecas que se extendían en sus mejillas y, una sensación cálida embargaba su cuerpo.</p><p>Definitivamente comenzaba a sentirse diferente en lo que respecta a Eddie y tenía miedo, mucho miedo.</p><p>Llegaron al frente de la casa Kaspbrak, donde pararon y se miraron de frente. El castaño jugo con sus dedos y miro a la cara a su amigo, sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y hablo en un apenado susurro.</p><p>—Lamento que te tomaras la molestia de traerme hasta acá, pero gracias. —susurro, alargo su mano intentando tocar la mejilla ajena pero se frenó por completo y rio nervioso —g-gracias…</p><p>—No fue ninguna molestia Eds, siempre es agradable pasar tiempo contigo —el de rizos revolvió el cabello de su pequeño amigo, sintiendo sus dedos arder al contacto.</p><p>Se sonrió el uno al otro y por un momento, solo un momento, sintieron el gran impulso de abrazarse; estrecharse el uno al otro y no soltarse jamás. Pero retuvieron aquella emoción y se limitaron a chocar las manos como los buenos amigos que eran.</p><p>—De-debería entrar, mamá d-debe estar preocupada —tartamudeo Eddie, señalando nerviosamente la entrada de su casa y caminando hasta ella.</p><p>—S-seguro, te veo mañana.</p><p>—Hasta mañana Richie.</p><p>En cuanto Eddie desapareció de su vista, apretó su camisa sobre su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba con violencia su torso como si buscara escapar. Sus mejillas ardían como dos fogatas y coloreaban su pálido rostro, casi sentía que empañaban sus lentes.</p><p>Algo andaba mal con su corazón, no era normal sentirse enfermo cada vez que estaba con Eddie pero… mucho menos sentirse feliz al mismo tiempo. ¿Alguien podía sentirse feliz al enfermarse?</p><p>Y con una tormenta de dudas en la cabeza, Richie Tozier se dirigió a casa con la imagen de su amigo asmático con las mejillas sonrosadas y la cara mojada por la lluvia.</p><p>
  <em>Lindo.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola~</p><p>He aquí otro capitulo de Forelsket jsksjk ha decir verdad me gusto costo escribir este capitulo pero también me encanto. </p><p>Casi me da algo mientras escribía la escena de Richie y Eddie con el paraguas y espero que a ustedes igual sjsksjk</p><p>No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que espero les haya gustado y me perdonen si ven alguna falta, mañana lo corregiré cuando no este muriendo de dolor de estomago (?)</p><p>Bye~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ❀ capítulo 3 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Les recomiendo escuchar la canción "Fool for you" de Zayn Malik para este capitulo~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esta mañana Richie se había despertado de mala gana. Se sentía cansado hasta la mierda y todo su cuerpo exigía que volviera a meterse a la cama y no saliera en las próximas dos semanas.</p><p>¿La razón? Se pasó toda la endemoniada noche dando vueltas por la cama hasta dejar las cobijas en el suelo, pensando en lo <em>felizmente enfermo</em> que se sentía al lado de Eddie.</p><p>Al final, apenas durmió dos horas y ahora tenía que ir a la escuela y aguantar todas las aburridas clases y a sus estúpidos compañeros. Pero no tenia de otra si no quería terminar viviendo debajo de un puente con una rata como mascota.</p><p>Una vez tomo su mochila y un rápido desayuno, se despidió de sus padre y tomo su bicicleta para dirigirse a la escuela. Por sus auriculares se derramaba la música, bloqueándolo de todo el mundo y eso le encantaba, era “el momento de Richie”, todo era perfecto hasta que, claro, se reprodujo una canción romántica.</p><p>No habría sido un problema de no ser que la imagen de Eddie Kaspbrak se proyectaba en su cabeza conforme avanzaba la letra.</p><p>Decidió apagar su reproductor y permanecer en silencio el resto del trayecto. Al doblar en la esquina pudo divisar el gran edificio de la escuela, dejo su bicicleta estacionada y camino hasta la entrada con la mochila colgándole por un hombro.</p><p>—Hola Ri-Richie —lo saludo su amigo Bill en la entrada, quien estaba acompañado de Mike y Beverly.</p><p>—Hola chicos —los saludo de regreso con una pequeña sonrisa. Aun sentía que se caía del sueño que tenía.</p><p>— ¿Está todo bien? Te ves… raro —le pregunto Mike con una mueca algo preocupada, tomando a su amigo por el hombro.</p><p>—Es una manera muy extraña de decir que soy atractivo pero gracias, si lo estoy —bromeo como siempre, señalando con ambos dedos a Mike para después intentar guiñar un ojo (cerrando ambos en el intento)</p><p>—Sabes que no me refería a eso —rio Mike, negando con la cabeza a par que sus otros dos amigos.</p><p>—Ya en serio Richie, ¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunto Beverly una vez dejaron de reír, le dedico una sonrisa para darle confianza y funciono.</p><p>Richie soltó aire y sonrió con cansancio, se recargo en el hombro de Bill dejando caer parte de su peso haciendo que casi caigan ambos al suelo.</p><p>—Anoche no dormí nada. —confeso con una risa de por medio.</p><p>Mike sonrió divertido y golpeo levemente la cabeza del de lentes.</p><p>— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no es bueno ver porno hasta altas horas de la noche? —le dijo, aguantando la risa de ver la mueca en la cara de Richie —de por si estas ciego, imagina como te va a dejar la pantalla.</p><p>Los cuatro jóvenes explotaron en carcajadas, recibiendo miradas de extrañeza de los demás estudiantes y alguno que otro maestro. La campana interrumpió sus risas, dándoles el aviso de que debían ingresar al salón de clases.</p><p>—A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Eddie? —pregunto Richie mientras sacaban su libro de biología de su casillero.</p><p>—Esta con Stan, creo —respondió Mike, comenzando a caminar a su salón.</p><p>—Si, en cuanto llego Stanley le pidió hablar, quien sabrá para que —la pelirroja se encogió de hombros, siguiendo el mismo trayecto que Hanlon.</p><p>Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esas increíbles ganas de vomitar o golpear algo que se apoderaban de Richie. Bufo sin darse cuenta y azoto su casillero, llamando la atención de un par de ojos azules que lo siguieron hasta verlo perderse en el salón de clases.</p><p>Todos ya se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares, incluso Eddie y Stan que habían llegado juntos apenas un minuto antes de que la maestra llegara. Los dos hablaban muy animados y se sentaron juntos.</p><p>Richie miro a Stan con recelo, ideando maneras de arruinar su cabello de maruchan y que dejara de hablar con Eddie. Se supone que el mejor amigo de Eddie era él, entonces ¿Qué demonios hacia sentado con Stan?</p><p>— ¿Estas bien Richie?</p><p>Se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Bill casi en su oído, girando el rostro violentamente lo encontró recargado sobre su escritorio para estar más cerca de él y que nadie más escuchara.</p><p>—Si… lo estoy —mintió. Su mirada se movía involuntariamente hacia los chicos delante de él.</p><p>Bill siguió su mirada y lo entendió.</p><p>— ¿Te m-molesta que e-estén juntos? — le murmuro para evitar ser oídos, sobresaltando a Richie.</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —se negó, cruzándose de brazos —¿Por qué mierda me molestaría? —bufo.</p><p>Una sonrisa de lado se deslizo en los labios de Bill y su mirada volvió a clavarse en los dos chicos delante de ellos.</p><p>—Solo son amigos ¿cierto? —murmuro— Eddie no te reemplazaría nunca Rich. Te lo aseguro.</p><p>El nombrado miro a su amigo tartaja con la boca entreabierta. Cuando su amigo hablaba sin tartamudear era porque estaba seguro de lo que decía y eso calmaba un poco el revoltijo en su interior. Sonrió y palmeo el hombro ajeno.</p><p>—Gracias, Gran Bill.</p><p>Después de esa pequeña platica, se concentraron en poner atención a la clase y cumplir con todas las actividades del día (Bill obligo a Richie). Al término de la primera ronda de clases, todo el club de los perdedores se encaminaron a la cafetería.</p><p>El chico de gafas intento alcanzar al asmático que iba al frente de todos pero una silueta ya muy conocida se interpuso en su camino y tuvo que volver a soportar ver a Eddie y Stanley riendo todo el maldito almuerzo.</p><p>No soportaría un minuto más así. Incluso ya planeaba por cual ventana se tiraría de cabeza. Y entonces paso; la gota que colmó el vaso. Stan estaba abrazando a Eddie. Demasiado cerca.</p><p>Se levantó de golpe con el ceño fruncido. Todos en la mesa lo observaron extrañados por su reacción.</p><p>—Iré a tomar aire —dijo entre dientes. Tomo su mochila y salió de la cafetería dando un portazo.</p><p>— ¿Qué le sucede? —pregunto Eddie con un tono un poco preocupado.</p><p>—Iré con él —dijo Beverly, poniéndose de pie también para ir detrás de su amigo.</p><p>Mientras tanto, el joven Tozier azotaba la puerta de la azotea. Aventó su mochila sin poner atención a donde. Se sentía extraño, muy extraño y nunca se había sentido igual. Estaba enojado, pero no con Eddie o Stan sino con él mismo.</p><p>— ¿Qué mierda me está pasando? —susurro para sí mismo con algo de miedo.</p><p>En toda su corta vida nunca había experimentado algo igual, lo más cercano fue cuando tenía 7 años y se ponía nervioso al sentarse al lado de una de las niñas de su salón de clases, ya ni siquiera recordaba su rostro pero estaba seguro que en su momento esa niña le había gustado aunque sea un poco.</p><p>Entonces, si se siente incluso peor que eso al lado de Eddie… ¿Qué demonios significa?</p><p>Que se sienta irritado al verlo tan feliz con Stan, ¿Qué demonios significa?</p><p>No puede gustarle Eddie Kaspbrak, simplemente no puede gustarle. Eso está mal, sus tías se lo habían dicho. Un chico no puede sentir nada por otro chico. Pero si estaba tan mal como ellas decían, ¿por qué demonios se sentía tan bien?</p><p>Su cabeza daba vueltas sin parar y sentía como su piel ardía a pesar del azotador frio que se sentía estando allá arriba. Su corazón parecía latir a todo lo que podía hasta sentirlo en la garganta, evitando que soltara todos los gritos y maldiciones que se aglomeraban dentro de él.</p><p>—Mierda Eddie… ¿Qué me estás haciendo? —sus manos se aferraron a su camiseta, arrugándola en un vano intento de frenar a su corazón.</p><p>Choco contra una pared y se deslizo por esta hasta quedar sentado en el húmedo y frio suelo. Su respiración era irregular pero logro calmarla en un lento suspiro que dejo salir todo lo que golpeaba su pecho con rabia y hacer que se perdiera en el frio aire de diciembre.</p><p>Su mano se adentró a su chaqueta y saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos; uno no le vendría mal en este momento. Coloco uno entre sus labios y lo encendió, dio una profunda calada y lo retuvo un momento para después sacarlo lentamente, deseando que sus extraños y confusos sentimientos se revolvieran con ese humo y se perdieran.</p><p>— ¿Empiezas sin mí?</p><p>Esa conocida y suave voz se escuchó a su lado y al girar el rostro se encontró con la radiante sonrisa de su amiga pelirroja. Intento regresarle el gesto pero solo pudo formar una mueca y soltó un suspiro rendido, le tendió la cajetilla y el encendedor y la chica los tomo.</p><p>— ¿Me vas a decir que haces aquí Rich? —le pregunto calmada una vez dio una calada a su cigarrillo, soltando el humo en esa pregunta.</p><p>El de lentes se lo pensó un momento antes de hablar, pero al final decidió que necesitaba comentar esto con alguien. Y quien mejor que su mejor amiga.</p><p>—Necesitaba un momento a solas, es todo.</p><p>— ¿Y lo necesitabas por qué…? —la chica lo dejo al aire, mirando al contrario para que le dijera la razón.</p><p>—Ni siquiera yo lo sé Bev —una risa amarga salió de sus labios, volviendo a dar otra calada — creo que me estoy volviendo loco.</p><p>— ¿Por qué crees eso? —le pregunto luego de un leve silencio, pero al no recibir contestación, apoyo su mano sobre la de su amigo y la apretó en señal de apoyo.</p><p>—Me siento extraño… extraño cuando estoy con Eddie —volvió a reír con amargura — tengo miedo de que sea lo que estoy pensando —una calada más.</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¿Qué te estas enamorando de Eddie? —sonrió divertida, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro contrario —¿Por qué eso sería malo para ti?</p><p>—Bueno para empezar, ambos somos hombres —una sonrisa rota se instaló en sus labios — es mi mejor amigo y… no lo quiero perder —esto último fue susurrado con miedo que fue oculto tras otra calada al cigarrillo en su mano.</p><p>—Richie, eso no tiene nada de malo. —trato de hacerlo entrar en razón, mirándolo a sus frustrados ojos ocultos por los gruesos cristales. Apago su cigarrillo contra el suelo y volvió a apretar la mano de su amigo —tú te puedes enamorar de la persona que te de la puta gana y está bien.</p><p>Volvió a reír amargo y miro a su amiga a los ojos.</p><p>—Incluso si tú piensas eso, ¿Qué te asegura que Eddie no piensa lo contrario? —su voz sonaba rota y eso a Beverly le dolía —No lo quiero arruinar Bev, no debo enamorarme de Eddie.</p><p>— ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en eso? ¿Por qué no deberías enamorarte de él? —la pelirroja ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia de tanto escuchar la misma negatividad de la boca del de lentes.</p><p>— ¡Por que ambos somos hombres! —exclamo frustrado, revolviendo su cabello con una mano y dejando caer la ceniza con la otra.</p><p>— ¡¿Crees que eso es un impedimento para que se dé el amor?! —exclamo de igual forma, mirando a Tozier con ojos duros.</p><p>— ¡No, pero… mi familia sí!</p><p>— ¿Y? ¡A la mierda tu familia! —Beverly lo tomo por los hombros y le sonrió cálidamente —tu vida es tuya, y solo tú vas a decidir qué hacer con ella.</p><p>Richie se quedó sin palabras. Beverly tenía razón y él lo sabía, pero estaba cegado. Tenía miedo de lo que vendría después si él se enamoraba del asmático.</p><p>— ¿Y si pierdo su amistad? Lo último que quiero es que se aleje —siguió mostrando su preocupación.</p><p>—Eddie es demasiado bueno como para hacer eso —le reconforto, coloco un mechón de su desordenado cabello detrás de su oreja y le sonrió.</p><p>—De todas formas, quiero evitar todo eso así que… hare que esos sentimientos nunca aparezcan —dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, casi terminándolo.</p><p>Aun trataba de engañarse a toda costa, pero Beverly se encargaría de abrirle los ojos para que no se torturara más a sí mismo.</p><p>—Rich, ¿tú piensas en Eddie antes de ir a dormir? —comenzó a hablar, ocasionando que el rostro contrario se frunciera — ¿sonríes como idiota cuando lo miras?, ¿terminas pensando en él sin darte cuenta?, ¿estas feliz solo con saber que está a tu lado?, ¿te irritas al verlo reír con alguien más?, ¿quieres ser el causante de todas y cada una de sus sonrisas?... ¿lo pones antes que a ti mismo?</p><p>Y entonces se dio cuenta. Estaba jodido, muy jodido.</p><p>—Si… mierda, si —confeso en voz baja. Apago lo poco que quedaba del cigarrillo contra el suelo y revolvió sus rizados cabellos son frustración. —e-esto está mal, y-yo no puedo estar enamorado de él.</p><p>Tenía miedo y eso Beverly lo comprendía; ella se encargaría de ayudar a su amigo. Lo estrecho contra su cuerpo, siendo correspondida de inmediato. Richie escondió su rostro en el pecho de su amiga, haciendo que se empapara de a poco.</p><p>—No estas mal… solo estás enamorado. —susurro con suavidad, trayendo tranquilidad al perturbado corazón del joven de gafas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola~ </p><p>¡Nuevo capitulo! La verdad me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo sjsksjk &lt;3 originalmente iba a tratar de algo totalmente diferente pero termino siendo esto y estoy conforme con el resultado~ </p><p>Casi siempre el que tiene las dudas de la relación en los fics Reddie es Eddie, pues yo lo quise cambiar y hacer que fuera nuestro bocazas (aunque Eddie también las tendrá en su momento(?)</p><p>Sé que la letra de la cancion no tiene mucho que ver con lo que se narra, pero la escuchaba mientras escribía esto y me gusta el ambiente que da uvu </p><p>Espero les haya gustado (en lo personal ame la escena de Bev y Rich ;;;)</p><p>Nos leemos luego~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ❀ capítulo 4 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diciembre había llegado y con ello las vacaciones; salir con amigos, comprar los regalos para navidad y pasar tiempo en familia… a menos claro que seas Richie Tozier y hayas pasado todo ese tiempo encerrado sin dar señales de vida.</p><p>Desde aquel día en la azotea donde por fin se había sincerado consigo mismo (y con su amiga pelirroja) no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con ninguno de los perdedores, salvo Beverly, quien no dejaba de mandarle mensajes para intentar convencerlo de salir.</p><p>Pero no, simplemente no podía. A pesar de haber aceptado el estar enamorado de Eddie, no se sentía con el valor de verlo a la cara. Mucho menos al saber que Stan estaría ahí, merodeando en la órbita de su Eds y eso solo lo haría rabiar y, posiblemente, hacer una estupidez. Algo que quería evitar.</p><p>Por eso preferida quedarse tumbado en su cama, escuchando música que solo lo hacía sentir miserable y como no, llenando su habitación de basura de toda la comida rápida que había estado consumiendo todos estos días; a este paso tendría que rodar en lugar de caminar.</p><p>La vibración en su colchón le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, logrando que alzara la cabeza de su almohada justo a tiempo antes de que se pusiera morado por la falta de aire. Tanteo por el revoltijo de sabanas hasta que dio con su teléfono celular; tenía un nuevo mensaje de Eddie.</p><p>
  <em>Eds: 30 mensajes sin leer. </em>
</p><p>Soltó un pesado suspiro y dejo el aparato sobre su cómoda, ignorándolo completamente. Volvió a estampar su cara contra la almohada, deseando que esta se lo tragara y terminara con su sufrimiento.</p><p>Lo más seguro era que Eddie estuviera muerto de preocupación por él, y era algo grosero y bajo de su parte no darle señales de vida, sabía que estaba actuando como un idiota pero… no podía verlo a la cara sin que una manada de elefantes corrieran por su estómago.</p><p>Los días pasaron hasta que en el calendario se podía leer 24 de diciembre; nochebuena.</p><p>Se supone que ese día el club de los perdedores se reuniría para hacer un intercambio de regalos. Beverly lo había llamado para avisarle pero Richie se zafo con la excusa de que no se encontraba bien y lo mejor era no salir de casa.</p><p>Se había pasado toda la tarde vagando en internet y viendo una que otra serie que se topaba en televisión. Y entre suspiros y gruñidos, la hora de la cena llego. No fue nada fuera de lo común; comieron el enorme pavo que su madre preparo, intercambiaron regalos, recibió dinero de sus abuelos como si de narcotraficantes se tratara y dio las buenas noches para subir a encerrarse a su cuarto.</p><p>Cerró la puerta con seguro y se recargo en esta un par de segundos, mirando el suelo como si contuviera todos los secretos del universo. Se irguió y camino hasta su ventana abierta, observo como no había nadie a los alrededores por lo que decidió subir al tejado de su casa, donde ninguno de sus familiares lo molestara.</p><p>Richie no tenía otra intención más allá de poder observar las estrellas. Su mirada se perdió en el cielo nocturno, siendo cegado por la belleza que este poseía. Se sentía pequeño, perdido entre toda la inmensidad que se erguía sobre su cabeza.</p><p>Se preguntó si Eddie también estaría mirando las estrellas, si también se sentiría pequeño bajo el manto nocturno como él, si se sentía tan perdido como él. No podía sacarse al asmático de la cabeza; su nombre y su rostro giraban en su mente en un torbellino que parecía no querer detenerse.</p><p>Saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo junto con un pequeño encendedor. Lo coloco entre sus labios y lo encendió, perdiéndose en el humo que expedía y como se disipaba con el frio aire. Daba profundas caladas para igualar y contener sus ganas de salir corriendo hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos y poder desearles feliz navidad a todos; quería abrazar a Eddie hasta que necesitara usar su inhalador.</p><p>Pero no podía, más bien no se lo permitiría. No quería cometer una estupidez. Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro al darse cuenta de que posiblemente ya estaba cometiendo una al aislarse de los chicos.</p><p>Saco su celular de su pantalón y reviso la hora. Medianoche, ya era 25 de diciembre. Dio una calada más a su cigarrillo antes de arrojarlo lejos y sonrió de lado mientras se murmuraba a si mismo que era un idiota.</p><p>Ingreso una serie de números en su celular y lo coloco en su oído, esperando a ser atendido. Realmente esperaba que le respondiera o no podría descansar esa noche.</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Hola?</em>
</p><p>Esa voz. Esa maldita voz que le parecía la más hermosa melodía.</p><p>Se quedó en silencio con una boba pero tierna sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, solo escuchando la respiración del otro lado de la línea.</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? </em>
</p><p>—Feliz navidad, Eds.</p><p>Y corto. No le dio tiempo de despedirse o siquiera de reaccionar mínimamente. Richie restregó su rostro con ambas manos mientras reía en voz baja. Si, definitivamente era un idiota; pero un idiota enamorado.</p><hr/><p>No había vuelto a hablar con Eds desde aquella llamada en navidad, cosa que comenzaba a convertirse en una costumbre. Permanecía encerrado en su habitación y eso preocupaba a sus padres quienes trataron de todas las maneras posibles que Richie saliera a tomar aire o cualquier cosa, pero no había funcionado.</p><p>Se resignaron a pedir ayuda externa. Y por eso mismo, ahora había lugar a una pelea en la habitación del de gafas en contra de su mejor amiga.</p><p>— ¡Richie, tienes que salir! —exclamo de forma entrecortada mientras jalaba los pies del nombrado que se aferraba a la cabecera de la cama.</p><p>— ¡No! ¡Nunca! —exclamaba mientras se aferraba con fuerza e intentaba tirarle algo a la pelirroja para que lo soltara —¡no volveré a ver la luz del sol!</p><p>Beverly bufo cansada y lo soltó. Camino hasta el chico y lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa.</p><p>—Vas a venir y no acepto un no por respuesta. Principalmente porque no hay esa opción. —sentencio firme y con voz autoritaria. Richie se asustó y asintió veloz mientras hacia un saludo militar.</p><p>La chica lo soltó y sonrió satisfecha. Abrió el armario en la habitación y se dio a la tarea de buscar el atuendo perfecto para que el bocazas usara esa noche.</p><p>— ¿Estas segura de esto Bev? —la dudosa voz de su amigo la hizo girarse, encontrándose con la imagen de este acomodando sus lentes y rascando su nuca nervioso —quiero decir, s-si quiero ver a Eddie pe-pero… tengo miedo; miedo de hacer alguna estupidez.</p><p>Beverly le sonrió y camino para sentarse a su lado. Tomo sus manos entre las propias y las apretó en señal de apoyo.</p><p>—No creo que cometas una estupidez. Más bien la estas cometiendo al no hablar con Eddie y solo llamarlo a mitad de la noche para felicitarlo y cortarle sin mas —sonrió divertida al ver el sonrojo de vergüenza en los pómulos de su amigo — debes comenzar a moverte.</p><p>— ¿Moverme? —pregunto extrañado y con una ceja alzada.</p><p>La pelirroja se puso de pie y lo señalo con sus dedos en forma de una pistola, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.</p><p>— ¡Si, a moverte! —carraspeo con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada picara inundo sus ojos — ¿te gusta, no es así?</p><p>—S-s-si —tartamudeo. Sentía como su rostro se calentaba y eso le avergonzaba.</p><p>—Pues no eres el único —la chica lo señalo y se ganó la completa atención de Richie —alguien más está detrás del niño placebos.</p><p>El entrecejo del bocazas se frunció y se puso de pie.</p><p>— ¿Quién? —su voz sonó cortante y al darse cuenta de eso carraspeo para disimular —qui-quiero decir, no es que me interese re-realmente… solo curiosidad…</p><p>—Claro, claro —movió las manos restándole importancia pero con un aire de diversión —Bueno, si quieres saberlo, debes venir.</p><p>La mirada de Tozier bailo por toda la habitación y se cuestionó firmemente el asistir a aquella salida. Era fin de año, era su oportunidad para comenzar todo de cero; de poder aceptar por completo lo que siente, de pedir disculpas a sus amigos por lo distante que fue y tal vez, como dijo Beverly, comenzar a moverse para lograr algo con Eddie. Por qué no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.</p><p>—Está bien, iré.</p><hr/><p>Después de haber pasado tantos días en la oscuridad de su habitación, salir al sol era un martirio para los ojos de Tozier. Caminaba de manera torpe gracias al leve mareo que presentaba, así que Bev lo tenía agarrado por el brazo hasta que llegaron a la pequeña feria de su ciudad, donde el resto de perdedores los esperaban.</p><p>Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Richie ahí y corrieron a su encuentro, abrazándolo hasta dejarlos tendidos en el suelo.</p><p>— ¿En dónde te habías metido Tozier? Creíamos que habías muerto de tantas pajas que de seguro te hiciste estando solo —reía Mike, tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.</p><p>Richie solo rio y se puso de pie alisando sus ropas.</p><p>—No suena como una mala muerte —dijo divertido, ajustando sus gafas —pero por desgracia, solo tenía una infección estomacal.</p><p>Mentira. Pero obviamente no iba a decir que se encerró gracias a sus crisis existenciales de adolescente enamorado.</p><p>—Te extrañamos en navidad —le dijo Ben, poniéndose de pie también.</p><p>—I-incluso S-Stan —dijo Bill, codeando al mencionado, quien solo bufo con una sonrisa y miro hacia otro lado.</p><p>—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó haciendo gestos con las manos para que se calmaran —no los volveré a privar de mi genialidad, lo prometo.</p><p>Todos rieron ante lo dicho y dejaron el tema plantado. El grupo comenzó a moverse para comprar los boletos y poder entrar a la feria, Richie se había quedado atrás y cuando estaba dispuesto a alcanzarlos una mano lo retuvo por su camiseta.</p><p>Al darse vuelta se encontró con Eddie, quien le sonreía con dulzura sin siquiera percatarse del efecto que tenía en el contrario, logrando que su corazón se acelerara.</p><p>—Me alegra que vinieras Rich —le dijo una vez lo soltó.</p><p>—S-si bueno, no es sano quedarse encerrado sin ver la luz del sol, ¿cierto? —trataba de no tartamudear y actuar con naturalidad pero después de tantos días de no haber visto a Eddie, simplemente su cerebro dejaba de carburar.</p><p>—Quería darte esto, ya que no pude verte en navidad —saco una pequeña caja de su riñonera y se la entrego —además de regresarte tus palabras —se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazo —feliz navidad.</p><p>Richie se quedó estático pero logro reaccionar y corresponder el abrazo, sintiendo una sensación reconfortante en el pecho.</p><p>—Feliz navidad Eds.</p><p>El asmático estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una voz a lo lejos le interrumpió.</p><p>— ¡Eddie, date prisa, hay que subir a la montaña rusa!</p><p>Stanley había llegado al lado del chico y tomado su mano para llevárselo corriendo dentro de la feria.</p><p>Richie los siguió con la mirada y pudo observar como el judío rodeaba los hombros del asmático en un abrazo <em>muy</em> cariñoso.</p><p>Y entonces se dio cuenta. Tenía competencia, una muy fuerte pero no se daría por vencido.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola~</p><p>Aquí esta la actualización que prometí uvu iba a ser mas larga e iba a abarcar toda la feria pero pensé que el capitulo quedaría muy largo, por lo que lo dejare para el próximo (el cual publique hasta enero, ya que saldré de la ciudad)</p><p>Espero pasen un muy bonito año nuevo y se pongan buenos propósitos (y realistas xd)</p><p>Disculpen si ven faltas, me apuran para que deje la computadora xdxd</p><p>Adiós~ </p><p>REDES SOCIALES: </p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ❀ capítulo 5 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todos los perdedores habían corrido apenas pusieron un pie en la feria, formándose en las largas filas para poder subirse a los tantos juegos que había. Sin embargo, Richie no lo hizo; él se quedó plantado en la entrada, viendo a lo lejos como Stan y Eddie reían y reían. Comenzaba a creer que les pasaba algo raro para estar riendo así todo el rato. Su ceño permanecía fruncido hasta casi poder divisar sus cejas, sus manos se cerraron en dos puños y su sangre hervía.</p><p>Si, señoras y señores; Richard Tozier estaba celoso.</p><p>¿Y saben qué? Le gustaba, por más raro que pareciera. Había decidido no escapar más de sus sentimientos. Era Richie <em>Bocazas</em> Tozier, ¿desde cuándo le importaba lo que dijeran de él? Exacto: nunca.</p><p>Aunque debía admitir que le debía mucho de ese proceso a Beverly. Es que esa chica era un sol.</p><p>Una mano se interpuso en su campo de visión, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Al espabilar y poner atención a su alrededor se percató que aquella mano pertenecía al tartaja.</p><p>— ¿E-estas bi-bien Richie? Te quedaste pla-ntado —hablo el chico con tono preocupado, pensando que Richie aún se sentía mal.</p><p>El de gafas negó con la cabeza y sonrió, mostrando sus palmas para restarle importancia.</p><p>—Estoy bien, estoy bien. Solo pensaba a que juego subir primero.</p><p>— ¿Quieres entrar a la casa de los espejos? Todos los chicos están ahí —una suave voz lo hizo girar, dándose cuenta de que Beverly también estaba ahí.</p><p>— ¿Todos? —pregunto para asegurarse.</p><p>—Sí, todos. Ben, Mike, Stan y Eddie —enumero la pelirroja.</p><p>— ¡Vamos! —exclamo con una sonrisa, tomando a los dos chicos del brazo para arrastrarlos hasta la atracción.</p><p>Al menos se encargaría de no dejar solos a Stan y Eddie. En ningún momento. Los tendría bien vigilados.</p><p>Al entrar a la casa reviso el lugar por todos lados en busca que aquel castaño de mejillas salpicadas. Y como no, lo encontró al lado de cierto rizado. Pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.</p><p>Sonrió con malicia y camino hasta ambos chicos. Cambio por una expresión inocente y divertida, rodeando a Eddie por los hombros y poniéndose justamente en medio de ambos, ganándose una mirada irritada por parte del judío.</p><p>— ¡Hola, Eddie Spaguetti!</p><p>—No me llames así, idiota —gruño el castaño pero no aparto al de gafas, solo siguió caminando con él a la par.</p><p>—Me dueles Eddie, me dueles —dijo con falso tono lastimero, tocándose el pecho con dramatismo.</p><p>Eddie rio entre dientes.</p><p>—Solo camina bocazas —le dijo el asmático, tomando la muñeca que reposaba sobre su hombro.</p><p>Y mientras estos caminaban al frente del grupo, Stanley iba detrás; maldiciendo e ideando maneras de esconder el cadáver de Richie.</p><p>La tarde se pasó toda igual. Eddie no lo notaba pero el resto de perdedores sí que lo hacían; el como Richie y Stan parecían competir por la atención y el tiempo de Eddie. Para la mala suerte de Stan, el azabache iba ganando y justo ahora se encontraba compartiendo un helado con el hipocondriaco.</p><p>Pero el judío no se había dado por vencido. Oh, claro que no, solo esperaba un momento oportuno para intervenir.</p><p>Y apareció tal cual un oasis en un desierto, acompañado de un coro de ángeles justo en el momento en el que Richie se levantó de la mesa en la que estaban para dirigirse a los sanitaros.</p><p>El rizado se puso de pie y camino hasta la mesa de Kaspbrak, sentándose justo donde Richie estaba antes. El asmático lo miro con el ceño fruncido y extrañeza de por medio, pero inmediatamente fueron remplazadas por una sonrisa.</p><p>—Hola Stanley —le saludo mientras terminaba su cono de helado sin cuidado alguno de no mancharse.</p><p>—Hola Eddie —le saludo de regreso. Se recargo sobre la mesa y sonrió, acercándose más al rostro ajeno — ¿me acompañas a la rueda de la fortuna, Eds? Ya sabes, para recibir el año y ver los fuegos artificiales desde haya arriba.</p><p>El hipocondriaco se lo pensó un poco pero al final accedió, no viendo el problema en hacerlo.</p><p>—Seguro, vamos.</p><p>El judío sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. Paso su diestra por la mejilla derecha del castaño, limpiando la mancha de helado y acariciándola discretamente. Eddie sintió su mejilla arder.</p><p>Stan tomo a Eddie de la mano y lo arrastro entre la multitud hasta la fila para la rueda de la fortuna. Al formarse se mantuvo alerta por si acaso a Richie se le ocurría regresar y arruinar por segunda vez su día con el asmático.</p><p>Por otro lado, el temor del rizado se cumplía. El bocazas había vuelto al área de comida y se había puesto a buscar a Eddie, al solo encontrar la pequeña mochila que Kaspbrak siempre cargaba con él.</p><p>Extrañado, decidió recorrer la feria en busca del hipocondriaco, esperando encontrarlo en algún puesto de tiro al blanco puesto que estos eran sus favoritos. Pero horrible fue su sorpresa al verlo de pie en la fila para la rueda de la fortuna. Con Stanley. Muy cerca.</p><p>En su rancho eso se conocía como jugar sucio. Mira que llevarse a Eddie cuando él se encontraba en el trono era muy bajo, incluso para Stan.</p><p>Pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Tenía que moverse y rápido. Pero al ser un inútil en el amor por su cuenta, corrió en busca de su doctora corazón; Beverly.</p><p>— ¡BEVERLY! ¡¿DONDE CARAJOS ESTAS?! — gritaba por todos lados, ganándose miradas extrañadas de las personas de su entorno. Pero poco le importo y siguió buscando aquella mata de cabello cobrizo.</p><p>Después de tanta búsqueda por fin encontró a la chica en el puesto de banderillas, hablando animadamente con Bill. Corrió aliviado en su dirección y la tomo por los hombros, agitándola y provocando que casi tirara su comida al suelo.</p><p>— ¡Bev debes ayudarme! ¡Es una emergencia! —exclamo alarmado, teniendo los ojos tan abiertos que comenzaban a arder y su mandíbula tan tensa que punzaba.</p><p>La pelirroja hizo una mueca preocupada, pensando que algo malo le había pasado a alguno de los chicos.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Les paso algo malo a los chicos?</p><p>—Peor. —dramatizo, inclinándose más sobre la chica, provocando que esta se encogiera en su lugar — <em>Ya-sabes-quien</em> está a punto de subir a la rueda de la fortuna con Stan para recibir el año nuevo.</p><p>La chica frunció el ceño, confundida.</p><p>— ¿Voldemort está a punto de subir a la rueda de la fortuna con Stan para recibir el año nuevo?</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¡No! —volvió a agitar a la chica —¡Beverly concéntrate! ¡Eddie está a punto de subir a la rueda de la fortuna con Stanley!</p><p>La cara de la pelirroja se deformo en una mueca. Aparto las manos de Richie de sus hombros y le dio su banderilla a Bill, poso sus manos sobre sus caderas y miro al de gafas.</p><p>—Ni de broma. —rasco su mentón, pensativa —debemos idear un plan para evitar que eso pase… —su mirada viajo en su entorno hasta toparse con cierto tartaja —y ya sé cómo.</p><p>Beverly tomo a los dos chicos por las muñecas y los empujo a ambos hasta la rueda de la fortuna. Con la maravillosa persuasión de la pelirroja, lograron llegar al frente casi al lado de sus otros dos amigos.</p><p>— ¿Y cuál es el plan? —susurro Richie, viendo molesto como Stan trataba de abrazar a Eddie.</p><p>—Y-yo no e-e-entiendo nada de na-nada —hablo Bill, perdido en la plática y acciones de sus dos amigos.</p><p>Beverly sonrió maliciosa, casi como el gato sonriente de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.</p><p>—No necesitas saberlo para ayudar. —tomo al tartaja por la mano y lo empujo dentro de la canasta donde Stan ya había abordado, empujando al asmático a un lado.</p><p>El encargado del juego cerró la canasta, dejando adentro a Bill y Stan. Este último miraba frustrado e irritado por la ventana, observando como Eddie se hacía más pequeño conforme él se alzaba en el juego mecánico.</p><p>La chica del grupo siguió con su plan, tomando a Richie y Eddie de las muñecas para empujarlos dentro de la siguiente canasta. El encargado la cerro y el juego se movió.</p><p>Marsh miro orgullosa y satisfecha como el juego se movía y con ello las oportunidades de Richie con Eddie. Y eso no era lo único.</p><p>—Mate dos pájaros de un tiro. —rio orgullosa, yéndose del lugar para buscar a Ben y Mike y poder observar los fuegos artificiales juntos.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en la rueda de la fortuna se encontraba nuestro querido Richie Tozier, tieso como una estatua sin saber que hacer o decir en tal situación. Obviamente no era la primera vez que terminaba a solas con Eds, pero si la primera vez en pasar al estar consciente de sus sentimientos hacia él.</p><p>—Eso fue raro, ¿no crees? —rio el castaño para romper el silencio. Miro al de lentes frente a él, sonriéndole de lado.</p><p>—S-sí, pero ya sabes, es Beverly ella es… rara —contesto divertido, logrando que las risas resonaran en la cabina.</p><p>—No tanto como tú, Rich —ataco sin dejar el aire bromista del ambiente.</p><p>El de gafas resoplo con una mueca jovial.</p><p>—Así me amas, Eds.</p><p>—Beep-beep Richie.</p><p>El silencio volvió a hacerse presente, acompañado de la luz plateada que indicaba el final del día y con ello, el fin de otro año. Ambos jóvenes, uno delante del otro, miraban por las ventanillas admirando el hermoso paisaje nocturno, solo disfrutando de la compañía.</p><p>Richie sentía las extremidades acalambradas. Sentía como si sus órganos jugaran a perseguirse, revolviendo todo en su interior. Aclaro su garganta, llamando la atención de su amigo quien lo miro expectante a lo que haría o diría. Tomo aire por la nariz y sonrió al expulsarlo, sintiéndose como el mismo Richie de siempre con el valor de hablar y hablar sin vergüenza alguna.</p><p>—Fue un año muy veloz, ¿no?</p><p>—Lo fue. Se pasó casi en un pestañeo —respondió el otro, asintiendo lentamente.</p><p>—No fue un mal año… bueno, al menos la gran mayoría —comento el de gafas, rememorando de manera agridulce esos últimos meses donde todo en su vida, y él mismo, eran un jodido desastre.</p><p>Eddie lo miro, curioso. Se puso de pie y se sentó al lado del bocazas.</p><p>— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?</p><p>Miro su rostro pecoso iluminado con luz plateada, quedando momentáneamente embelesado. Espabilo al cabo de segundos, negando con la cabeza acompañado de una risa amarga.</p><p>—Nada, nada. —suspiro —No es nada importante.</p><p>Una mano se posó sobre la suya. Respingo y miro atónito la cara de su amigo, quien le sonreía como si fuera su persona favorita en el mundo.</p><p>—Puedes confiar en mí, Rich. —apretó su mano, transmitiendo un cosquilleo que adormeció su palma.</p><p>El azabache se quedó mudo y no supo reaccionar a los espasmos que recorrían su espina dorsal, viéndose obligado s permanecer en silencio lo que le parecieron horas pero en realidad fueron solo diez segundos.</p><p>Tomo la mano del hipocondriaco, jugando con sus dedos y dibujando figuras imaginarias en su palma, originando cosquillas en la misma.</p><p>—Yo… me he sentido raro estos meses. Por eso desaparecí —confeso, sonriendo de manera torcida sin aparatar la vista de la mano de Kaspbrak.</p><p>— ¿Qué quieres decir con sentirte raro? ¿Estas enfermo? —la preocupación era notoria en su voz, y lo fue aún más al escuchar reír al de gafas.</p><p>Richie sintió la necesidad de hablar.</p><p>—Tal vez lo este, ¿sabes?... Pero realmente no me importa.</p><p>El asmático no hablo, pues no entendía del todo de que hablaba el chico. Sintió una gota de agua en su palma, haciéndolo parpadear ante la idea que revoloteaba en su mente.</p><p>¿Acaso Richie estaba llorando?</p><p>— ¿Richie? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?</p><p>El joven no hablo de inmediato, sino que soltó la mano de su amigo y dirigió las propias a su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que resbalaban por este. Se quito los lentes, pues estos se habían empañado y los dejo descansando en su regazo. Levanto la cabeza y miro con ojos llorosos y la sonrisa más genuina que había escondido durante mucho tiempo.</p><p>—Estoy mejor que bien, Eds. —una risa escapo de sus labios, convirtiéndose en una carcajada. Mas lagrimas descendieron por sus pómulos —Estoy llorando porque estoy feliz, muy feliz.</p><p>Un pitido resonó en la pequeña cabina, proveniente del reloj digital de Eddie. Marcaba la media noche; 1 de enero. El primer fuego artificial ilumino el cielo nocturno.</p><p>—Feliz año nuevo, Eds</p><p>—Feliz año nuevo, bocazas.</p><p>Ambos se atraparon en un cálido abrazo. Sentían como sus corazones latían sobre sus pechos, al ritmo de las campanadas fuera del juego mecánico. Unas pequeñas sonrisas surcaron sus labios, deseando que quedaran tatuadas.</p><p>Richie quería detener los minutos.</p><p>Eddie quería alargar los segundos.</p><p>Y así fue como recibieron el año. Mientras la bóveda celeste se coloreaba con puntos de colores, estos jóvenes se refugiaron en sus brazos, deseando que aquel año estuviera lleno de sorpresas.</p>
<hr/><p>Conforme avanzo la madrugada, cada uno de los perdedores se fue a casa, deseándose un feliz año y acordando verse el día siguiente en la cantera. Nuestro bocazas no podía estar más feliz. Aunque se sentía un poco avergonzado por haber llorado delante de Eddie, también sentía un peso menos al haber abierto su corazón.</p><p>Llego a casa cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido puesto que sus padres ya estaban dormidos. Subió las escaleras de puntitas y cerró la puerta de su habitación lentamente. Se despojó de sus ropas hasta quedar solo en ropa interior y una playera blanca, acto seguido se tiro de boca sobre su cama y sintió como si aquel mullido colchón lo abrazara luego de un largo día.</p><p>Estaba listo para dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo hasta que recordó que había dejado cierta cajita en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Así que se arrastró hasta la prenda que se encontraba al borde de su cama y saco la dichosa cajita.</p><p>Esa que le había regalado Eddie.</p><p>Al abrirla tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar chillar de la emoción y levantar a medio vecindario. Dentro de esta se encontraba un brazalete de hilos rojos y negros, con un dije de un dedo sacando el dedo medio; dentro de este había una inscripción.</p><p>
  <em>Beep-Beep Richie</em>
</p><p>Durmió como nunca esa noche.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Creo que en este capitulo ya están mas que claro que las intenciones de Stan con Eddie no son de amistad. Pero no le tiren bardo a mi cabello de maruchan, el nene no tiene culpa, digo ¿quien coño no se enamoraría de Eddie? o sea parfavar sjsksjk (¿?¿?) </p><p>Que me voy del tema</p><p>Solo espero que les haya gustado este capitulo porque la verdad yo ame escribirlo, hue &lt;3</p><p>REDES SOCIALES: </p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ❀ capítulo 6 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Les recomiendo escuchar la canción "Everything sucks" de Simple Plan para este capitulo~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El sol había salido una vez más en la ciudad de Derry, y Richie no podía sentirse más agradecido por esto. Se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí mismo pensando en lo hermosa que estaba la mañana; eso no era normal en él.</p><p>Pero encontró la explicación al mirar la cómoda al lado de su cama, donde aquel brazalete descansaba, casi dándole los buenos días. Una sonrisa surco su rostro.</p><p>Se levantó con los ánimos de los últimos meses restaurados. Se vistió y desayuno en total silencio —sus padres se preocuparon que de algo malo ocurriera con su hijo—. Tomo su mochila y camino hasta la escuela.</p><p>Hoy era su primer día luego de las vacaciones más largas de su vida y estaba dispuesto a iniciarlas con el pie correcto. Tenía el plan perfecto para lograr que Eddie cayera rendido a sus pies y nada ni nadie podría arruinarlo; estaba jodidamente feliz y nada cambiaria eso.</p><p>Claro que… hablo demasiado rápido.</p><p>Apenas y puso un pie en la escuela y ya sentía unas tremendas ganas de arrancarse los ojos. O mejor dicho, los de alguien más. Quizá los de cierto chico de cabello rizado. Que tal vez era judío y usaba camisas de botones hasta el cuello. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, su nombre es Stanley Uris.</p><p>Es que a ese chico no le daba miedo jugarle al vergas.</p><p>Ahí estaba otra vez, a una distancia peligrosa del asmático. Revolviendo la mata castaña y jugando con los mechones. Podía darse cuenta de que el judío tomaba cualquier oportunidad para tocar a Eddie, por más mínimo que fuera el roce.</p><p>Richie se había propuesto el conquistar a Eddie, y si eso incluía una pelea estaba más que dispuesto. Si iba a hacerlo, iba a hacerlo bien.</p><p>Se acercó a los dos chicos a paso rápido, interponiéndose entre ellos. Tomo al judío por el hombro y lo hizo girarse en su dirección.</p><p>—Oye, Stan —dijo con una sonrisa forzada — ¿podemos hablar… en privado? —miro de reojo a Eddie sin que este se diera cuenta, dándole a entender a Stan que el asmático no debía escuchar.</p><p>Stan vacilo un momento pero al final asintió.</p><p>—Seguro…</p><p>En cuanto las palabras abandonaron los labios del judío, fue arrastrado hasta uno de los salones más cercanos. Este resulto ser el taller de música, el cual permanecía vacío hasta la quinta hora del día.</p><p>La puerta se cerró de un azote y el de gafas acorralo al contrario contra la pared, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre sus cuerpos.</p><p>— ¿Qué planeas, jabón parlante? —le amenazo, mirándolo de manera retadora.</p><p>Stan se inclinó y lo miro de la misma manera, entrecerrando los ojos.</p><p>—Nada que te importe, cuatro ojos arenoso.</p><p>Richie rechino los dientes y dio un paso hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos y sin dejar de endurecer sus facciones. Stan imito su acción y tuvieron una lucha de miradas, dejando en total silencio la habitación.</p><p>—Solo quería advertirte que te alejes de Eddie —dijo Richie, rompiendo con aquel tenso silencio.</p><p>— ¿Y por qué lo haría? —rio Stan, mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa de lado.</p><p>—Lo harás si no quieres que te parta la cara —amenazo, alzando un puño —Voy a conquistar a Eddie y no te quiero interponiéndote.</p><p>Stan rio en su cara y se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—Qué curioso… yo planeo exactamente lo mismo —entrecerró los ojos pero no perdió la sonrisa —Pero hay <em>cierto</em> cuatro ojos que no deja de ser un grano en el culo.</p><p>—Oh, gracias. Es un talento natural —dijo Richie, sonriendo socarrón —Ahora: deja en paz a Eddie, ¿quieres?</p><p>—Sabes que no importa cuanto lo pidas no lo voy a hacer —se señaló a sí mismo — me gusta Eddie desde mucho antes que tú, así que no tienes derecho a pedirme que me aleje de él.</p><p>El azabache bufo. Revolvió su cabello ligeramente y regreso su mirada al judío, sintiendo ganas de estamparlo contra la pared a ver si dejaba de decir idioteces.</p><p>Por qué…</p><p>—El tiempo no define cuanto amas a una persona… Stanley —susurro su nombre al final, dando énfasis a propósito.</p><p>El nombrado gruño en respuesta y de igual manera revolvió su cabello. Se recostó contra la pared y miro al chico frente a él con la cabeza ladeada.</p><p>—Bueno, dado el caso de que ninguno se dará por vencido con Eddie, ¿Qué propones?</p><p>Realmente no había pensado en eso. Richie había planeado acorralar a Stan, amenazarlo, soltar uno que otro chiste sobre su madre e irse victorioso y con el camino despejado para conquistar a Eddie.</p><p>Claro está que subestimo al judío.</p><p>—Yo tengo una idea.</p><p>Una voz a sus espaldas los sobresalto y los hizo girarse de forma automática, encontrándose con su amiga de cabellos otoñales. La miraron extrañados para luego intercambiar miradas.</p><p>— ¿Qué clase de idea? —preguntaron al unísono.</p><p>Beverly sonrió de oreja a oreja.</p><p>—Ambos gustan de Eddie. Ambos quieren conquistarlo. Y ninguno dará el brazo a torcer —enumero la chica, caminando hasta sus dos amigos —Así que yo les propongo que tengan una lucha silenciosa, sin que Eddie se dé cuenta… del todo.</p><p>— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —pregunto Stan, siendo seguido por Richie.</p><p>La chica entorno los ojos y resoplo.</p><p>—Lo que quiero decir es que compitan en silencio para conquistar a Eddie —puntualizo —ya saben, tengan citas con él, traten de ganar su corazón y al final el terminara gustando de alguno y será su decisión, así que el perdedor tendrá que aceptarlo quiera o no.</p><p>Richie y Stan intercambiaron miradas un tanto desconfiados pero al cabo de dos segundos la rivalidad por el corazón del asmático revivió y las chispas saltaron de sus ojos.</p><p>— ¡Hecho! —exclamaron al unísono y estrecharon sus manos.</p><p>—Sin juegos sucios —interrumpió Beverly, alzando un dedo con autoridad —pueden estar enamorados de la misma persona pero siguen siendo amigos, así que no hagan nada para perjudicarse el uno al otro, ¿está bien?</p><p>—Está bien —concordaron ambos chicos, riendo mientras se abrazaban por los hombros.</p><p>Se separaron rápidamente pero no dejaron de mirarse con una sonrisa. La competencia había comenzado.</p><p>Lamentablemente para Richie, entre todas sus dudas y crisis de adolescente enamorado que se niega a sus sentimientos, había perdido mucho tiempo y Stan llevaba la mitad del camino recorrido, así que tenía que darse prisa.</p><p>—Bueno, muy lindo todo y eso pero ya tengo que irme —señalo la salida, corriendo a esta antes de ser interrogado y que su plan fuera arruinado.</p><p>— ¡Vuelve aquí, hijo de perra!</p><p>Escucho el grito de Stan a sus espaldas, y no hacía falta girarse para saber que lo estaba persiguiendo así que apresuro el paso hasta su primera clase, donde posiblemente encontraría a Eddie.</p><p>— ¡Atrápame si puedes, pendejo!</p><p>Obviamente Stan tampoco le dejaría el camino tan fácil a Richie.</p><p>Por los pasillos de la institución se podían escuchar los acelerados pasos de ambos jóvenes, siendo seguidos por las risas descontroladas del bocazas y el judío, más uno que otro insulto que de repente salía al aire.</p><p>Podría ser una competencia, pero al menos era divertida y sin correr el riesgo de que el contrario te castrara mientras dormías.</p><p>Por fin después de tanto correr, Richie se detuvo en el marco de su aula de clase. Jadeaba cansado mientras su mirada inspeccionaba toda la habitación hasta dar con el asmático. Sonrió entre jadeos, acomodo su camisa y se irguió dispuesto a entrar.</p><p>Pero antes de que su pie pudiera tocar el suelo, fue toda su cara quien lo hizo.</p><p>Al levantar la vista se encontró con Stan caminando hasta el lugar vacío detrás de Eddie. Oh no, eso sí que no, no otra vez. Se puso de pie a tropezones e hizo exactamente lo mismo que el judío segundos antes; lo empujo y se sentó justo a tiempo antes de que Kaspbrak volteara alertado por el estruendo que provoco la caída.</p><p>Sonrió al encontrarse con Richie.</p><p>—Creí que te saltarías la clase —dijo Eddie, girándose para ver de frente a su amigo.</p><p>— ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de ver tu lindo rostro esta mañana?</p><p>El castaño rio, sintiendo un pequeño calor en sus mejillas.</p><p>—Beep-Beep, Richie.</p><p>Y la plática murió ahí pues el profesor entro para dar inicio con su clase. Pero a la mitad de la misma, una bolita de papel arrugado aterrizo en el pupitre de Eddie, quien la tomo y desdoblo con el entrecejo fruncido.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">“¡Hey, Spaghetti!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">¿Qué parece si después de clases te invito un helado y vamos a pasear por ahí? :D”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Tomo su bolígrafo y escribió su respuesta, sonriendo de por medio. Tiro el papelito hacia atrás, cuidando que el profesor no los sorprendiera.</p><p>
  <em>“Seguro, bocazas :)”</em>
</p><p>Richie bailo victoria en su interior.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola~ </p><p>Lamento este capitulo tan cortito pero lo quería centrar mas que nada en la nueva rivalidad declarada de Stan y Richie xD que sepan que a pesar de que les guste la misma persona y compitan por su corazón siguen siendo amigos y no harían nada para dañarse el uno al otro (salvo los empujones que se dieron (?) </p><p>Iba a hacer el capitulo mas largo y mostrar parte de la cita Reddie pero en vez de cortarla, prefiero dedicar todo el siguiente capitulo a la misma, ¿que les parece? </p><p>En fin, espero que les haya gustado pues a sido de mis favoritos sjskjk me gusta mucho la amistad-rivalidad de Richie y Stan</p><p>adiós- </p><p>REDES SOCIALES:</p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ❀ capítulo 7 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las clases se habían pasado volando hasta que la campana del almuerzo resonó por todos los pasillos y los alumnos salieron como animales por los mismos en dirección a la cafetería. Todo esto porque era lunes de sándwich de albóndigas. Y <em>todos</em> querían uno. </p><p>Y entre <em>todos</em>, se encontraba Eddie Kaspbrak. Y claro, ni Richie ni Stan perderían la oportunidad de ser el elegido para darle aquel legendario sándwich al asmático.</p><p>Y es por eso que en cuanto sonó la campana, ambos se levantaron como rayos de sus asientos y corrieron a todo lo que sus largas piernas le permitieron, llegando cabeza a cabeza a la dichosa cafetería.</p><p>Al entrar lo primero que los recibió fue la colosal fila que se alargaba por toda la habitación. Resoplaron a la par, soltando la irritación que les causaba el tener que esperar en esa fila, pero esta fue reemplazada con ánimos casi de inmediato al escuchar la risa de Eddie a sus espaldas, entonces corrieron a tropezones para formarse.</p><p>Tardaron alrededor de 20 minutos hasta llegar al inicio de fila, donde la señora del almuerzo que parecía tener tatuada una cara de amargura todos los días de la semana los recibió.</p><p>—Lo siento chicos, pero solo queda un sándwich. —les dijo con tono monótono, dejando la dichosa comida sobre la barra —Uno de ustedes tendrá que comer del resto del menú.</p><p>Al escuchar aquellas palabras, sus ojos se ensancharon. Sus miradas se enfrentaron por un par de segundos.</p><p>— ¡ES MIO!</p><p>Y así comenzó una pelea entre esos dos jóvenes por el último sándwich de albóndigas de la cafetería. Los empujones y manotazos no tardaron en hacerse presentes, mientras la comida era reñida justo en medio.</p><p>— ¡Suéltalo, dientes de castor! —gruño Stan, jalando la bandeja contra su cuerpo.</p><p>— ¡Suéltala tú, cabello de maruchan! —gruño Richie de regreso, también jalando la bandeja contra su cuerpo.</p><p>No fue hasta que el judío libro una de sus manos para picar al bocazas en el estómago, que este lo soltó y Uris salió victorioso con un sándwich de albóndigas en dirección a la mesa donde estaba el resto de sus amigos.</p><p>Richie se doblaba sobre sí mismo ante el dolor pero alzo la cabeza y observo fijamente a su rival, rechinando los dientes de por medio al ver cómo le entregaba la bandeja al asmático mientras estiraba sus brazos sobre los hombros del mismo.</p><p>—Ganaste una batalla… pero no la guerra, <em>mi amigo</em>.</p><hr/><p>La jornada escolar había terminado y Richie no podía estar más contento por esto. Apenas y la campana llego a sus oídos, una sonrisa había aflorado en su rostro y así había permanecido hasta que salió al aire libre de las calles de Derry. Lo único que le faltaba por hacer era encontrar a Eddie para cumplir su promesa de ir por un helado y pasear por ahí.</p><p>Para su suerte, apenas y se giró sobre sus talones pudo divisar el rostro de aquel chico tan angelical que acaparaba sus pensamientos todas las horas del día. Sonrió aún más y estiro los brazos en un ademan por abrazarlo.</p><p>— ¡Spaguetti! —exclamo con alegría, abrazando al más pequeño por los hombros —Creí que me dejarías plantando y tendría que recurrir al cortarme las venas con galletas de animalito —termino diciendo con un tono lastimero fingido, haciendo un puchero.</p><p>Eddie rio y se removió entre sus brazos.</p><p>—Eres un exagerado, ¿lo sabias?</p><p>Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la heladería del centro de la ciudad, entre risas y platicas de diversos temas. Richie se había comportado todo el camino como un caballero; sin dejar la idiotez y las bromas de lado, claro, pero un caballero a fin de cuentas. Y eso era algo que sorprendía a Eddie pero al mismo tiempo era algo que le gustaba, el descubrir todas las sorpresas que ese bocazas albergaba.</p><p>Una vez tuvieron sus helados decidieron sentarse en una de las mesas que se encontraban en la azotea del establecimiento, pues estas eran bastantes tranquilas al no ir casi nadie para allá arriba.</p><p>Se sentaron tranquilamente uno al otro del otro; Eddie cruzo sus tobillos mientras degustaba de su paleta de mango y Richie cruzo las piernas frente a su pecho, mordiendo su cono de helado de chocomenta.</p><p>El silencio se instaló entre ambos, pero lejos de ser incomodo era justo lo que necesitaban. Richie se sentía en paz en aquel espacio; su corazón andaba con tranquilidad y su pecho se movía al compás de su apacible respiración.</p><p>Y fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que había olvidado la sensación de estar en paz, sin preocupaciones y solo disfrutando el presente.</p><p>Y pasarlo con Eddie era un sueño hecho realidad.</p><p>—El día está muy bonito ¿no lo crees? —Eddie rompió el silencio, mirando el gran lienzo azul que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas.</p><p>Richie asintió a sus palabras, imitando su acción al reclinar su cabeza hacia atrás.</p><p>—Sí. Hace meses que no veía un cielo tan azul aquí en Derry.</p><p>—Tal vez solo ocurre en ocasiones especiales.</p><p>Parpadeo confundido tras sus gafas, girando su cabeza para observar al asmático.</p><p>— ¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>El otro reprimió una risa, dándole una mordida a su helado.</p><p>—A nada.</p><p>El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos, pero las sonrisas y risas reprimidas eran palpables. Al cabo de cinco segundos no pudieron reprimirse más y estallaron en estruendosas risas que seguramente se escuchaban hasta la acera de enfrente.</p><p>¿De qué se reían? Realmente no lo tenían muy claro; solo sabían que se sentía bien el reír en compañía del otro.</p><p>Richie giro su cabeza hacia Eddie, sin dejar de reír y sostener su estómago a causa de los espasmos que lo atacaron. Pero entonces sintió como todo se detuvo y volvió a moverse en cámara lenta.</p><p>Su vista se paseó por todo el rostro de Kaspbrak, quedando embelesado ante las delicadas pero nada femeninas facciones que componían su cara; sus orbes miel que se escondían bajo aquellas largas pestañas, los hoyuelos que se hundían en sus mejillas al sonreír justo como ahora, y hablando de su sonrisa, ¡joder! Era simplemente perfecta, tan brillante que podría iluminar todo un pasadizo en penumbras.</p><p>Nunca se cansaría de observar aquella obra de arte con el nombre de Eddie Kaspbrak.</p><p>— ¿Sucede algo?</p><p>La dulce voz del chico que habitaba sus pensamientos lo saco de los mismos. Agito la cabeza para volver en sí y poder observar al chico frente a él. Antes de abrir la boca sintió como un cosquilleo provenía desde su pecho hasta danzar en sus descuidados labios.</p><p>De repente sintió una descarga que le ordenaba hablar. Hablar y decirlo <em>todo</em>.</p><p>—Eddie, yo…</p><p>Pero entonces se detuvo. Algo dentro de él había bajado aquella palanca que en un principio lo motivo a expresar sus sentimientos. Volvió a cerrar la boca y trago saliva.</p><p> — ¿Puedo probar de tu paleta?</p><p>Eddie solo rio y, asintiendo, acerco su helado hacia el bocazas que gritaba intensamente en su interior.</p><hr/><p>El sol comenzaba a descender, pintando el cielo de matices naranjas y rojos para dar indicio a que pronto se encenderían las primeras farolas de las calles, gracias al inminente anochecer. Pero ajenos a todo esto, Richie y Eddie balanceaban los pies sobre el techo de una vieja casa abandonada.</p><p>Habían pasado toda la tarde juntos haciendo toda clase de cosas; desde correr por el parque hasta asustar a las pobre niñas exploradoras que paseaban por las calles arrastrando su carrito rojo atiborrado de galletas (de las cuales tomaron unas cuentas cajas, Eddie las pago antes de correr, arrojando el dinero en el frasco que llevaban las niñas).</p><p>Así fue como terminaron en aquel tejado, observando el atardecer mientras devoraban una caja de galletas con chispas de chocolate, acompañadas con jugo de uva.</p><p>—Eres una mala influencia, ¿lo sabias? —le recrimino Eddie divertido, empujándolo por el hombro.</p><p>Richie soltó una carcajada hacia el cielo e imito la acción de su amigo, empujándolo al lado contrario.</p><p>—Lo sé. —Dijo— Pero aun así me amas y amas pasar tiempo conmigo.</p><p>—En eso tienes razón. —confeso, riendo por lo bajo.</p><p>Richie se quedó callado ante las palabras del más pequeño. Eddie había dicho que amaba pasar tiempo con él y no podía sentirse más feliz por eso. Su corazón se había acelerado y lo sentía palpitar con fuerza contra su pecho.</p><p>Al cabo de unos segundos, Eddie se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y en consecuencia, el rojo subió a sus mejillas, denotando su exaltación.</p><p>— ¡Qui-quiero decir… n-no es que te a-ame! —exclamo nervioso, dando manotazos al aire —¡E-es decir, me gusta pasar tiempo c-contigo y te quiero pe-pero…!</p><p>Se interrumpió abruptamente al escuchar las carcajadas de Richie y al ver como se doblaba de la risa sobre su estómago. Verlo así lo relajo y el calor de sus mejillas disminuyo, imito al de gafas, primero con un resoplido de risa hasta llegar a las carcajadas.</p><p>—No te compliques, Eds —dijo el bocazas cuando se calmó al fin — Entiendo a qué te refieres.</p><p>Tozier sonrió de oreja a oreja y se inclinó poco a poco en dirección al asmático, quien permanecía estático en su lugar. Sentía el corazón en la garganta y los labios resecos, pero eso no evitaba que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro.</p><p>—Uff, que alivio —suspiro Eddie, tocando su pecho —Me alegro de que sepas que te quiero y te aprecio como un gran <em>amigo</em>.</p><p>Y así amigos, fue como el corazón de Richie cayó hasta su estómago y su sonrisa se borró en un santiamén. Pero lo peor vino después; cuando una cruda verdad resonó en su cabeza como un eco ensordecedor.</p><p>
  <em>Amigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amigo. </em>
</p><p>— ¿A-amigo?</p><p>—Sí, ya sabes, a veces parece que no te soporto… pero realmente eres mi mejor amigo. —Eddie sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.</p><p>
  <em>Mejor amigo.</em>
</p><p>Al menos no dijo <em>hermano</em>, pensó Richie.</p><p>—Si… tú también eres mi mejor a-amigo.</p><p>¿Qué si le dolió? Fue como si le arrancaran las pelotas luego de 10 patadas.</p><hr/><p>Hace un par de horas que la luna había hecho su acto de aparición y Richie ya había llevado sano y salvo a Eddie a casa para evitar los reclamos de la Sra. K sobre la hora de llegada y de sueño de su preciado angelito.</p><p>Y sinceramente, Richie no sabía cómo sentirse.</p><p>Por un lado estaba jodidamente feliz de haber compartido una tarde entera con su querido Eds, pero por el otro lado estaba un poco decepcionado al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en la tan temida friendzone; un lugar oscuro y frio del cual pocos valientes logran escapar.</p><p>Y el temía ser parte de ese gran porcentaje que nunca volvía a ver la luz del sol.</p><p>Pero no se daría por vencido, claro que no; o dejaba de llamarse Richie Tozier. Porque él tenía un plan, un gran plan para lograr que Eddie Kaspbrak cayera rendido a sus pies, tal y como él había hecho.</p><p>Entre la oscuridad de su habitación, cayo tendido sobre el mullido colchón de su cama. Observo el techo un par de segundos para después alzar su mano y poder divisar el brazalete que ahí descansaba. Lo acaricio lentamente y una sonrisa se deslizo por sus labios.</p><p>—Prepárate Eddie, porque Richie Tozier nunca se rinde.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola~ </p><p>Disculpen la demora xD iba a actualizar ayer pero se fue el internet, iba a actualizar hoy en la escuela pero no tuvimos clase de computo sjsksj pero cuando volví de la escuela ya había regresado el internet así que... tadah (¿) </p><p>Espero les haya gustado el capitulo sjsksjk a mi no me convence del todo pero realmente no me salia el escribir la cita de Richie y Eddie :'u no sabia que poner, así que la escribí como a mi me gustaría una cita (incluso Richie come mi sabor favorito de helado xD) así que disculpen si la ven muy sosa, pero esa es mi visión de una cita perfecta para mi, hue</p><p>Adiós~ </p><p>REDES SOCIALES:</p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ❀ capítulo 8 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Día perdi-la-cuenta-pero-digamos-que-es-el-2:</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Es oficial; me gusta Eddie Kaspbrak. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Desgraciadamente… también a Stan Uris. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Después de semanas de estar encerrado en mi cuarto y sintiéndome miserable conmigo mismo por estar enamorado de un chico, y más encima mi mejor amigo, por fin me atreví a aceptar lo que siento y luchar por el corazón de Eddie, ¿con que me encuentro? Con que Don Vergas Uris tiene el mismo plan.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>¡Lo que me faltaba! </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Lo peor es que ese pendejo ya tiene la mitad del camino recorrido gracias a que no tiene crisis existenciales de adolescente enamorado (o al menos la supera rápido) Por favor, con tantos peces en el agua, ¿Por qué tuvo que fijarse también en el mismo pez asmático que yo? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>¿O yo me fije en el mismo pez asmático que él? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>¡Bueno, ese no es el punto! </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>El punto es… que no le dejare el camino tan fácil a ese cabello de maruchan. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>P.D.: Debo ponerle un nombre a esta bitácora :p</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Termino de escribir con una sonrisa. Cerró su cuaderno y volvió a sepultarlo en su mochila, cubriéndolo con sus carpetas y hojas blancas. Iba a tomar su mochila para colgársela por un hombro y poder salir del salón, pero se detuvo en sus movimientos al pasear su mirada de nuevo por el brazalete que Eddie le había regalado.</p><p>Su sonrisa se ensancho aún más.</p><p>Se puso de pie en un salto y con la frente en alto y el pecho hacia afuera camino hasta la cafetería. Entro abriendo las dos puertas, llamando la atención de algunos de los presentes pero no le importo. Solo siguió caminando hasta la mesa donde los Perdedores almorzaban entre risas y pláticas.</p><p>Trono sus nudillos para por fin sentarse en la mesa, saludando a todos y sacando la bolsa de papel que su madre le había mandado con lo que él pensaba era un sándwich de jamón y alguna barra de cereal.</p><p>— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Richie? —le pregunto Beverly.</p><p>—Me quede apuntando algo del pizarrón. —mintió, fingiendo desinterés, abriendo la caja de jugo de uva que había encontrado en su almuerzo.</p><p>Mike parpadeo confundido para luego soltar una carcajada.</p><p>— ¿Tu? ¿Apuntar? — soltó otra carcajada, mirando a Richie con una mueca divertida — ¿Desde cuándo el señor cerebrito apunta algo?</p><p>Richie también rio.</p><p>—Bueno, de vez en cuando está bien, ¿no? Da puntos extra.</p><p>Una risa general abundo el ambiente y el almuerzo siguió como cualquier otro, sin nada que resaltar. Salvo la cercanía que Stan estaba teniendo con Eddie (aunque eso solo le importaba a Richie). El de gafas rechino los dientes y trato de unírseles, poco a poco para que no se viera tan obvio.</p><p>Claro que… es Richie, y obviamente no le resulto.</p><p>—Oye, Eds ¿hiciste la tarea de psicología? —pregunto de repente, rodeando al mencionado por los hombros.</p><p>Stan lo fulmino con la mirada. El asmático parpadeo extrañado pero rio al final.</p><p>—Yo no tengo psicología Rich.</p><p>El mencionado frunció los labios hacia afuera percatarse que el chico tenía razón. Quiso darse un facepalm.</p><p>—Cierto, cierto. —rio nervioso, rascando su nuca — había olvidado eso. Aunque tampoco era lo que te quería decir… —murmuro esto último, desviando la mirada hacia un lado.</p><p>— ¿Entonces? —inquirió curioso el castaño.</p><p>Richie carraspeo y trato de sonreír.</p><p>— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a jugar videojuegos esta tarde?</p><p>Quizá debió prever la respuesta al ver como una sonrisa de victoria y satisfacción se abría paso en los labios de Stan.</p><p>—Lo siento, Richie —murmuro apenado el asmático —ya quede con Stan de ir al cine esta tarde.</p><p><em>Sera hijo de puta</em>, pensó Richie.</p><p>—Oh, s-seguro. Yo lo entiendo, entonces… será para la otra —dio una sonrisa forzada y agito la melena de Eddie —Diviértanse.</p><p>Tomo su mochila y se puso de pie dispuesto a irse, pero se detuvo a la mitad y giro sobre sus talones para observar a su amiga pelirroja quien estaba a punto de darle una mordida a su muffin de chocolate.</p><p>—Beverly, ¿puedes acompañarme un monmento, por favor? —le pregunto manteniendo aquella sonrisa forzada que dejaba a la vista su dentadura.</p><p>—Richie estoy almorzando, ¿no puedes esperar? —refunfuño en respuesta.</p><p>—Tengo cigarrillos —saco la caja de su chaqueta y la agito en el aire como si de un premio a un pequeño se tratase.</p><p>—Puedo almorzar en el salón.</p><p>Bev se puso de pie, tomo sus cosas y camino hasta la salida en la siga del bocazas. Salieron de la cafetería y aunque la pelirroja no tenía claro que sucedía, no dejo de seguirlo hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la escuela. Se sentaron debajo de unas viejas escaleras; ya nadie utilizaba ese edificio para clases comunes y en su lugar era una bodega.</p><p>El primero en romper el silencio fue Richie.</p><p>—Beverly, necesito tu-</p><p>—Ah, ah, ah —le interrumpió Beverly alzando el dedo índice. Seguido estiro la palma y lo miro con una ceja alzada.</p><p>Richie rodo los ojos. Saco la cajetilla de su chaqueta y se la entregó a la chica, quien saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió con las cerillas que habían dentro de la misma caja. Dio una profunda calada.</p><p>—Ahora sí, ¿Qué necesitas?</p><p>—Vamos al cine hoy, hace mucho que no salimos tú y yo. —dijo Richie —ya sabes, como los grandes y confiables amigos que somos. Tú y yo Bevvie, mejores amig-</p><p>—No te ayudaré a espiar a Stan y Eddie. —resoplo divertida, alzando una ceja en dirección de su amigo.</p><p>— ¡¿Y por qué no?! —resoplo y cruzo los brazos, cual un niño en medio berrinche.</p><p>—Está mal —dijo con obviedad, volviendo a jalar el humo del cigarrillo.</p><p>— ¿Y? —se encogió de hombros.</p><p>Un chillido de desesperación salió de los labios de Beverly Marsh, quien se giró hacia su amigo y lo tomo por los hombros. Escupio el humo en su cara, la cual se contrajo en un gesto por la sorpresa.</p><p>—Dijimos que nada de juegos sucios, Richard. —le recordó.</p><p>—Nunca dije nada sobre juegos sucios, solo quiero vigilar que a Stan no se le ocurra… “avanzar de base” —declaro, haciendo comillas con sus dedos al final.</p><p>La perplejidad nadaba en los ojos de Beverly, al menos antes de que se echara a reír con las manos apretando su estómago, bajo la confundida y ofendida mirada de Tozier.</p><p>—Eres todo un caso, amigo. —logro decir entre espasmos de risa. —Pero está bien, te ayudare. <em>Siempre</em> y cuando no te interpongas.</p><p>Richie se tiro a abrazarla y revolver su cabello otoñal, dejándolo totalmente desaliñado.</p><p>— ¡Gracias, Bevvie! ¡Eres la mejor!</p><p>—Lo sé, nene, lo sé.</p><hr/><p>Después de convencer a Beverly de ir y vigilar a una distancia prudente para no ser descubiertos la cita entre Stan y Eddie. En resumidas cuentas, espiar la cita de Stan y Eddie. Ambos se vistieron con ropas negras y, por capricho de Richie, tomaron el maquillaje de la pelirroja y se pintaron dos líneas negras horizontales bajo los ojos.</p><p>Si vas a espiar, hay que hacerlo bien.</p><p>Así que si, ahora mismo se encontraban en el segundo piso de la plaza comercial a donde Stan había decidido llevar a Eddie. Los acechaban con unos binoculares que tomaron prestados de Mike, la gente los observaba al pasar pero poco les importaba; en especial a Richie, que en cuanto se daba cuenta de las miradas se giraba a verlos y les ladraba en la cara.</p><p>—Ese cabello de maruchan… —murmuro Richie con desdén, rechinando los dientes y apretando los binoculares — ¿Quién se cree que es para coquetearle así a Eddie?</p><p>—Mmmm, ¿su pretendiente? —respondió obvia Beverly, riendo en sus adentros por los celos de su amigo.</p><p>— ¡¿Y?! Yo también lo soy y no le ando coqueteando.</p><p>—Sí, si lo haces —volvió a reír.</p><p>—Se supone que debes apoyarme, Bev.</p><p>La pelirroja no aguanto más y soltó unas cuantas carcajadas, volviendo a llamar la atención del rededor. Richie no se resistió y le siguió la corriente. Terminaron abrazados por los hombros mientras reían y las lágrimas se aglomeraban en las esquinas de sus ojos.</p><p>No fue hasta que Richie escucho la voz de Eddie a sus espaldas que se detuvo en seco, puso una mano sobre la boca de la pelirroja y la arrastro hasta una maceta, donde se ocultaron.</p><p>—Casi nos carga el payaso —murmuro Richie, volviendo a mirar a través de los binoculares.</p><p>—Ni que fuera el señor Pennywise —dijo Beverly entre dientes.</p><p>— ¡Shhh! ¡Ahí vienen, escóndete!</p><p>Ambos se agacharon justo a tiempo cuando Stan y Eddie pasaban entre risas. El bocazas se alzó un poco para divisar como se iban y casi se le salen los ojos al ver al judío tomar la mano de Eddie.</p><p>La mano.</p><p>La mano de Eddie.</p><p>—Ahora sí, jaboncito. —se puso de pie en un solo movimiento y remango su camiseta.</p><p>Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, fue jalado de regreso por Beverly, haciendo que cayera de bruces al suelo.</p><p>—Contrólate idiota. Te recuerdo que esto es una misión suicida.</p><p>Richie bufo y se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—Te salvo la pelirroja, Stanley.</p><hr/><p>El día había llegado a su fin y con ello la misión suicida de vigilar una cita de Richie. El joven se encontraba boca abajo en su cama, tomando tiempo de cuanto aguantaba con la cara enterrada en el colchón sin tener que alzarse.</p><p>—AH MIERDA —grito mientras se recargaba sobre sus codos y jadeaba en busca de aire.</p><p>Se giro y quedo espaldas arriba, observando el techo fijamente sin saber que hacer ahora. Haber visto esa cita le hizo entender que realmente Stan lleva una ventaja considerable para ganar el corazón de Eddie, pero hubo algo más que comprendió, o mejor dicho confirmo.</p><p>Estaba jodidamente enamorado de Eddie Kaspbrak.</p><p>Y no importaba nada más, ya no. ¿Qué si el mundo entero iba a estar en su contra? ¡Bien! ¡Le importaba una mierda! Lo único que le importaba es que algún día tuviera la dicha de tener a Eddie entre sus brazos y poder llenarle la cara de besos mientras le susurra al oído cuanto lo ama.</p><p>Su cara se tornó roja.</p><p>Busco su mochila entre la oscuridad, la tomo y la coloco sobre sus piernas para buscar entre toda la basura que había dentro. Dio justo con el cuaderno que esperaba; su bitácora.</p><p>Se posiciono en la primera hoja; la había dejado en blanco pues en un inicio no se le ocurrió un titulo pero justo ahora tenía uno perfecto flotando en su mente.</p><p>Recordó aquel video que alguna vez vio por mero aburrimiento sobre palabras extranjeras que no tenían una traducción literal a nuestro idioma. Y entonces sonrió. Sonrió mientras tomaba una pluma de tinta verde.</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Forelsket</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El primer amor de tu vida.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—Porque tú eres mi <em>forelsket</em>, Eds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No me termina de gustar este capitulo :'B asdasadads</p><p>Debo confesarles algo que seguramente ya sospechan... este capitulo es relleno a excepción del final xD es un relleno muy mierdoso, lo se.</p><p>Iba a alargarlo mas y darles una parte donde Stan y Eddie van al cine y nuestros espias los siguen. Básicamente iría de como Stan trata de hacer algún movimiento con Eddie y Richie no deja de cagarles el momento de todas las maneras posibles xDD ¿les gustaría que escribiera eso como una especie de extra o lo descarto y que quede a la imaginación de cada quien?</p><p>Creo que con este capitulo ya quedo MUY claro que Richie ya no vacila con sus sentimientos y que le vale verga lo que le diga la gente uvu I'm proud of him (¿) </p><p>Una vez mas, lamento el capitulo tan mierdoso :'c les prometo que el siguiente sera mejor y relevante, sin relleno sjsksjk </p><p>En fin, nos leemos después~ &lt;3 </p><p>REDES SOCIALES:</p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ❀ capítulo 9 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El tan ansiado fin de semana había hecho acto de aparición y los estudiantes, cansados de la escuela, armaron sus planes para salir y despejarse un rato. Y el club de los Perdedores no fue la excepción; todos se habían juntado en la residencia Denbrough aprovechando que los padres no se encontraban y comenzaron una lluvia de ideas de lo que podían hacer ese fin de semana.</p><p>—Yo digo que hagamos un picnic —propuso Mike, recostado de cabeza en la cama del tartaja.</p><p>—Mike, no somos una familia de serie norteamericana para esas mamadas —dijo Richie, dando vueltas en la silla de escritorio color azul —Además… hace un calor revienta madres.</p><p>Mike lo miro ofendido pero al cabo de unos segundos asintió, dándole la razón.</p><p>— ¿Qué les parece ir al cine? —dijo Ben, encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba al resto.</p><p>Beverly hizo una mueca y negó.</p><p>—Demasiadas parejas.</p><p>Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, suspirando con frustración por el olor a soltería que rodeaba al grupo.</p><p>Nadie abrió la boca por al menos cinco minutos y solo se mantenían en su rollo mientras trataban de pensar en que podían hacer un día tan caluroso como ese. En medio de ese silencio, mientras Bill jugaba con un mechón de cabello de Beverly, sus ojos se ensancharon y una sonrisa apareció lentamente en sus labios.</p><p>— ¡Lo tengo! —exclamo, alzando su dedo índice en el aire —¿q-que tal si v-amos al parque acuático?</p><p>Los Perdedores intercambiaron miradas y enseguida sonrieron.</p><p>— ¡Vamos! —gritaron al unísono, alzando los brazos al aire.</p><p>— ¡Ya se armó,  putos! —grito Richie con entusiasmo, dando vueltas en la silla hasta que sus lentes salieron volando, aterrizando en las rodillas de Ben.</p><hr/><p>Sin tiempo que perder, el grupo de amigos corrieron hasta sus casas, a excepción de Bill, y organizaron sus mochilas y colocaron sus trajes de baño, además de cargar cada quien algún recipiente con comida para preparar en los espacios de picnic que se encontraban en el parque.</p><p>Acordaron de encontrarse en el Memorial Park donde los estaría esperando Mike en su pequeña camioneta para poder irse todos juntos. Una vez juntos, emprendieron un viaje en carretera entre viejas canciones que se deslizaban por las bocinas del auto y juegos estúpidos entre los del asiento trasero y delantero.</p><p>Ya habían recorrido la mitad del camino cuando decidieron parar en una tienda de autoservicio para cargar gasolina y de paso comprar unas cuantas botanas. Mientras Mike y Bill se bajaban para abrir el depósito de gasolina, Eddie se estiro en el asiento trasero y abrió la puerta para poner un pie fuera.</p><p>— ¿Quieren algo de la tienda? — pregunto, girándose para ver al resto de sus amigos.</p><p>—Yo solo una botella de agua, por favor. —pidió Beverly.</p><p>—Yo una bolsa de gomitas acidas. —secundo Ben, estirando las piernas sobre el respaldo del asiento del piloto.</p><p>Kaspbrak asintió y entonces dirigió su vista a sus dos amigos restantes.</p><p>— ¿Ustedes quieren algo?</p><p>— ¡Te acompaño! —gritaron Stan y Richie a la vez, compartiendo una mirada asesina sin que nadie se percatara de ello.</p><p>Eddie volvió a asentir y se bajó del auto con estos dos a sus espaldas. Se adentraron a la tienda y cada uno tomo su camino; Eddie fue a la sección de dulces, Stan a las bebidas y Richie a los snacks.</p><p>En medio de aquel pequeño pasillo lleno de posibles ataques al corazón, Richie vio algo en particular que logro una sonrisa de idiota en su cara; eran las frituras favoritas de Eddie. No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces pues en un parpadeo ya las tenía en las manos. Lo que haría sería comprarlas sin que se diera cuenta y se las daría al llegar al parque acuático.</p><p>Era suficiente para poder ver esa linda sonrisa acompañada de una dulce risa marca Kaspbrak.</p><p>Claro que se olvidó de cierto judío con cabello de ricitos de oro que ahora lo observaba desde el final del pasillo con varias latas entre los brazos. Pero una en especial resalto entre las demás e hizo que sus ojos se volvieran navajas; era el jugo favorito de Eddie.</p><p>Richie afilo la mirada.</p><p>—Oh no, no lo harás.</p><p>Stan lo imito.</p><p>—Pruébame.</p><p>Y así comenzaron una carrera hasta la caja registradora, y entre tropezones y miras extrañadas del resto de clientes, el primero en llegar fue Richie. Había dejado atrás a Stanley en el pasillo de pastelillos al haberle tirado tres paquetes de galletas a la cara, logrando que un encargado se molestara y obligara al judío a limpiar lo que él no provoco.</p><p>Así que pago todo lo que había sostenido entre sus brazos para salir de la tienda con una bolsa en cada mano, observando como la camioneta, ya con el tanque lleno, los esperaba en el estacionamiento.</p><p>Richie sonrió de oreja a oreja.</p><p>—Es hora de hacer las putas chimichangas.</p><p>Pero como siempre, hablo demasiado rápido.</p><p>Apenas alzo un pie para comenzar a caminar y ya se encontraba de cara contra el suelo, escuchando la molesta risa de su rival en el amor distanciándose hasta llegar al auto.</p><p>— ¡Me lleva la que me trajo!</p><p>Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hasta el coche. Abrió la puerta trasera y se sentó, saco de la bolsa lo que había comprado para Eddie, esperando ser el primero en darle algo pero ¡oh, sorpresa! El joven Kaspbrak ya bebía felizmente de la lata de jugo que cierto jabón parlante le había entregado.</p><p>Apretó la mandíbula y cerro su puño con fuerza, triturando la bolsa de frituras.</p><p>— ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? —se escuchó hablar a Ben.</p><hr/><p>Llegaron al parque acuático a buen tiempo, bajando las cosas lo más rápido que pudieron para correr y alcanzar uno de los mejores lugares del parque; ni muy en la sombra ni muy en el sol, simplemente perfecto.</p><p>Pero a pesar del entusiasmo del grupo, nuestro querido Richie Tozier permanecía rezagado en la parte de atrás, cargando la hielera con las bebidas que todos esperaban con ansias para poder refrescarse.</p><p>—Estúpido Stanley, ¿Quién se cree que es? —rezongaba por lo bajo, cual niño pequeño —si cree que puede llegar y coquetearle a Eddie en mi presencia está muy equivocado, ese, ese… tumor teratoma súper desarrollado.*</p><p>Si, a veces se le salía lo nerd hasta para insultar.</p><p>— ¡AGH! —se quejó en alto al estrellarse contra una palmera falsa. Había estado tan distraído en su rabieta que olvido fijarse por donde caminaba.</p><p>Estaba a punto de soltar todo su repertorio de malas palabras pero la dulce voz de su futuro esposo a sus espaldas lo hizo cerrar la boca y poner su mejor cara de dolor posible.</p><p>—Hey Richie, ¿estás bien? Fue un duro golpe.</p><p>El de gafas batió las pestañas con inocencia y froto su nariz hinchada, cortesía de la palmera que se alzaba burlona frente a él.</p><p>—Estoy bien, fue solo un golpecito —dijo restándole importancia. Se puso de pie, tambaleándose a propósito para caer en los brazos de Kaspbrak.</p><p>—Wow, ten cuidado. —dijo Eddie, el tono preocupado no era nada discreto. Comenzó a caminar con Tozier entre los brazos, guiándolo hasta la mesa donde habían dejado sus cosas —Te llevare a la mesa.</p><p>Richie sonrió victorioso en su interior.</p><p>—Eres muy amable, Eds —le agradeció, dejando un pequeño beso en la pecosa mejilla del mas bajito.</p><p>Fue cuestión de segundos para que esta se coloreara de rosa.</p><p>Al igual que la cara de Stan de color rojo.</p><p>Apenas Eddie se alejó para ir por la hielera olvidada en el camino, el judío aprovecho ese momento para acercarse a Richie y proporcionarle un golpe en la cabeza que si que le dejaría el chichón que la palmera no.</p><p>— ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué te pasa, animal?!</p><p>— ¡Eso fue trampa!</p><p>— ¡Trampa es aventarme al suelo del estacionamiento solo por llegar antes con Eddie!</p><p>Así fue como comenzó una pelea verbal entre estos dos, dejando salir todo comentario negativo e insulto que habían guardado en lo más profundo de su mente con el propósito de que nunca viera la luz. Pero ahora, oh ahora, podían gritárselo a la cara como quien canta su canción favorita.</p><p>Claro que no contaron con el temperamento de cierta pelirroja de mano pesada.</p><p>— ¡¿Quieren calmarse ustedes dos, par de tarados?!</p><p>Oh si, habían hecho enojar a Beverly.</p><p>— ¡Él empezó! —gritaron al unísono, apuntándose uno al otro.</p><p>Y eso solo había hecho enojar aún más a Beverly.</p><p>— ¡Suficiente! —grito exasperada, dejando congelados a los otros dos —¡¿No pueden pasar un puto día sin estúpidas competencias y solo disfrutar el tiempo como amigos?!</p><p>—Pe-pero tu dijiste--</p><p>— ¡Ya se lo que dije! —los interrumpió. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y conto hasta cinco mentalmente —Pero ahora les digo que hagan una pausa, solo por hoy.</p><p>Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas, sintiéndose derrotados ante su amiga pelirroja. Después de al menos 10 segundos de una especie de acuerdo mental, giraron hacia Beverly y dieron un suspiro al unísono.</p><p>—Está bien. —dijo Richie.</p><p>—Seremos solo amigos, al menos por hoy —concluyo Stan.</p><p>Marsh sonrió satisfecha, haciendo jarras los brazos en su cintura.</p><p>—Perfecto—sonrió y luego los dejo ahí, caminando hacia Bill quien trataba de encender la parrilla.</p><p>Stan y Richie quedaron en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Ninguno sabía que hacer o decir y se hizo aún más incómodo cuando el bocazas comenzó a silbar. Stan estaba considerando seriamente la idea de meterse en el chapoteadero y quedarse boca abajo hasta que sus pulmones explotaran.</p><p>—Entonces… ¿tregua? —hablo Richie, volteando ligeramente para ver al judío de reojo. Extendió su mano, esperando a que el contrario la tomara.</p><p>Uris lo miro de reojo. Observo la mano que le era ofrecida, rodo los ojos y con un suspiro de resignación ofreció la suya también.</p><p>—Tregua. Solo por hoy.</p><p>—Bien… —sonrió Richie, columpiándose en sus talones con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos. Su vista danzo por todo el parque hasta que dio con la zona de toboganes. — ¿quieres ir a los toboganes?</p><p>Hubo un silencio de al menos cinco segundos y entonces Stanley hablo.</p><p>—Vamos.</p><p>Y entonces corrieron cual niños pequeños hasta los toboganes, dejando risas y burlas en un hilo por detrás de ellos. Porque si, estos dos idiotas seguían siendo amigos a pesar de que su corazón pertenecía a la misma persona. Así que disfrutarían esa pequeña tregua para ser solo amigos; solo siete perdedores pasando el rato.</p><p>Pero a veces… la vida tiene otros planes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola~ </p><p>Lamento mucho la tardanza, de verdad :c </p><p>Lo que pasa es que estoy pasando por el peor bloqueo de mi vida. No es tanto que no tenga ideas, las tengo por montón, la cuestión es que ya no me siento cómoda con mi forma de escribir y no encuentro ninguna manera de mejorarla. Y es muy frustrante sentirse así, se que varios de ustedes lo comprenderán. Realmente hubo varios días en los que pensé que ya no valía la pena escribir y que era mejor dejarlo aquí. </p><p>Llegue a compararme con otras de mis amigas que escriben y me dije "Lo mio es hasta insultante comparado con eso" y si, eso me hizo sentir peor. La verdad aun no me recupero del todo, pero al menos aprendí que no debo compararme porque cada quien tiene su estilo para hacer las cosas.</p><p>Creo que en este punto lo único que me queda es evolucionar mi estilo, solo que no se como. </p><p>Así que les pido disculpas si este capitulo quedo muy mierdoso, no estaba en las mejores condiciones pero trate de dar el máximo. </p><p>Ahora si... adiós~ </p><p>tumor teratoma*: Los teratomas son tumores formados por tejido, como pelo, músculo y hueso.  </p><p>REDES SOCIALES:</p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ❀ capítulo 10 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de aquella tregua que ambos rivales en el amor habían sellado, se la pasaron relativamente bien, pues claro que seguían burlándose y haciéndose bullying mutuamente; después de todo son mejores amigos.</p><p>Así que por el resto de la tarde, Richie y Stan no se habían separado en ningún momento. Subieron a todos los juegos, uno por uno, juntos —en algunos acompañados por el resto de los perdedores— y en ningún momento habían tocado el tema de Eddie, llegando incluso a olvidar por leves segundos que el asmático era la razón de sus constantes peleas en las últimas semanas.</p><p>En cuanto a Eddie, bueno… él se dedicaba a respirar con el resto de perdedores.</p><p>—No sabía que Stan y Richie eran tan cercanos —comento Eddie sin esperar respuesta. Sus ojos permanecían quietos ante los dos nombrados, quienes por alguna razón llevaban flotadores hasta por los calzones.</p><p>—Lo son, cuando no se comportan como auténticos tarados. —respondió Beverly, colocándose sus gafas de sol y deslizándose en la silla de playa.</p><p>— ¿P-para que so-n t-todos esos fl-fl-flotadores? —agrego Bill, mirando con curiosidad a sus dos amigos.</p><p>—Quien sabe. Me da miedo preguntar.</p><p>—C-concuerdo contigo, Mike.</p><p>Los chicos siguieron en lo suyo, cada uno en sus asuntos solo disfrutando del agradable día que se alzaba sobre ellos, sin embargo, Eddie no podía despegar la mirada del judío y el bocazas, quienes se habían tirado a la piscina con todos los flotadores puestos y ahora reían como si fueran a escupir los pulmones.</p><p>Curiosamente, le parecía tierno el comportamiento de estos dos al estar juntos; podían estar peleando y gritándose hasta de lo que se van a morir y al minuto siguiente estar riendo y haciendo bromas amistosas.</p><p>Una sonrisa se extendió a lo largo de sus labios. Observaba las miradas cómplices que ambos compartían, las sonrisas, las bromas y después, solo fue cuestión de unir los puntos. Estaba claro: Se gustaban el uno al otro.</p><p>¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes tratándose de dos de sus mejores amigos?</p><p>Se sintió un poco mal por haberlos acaparado los días anteriores, saliendo aquí y por allá con ellos así que ahora se encargaría de que pasaran el resto de la tarde juntos sin nada que los interrumpiera.</p><p>Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se puso de pie, caminando hasta los dos chicos que justo ahora reían y trataban de encestarse el uno al otro con los flotadores que habían traído.</p><p>—Hola, chicos. —los saludo, poniéndose de cuclillas para estar más cerca.</p><p>Richie y Stan pararon de jugar y prestaron total atención a Eddie, nadando más cerca de la orilla para recargar los brazos sobre el cemento.</p><p>—Hola, Eddie. —dijeron al unísono, sonriendo como idiotas enamorados.</p><p>Claro que Eddie no lo noto.</p><p>—Chicos, solo venía a preguntarles si quieren ir a comer pizza saliendo que aquí, ¿Qué les parece?</p><p>— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos! —gritaron, otra vez al unísono, mirándose después como si quisieran matarse en ese momento.</p><p>Y de nuevo, Eddie no lo noto.</p><p>—Cool, entonces —sonrió y se puso de pie —Adiós, chicos.</p><p>Dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí, con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro que no pasó desapercibida por la única chica del grupo. Beverly se deshizo de sus lentes de sol y miro atentamente a Kaspbrak, quien solo se estiraba en su silla soltando risitas por lo bajo.</p><p>—Okey, ¿y a ti que te pasa? —pregunto, mirando al castaño con una sonrisa de lado en sus rojizos labios.</p><p>Eddie solo se encogió de hombros, sin abandonar su sonrisa, y se giró hacia la pelirroja.</p><p>—Nada. Solo que acabo de organizar una cita sorpresa. —soltó como si nada, dejando a Beverly confundida.</p><p>— ¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>El asmático sonrió aún más grande, si es que era posible y elevo sus cejas una y otra vez.</p><p>—Les dije a Stan y Richie que iríamos a comer pizza más tarde, pero la verdad es que los voy a dejar a los dos solos en la pizzería para que tengan una cita.</p><p>Decir que Beverly se quería reír era poco; quería escupir ambos pulmones.</p><p>— ¿Qué? —pregunto incrédula, aguantando la risa con todas sus fuerzas — ¿Crees que Richie y Stan… se gustan?</p><p>— ¡Es obvio Beverly! —exclamo Eddie, estirando los brazos y acercándose más a la chica para que nadie más escuchara —Se la han pasado todo el día juntos y se ven muy a gusto con su compañía.</p><p>La pelirroja frunció los labios y arqueo una ceja.</p><p>— ¿No crees que solo estén pasando tiempo de calidad como <em>amigos</em>?</p><p>El asmático se quedó un momento en silencio, procesando las palabras de la chica. Giro para observar rápidamente a los protagonistas de su conversación para después regresar su atención a Beverly.</p><p>— ¡Nah! Se gustan de ley.</p><p>Beverly quiso darse un <em>face palm</em> en ese momento.</p><p>—Bien, entonces suerte con esa cita.</p><p>Y sin más, se puso de pie y camino hasta el baño, dispuesta a soltar las carcajadas que se había estado aguantando. Pensó en decirles a Stan y Richie lo que Eddie estaba planeando pero… ¿Dónde estaba lo divertido en eso?</p><hr/><p>Al cabo de unas horas, el club de perdedores salió del parque acuático, cada uno cargando sus cosas para subirse al auto de Mike y partir a una pizzería cercana por petición de Eddie sin saber (excepto Beverly) las verdaderas intenciones que tenía con esto.</p><p>Al llegar al establecimiento, Stan y Richie iban encabezando el grupo, paseando la mirada para buscar una mesa disponible y poder sentarse a comer. Al encontrar la dichosa mesa, fueron a sentarse pensando que el resto de sus amigos los seguirían, sin embargo, cuando estos estaban a punto de sentarse, Eddie los empujo hacia otra mesa que se encontraba en la otra punta del local.</p><p>Claramente se quedaron confundidos, pero solo se encogieron de hombros sin darle importancia y se dispusieron a cambiarse de mesa, pero rápidamente el asmático los obligo a volver a sentarse.</p><p>— ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunto Richie, frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>—Sí, ¿Qué está pasando? —le siguió el judío, mirando fijamente a Eddie.</p><p>—Lo que pasa es que ya se su secreto.</p><p>Casi se cagan cuando escucharon a Eddie hablar.</p><p>— ¿S-secreto? ¿qu-que secreto? —se notaba a kilómetros que el de lentes estaba nervioso. Se había quitado los lentes y los limpiaba con su camiseta en un vano intento de disimular.</p><p>— ¡S-si! ¿cu-cual secreto? —y Stan no se quedaba atrás. El pobre sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar sobre la mesa de los nervios.</p><p>Eddie no pudo haberse dado cuenta de que ambos estaban enamorados de él… ¿o sí?</p><p>—El secreto que han estado guardando. Ya no es necesario, lo es todo… —su tono era serio y eso solo los asustaba aún más. Pero este desapareció en cuestión de milisegundos para transformarse en un grito de alegría. — ¡Ustedes dos se gustan!</p><p>—…</p><p>—…</p><p>—JAJAJAJAJA ¡ES EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA!</p><p>Bill miro raro a Beverly por ese grito.</p><p>— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron Stan y Richie a la vez. No sabían si reír o llorar.</p><p>— ¿Tú crees que… que a mi… me gusta Stanley? —apenas podía hablar Richie, casi al borde de un ataque de risa épico.</p><p>— ¿Y… que a mi… me gusta Richie? —Stan no estaba en diferentes condiciones, limpiando lágrimas de las orillas de sus ojos.</p><p>—Pues… sí. —respondió simple el asmático, encogiéndose de hombros —Soy su mejor amigo, me doy cuenta de estas cosas.</p><p>Y toda risa murió al escuchar el inminente llamado de la friendzone.</p><p>Stan y Richie se miraron el uno al otro, compadeciéndose en silencio por haber sido bateados derechito y sin escalas hasta la friendzone. Sin embargo, un destello de malicia apareció en la mirada del bocazas, dejando confundido al judío.</p><p>—Tienes razón, Eddie. —se irguió en su asiento y paso la mitad de su cuerpo por encima de la mesa para estar más cerca del judío. —Amo a este pendejo y se los voy a demostrar.</p><p>Y sin dar tiempo a nada más, tomo al rizado por el cuello de su camisa y estampo sus labios en los ajenos. Todo pareció congelarse en ese momento, incluso el resto de perdedores miraban la escena perplejos desde el otro lado del local. Stanley no sabía que hacer pero al cabo de unos segundos se rindió y decidió seguirle la corriente a Richie, comenzando un vaivén con sus labios.</p><p>Se separaron cuando les falto el aire y se miraron fijamente el uno al otro. Su cara era un poema total.</p><p>—No homo.</p><p>—No homo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>JAJAJAJAJA ARDAN </p><p>Ok no (¿) </p><p>¿Que les digo? Ni yo sé porque hice que se besaran... ¿o si? (?)</p><p>Creo que en este capitulo se nota que me gusta el Stozier xDD y pues, quise poner un poquito (aunque lo puse como amigos sjsksjk)</p><p>Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, pues la verdad yo me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo uwu sin mas que decir, me despido &lt;3</p><p>Nos leemos después, besos en la cola~ &lt;3 (???)</p><p>REDES SOCIALES:</p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ❀ capítulo 11 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El lunes había caído como un golpe en el estómago para los estudiantes que ahora se aglomeraban en la entrada de la escuela para comenzar con la odiosa jornada escolar. Entre ese mar de cabezas, una reconocible cabellera azabache de rizos desordenados resaltaba entre todos, abriéndose paso hasta los casilleros.</p><p>Apenas Richie llego a su casillero, ingreso su contraseña entre leves tarareos hasta que la puerta cedió y él, con una sonrisa, metió su mochila y tomo un par de libros que descansaban contra la pared metálica.</p><p>— ¡RICHIE!</p><p>Aquel grito acompañado de un apretón en los hombros lo hizo chillar y saltar, golpeando su cabeza contra una de las paredes del casillero al haber tenido la cabeza dentro.</p><p>— ¡Mierda, puta madre! —mascullo mientras se daba la vuelta en seco y acariciaba la zona de su cabeza donde en unos minutos más crecería un montículo del tamaño de una pelota de golf.</p><p>Al girarse se encontró con el rostro de Stan y Beverly; ambos parecían entre molestos y curiosos. Intercalo su mirada entre los dos y con los labios fruncidos alzo los hombros, en un gesto que los invitaba a hablar.</p><p>—Déjame preguntarte algo… —la pelirroja junta sus manos y las recargo en su mentón, poniendo una pose pensativa. — ¿Dejaste tu cerebro en casa?</p><p>Richie rio confundido.</p><p>— ¿Qué quieres decir, Bevvie?</p><p>—Quiero decir… ¡¿Por qué mierda besaste a Stan?!</p><p>—Sí, Richie… ¡¿Por qué mierda me besaste?! —se unió el segundo involucrado —Aunque no estuvo tan mal…</p><p>—Okey, primero que nada, tranquilícense ¿de acuerdo? —hablo el bocazas, alzando ambas manos — Segundo: Stan es igual de culpable. Él me siguió el beso.</p><p>—Es verdad… —mascullo Beverly. Dio media vuelta y tomo a Stan de los hombros para zarandearlo. — ¡¿Por qué chingados le seguiste el beso?!</p><p>Richie empezó a notar las miradas curiosas del resto de alumnos en el largo pasillo, así que tomo a sus dos amigos por la muñeca y los jalo hasta el salón vacío más cercano que resultó ser el taller de arte.</p><p>Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre si y soltaron un suspiro grupal. Se dejaron caer con fuerza contra las sillas de plástico naranja-jodeme-la-vista y retomaron el hilo de la conversación.</p><p>—Muy bien, les diré porque te bese —señalo a Stanley, quien lo veía expectante. —La verdad… no tengo idea; fue una especie de impulso, ¿comprenden?</p><p>— ¿Pero porque <em>justo</em> delante de Eddie? —gruño Stan. Sus manos se movían a su alrededor, claro gesto que hacia al estar frustrado con una situación.</p><p>— ¡Oye, no quieras echarme toda la culpa a mí! —lo señalo y miro con ojos filosos, como si estuviera listo para saltarle encima en cualquier momento. — ¡Tú me seguiste con el beso, y muy contento debo decir!</p><p>—En eso tiene razón. —murmuro Beverly. Agito la cabeza en un intento de acomodar sus ideas para después mirar a Richie con una ceja arqueada y un tinte confuso en su voz — ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora sientes algo por Stan?</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —exclamo con la cara contraída en una mueca de desagrado —¿Qué podría sentir por este jabón parlante sino lastima?</p><p>—Yo también te quiero, amigo. —se metió Stan, dejando su sarcasmo como dejarías la basura en la cochera de tu vecino.</p><p>Richie lo miro con una mueca difícil de descifrar, y movió sus manos en círculos y todas las figuras habidas y por haber.</p><p>—Tú me entiendes.</p><p>Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, solo respirando y mirando las manchas de pintura de diferentes colores que se extendían a lo largo y ancho del piso del salón.</p><p>—Así que… ¿un impulso?</p><p>—Algo así… supongo que fue algo del momento al ver lo ciego que esta Eddie como para pensar que Stan y yo podríamos tener algo.</p><p>—Fue un sarcasmo a otro nivel que ni Obama entendería.</p><p>—Imagínate el pobre de Eddie. —agrego Beverly, dejándose ir contra el respaldo de la silla, ocasionando que esta rechinara contra el piso —Ahora mismo debe estar organizando su próxima cita. Yo que ustedes, iba y se lo aclaraba.</p><p>Los dos chicos se miraron un par de segundos. Uno, dos, tres. Tomaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo del salón como alma que lleva el diablo por todo el corredor hasta llegar al salón donde seguramente se encontraría Eddie.</p><p>Al entrar, lo vieron platicando con Ben al fondo del salón mientras este último le mostraba y explicaba algo que llevaba en su cuaderno —<em>seguramente uno de sus tantos planos para construir algo nuevo—. </em>Apresuraron el paso hasta llegar hasta a ellos, carraspearon al mismo tiempo, logrando que ambos pares de ojos se posaran sobre ellos.</p><p>—Hola, chicos —saludaron Richie y Stan a la vez. Sentían las mejillas hormiguear al mantener aquella gigante sonrisa.</p><p>—Hola. —saludaron los otros de regreso. Sin embargo, notaron la complicidad y picardía en la mirada de Eddie.</p><p>Richie abrió la boca para hablar pero enseguida la cerró. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a comenzar? Sería extraño llegar de repente y decirle que el beso que presencio ayer no era más que un juego y que en realidad no le interesaba para nada el judío a su lado. Y estaba seguro que si decía eso solo sería más sospechoso para el asmático, y este pensaría que era una excusa barata para tratar de ocultar su “romance” por más tiempo.</p><p>—Eddie, nosotros-</p><p>El bocazas piso al chico contra él, quien profirió un grito y lo miro con ojos acusadores. Volvió su vista a Kaspbrak y sonrió levemente.</p><p>—Solo queríamos saber si quieren ir a mi casa después de clases, ya saben, a pasar el rato y eso.</p><p>—Seguro. —respondieron Kaspbrak y Hanscom a la vez.</p><p>—Genial.</p><p>Tomo a Stan por los hombros y lo saco de ahí, sentándose hasta la otra punta del salón.</p><p>— ¿Qué fue eso? —susurro un grito el judío —Creí que le diríamos que solo fue un juego.</p><p>—Eso haremos, pero no ahora.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no?</p><p>— ¡Seria muy sospechoso, Stanley!</p><p>El rubio se quedó pensativo un par de segundos para luego asentir, dándole la razón al contrario.</p><p>— ¿Y entonces que vamos a hacer? —cuestiono a la par que recargaba ambos brazos sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Hay que esperar a que él saque el tema para explicarle —dijo el bocazas —Que parezca casual, como si nos hubiéramos olvidado del tema al ser un juego.</p><p>—Suena bien, ¿pero cuando?</p><p>— ¿No pusiste atención, ricitos de oro? —el tono burlón de Richie apareció, al igual que aquella sonrisa que daban ganas de golpear —Esta tarde en mi casa.</p><hr/><p>Hace una hora que las clases habían terminado y ahora los perdedores se encontraban en la habitación del bocazas del grupo, jugando UNO y apostando golosinas de por medio. Hasta ahora nadie había logrado ganarle a Beverly.</p><p>—Es tu turno, Bill.</p><p>El tartamudo asintió y deposito un comodín de más cuatro al pilar de cartas que descansaba en medio del círculo que habían formado.</p><p>—Ca-cambio el color a r-r-rojo.</p><p>Richie inhalo aire con total dramatismo y giro a mirar a Denbrough con ojos dolidos y una falsa mueca de tristeza.</p><p>—Estas muerto para mí, Gran Bill.</p><p>Después de aquella muestra de cómo el UNO destruye amistades el juego continuo con normalidad, teniendo esta vez como ganador a Mike. El moreno celebraba con un bailecito que ocasiono risas en todos sus amigos.</p><p>—Bueno <em>Farm</em>-<em>boy</em>, eres el nuevo ganador.  —declaro Richie, haciendo una reverencia hacia el chico en cuestión.</p><p>Tanto Richie como Mike se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a menear el trasero mientras tiraban las cartas al aire y giraban sobre su propio eje. Se meneaban y meneaban sin coordinación alguna y entonces Richie cayó sobre Stan.</p><p>—Ups. Lo siento, Stanny mi amor.</p><p>Aquello fue la chispa para el casamentero Eddie Kaspbrak.</p><p>—Así que… ustedes dos, ¿eh? —inquirió Eddie, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente sin apartar la mirada de sus amigos.</p><p>Richie y Stan sonrieron de oreja y se sentaron correctamente. Intercambiaron una mirada y supieron que era el momento.</p><p>— ¿A qué te refieres, Eds?</p><p>—Oh, vamos, ya pueden dejar de fingir. —reclamo el castaño. —Después de ese beso es muy obvio que hay <em>algo más</em> entre ustedes.</p><p>—Si con <em>algo más</em> te refieres a una amistad muy homosexual, entonces sí. —dijo Stan, riendo al final.</p><p>— ¿Y el beso qué? —reto el asmático. Sus brazos ahora se encontraban en jarra y sus cejas alzadas.</p><p>—Era un juego, ya sabes cómo es Richie, yo solo le seguí la corriente.</p><p>— ¿No escuchaste el “No homo” al final?</p><p>Las facciones de Eddie decayeron lentamente. Frunció los labios y paso de mirar a sus amigos a mirar sus manos, moviéndose inquietas sobre su regazo.</p><p>—Entonces… ¿no hay nada entre ustedes? —pregunto por última vez, más que nada para confirmar.</p><p>—Nada de nada, Spaguetti —respondió Richie a la par que se recargaba al pie de la cama. Sonrió genuinamente en dirección del asmático, mirándolo como si fuera la mayor obra de arte del mundo —A mí me interesa alguien más.</p><p>—A mí también. —sonrió Stan de igual manera.</p><p>Richie aguanto las ganas de ahorcarlo ahí mismo.</p><p>Los ojos de Eddie brillaron. Los corazones de ambos jóvenes bombearon.</p><p>— ¿Conozco a la persona?</p><p>—Créeme Eddie, lo conoces muy bien. —respondieron en una sola voz, resoplando al final.</p><p>El asmático dio rienda suelta a su imaginación y boca, soltando cascadas de palabras y teorías de quien sería la persona —<em>o personas, según él</em>— que robaban los latidos y suspiros de sus mejores amigos.</p><p>Así que no se dio cuenta cuando el bocazas y el judío se quedaron totalmente embelesados mirándolo hablar. Realmente tenían una cara de idiotas enamorados que no les quitaba nadie.</p><p>Pero tampoco se dieron cuenta cuando Bill salió de la habitación.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola gente~</p><p>¿Como han estado? Yo de la verga :') el otro día fui a que me cortaran el cabello y me cortaron de mas... ahora tengo corte de señora -iora-</p><p>Tendré que dejarme crecer el cabello aunque no quiera, ay </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ❀ capítulo 12 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al cabo de unas horas, el sol había desaparecido y la oscuridad reinaba en Derry por lo que los perdedores se vieron obligados a pasar la noche en casa de los Tozier, aunque la idea no les desagradaba para nada.</p><p>—Muy bien, traigo los sacos de dormir. —anuncio Richie mientras entraba por la puerta con los objetos en sí, arrojándolos al pie de la cama.</p><p>Beverly los tomo y después de recorrer los muebles de la habitación de Richie e intentar limpiar un poco lo que él llamaba “suelo” se dio a la tarea de dar un saco de dormir a cada perdedor presente pero se dio cuenta de que sobrara un saco.</p><p>— ¿Dónde está Bill? —pregunto después de inspeccionar las caras, dándose cuenta de que el faltante era el tartaja del grupo.</p><p>Todos intercambiaron miradas ante las palabras de la chica, inspeccionando el cuarto y percatándose de que efectivamente, Bill no estaba con ellos.</p><p>—Hace un segundo estaba aquí —menciono Mike, señalando el espacio vacío a su derecha.</p><p>—Tal vez este en la cocina —dijo Richie, alzando un pulgar en dirección a la puerta —Iré por él.</p><p>Cumpliendo lo dicho, el bocazas bajo por las escaleras hasta la cocina para inspeccionarla. Dio un rápido vistazo y a simple vista no había nadie en la habitación, pero antes de darse la vuelta e ir a la siguiente un sonido de algo crujiente rompiéndose llamo su atención. Provenía del suelo, a un costado del horno.</p><p>Frunció el ceño y con pasos lentos se dirigió a la fuente del sonido. Ensancho los ojos ante la imagen que se presentó; Bill, <em>el</em> Gran Bill, sentado con las piernas cruzadas bajo su peso, comiendo galletas de chispas de chocolate del tarro que su madre escondía mientras dibujaba figuras imaginarias en la cerámica del suelo.</p><p>— ¿Bill? —exclamo extrañado, sentándose al lado del chico — ¿Qué sucede, viejo?</p><p>El tartaja alzo la vista del suelo y con la mitad de una galleta colgando entre sus labios, se giró a mirar a Richie. Se retiró la galleta de la boca en medio de un suspiro y volvió a agachar la mirada por un par de segundos para después alzarla como si nada.</p><p>—Todo e-Está bien. So-solo quería una galleta d-de tu mamá, son de-d-deliciosas. —respondió con una media sonrisa mientras alzaba la galleta de un movimiento flojo.</p><p>Richie alzo una ceja y observo a Bill por encima de sus lentes. Tomo el tarro de galletas y saco una para darle un gran mordisco. Se recargo contra las alacenas mientras masticaba y girando levemente la cabeza, regreso su atención a su amigo.</p><p>— ¿Qué sucede <em>de verdad</em>?</p><p>Bill se quejó entre dientes e imito la acción de Richie. Esta vez, con ambos recargados, Bill por fin hablo.</p><p>—N-no lo sé… —dijo— c-creo que… c-creo que te d-d-detesto… un poco —susurro la última parte, esperanzado por que, con suerte, Richie no lo haya escuchado.</p><p>Pero Richie siempre presta infinita atención a sus amigos.</p><p>— ¿Qué? —exclama extrañado y un poco asustado. Se endereza de golpe y mira al castaño con urgencia— ¿Porque? ¿Qué hice además de haber nacido?</p><p>Quiso evitarlo, pero una diminuta sonrisa acompañada de una risa ilumino el rostro de Bill. También se enderezo y quedo de frente al bocazas. Sonrió de una manera que Richie no pudo descifrar pero si darse cuenta de que no quería volver a ver esa expresión en su amigo.</p><p>—Tienes lo que yo quiero.</p><p>— ¿De que estas hablando?</p><p>—Hablo de Stanley. —susurro el tartaja con voz rota. Trago saliva antes de que su voz lo traicionara y siguió hablando —Estoy jodido, Rich.</p><p>Aquella situación estaba mareando al bocazas y no entendía ni una palabra de lo que Bill estaba diciendo. Meneo la cabeza para organizar sus pensamientos.</p><p>—No estoy entendiendo nada ¿Qué tiene que ver Stan? ¿Por qué estas jodido?</p><p>El gesto de Bill se contrajo y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Una alerta se encendió en la cabeza del azabache y rápidamente se acercó a su amigo, tomándolo de los hombros.</p><p>— ¿Bill?</p><p>—E-e-estoy enamorado… d-de… S-Stanley —apenas susurro. Al soltar aquellas palabras sintió como su pecho se sentía más ligero. —Mierda Richie, estoy e-enamorado de S-Stan.</p><p>Para este punto, no solo la voz de Bill temblaba, si no que sus manos se unieron en el descoordinado movimiento preso de las emociones que lo embargaban. Haber soltado esa declaración era justo lo que necesitaba.</p><p>La expresión de Richie se ensancho. Proceso las palabras dichas y al notar los temblores en el cuerpo ajeno, tomo a su amigo por los hombros.</p><p>—Y eso… ¿es malo? —se atrevió a hablar Richie, buscando la mirada ajena. —Espera… ¿me detestas porque lo bese? —se encogió en su lugar —Era una broma, Bill, de verdad.</p><p>Bill asintió levemente, sintiendo los ojos empañados al haber confesado sus sentimientos en voz alta por primera vez. Miro al azabache frente a él.</p><p> —Cu-cualquiera se molestaría s-si alguien be-besa a la p-p-persona que le gu-gusta. T-tú te molestarías conmi-go si be-besara a E-Eddie.</p><p>La expresión confundida de Richie cambió radicalmente a una de pánico ante las palabras de su amigo. Aun no estaba listo para que todos se enteraran de su reciente enamoramiento por el pequeño asmático.</p><p>— ¿Qué! ¡Pffff! —se hizo el desentendido. Movía sus manos de forma exagerada, tratando de restarle importancia a la conversación —A mí no me gusta Eddie.</p><p>Bill lo miro con una ceja alzada.</p><p>Richie bufo, derrotado.</p><p>— ¿De verdad es tan obvio?</p><p>—S-si —rió el tartaja, mientras palmeaba el hombro de su amigo —Mike y Ben también lo saben.</p><p>—Oh, genial. —mascullo el de lentes, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.</p><p>—Ta-también sabemos d-de tu com-conmpetencia con Stan p-para… conquistar a Eddie.</p><p>El bocazas frunció el ceño ante la notoria tristeza en la voz de su amigo. Le dolía ver a Bill de esa manera, pues siempre fue una persona fuerte que apoyaba a sus amigos en lo que fuera. Quería devolverle el favor y ya sabía como.</p><p>—Tengo una idea —dijo con ánimo. Palmeo el hombro del castaño y lo hizo mirarlo.</p><p>— ¿Q-que cosa?</p><p>—Yo te ayudare a conquistar a Stanley.</p><p>— ¿De qué hablas? —Bill entrecerró los ojos —A él le g-gusta Eddie.</p><p>— ¿Y? ¡Eres Bill Denbrough! —exclamo cual presentador de televisión, apuntando a su amigo con ambas manos abiertas —¡Cualquiera caería a tus pies!</p><p>— ¿T-tú crees?</p><p>—Estoy seguro. —le sonrió.</p><p>Denbrough le devolvió a la sonrisa para después atrapar a Richie en un abrazo que fue correspondido de inmediato.</p><p>—Gracias, Richie.</p><hr/><p>La noche había caído en Derry y de igual manera los perdedores en sus respectivos sacos de dormir. Todo estaba tranquilo, con seis de los siete sacos de dormir llenos, pues el perdedor faltante era cierto bocazas con problemas de sueño que disfrutaba de subir a fumar a la azotea de su casa.</p><p>Así que ahí estaba Richie; cruzado de piernas, con un cigarrillo colgando de sus labios y la mirada pedida en el horizonte del firmamento nocturno mientras por su cabeza pasaban, cual película, miles de escenarios y aventuras fantásticas lejos del pueblo de mierda al que estaba encadenado.</p><p>—Hey, Rich.</p><p>La aterciopelada voz de Kaspbrak lo saco de su ensoñación y lo obligo a escupir una espesa nube de humo a su izquierda. Eddie tomo asiento a su derecha.</p><p>—Hola, Eds. —regreso el saludo. Apago el cigarrillo contra la suela de su zapato y arrojo la colilla a unos metros de él, después dirigió su atención a Eddie —¿Qué haces despierto?</p><p>—Lo mismo podría preguntarte.</p><p>El bocazas resoplo divertido.</p><p>—No puedo dormir.</p><p>Eddie sonrió y dejo una palmada en la rodilla ajena.</p><p>—Yo tampoco.</p><p>Se quedaron en silencio después de eso, solo observando el cielo y de vez en cuanto murmurando letras de canciones que les venían a la mente sin motivo alguno. En algún punto, Eddie comenzó a cabecear levemente y a pestañear de manera pausada, Richie le dijo que fuera a dormir pero este se negó. No fue hasta que el bocazas sintió un peso extra sobre su hombro que se dio cuenta de que Eddie se había quedado dormido.</p><p>Aún faltaba bastante para el amanecer, por lo que lo tomo en brazos y con mucho cuidado entro a la casa. Camino despacio y evitando hacer ruido hasta llegar al saco de dormir de Eddie, donde lo deposito suavemente y arropo hasta el cuello para evitar que el frio hiciera de la suyas en el delicado cuerpo.</p><p>Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta su cama para dormir igual que los demás pero un agarre en su sudadera evito todo movimiento. Giro la cabeza hasta dar con un dormido castaño que se aferraba a su espalda.</p><p>Sonrió con ternura. Se despojó de sus zapatos y tomo una almohada de las tantas que había traído Beverly y se recostó a un lado del asmático. Al cabo de unos minutos, Eddie se había abrazado a su pecho.</p><p>Esa noche durmió como nunca.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero les haya gustado este capitulo donde por fin se confirma algo que ya todos sabíamos... ¡los sentimientos de nuestro tartaja por el jabón! :'D </p><p>Ahora si se viene lo chido.jpg</p><p>Nos leemos luego &lt;3 </p><p>REDES SOCIALES:</p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ❀ capítulo 13 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Por favor, lean este capitulo mientras escuchan "If I lose myself" de One Republic~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apenas abrió los ojos, Richie descubrió que tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado quería compadecer a su adolorida espalda por haber pasado la noche durmiendo en el duro y frio piso pero por el otro quería auto felicitarse por haber dormido al lado de Eddie, velando por su sueño y paseando sus dedos por el sedoso cabellos castaño.</p><p>Al no querer meterse en un lio consigo mismo, opto por volver a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por Morfeo. Mientras Eddie seguía aferrado a su pecho.</p><p>Claro que el gusto no le duro mucho. Apenas y cerró los ojos, una almohada le golpeo de lleno en la cara. Se quejó en voz alta pero cuidando de no despertar a Eddie, se incorporó lentamente y encaro a su agresor.</p><p>—Stanley —pronuncio su nombre con acidez y de no tener al pequeño Kaspbrak aferrado a su pecho ya le habría regresado el golpe.</p><p> —Hora de despertar, bocazas. —le informo, aun manteniendo una postura de burla —Beverly y Mike hicieron el desayuno.</p><p>Y entonces a Richie se le ocurrió una venganza mejor que un almohadazo.</p><p>—Oh, seguro. —sonrió de oreja a oreja, advirtiendo de el plan malvado que se cocía en su mente. —Solo déjame despertar a Eddie.</p><p>Richie aprovecho la posición en la que estaban, y que prácticamente Eddie estaba en la inconsciencia y no podría reprenderle por lo que haría, y dejo que sus dedos se pasearan con libertad por el rostro adormilado, también olfateo los cabellos castaños con suavidad.</p><p>—Eds, es hora de despertar. —susurro Richie, esta vez mas lejos al sentir como el cuerpo contrario se removía levemente.</p><p>¿Y Stan? Bueno, él estaba humillando al color rojo en ese momento.</p><p>—Eddie… —volvió a llamarlo con voz suave mientras picaba las mejillas del asmático.</p><p>— ¿Mh? —balbuceo Eddie. Abrió los ojos lentamente para toparse con el rostro sonriente de Richie, haciéndolo sonreír por inercia. — ¿Richie?</p><p>El castaño volvió a restregarse contra el cálido cuerpo que lo apresaba suavemente. Pero entre su estado de somnolencia y lucidez, su mente grito que aquel cuerpo pertenecía a Richie Tozier, apartándose de él apenas el pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza. Sus mejillas se calentaron pero trato de restarle importancia.</p><p>—P-perdón por eso… debió ser incomodo dormir en el suelo. —murmuro apenado mientras su mirada se paseaba por sus pantuflas.</p><p>Richie rio y revolvió los ya de por si rebeldes cabellos de Eddie para después de ponerse de pie y ofrecerle una mano.</p><p>—No te preocupes, Eds. La compañía anulo cualquier incomodidad.</p><p>Eddie sonrió y acepto la mano que le era ofrecida.</p><p>Un carraspeo desde la puerta llamo su atención. Habían pasado totalmente de la existencia de Stan, quien les observaba con recelo desde el marco de la puerta, a Richie específicamente.</p><p>—El desayuno se va a enfriar, bajen ya. —y dicho eso, dio media vuelta y salió de su campo de visión.</p><p>Los dos restantes solo se miraron y rieron por lo bajo. Se colocaron zapatos para evitar el frio del piso y bajaron a la cocina, listos para saciar su apetito.</p>
<hr/><p>Después de desayunar los perdedores se habían marchado de la casa Tozier. Habían acordado salir un rato a los Barrens y posiblemente nadar un poco, acompañados de una canasta de picnic que Ben se ofreció a traer de su casa pues su madre siempre estaba dispuesta a preparar montones de comida para alimentar a Ben y sus amigos. Era parte de su instinto de madre, en palabras de Ben, así demostraba su amor y claramente nadie se niega a la comida gratis y mucho menos si es preparada por la señora Hanscom.</p><p>Sin embargo, en su camino a la casa de Ben, Stan tomo la mano de Eddie y lo alejo del grupo sin que absolutamente nadie se diera cuenta. Eddie lo miro en busca de alguna explicación, pero antes de poder mediar palabra Stanley había puesto su dedo índice contra sus labios, indicándole que guardara silencio, todo acompañado de una expresión juguetona.</p><p>Eddie le siguió.</p><p>Y así fue como termino siendo arrastrado por Stan hasta el Memorial Park, ambos sentados en el frondoso césped mientras observaban como unos cuantos pajarillos se acercaban a la fuente a refrescarse un poco. Eddie sonrió, pues su madre no lo dejaba acercarse a la fuente del Memorial Park ante la excusa de que los pájaros podrían ponerse salvajes y picotearlo. A veces su madre era sumamente exagerada.</p><p>El asmático desvió su mirada hasta su amigo, y observo como este sacaba su celular y tomaba fotos a los pájaros con profunda devoción. Era bien sabido entre el grupo de perdedores que Stanley tenía una fascinación por los pájaros, llenando álbumes enteros de fotografías y datos curiosos que él mismo recababa. </p><p>Eddie rio sutilmente al presenciar un brillo infantil en los ojos hazel de Stanley, quien veía embelesado como un pequeño petirrojo volaba a su alrededor, quizá curioso del aparato que minutos antes había capturado una fotografía del mismo.</p><p>La risa no pasó desapercibida para el judío. El petirrojo paso  a segundo plano y se en su lugar se concentró en el pequeño castaño a su lado. Una sonrisa avergonzaba surco su rostro, acompañando su mano que rascaba su nuca levemente.</p><p>—Lo siento, te arrastre hasta acá sin preguntarte. —murmuro claramente avergonzado, y el color rojo en sus mejillas no se hizo esperar —Podemos volver si quieres…</p><p>—No. —zanjo Eddie, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y acercándose un poco más a Stan —Me gusta este lugar, ¿sabes? Mi madre no me deja venir nunca así que… es lindo. —su sonrisa se vio dirigida al contrario —Además me gusta tu compañía.</p><p>Stanley no pudo contener la sonrisa que estiro sus labios.</p><p>El castaño se acercó aún más al lado del rizado, para poder apreciar mejor la pantalla del celular donde estaban guardadas las fotos de todas las aves que Stanley alguna vez vio. Este, gustoso, le permitió ver su galería y le conto la historia detrás de cada foto, comentándole incluso la vez que casi pierde un ojo al acercarse demasiado. Ambos estallaron en carcajadas.</p><p>— ¿Cómo diablos fue que paso eso? —logro articular Eddie, a pesar de las risas que no parecían querer detenerse.</p><p>—Al parecer los pájaros también quieren su espacio personal. ¡No lo sabía! Me acerque demasiado y de repente tenía un pájaro azulejo encima.</p><p>— ¡Oh… por Dios!</p><p>Kaspbrak no podía dejar de reír, la simple tarea de imaginarse a Stanley siendo acosado por un pájaro con intenciones asesinas le parecía hilarante. Termino cayendo de espaldas, regulando por fin su respiración.</p><p>Sin embargo, ahí se quedó, tirado de espaldas contra el césped, observando el cielo azul que se extendía sobre él. No falto mucho para que su compañero lo imitara, tendiéndose a su lado también.</p><p>—A veces los envidio. —escupió Eddie antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía. De pronto las palabras aparecieron en s mente y sus labios las expulsaron como si quemaran.</p><p>— ¿A quiénes? —pregunto Stanley, no queriendo interrumpir mucho al asmático, al darse cuenta de que se había sumido en sus pensamiento mientras sus ojos miel se perdían en el cielo.</p><p>—A las aves. —aclaro. Trago saliva y observo como un pequeño pajarillo volaba por encima de sus cabezas. —Nacen con la opción de vivir en libertad, de poder alcanzar el cielo y no vivir encadenadas a la tierra, como nosotros. Nosotros no podemos volar. <em>Yo no puedo hacer eso.</em></p><p>Stanley se irguió un poco en su lugar para poder observar mejor a Eddie. El chico no se percató de esto, pues estaba muy interesado en los movimientos del ave sobre su cabeza que en otra cosa. Sin embargo, siguió hablando.</p><p>—Muchas veces me pregunto qué se sentirá alcanzar el cielo, si alguna vez podre siquiera intentarlo. —se detuvo un momento y parecía querer llorar, pero no lo hizo. —Pero yo no soy un ave, yo no puedo volar lejos de aquí. Mi madre… ella… ella ni siquiera me dejaría salir de casa si pudiera.</p><p>Esta vez sí se calló, pues sentía un nudo en la garganta y la reconocible sensación de que si hablaba un poco más estallaría en lágrimas. No espero que Stan dijera nada, por lo que tomo su silencio como respuesta, sin embargo, el judío no se quedaría callado después de que aquel chico bonito le expusiera sus sentimientos de esa forma.</p><p>— ¿Sabes? Hay una frase que me recuerda mucho a ti, Eddie. —se aclaró la garganta y clavo su mirada en el perfil ajeno. —“Los pájaros que crecen en una jaula creen que volar es una enfermedad”.</p><p>Eddie le miro curioso, pidiéndole silenciosamente que le explicara el porqué.</p><p>—Tú creciste con la asfixiante sobreprotección de tu madre, limitado a hacer unas cosas y otras no. —comenzó a hablar, intentando tener un tono suave pero seguro. —Tú crees que no puedes volar, pero carajo, ¡claro que puedes, Eddie!</p><p>— ¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>Stan ya se encontraba completamente sentado en el césped, observando desde arriba la cara afligida de Eddie. <em>Cuanto quería espantar esa expresión de su rostro.</em> No se contuvo y dejo que las palabras fluyeran de su boca cual cascada.</p><p>—Quiero decir que tienes la capacidad de hacerlo, Eddie. Puedes tocar el cielo si quieres, puedes volar alto y ser libre si así lo quieres. ¡Porque eres Eddie Kaspbrak! —exclamo con genuina felicidad de ver como el rostro de su compañero se iluminaba a cada palabra dicha. —Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco, eres valioso, Eddie. Quiero que veas lo valioso que eres y no necesitas nada más para poder alzar vuelo.</p><p>Se había quedado sin palabras. Y al parecer Eddie también.</p><p>De pronto los ojos de Kaspbrak estaban húmedos, conteniendo lágrimas que no estaba listo para soltar. Pero al ver la sonrisa que Stan le ofrecía, tan grande y cálida, no pudo resistirse más, dejando libres los caudales de sus ojos.</p><p>Se tiro a los brazos del judío, atrapándolo en un abrazo asfixiante pero sobretodo, agradecido. No tenía palabras para describir sus emociones en ese momento, jurando que todas ellas saltaban en un hervidero en su interior. Sonrió inmensamente cuando los brazos contrarios también lo envolvieron.</p><p>—Gracias por traerme. —murmuro sobre el hombro de Stan.</p><p>—Cuando quieras, Eddie.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Aloh!</p><p>Por fin pude terminar este capitulo~ me tarde demasiado porque quería que fuera especial, ya saben, ese momento entre Stan y Eddie.</p><p>Sinceramente, no se de donde salio xD cuando me di cuenta ya lo había escrito y sinceramente, me gusto, así que lo deje. No todo puede ser Reddie en este fic, lo siento-</p><p>En fin, espero que les haya gustado y no le tiren arena a Stan después de haberle dicho tremendo discurso a Eddie &lt;3</p><p>Nos leemos después &lt;3</p><p>REDES SOCIALES:</p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ❀ capítulo 14 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ¿Dónde están Eddie y Stanley?</p><p>Era la doceava vez que Richie Tozier repetía esa pregunta, teniendo ya un poco hartos al resto de sus amigos, que le aseguraban que quizás Stan se distrajo en el camino con un pájaro que voló por ahí y Eddie, que iba a su lado, decidió quedarse con él.</p><p>Pero Richie no quitaría el dedo del renglón ante la idea de su <em>crush</em> y enemigo mortal —le gusta exagerar— a solas.</p><p>—Iré a buscarlos. —sentencio sin pedir opiniones, poniéndose de pie y arrojando su sándwich de jalea de frambuesa a un lado.</p><p>—Richie, por favor, —le detuvo Beverly con un notorio tono cansino en la voz —vendrán en cualquier momento, solo siéntate y espéralos.</p><p>Tozier la miro. Lo pensó. Y lo pensó. Y entonces se dio la vuelta para buscar a los dos perdedores faltantes.</p><p>Podría jurar que escucho una maldición por parte de Beverly en su dirección.</p><p>Se adentró entre los viejos y torcidos árboles que rodeaban los Barrens, refunfuñando y con el entrecejo fruncido. Una parte de él esperaba que ese par se hubiera atrasado porque Stanley fue atrapado por una escalofriante y deforme mujer que toca la flauta y Eddie, como la buena persona que es, se quedó con él.</p><p>Así que siguió caminando, esperando encontrarse con aquel escenario imaginario y poder tomar a Eddie en brazos como un buen príncipe azul y salvarlo de aquella escalofriante mujer. Y si escucho gritos, pero no los que él esperaba.</p><p>Pues la voz de Bowers también estaba ahí.</p><p>Inmediatamente se escondió detrás del tronco de un árbol, asomando únicamente la mitad de su rostro para poder presenciar lo que estaba pasando. Entonces puso ver como Stan y Eddie estaban de pie, uno detrás del otro, con un Henry Bowers burlón delante de ellos.</p><p>— ¿Qué estaban haciendo, mariquitas? ¿Se la jalaban entre ustedes?</p><p>Henry no dejaba de escupir insultos y de empujarlos por los hombros, darles golpes en la cara y sonreírles con sorna. Mientras tanto, los dos perdedores solo se dejaban hacer, temerosos de que otras cosas sería capaz Bowers.</p><p>Pero Richie ya estaba harto. Y la situación no mejoro cuando presencio como Henry empujo a Eddie tan fuerte hasta hacerlo tropezar y dar a parar con un arbusto, cuyas ramas se enterraron y perforaron la tierna piel del asmático. Y como este comenzó a llorar.</p><p>Y simplemente, no pudo cerrar la boca.</p><p>—Ellos no son como Patrick y tú, Bowers. —Richie anuncio su presencia con aquella frase, caminando hasta quedar de frente con el matón rubio. —Ustedes dos deben pasar un buen rato en el basurero, ¿no es así?</p><p>Y claro que Bowers le dio un puñetazo que mando a volar sus lentes en cuanto termino de cerrar la boca.</p><p>— ¡¿Te crees muy gracioso, Tozier?! ¡Porque estás muerto!</p><p>Rabioso, Henry Bowers se tiro a golpear al chico de lentes, terminando en un forcejeo en la tierra, pues Richie no daría el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Los golpes volaban por aquí y por allá, al igual que los gritos e insultos por parte del matón.</p><p>Richie sujetaba a Bowers por el brazo, impidiéndole así que le encestara un golpe en la cara y, aprovechando que estaba medio inmovilizado, le dio una patada en la ingle. Henry cayo de costado, cubriendo sus partes nobles y maldiciendo a Richie por lo bajo.</p><p>Esta fue la señal que los tres perdedores necesitaban para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Así que corrieron y corrieron sin fijarse realmente a donde, pero tampoco les importaba mucho, solo querían alejarse de Henry lo más posible antes de que este pudiera levantarse y perseguirlos.</p><p>Cuando se detuvieron, se encontraban cerca de la cantera, jadeando sobre sus rodillas y tratando que sus latidos volvieran a la normalidad.</p><p>—Eso… estuvo cerca… —jadeo Richie, ya incorporado y sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa. Ignoraba el lio de sangre que se comenzaba a formar en su nariz.</p><p>—Lo se… gracias… Richie… — esta vez fue Eddie quien hablo, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el nombrado. —Me alegro de que aparecieras.</p><p>Richie solo sonrió tímidamente, rasco su brazo en señal de nerviosismo y no aparto la mirada de Eddie. Sentía como una estampida de ñus corría en su estómago, contaminando el resto de su cuerpo con esos molestos temblores.</p><p>—N-no fue nada, Eds. —dijo. Y entonces utilizo uno de sus tantos tonos de voz —Un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer.</p><p>Y eso hizo reír a Eddie, logrando que pequeñas arruguitas se formaran en los costados de sus labios y ojos. Arruguitas que Richie juro contaría algún día y besaría con devoción.</p><p>—Por cierto… —recordó Eddie, sacando de entre sus ropas los anteojos que habían volado de la cara de Richie con anterioridad —Recogí esto del suelo, estoy seguro de que los necesitas.</p><p>Richie los tomo.</p><p>—Ya decía yo que estaba viendo en 144p —se puso los lentes y le dedico una sonrisa a Eddie. —Gracias.</p><p>Se quedaron mirando un momento, pasando totalmente de la existencia de Stanley que justo ahora los miraba sin saber que hacer exactamente. Sentía cierta molestia pero no por lo que pensó que la sentiría.</p><p>—Eddie, ¿puedes adelantarte? —por fin hablo Stan, llamando la atención no solo de Eddie sino también de Richie —Los demás deben estar preocupados.</p><p>El asmático asintió y, después de dedicarle una sonrisa a Richie, salió corriendo en dirección a los Barrens, dejando solos a sus dos pretendientes. Se quedaron en un espeso silencio que Richie no se vio capaz de romper con alguna de sus típicas bromas. Así que solo trago saliva y esperó a que Stan dejara de mirarlo como si quisiera ahorcarlo y decidiera hablar de una vez.</p><p>Gracias al cielo, eso paso rápido. Stan hablo, aunque la mirada no desapareció.</p><p>— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?</p><p>El de gafas alzo una ceja, confundido.</p><p>— ¿De qué hablas?</p><p>—Hablo de cómo te hiciste el “héroe” delante de Eddie. —su tono de voz era amargo y lleno de sarcasmo al mencionar a Tozier como un héroe. —Se lo que tramas pero que sepas que no te va a funcionar.</p><p>—Repito: ¡¿De qué chingados hablas?! —Richie no podía creer las palabras que el judío escupía, luciendo una sonrisa incrédula en sus labios. — ¡Solo estaba ayudando a mis <em>amigos</em>!</p><p>— ¡Déjate de juegos, Tozier! ¡Si crees que le vas a gustar a Eddie por dejarte usar como un patético y bocón saco de boxeo, estas muy equivocado!</p><p>El de lentes, totalmente ofendido, resoplo. Su rostro se convirtió en la viva imagen del desconcierto, y es que realmente no podía ni quería creer que aquellas palabras estaban saliendo de la boca de Stanley con una rabia que jamás pensó albergaba su amigo.</p><p>— ¡Bueno, perdón! ¡La próxima vez dejare que Bowers patee sus traseros y escriba su nombre en ellos! —regreso las palabras con la misma cólera.</p><p>De repente todo se salió de control. Ninguno estaba pensando. Ninguno razonaba absolutamente nada.</p><p>Solo era aquel molesto calor que ardía en sus pechos y les susurraba con veneno palabras para aumentar el enojo.</p><p>— ¡JA, eso no va a pasar, porque yo le daré su merecido!</p><p>— ¡¿En serio?! —la voz de Richie de repente sonaba burlona y con la total intención de lastimar —¿Cómo hace un momento, cuando tenías a cola entre las patas? No te preocupes, Stanley, yo recogí tus bolas antes de correr.</p><p>Y Stan ya no lo soporto. Camino hasta Richie y lo empujo por los hombros, haciendo que retrocediera unos cuantos centímetros y que lo mirara con una rabia que sería capaz de perforar los cristales de sus lentes. Y entonces grito:</p><p>— ¡Arruinaste todo! ¡Vete a la mierda, Tozier!</p><p>—Oh, por favor, ¡las damas primero! —señalo cortésmente al judío y luego a su lado, cediéndole el paso. Oh mierda.</p><p>Una parte de él lo esperaba pero la otra se negaba aceptar que Stan sería capaz de hacerlo. Que Stan, el más miedoso del grupo, el que siempre va hasta atrás cuando entran a una casa de terror, el que detesta los videos con screamers, <em>ese</em> <em>Stan</em>, sería capaz de darle un puñetazo que lo dejaría por el suelo.</p><p>— ¡Eres un tarado, Richie! ¡Me dejaste en ridículo delante de Eddie!</p><p>Lo zarandeo por su camisa con estampados de palmeras azules y Richie lo tomo por las muñecas para suavizar el brusco movimiento. Rechino los dientes y grito con todo lo que le dieron sus pulmones.</p><p>— ¡No es mi culpa que te cagaras encima y no hicieras nada! ¡Solo quería evitar que mis amigos terminaran muertos en manos de un enfermo como Bowers!</p><p>— ¡Nadie pidió tu maldita ayuda, animal! —grito de nuevo, zarandeando a Richie todavía. — ¡Eddie no pidió tu ayuda! ¡Yo no pedí tu ayuda!</p><p>Esta vez fue Richie el que estallo.</p><p>— ¡Adrian Mellon tampoco lo hizo!</p><p>De repente se hizo el silencio. El aire era demasiado pesado como para respirar e incluso las aves e insectos se callaron cuando el joven de lentes pronuncio aquellas palabras. Stan no supo que decir y solo lo miro con un sinfín de emociones contenidas en su mirar.</p><p>Quería golpearlo hasta romperle los lentes. Quería golpearlo hasta que sus ojos se cerraran por la hinchazón. Quería golpearlo hasta que su nariz soltara borbotones de sangre. <em>Quería golpearlo hasta que lo odiara.</em></p><p>Pero no pudo y, estaba seguro, jamás podría.</p><p>Así que solo lo soltó, sin delicadeza ni nada, y se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarlo. Rechinaba los dientes y apretaba la mandíbula al ver como la mejilla de Richie adoptaba un tono rojizo que después se tornaría morado, verde, amarillo hasta finamente desaparecer. Pero antes de marcharse, dijo:</p><p>—Solo aléjate de mí, ¿quieres?</p><p>Se dio la vuelta y dejo a Richie detrás, con una mejilla purpura y la nariz con sangre seca.</p><p>—Como desees, <em>Stan the Man. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Este capitulo esta hecho con una intención y, aunque no les diré cual es, espero ver si les llego leyendo sus comentarios, ¡así que háganlo, no tengan miedo! :') </p><p>En fin, esto apenas esta coMENZANDO AHHHH-</p><p>Nos leemos después~ &lt;3 </p><p>REDES SOCIALES:</p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. ❀ capítulo 15 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota antes de comenzar(?): Este capitulo tiene algo diferente a los demás y es que contiene dos perspectivas diferentes (ambas en omnisciente) una del lado de Richie y otra del lado de Eddie. La perspectiva de Eddie sera en cursiva para diferenciarla. Dicho esto, pueden leer~ </p><p>También les recomiendo poner la cancion "Another one bites the dust" de Queen cuando esta sea mencionada en la lectura y vean el * también~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Día xx:</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oficialmente, han sido los PEORES días de mi vida. Y es que no solo tengo la nariz como payaso y la mejilla morada, sino que recibí un señor regaño de mis padres por haber faltado ayer a la escuela y, además, haberme metido en problemas.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Que se vaya todo a la mierda.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>A la mierda la escuela.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>A la mierda mis padres.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>A la mierda mi nariz.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>A la mierda Henry Bowers.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong> <span class="u">A  LA  MIERDA  STANLEY.</span> </strong>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>A  LA  MIERDA  EL  AMOR.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Lo único que quiero en este momento es un kilo de Skittles, un buen mix musical que exprese mi odio hacia todo el mundo en este momento y un hermoso bate de béisbol para romper toda la basura que encuentre tirada en la casa abandonada de Neibolt.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>PD.: Decidí dejar de poner fechas porque siempre las olvido y que hueva buscar las anteriores (¿).</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Después de escribir tan venenosa entrada en su bitácora, Richie tiro el cuaderno lejos, estampándolo en una de las paredes de su habitación. Bufo hasta casi sentir como escupía un pulmón, mientras se hundía en su mullido colchón.</p><p>Decir que se sentía de la mierda era poco. Muy poco. Y es que su estado de ánimo había entrado en una especie de limbo que ni siquiera él era capaz de comprender; por una parte quería ignorar a todo el mundo y mandarlos a la mierda (como bien explico en su bitácora) y por otra parte solo quería seguir su día como cualquier otro día.</p><p>Sin embargo, en su balanza interna, el mandar a todos a la mierda tuvo más peso.</p><p>Así que se quitó la pijama y se vistió con la misma mierda de siempre, tomo su mochila y, con todo el pesar del mundo, bajo las escaleras dando zancadas con sus largas piernas, llegando al piso de abajo en cuestión de segundos. Sus padres lo recibieron con una sonrisa amable, intentando con esta, dejar atrás la discusión de la noche anterior.</p><p>Pero Richie seguía con su plan de mandar a todos a la mierda, así que solo asintió con la cabeza, murmuro un escueto buenos días y, tras tomar una manzana del frutero, salió de la cocina y después de su casa.</p><p>Quizás estaba siendo un hijo de puta y eso lo tenía muy presente, pero de verdad no tenía ánimos para lidiar con absolutamente nadie. Solo quería tener un momento a solas para aclarar sus ideas del veneno que había sido inyectado en su cerebro el día anterior.</p><p>Pues lo último que deseaba era otro altercado como el que había tenido con Stanley.</p><p>Por esta ocasión, decidió caminar hasta la escuela, con los audífonos puestos y la música a todo volumen hasta casi destrozar sus tímpanos. No se detuvo ni hizo contacto visual con ninguna persona durante su camino y, al llegar a la entrada de la escuela, agradeció internamente el no ver a sus amigos esperándolo.</p><p>Tuvo la suerte de no toparse con ninguno de los perdedores en su camino hasta su casillero, pero tal parece que se agotó toda su suerte pues la primera clase del día la compartía con Bill, Beverly y Mike.</p><p>Camina encorvado, con la mirada gacha y las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, esperando pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de todo el mundo. Cuando estuvo bajo el marco de la puerta del salón de clases, observo todo el lugar con detalle, intentando localizar un lugar vacío al fondo del salón, teniendo éxito.</p><p>Sonrió de medio lado y se dispuso a caminar hasta el asiento pero en el trayecto, una voz gruesa y familiar, le hizo respingar.</p><p>— ¡Richie, por acá! —se trataba se Mike, que lo saludaba desde los lugares del medio, seguido de los otros dos perdedores presentes.</p><p>Tuvo el impulso de devolverle el saludo y caminar hasta ellos, pero entonces la estúpida cara de Stanley parpadeo en su mente, como una jodida luz intermitente. Entonces se dio la vuelta, notablemente malhumorado, y se sentó en el lugar que minutos antes había localizado en el fondo del salón. Observo el gesto confundido y un poco dolido de sus amigos desde su lugar, y por un momento se sintió culpable. Y es que ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que había pasado entre él y Stanley el día anterior, sin embargo, y conociendo su gran bocota, terminaría contándoles todo y honestamente no estaba de humor ni para escupir veneno sobre el idiota de Stanley.</p><p>Además, no quería ponerlos en una situación incómoda, que bien podía ser evitada, donde tuvieran que elegir entre él o Stan.</p><p>Así que prefería quedarse al margen de todo, al menos por un par de días, hasta que las cosas se calmaran y fuera más fácil ver que seguiría a continuación. Y aunque le doliera, eso incluía dejar a Eddie de lado también.</p><p>Dejo de pensar en todo ese tema cuando la maestra entro por la puerta y dio por comenzada la clase. Entonces decidió concentrarse en el pizarrón, ignorando por completo las esporádicas miradas que sus amigos le dedicaban por encima del hombro.</p><hr/><p>La campana del almuerzo sonó y Richie se apresuró a salir del salón de clases antes de ser interceptado por sus amigos. Camino por los pasillos, intentando perderse entre los alumnos al notar como Bill, Beverly y Mike comenzaban a seguirlo, seguramente a pedir alguna explicación de su comportamiento.</p><p>Explicación que no quería dar en ese momento.</p><p>Pero olvido que él es Richie Tozier y que la vida lo odia, y que obviamente lo haría tropezar con Eddie a mitad de su escape hacia la azotea. Al principio el rostro del asmático estaba fruncido, pero al encontrarse con el rostro de Richie, este se suavizo al instante.</p><p>— ¡Richie! —le saludo con todo el entusiasmo del mundo, regalándole una gigante y hermosa sonrisa.</p><p>—Hola, Eds. —le intento responder con el mismo entusiasmo y la misma sonrisa, pero solo consiguió hacer una mueca extraña y el que su voz sonara jodidamente forzada.</p><p>Y Eddie lo noto.</p><p>— ¿Estas bien?</p><p>—Sí, sí, todo perfecto.</p><p>Eddie frunció el ceño no muy seguro de las palabras de Richie. Tomando confianza, rozo el moretón en la mejilla de Richie con apenas las yemas de los dedos, cuidando de no causarle ninguna incomodidad a su amigo.</p><p>— ¿Y cómo siguen tus golpes? ¿Ya mejor?</p><p>El bocazas se lo pensó un poco antes de responder pues el golpe que Eddie tocaba justo en ese momento no era gracias a Bowers, ¡era gracias a Stanley! Sin embargo, y con gran sorpresa, logro mantener la boca cerrada y limitarse a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo.</p><p>—Me alegro. —dijo Eddie, dejando de tocar el moretón. —Entonces, ¿quieres ir a almorzar?</p><p>Estuvo a punto de decir que si, pensando que lograría tragarse el coraje y las ganas que tenia de mandar a todos a la mierda, solo por Eddie y por ver esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Pero entonces, cual personaje de película de terror, Stanley Uris apareció por detrás con esa jodida cara de limón chupado que Richie tenía tantas ganas de dejar pareja con la suya.</p><p>Su semblante cambio de repente y el asmático lo noto, pero antes de poder decir algo, Richie simplemente siguió caminando, pasando de largo de él hasta volver a perderse entre los alumnos.</p><p>Por alguna razón, eso le dolió a Eddie.</p><p>Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para ir a buscar a Richie pero un hombro en su mano lo detuvo. Al girarse pudo ver a un sonriente Stan y detrás de él al resto de perdedores, que venían hasta ellos.</p><p>— ¿Dónde está Richie? —pregunto Ben, buscando al desaparecido con la mirada?</p><p>Todos se encogieron de hombros y negaron saber algo de su paradero y su extraña actitud. Todos menos Stanley, pero nadie se percató del gesto agrio en su cara.</p><p>—T-tal vez se si-siente mal o a-a-algo. —dijo Bill.</p><p>—Quizás… o solo está actuando como un idiota. —mascullo Stan, esperando y logrando no ser escuchado por nadie.</p><p>—En ese caso, iré a buscarlo. —propuso Eddie con gesto preocupado —Es tan orgulloso que está dispuesto a tragarse el dolor y no decir nada. Lo buscare y lo llevare a la enfermería.</p><p>Y por segunda vez, se dio la vuelta y fue detenido por el judío, que lo abrazo de los hombros y comenzó a arrastrarlo a la cafetería.</p><p>—No te preocupes por él, Richie estará bien, siempre lo está. Mejor vayamos a almorzar nosotros y ya después lo buscamos.</p><p>Y nadie tuvo tiempo de objetar nada puesto que Stanley ya los había arrastrado hasta la fila de la cafetería.</p><p>Mientras tanto, en el techo de la escuela, Richie le daba una gran mordida el insípido y nada nutritivo sándwich que había sacado de una de las máquinas expendedoras del tercer piso, acompañado de un muy azucarado jugo de manzana (que más bien parecía agua pintada).</p><p>Había decidido pasar todo el almuerzo en el techo ya que nadie (además de Beverly) iría a buscarlo ahí. Y en caso de que a la pelirroja se le ocurriera hacerlo, se aseguró de esconderse tras una de las paredes del pequeño cuarto de servicio que tenían ahí arriba.</p><p>Nadie iría a buscarlo y Richie agradecía eso pues, justo en ese momento, se sentía como el mayor idiota en el planeta. No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie. Se sentía como la mayor mierda por ignorar a sus amigos de esa forma pero de verdad, ni siquiera él entendía que le pasaba.</p><p>Era un calorcillo en la boca del estómago que se encendía y le quemaba cada vez que cruzaba palabra con cualquier persona. Debería estar enojado solamente con Stanley pero no, se encontraba enojado con el mundo y no tenía ni puta idea porque.</p><p>Quizás solo quería evitar el explotar con ellos lo que le falto por decirle a Stan el día de ayer. Además, sabía que Stan estaría ahí y lo último que quería era verle la cara. Mucho menos verlo hacer como si nada, orbitando alrededor de Eddie cual planeta al sol.</p><p>Solo necesitaba un momento a solar para ordenar sus pensamientos. Sus sentimientos. Y para tirar a la basura sus ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cara a Stan.</p><p>Él solo quería ayudar a sus amigos. Protegerlos del psicópata de Bowers y evitar que tuvieran el mismo final que Adrian Mellon. ¿Entonces qué era lo que le molestaba a Stan? ¿Lo que hizo Richie o que él, Stan, no fue capaz de hacerlo?</p><p>¿No debería agradecerle por haber salvado su estúpido trasero?</p><p>Se supone que eran amigos, los amigos se ayudan. Incluso si se encuentran en una estúpida competencia amorosa.</p><p>— ¡AGH! ¡Estúpido Stanley!</p><p>Harto de todo, incluso de sus pensamientos, encendió un cigarrillo, esperando el timbre de regreso a clases para poder irse a casa lo más pronto posible. Afortunadamente, ninguna de esas clases las compartía con Stanley, pero si con uno que otro del resto de sus amigos, a quienes siguió ignorando por el resto del día.</p><p>¿Se estaba portando como un idiota?</p><p>Si y mil veces sí.</p><p>Y eso lo hacía sentir peor.</p><hr/><p>Las clases habían terminado y Eddie no había vuelto a ver a Richie desde el almuerzo. Ahora que ya estaban libres, se encargaría de buscarlo y preguntarle qué diablos estaba pasando y porque se estaba comportando así.</p><p>Si Eddie tenía que ser totalmente honesto, se había sentido solitario sin el bocazas dando vueltas a su alrededor, siempre con algún comentario gracioso, tonto o sarcástico por decir. Así que si, también lo estaba buscando porque extrañaba su compañía.</p><p>Les había inventado al resto de perdedores que había olvidado algo en su casillero y que regresaría por él, que se adelantaran, pues quería hablar a solas con Richie, creía que de esa forma el bocazas entraría más en confianza y sería más fácil que le dijera que ocurría.</p><p>Camino por los desolados pasillos, asomándose en cada salón cuya puerta estuviera abierta pero sin éxito alguno; Richie no estaba en ninguna parte. Estaba por darse por vencido y decidirse por mandarle un mensaje por la noche cuando en su camino se cruzó con Betty Ripson, una de las tantas amigas que Richie había conseguido en las fiestas improvisadas que se esparcían por Derry.</p><p>— ¡Betty!</p><p>La joven se giró al escuchar su nombre, encontrándose con un Eddie claramente preocupado. Frunció levemente el ceño pero le sonrió amablemente, intentando así disipar su preocupación.</p><p>— ¿Qué sucede, Eddie?</p><p>— ¿Has visto a Richie hoy?</p><p>La chica se lo pensó un poco, rascando detrás de su oreja, buscando concentrarse y regresar en sus pasos para recordar cuando fue la última vez que vio a Richie pero simplemente no había nada. No había visto al bocazas en todo el día.</p><p>—No, lo siento Eddie. —dijo, apenada de no poder ayudar. —No lo he visto en todo el día, pero lo más probable es que ya se fue a casa.</p><p>El rostro de Eddie se descompuso en una mueca triste. Su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente y sus dedos comenzaron a hormiguear. Había desviado la mirada para evitar el contacto visual con Betty y que esta notara como sus palabras le afectaron.</p><p>—Oh… ya veo… gracias de todos modos, Betty. Nos vemos mañana.</p><p>Sin esperar respuesta, Eddie se dio la vuelta y salió de la escuela. Betty se quedó de pie a mitad del pasillo, observando la silueta del asmático hacerse más y más pequeña hasta finalmente desaparecer. Betty suspiro y, sin apartar la vista del frente, le hablo a la presencia que había llegado hace un momento.</p><p>—Eres un imbécil, Tozier, ¿lo sabias?</p><p>—Lo sé. Lo tengo muy claro, Betty.</p><p>—Perfecto. —rio la chica. Se dio la vuelta, con las manos ajustadas alrededor de las correas de su mochila, y le dio la cara a Richie— Le importas a ese chico, ¿también sabes eso?</p><p>—… si…</p><p>Betty frunció los labios.</p><p>—No lo parece. —murmuro —En fin, nos vemos mañana.</p><p>Recargado contra los casilleros, Richie vio partir a Betty, quedando así completamente solo en el pasillo y, posiblemente en la escuela, por lo que tenía que apresurarse a salir si no quería pasar ahí la noche.</p><p>Pero las palabras de Betty no le dejaban en paz. Giraban en su cabeza y le provocaban un hueco en el estómago; se sentía jodidamente feliz de que Eddie lo estuviera buscando y se preocupara por él, pero también se sentía un jodido bastardo por estar evitándolo.</p><p>De verdad que ese día ni él entendía sus emociones.</p><p>En fin, ya pensara en eso más tarde, cuando este cómodamente recostado en su cama, con la música rompiendo sus auriculares y la gran oscuridad de su cuarto como su fiel compañera para hundirse en la miseria.</p><p>Tomo su mochila del suelo y camino hasta la salida de la escuela, mientras repasaba mentalmente sus mejores playlists para hundirse un rato en su propia mente.</p><p>Pero no se imaginó lo que afuera le esperaba.</p><p>— ¡Hey, Tozier! Hasta que sales, cuatro ojos.</p><p>Al alzar la mirada los vio: Bowers y su pandilla, rodeándolo y repasándolo con una mirada depredadora, como si ellos fueran los cazadores y él, Richie, la presa.</p><p>El miedo comenzó a hacer sus dedos temblar. Sin embargo, intento parecer imperturbable.</p><p>—Bowers, ¿has esperado por mi todo este tiempo? Que caballero.</p><p>
  <em>Del otro lado de la ciudad, Eddie llegaba a casa con la mochila a rastras. Ni siquiera saludo a su madre. Solo subió a su habitación y se encerró en ella por el resto de la noche. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se sentía triste. Como si le hubieran golpeado la boca del estómago y un kilo de piedras aplastaran su pecho. También quería llorar, pero no se lo permitió hasta que pudo cubrir su rostro con la mullida almohada de su cama. Solo entonces dio rienda suelta a su llanto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué Richie lo estaba evitando? </em>
</p><p>— ¡Déjate de bromas, Tozier! ¡Sabes bien porque estamos aquí, pequeña mierda! —grito Bowers, totalmente en cólera. Con el rostro rojo y la cara deformada, pesa de sus emociones.</p><p>Richie medio retrocedió ante la reacción de Henry, temeroso de que en cualquier momento le saltaría encima cual animal salvaje, le mordería la yugular y le dejaría morir desangrado ahí mismo. En ese momento no notaba muchas diferencias entre Henry Bowers y un animal salvaje.</p><p><em>Aun sintiéndose mal y, más encima, ahora con los ojos hinchados, Eddie se puso de pie y arrastro los pies hasta su pequeña bocina </em>bluetooth. <em>Conecto su celular y busco entre sus playlist una en específico; aquella que Richie le había compartido, repleta de las canciones favoritas del de lentes. Pulso en el icono y dejo que fuera en aleatorio. La primera en sonar fue “Another one bites the dust”* de Queen. </em></p><p>
  <em>Quizás estaba siendo un poco masoquista. Un poco. Pero es que ni él mismo se entendía y es que extrañaba mucho a Richie, demasiado quizás, y esa playlist le hacía sentir cercano a su amigo. Y era justo eso lo que necesitaba después de un día completo donde fue ignorado olímpicamente por él. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a llorar.</em>
</p><p>De pronto los tenía casi encima, empujándolo por detrás y por delante, pasando por cada uno de los matones cual muñeco de trapo. Le habían arrebatado su mochila y no tenía ni idea de a donde la habían arrojado, y tampoco podía hacer mucho para ubicarla pues ahora se encontraba mareado, por tanto ajetreo, y le costaba trabajo enfocar a un solo lugar.</p><p>No fue hasta que volvió a las manos de Henry que sintió el primer golpe. Un puñetazo directo a la nariz que lo dejo en el suelo y mando sus lentes a quien sabe dónde.</p><p>— ¡Veamos si esto te enseña a no meterte conmigo, come mierda! ¡Puto maricón! —gritaba Henry con todo. Su rostro seguía rojo y en ningún momento dejo esa expresión de furia.</p><p>Tomo a Richie por el cuello de su chaqueta de mezclilla y lo puso de pie a tropezones. El bocazas estaba totalmente desorientado y podía escuchar un leve zumbido.</p><p>Y entonces otro golpe. Y otro. Y otro.</p><p>
  <em>En medio de las lágrimas y los sollozos, Eddie se revolvió entre sus sabanas y termino chocando con la cómoda al lado de su cama. De ella saco un viejo envase de metal que ahora usaba para guardar monedas que encontraba en sus bolsillos, sin embargo, en medio de todas las monedas había una pulsera de hilos azules y negros, con un dije de un inhalador; dentro decía “Eds”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era la pulsera a juego con la de Richie, esa que le había regalado en Navidad y el de lentes no se había quitado desde entonces. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Acaricio el dije lentamente. No le había dicho a Richie que tenía este par y es que le había ganado la vergüenza, pensando que era algo demasiado cursi de lo que Richie sacaría provecho para un par de bromas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero lo había conservado de todas formas. </em>
</p><p>Aquella lluvia de golpes había pasado de solo Bowers al resto de sus matones. Ahora también tenía a Víctor, Patrick y Belch repartiendo golpes en todo su cuerpo. Ya no podía abrir el ojo derecho y sentía la cara cubierta de un líquido tibio; sangre. Y eso era comprobable también por su camisa antes blanca, ahora escurriendo en liquido carmesí.</p><p>Le palpitaba todo el rostro y sentía el cuerpo pesado, si se mantenía de pie era porque estos matones le obligaban, empujándolo entre ellos.</p><p>Pero entonces fue dejado caer al suelo, cuando Patrick no lo sostuvo más. Se arrastró un poco por este, buscando inultamente una manera de escapar. Pero no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. Pensó que ya se habían saciado y que, después de darle un par de insultos más, finalmente se marcharían y le dejarían en paz.</p><p>Pero solo se dieron un respiro para después patear a Richie en el torso, en el rostro, en las piernas, en todos lados. Lo patearon entre todos, sin darse tiempo a descansar, solo dejando que su pesado pie impactara y, con suerte, rompiera algún hueso del bocazas.</p><p>— ¡D-deténganse… po-por fav-or! —les pedía a Richie con apenas un hilo de voz, escupiendo sangre de por medio.</p><p>— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡No puedo escucharte, maricón chupa pollas!</p><p>
  <em>Hace poco que había dejado de llorar y, al cabo de unos segundos, su tristeza fue mutando en enojo. Si, enojo. De pronto se sentía molesto con Richie y la actitud que había tenido en el día, y es que ¡lo dejo con la palabra en la boca! ¡Pasó de él cuando lo había invitado a desayunar y, encima, se había preocupado por sus golpes!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡¿Qué clase de amigo era Richie?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Se había estado comportando como un idiota y Eddie lloró por él! ¡Lloró por un idiota! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Estúpido Richard! </em>
</p><p>Hace poco lo habían dejado de patear, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, observando como jadeaba por aire como un enfermo. Le dolía. Le dolía horrores todo el jodido cuerpo. Incluso respirar era una tarea difícil en ese momento. Pensó que ya se irían, que esto era suficiente para ellos, pero se equivocó otra vez.</p><p>Henry lo volvió a tomar del cuello de su chaqueta de mezclilla ahora cubierta de sangre y lo alzo un poco, dejando sus rostros al mismo nivel, ya que el matón se había puesto de cuclillas sobre él.</p><p>—Que esto te sirva para no volver a hacerte el héroe, Tozier. —escupió en su cara, con una voz dura y fría que puso sus pelos de punta— Mira a tu alrededor… ¿Dónde están tus amigos para protegerte a ti, basura?</p><p>Dicho eso, le dio el golpe de gracia. Y para Richie… todo se fue a negro.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HOLA- </p><p>Sufrí mucho escribiendo este capitulo pero al mismo tiempo mE EMOCIONE HORRIBLE ESCRIBIÉNDOLO, ES DE MIS FAVORITOS. </p><p>Como pueden ver, la pelea de Stan y Richie trae repercusiones para todos, en especial para Richie que ya se gano otra putiza xd (?) y ademas, fue abandonado ahí después sjsksjk</p><p>¿Ustedes creen que Stan y Richie están actuando como idiotas? Porque yo si JSKJSKS</p><p>Si se preguntan que pedo con la cancion de Queen que nada que ver con el contexto de la situación es porque es la cancion que estaba escuchando cuando se me ocurrió hacer esto de las dos perspectivas y la golpiza de Richie xD así que quise ponerla </p><p>En fin, solo queda esperar para ver que sucede~ espero no tardar mucho esta vez.</p><p>Una disculpa por la demora.</p><p>¡Nos leemos después! &lt;3   </p><p>REDES SOCIALES:</p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. ❀ capítulo 16 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Richie abrió los ojos, pensó que se volvería a desmayar ante tal blancura tan cegadora. Sentía casi todo el cuerpo entumido, pesado y, las pocas partes con sensibilidad, le dolían como el demonio. Y se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, solo abrió un ojo.</p><p>Se sintió desorientado por un momento pues, tras el último golpe de Bowers, pensó que había muerto. Pero no, al parecer se encontraba en el hospital, la pregunta era: ¿Cómo? ¿Quién lo trajo hasta allí?</p><p>Por un momento quiso levantar la voz, llamar a alguien y preguntar qué había pasado y como había llegado ahí pero, apenas y abrió la boca, se percató del terrible ardor en su garganta. No podría ni decir <em>pio</em> aunque quisiera. Así que no le quedo de otra más que buscar con la mirada a alguien en la habitación o alguna especie de botón para llamar a alguien.</p><p>Pero no tuvo que buscar mucho porque, apenas y bajo la mirada, se topó con una melena castaña que conocía a la perfección. Eddie estaba ahí, recostado contra el colchón, sumergido en el sueño.</p><p>Intento volver a hablar pero fue inútil nada salía. Así que intento mover la mano, con todo y dolor y, delicadamente, tocar el cabello de Eddie, esperando que este despertara.</p><p>Afortunadamente, lo consiguió y Eddie, entre cabeceos y balbuceos, se irguió en la incómoda silla de plástico. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de enfocar su vista en Richie y darse cuenta de que este había despertado.</p><p>— ¡Richie! —exclamo con alivio, espantando todo rastro de sueño de su cuerpo. De inmediato se puso de pie y, tras regalarle una sonrisa y tocar levemente la mano de su lastimado amigo, se dio la vuelta. — ¡Traeré a la enfermera!</p><p>Salió disparado de la habitación, dejando a Richie solo. El bocazas intento acomodarse en otra posición pues su espalda comenzaba a molestar más, pero le era imposible moverse sin sentir otra parte de su cuerpo jalonearse de dolor. Mierda, ¿Qué tan mierda lo habían dejado Bowers y sus amigos?</p><p>Un lastimero quejido salió de sus labios cuando un doctor y una enfermera entraron en la habitación, diciéndole que le harían un chequeo rápido. Richie solo asintió y se dejó hacer. Buscó con la mirada a Eddie pero no lo encontró en ningún lado; frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Tu amigo fue a avisarle al resto de tus amigos que despertaste. Seguro que enseguida vuelven. —le comento la enfermera con una sonrisa, adivinando sus pensamientos.</p><p>Richie solo asintió con una sonrisa. Lo más cercano a un <em>gracias</em> ya que no podía hablar. Después de un par de preguntas más y, cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden, el doctor y la enfermera salieron de la habitación no sin antes darle una advertencia al joven Tozier sobre cómo hay que evitar las peleas.</p><p>El joven solo hizo un amago de sonrisa que más bien le salió como una mueca que hizo reír levemente a la enfermera.</p><p>Se quedó unos cuantos minutos solo en la habitación, solo mirando el techo mientras meditaba como carajos haría para ir al baño si con el simple movimientos para rascarse le dolía como los mil demonios. Estaba a punto de volver a intentar rascarse la pierna, esta vez más lento, cuando la puerta se abrió y por esta volvió a entrar Eddie, seguido del resto de perdedores, todos con el alivio inundando sus rostros.</p><p>— ¡Richie! —exclamo Beverly con la voz rota, acercándose a él y acariciando sus cabellos. Él pudo ver rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas de su amiga.</p><p>Esta vez si pudo sonreír, o al menos un poco y, con las pocas fuerzas que comenzaba a recuperar, tomo la mano de su amiga.</p><p>—Hola, Bev. —le saludo con voz ronca.</p><p>—Viejo, nos pegaste un buen susto. —se acercó Mike hasta él, por el otro lado de la camilla. —Pensamos que… bueno…</p><p>—Oh no, se necesita más para acabar con Richie Tozier, ya deberías saberlo, Mikey.</p><p>Aquello logro sacar risas en sus amigos; risas que fueron seguidas por borbotones de lágrimas de alivio recorrer las caras de sus amigos. Todos estaban alrededor de él, resistiendo las ganas de lanzarse a abrazarlo al saber que todo su cuerpo se encontraba herido. En ese momento, había pensado que sus amigos lo atacarían con preguntas acerca de cómo llego a tan deplorable estado, pero lo cierto es que no necesitaban una explicación pues estaba más claro que el agua. Pero él si tenía una pregunta.</p><p>— ¿Quién me encontró? ¿Cómo me trajeron aquí?</p><p>Todos se quedaron callados en ese momento, dando paso a un silencio un poco tenso del que Richie no podía escapar gracias a estar condenado a esa camilla de hospital.</p><p>—El indicado para hablar de eso sería… —Ben fue el primero en romper el silencio con aquellas palabras a medias.</p><p>—Yo.</p><p>El de lentes dirigió su mirada al dueño de la segunda voz. Se encontró con Stanley mirándolo desde el pie de la cama, con la cara fruncida de una manera extraña y las manos apretando el borde de la camilla. Era fácil darse cuenta que el joven se encontraba perturbado por algo.</p><p>Al parecer todos se dieron cuenta de la tensión entre Richie y Stanley, por lo que optaron por dejarlos solos y arreglar lo que tuviesen que arreglar. Eddie quiso resistirse, quedarse con Richie y preguntarle porque termino así, pero Bill lo saco a rastras.</p><p>Y entonces solo quedaron Richie Tozier y Stanley Uris.</p><p>— ¿Entonces? —pregunto Richie de inmediato, indispuesto a soportar otro silencio incómodo. Y si, una parte de él seguía molesto con Stan y, si pudiera, se levantaría de la camilla y le propinaría un puñetazo. Pero por el momento tendría que aguantarse las ganas.</p><p>El judío se quedó de pie unos segundos más antes de sentarse a un lado de la camilla, en el lugar que Eddie había ocupado cuando Richie abrió los ojos. Parecia un poco cohibido, con la mirada baja, sin saber exactamente como comenzar a hablar; algo raro en él.</p><p>—Pensé que estabas muerto… —su voz apenas fue audible, casi como un murmullo que se ahoga con el poco ruido que hacían los aparatos a los que el de lentes estaba conectado.</p><p>— ¿Eh?</p><p>Levanto la mirada y observo a Richie con los sentimientos desbordándose de sus cuencas.</p><p>—Cuando te encontré… pensé que estabas muerto.</p><p>— ¿T-tu… tú me trajiste aquí?</p><p>—Bueno… y Betty Ripson.</p><p>Richie grabo una nota mental para agradecerle después a la chica.</p><p>En este momento tenía un asunto más importante por resolver. Un asunto y Stan.</p><p>—Creí que… que ya no querías saber nada mas de mi… —murmuro apenas. De pronto la sensación de amargura y resequedad en la garganta volvió de lleno. Las palabras sabían amargas.</p><p>El gesto del contrario se contrajo en una mueca llena de incomodidad. Estaba ansioso y era obvio. Richie pensó que tendría mucho que decir, por lo que decidió quedarse callado por una vez en su vida y solo escuchar.</p><p>—Yo… dije algo parecido, si… —dijo Stan, con la voz baja y la vergüenza coloreando su rostro. —Pero la verdad es que no lo dije en serio… no p-podría…</p><p>Su voz se quebró.</p><p>— ¿Stan?</p><p>—E-eres mi amigo, Richie. Todas las cosas que dije, no las sentía de verdad. L-lo siento… —su voz comenzaba a temblar y ambos lo notaron. Stanley carraspeo y continuo —Cuando te encontré y creí que estabas muerto… me sentí horrible… pensé que te irías pensando en todas las mierdas que nos dijimos y no pude soportarlo, de no ser por Betty me habría quedado plantado solo mirándote… gracias a ella fuimos capaces de traerte a tiempo…</p><p>Conforme las palabras del judío avanzaban, una sonrisa en el lastimado rostro de Richie se formaba. Escuchar aquello le daba una sensación cálida en el pecho. Jamás podría odiar a Stan o guardarle rencor. Era su amigo.</p><p>El de rizos cobrizos se acercó a la camilla de hospital y, dubitativo, coloco su mano en el hombro de Richie.</p><p>—De verdad… de verdad lo siento.</p><p>—Yo también lo siento.</p><p>Entonces ambos rieron, llenos de alivio. Rieron, aun cuando a Richie le dolía el costado al hacerlo. Rieron, aun cuando a Stan le estorbaban las lágrimas retenidas para hacerlo.</p><p>Solo rieron porque quisieron hacerlo.</p><p>—Entonces… ¿amigos otra vez? —pregunto Richie una vez dejo de reírse, mirando de reojo al judío y sin perder su sonrisa.</p><p>—Amigos otra vez.</p><p>—Entonces, amigo… ¿podrías darme un vaso de agua? Siento un desierto en la garganta desde que desperté.</p><p>Stanley soltó una carcajada y asintió.</p><hr/><p>Los padres de Richie lo habían ido a visitar. Su madre lloró. Su padre contuvo las ganas de llorar. Y ambos lo abrazaron y llenaron de mimos, prometiéndole que todo mejoraría a partir de ahora.</p><p>Richie se sintió feliz de verlos ahí y, aunque lo intento, no pudo contener las lágrimas.</p><p>—Bueno, cariño, tendrás que quedarte aquí un par de días más. —le dijo su madre con esa voz tan suya. Una voz dulce como la miel, o incluso más. —Tu papá y yo estaremos turnándonos para cuidarte, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>—De acuerdo.</p><p>El señor Tozier se acercó a la camilla y, con delicadeza, revolvió el ya de por si revuelto cabello de su hijo. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Parecía feliz, aliviado. La señora Tozier también. Y entonces Richie tomo una decisión.</p><p>—Mamá, papá… hay… hay algo que tengo que decirles…</p><p>El gesto de sus padres no cambio mucho, solo se coloreo con un poco de curiosidad.</p><p>— ¿Qué sucede, campeón? —preguntó su padre, sentándose en otra silla, cerca de la camilla.</p><p>Estuvo a punto de echarse para atrás. Retractarse y decir alguna estupidez para escapar de la situación en la que él, voluntariamente, había decidido entrar. Pero el observar a sus padres mirándolo de esa forma lo desarmo. Se los debía. Tenía que ser honesto por Eddie; por él mismo, Richie Tozier.</p><p>— ¿Alguien les dijo porque me golpearon?</p><p>Pudo notar la angustia en el rostro de sus padres, como si el simple hecho de mencionar la golpiza les arrancara en corazón. Sin embargo, sus padres solo se limitaron a negar con la cabeza.</p><p>—No es necesario que no lo digas, Richie… no pienses en eso, solo concéntrate en mejorar. —dijo su madre. De pronto se veía frágil.</p><p>Pero ahora Richie negó. Tenía que hablar.</p><p>—No puedo. Tengo que decírselos… merecen saberlo…</p><p>Trago saliva. Tomo aire. Aclaro su garganta. Mojo sus labios. Pero nada era suficiente para calmar los crecientes nervios en su estómago. ¿Cómo se lo tomarían sus padres? ¿Lo aceptarían? ¿Lo llamarían un desviado? ¿Lo enviarían lejos?</p><p>Fuera lo que fuera… lo aceptaría.</p><p>—Anoche me golpearon porque… defendí a Eddie hace unos días. —comenzó a relatar y entonces ya no había vuelta atrás. —Estábamos en los Barrens… Bowers lo estaba molestando y… y yo salte a defenderlo, hubo una pequeña pelea pero no paso a mayores y pudimos huir. Pero pueden notar que Henry no quedo muy feliz que digamos.</p><p>—Fuiste muy valiente, cariño. Defendiste a tu amigo. —le dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo tomo de las manos y lo miro. Y Richie pensó que jamás podría hacer llorar a su mamá.</p><p>—Estamos orgullosos de ti, Richie. —dijo esta vez su padre, mirándolo de la misma manera que cuando pudo andar en bicicleta por su cuenta la primera vez. Y Richie pensó que jamás podría decepcionar a su papá.</p><p>Sintió el rostro caliente y mojado. Estaba llorando. La garganta se le cerraba y le era difícil pronunciar cualquier palabra, pero haría su esfuerzo para hacerlo. Porque tenía que hablar.</p><p>—N-no… eso no es todo… no es todo. —masculló — Yo no solo lo defendí por ser mi amigo. No… yo… yo defendí a Eddie por otra razón. —su voz se rompió en ese momento y un sollozo escapo. Su voz era apenas audible. —Yo lo defendí porque… porque… porque <em>estoy enamorado de él.</em></p><p>De pronto todo se quedó en silencio. Ni siquiera el murmullo de los aparatos médicos era audible. Ni siquiera los latidos de los tres corazones presentes. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos de Richie. Y seguían cayendo. Y seguían cayendo.</p><p>—Mamá, papá… soy gay.</p><p>Su vista estaba nublada a causa de las lágrimas, pero aún era capaz de ver a sus padres. Los podía ver perfectamente. Los podía escuchar perfectamente. Los podía sentir perfectamente. Se encontraba a la espera de una reacción, la que fuera; podía esperar incluso que le gritaran que estaba muerto para ellos y que salieron hechos una furia por la puerta.</p><p>Pero su mente jamás lo preparo para lo que estaba por pasar.</p><p>Jamás lo preparo para sentir los cálidos brazos de sus padres abrazarlo como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.</p><p>Jamás lo preparo para escuchar como los dos lloraban sobre sus hombros.</p><p>Jamás lo preparo para sentir tal calidez viniendo de sus padres, como arroyo luminoso y lleno de calor que se esforzaba por empaparlo para que no volviera a sentirse solo nunca más.</p><p>Jamás lo preparo para esperar una aceptación.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HOLA-</p><p>Aqui tienen la nueva actualizacion ya que ni yo soportaba haber dejado la historia en tremenda golpiza a nuestro bocazas xd sjsksjk ademas de que el capitulo de hoy es MUY IMPORTANTE en la trama, porque es aqui donde se van a decidir los rumbos para llegar al final sjsksj</p><p>Ademas de cerrar ciclos para Richie, con su salida ante sus padres quq </p><p>Así que harían bien en poner atención a los pequeños detalles, yo solo digo SJSKSJK- </p><p>Pregunta totalmente random: ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto Be More Chill o Dear Evan Hansen? </p><p>La verdad yo los vi hace poco y ESTOY ENAMORADA WEY NO PUEDO DEJAR DE ESCUCHAR LAS CANCIONES SJSKSJk y ademas me entraron ganas de escribir cosas sobre los Boyf-riends y los Tree Bros &lt;3 </p><p>En fin, nos leemos después~ </p><p>REDES SOCIALES:</p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. ❀ capítulo 17 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Día-ya no me siento tan de la chingada:</p>
  <p>Aún sigo en el hospital, con la cara hinchada y todo el cuerpo molido, sin embargo, puedo decir que no todo esta tan mal. Creo que arregle las cosas con Stan y ahora todo será más tranquilo, pero lo más importante… salí del closet con mis papás.</p>
  <p>¡Y me aceptaron! ¡Fue jodidamente épico!</p>
  <p>Por un pequeño momento pensé que no me aceptaría, y no sé cómo pude pensar eso cuando mis padres me aman más que a nada. O sea, incluso bromean con que Eddie será su futuro yerno.</p>
  <p>Ellos me matan :’p</p>
  <p>En cuanto a los golpes, tendré que quedarme internado un par de días más, aún estoy algo débil y toda esa mierda. Mis padres no pueden cuidarme todo el tiempo, así que los perdedores también estarán por aquí.</p>
  <p>Le pedí a Ben que me trajera una bolsa de Cheetos a escondidas porQUE YA NO SOPORTO LA COMIDA DE HOSPITAL.</p>
  <p>Sinceramente, yo (estar aquí me dio tiempo de ver algunos musicales y, viejo… son la onda #NoHomo)</p>
</blockquote><p>Cerró el cuaderno sobre su regazo y luego lo escondió debajo de la almohada; en la mañana sus padres le habían traído un par de cosas para entretenerse y entre ellas se vino su pequeña bitácora, así que aprovecho y decidió escribir un poco de lo acontecido.</p><p>Se estiro un poco, queriendo aflojar sus músculos aunque lo doliera un poco en el proceso. Aun no podía levantarse de la cama y aquello lo estaba volviendo loco, pues siendo él Richie Tozier, quedarse quieto mucho tiempo no era su estilo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba: recostado en la camilla de hospital, con una bata exhibicionista puesta y el soundtrack del musical <em>Be More Chill</em> pausado en la pantalla de su celular.</p><p>Estaba a punto de volver a despotricar en contra de Jeremy Heere y como la había cagado (aunque en el fondo amara a ese desgraciado) cuando la puerta de abrió y por esta entro Eddie, con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.</p><p>Bueno, en realidad siempre se veía hermoso a ojos de Richie.</p><p>—Hola, Richie.</p><p>—Hola, Eds. —saludo de regreso. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí en un día tan encantador?</p><p>El asmático rio entre dientes y, tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se adentró al cuarto hasta quedar a un lado de Richie. Entre sus brazos cargaba con un puñado de libros y unas cuantas bolsas con las golosinas favoritas del bocazas por lo que Richie pudo hacerse una idea de lo que iba a pasar. Y le encantaba la idea.</p><p>—Vengo a pasar el día contigo, ya que tus padres tienen que trabajar, me ofrecí a hacerlo. —sonrió y dejo las cosas en la cómoda a su costado, después tomo una bolsa de gomitas y la abrió.</p><p>Muy bien, de ser posible, Richie estaria gritando como colegiala enamorada a todo pulmón pero ya que sería muy obvio, se conformaba con hacerlo internamente. Pasar el día con su querido crush; solo ellos dos, un par de libros y el sabor de las gomitas acidas. Mierda, sonaba increíble.</p><p>—Entonces puedo decir que este día entrara en mi top 3.</p><p>Compartieron una pequeña risa y entonces Eddie abrió uno de los libros que había traído; se trataba de un grupo de amigos que tenían que pelear contra un monstruo que devoraba niños y cambiaba de forma conforme tus peores miedos. Richie se sintió muy identificado con uno de los protagonistas.</p><p>El bocazas también aprovecho ese pequeño momento entre los dos para mostrarle un poco de los musicales que había visto en los últimos días. Le hablo de cada uno de ellos, de todos los personajes, le canto fragmentos de sus canciones favoritas y le mostro los cientos de <em>fanarts</em> que había encontrado.</p><p>—Wow, jamás habría esperado esto de ti. —dijo Eddie con un tono tierno, sin dejar su sutil sonrisa en ningún momento.</p><p>Richie se encogió de hombros en un gesto divertido.</p><p>— ¿Qué puedo decirte? Soy una caja de sorpresas. —dijo —Quizás me inscriba a teatro cuando salga de aquí… aunque seguramente me gane otra golpiza.</p><p>Ya había sacado sus audífonos y acomodado la laptop de una manera en la que ambos pudieran ver la pantalla, y entonces mostrarle <em>Dear Evan Hansen</em> a Eddie (Evan le recordaba un poco a su amigo asmático) pero entonces se vieron interrumpidos por la amable enfermera que había estado atendiendo al chico Tozier estos días. La mujer venía a hacer un rápido chequeo así que no tardaría mucho, por lo que no se preocuparon de ver sus planes arruinados, sin embargo, una llamada llego al celular de Kaspbrak, por lo que se excusó y salió de la habitación.</p><p>Richie lo miro partir con, seguramente, una sonrisa boba en el rostro, pues la risa tierna de la enfermera no podía indicarle otra cosa. Sintió el rubor en sus mejillas y opto por desviar la mirada mientras la mujer le tomaba la presión.</p><p>—Tu amigo es muy lindo. —hablo la enfermera con tono dulce, casi maternal. —Siempre que pasa por el mostrador me saluda, el otro día incluso me trajo una flor.</p><p>— ¿Una flor? ¿Por qué?</p><p>—Dijo que era para agradecerme por cuidar de ti. —anoto un par de cosas en unas hojas tomadas a una tabla de madera y entonces volvió su mirada al de lentes. — Es un chico adorable y muy amable.</p><p>Tozier sonrió ante aquella descripción. Si, Eddie era jodidamente adorable sin siquiera proponérselo. También era la persona más amable que tuvo la dicha de conocer, preocupándose por los demás y velando por ellos. Eddie era lindo, amable, encantador, risueño, gracioso, dulce, jodidamente dulce… era tan perfecto a sus ojos que lo abrumaba.</p><p>—Así que me pregunto porque aún no le dices lo que sientes por él.</p><p>
  <em>«¿Qué?».</em>
</p><p>— ¿Perdón?</p><p>La risa de la enfermera volvió a hacerse presente, esta vez con más diversión, y miro a Richie con un gesto tierno.</p><p>—Lo siento, es que…</p><p>— ¿… es muy obvio? —termino decir el chico, sintiendo el color rojo explotar en sus mejillas.</p><p>La risa de la enfermera volvió a flotar por la habitación, como un suave murmullo que logro poner aún más colorado a Richie. Le mujer se acercó a la camilla y se sentó en la silla que minutos antes ocupo Eddie.</p><p>—En realidad no, pero soy muy perspicaz. —le sonrió— ¿Has pensado en decírselo?</p><p>El bocazas se quedó mudo un momento, pues jamás se había planteado esa posibilidad realmente. Es decir, competía con Stan por gustarle a Eddie pero… jamás pensó en la probabilidad de decirle lo que siente. ¿Estaría bien hacerlo? ¿Acaso… Eddie también podía gustar de él?</p><p>—No lo sé… creo que jamás lo pensé realmente… —relamió sus labios y observo a la mujer de mirada dulce. —Es decir, tengo otro amigo al que también le gusta y, no se… siento que no sería justo adelantarme, ¿entiende? ¡E-es decir, pi-pienso que ambos deberíamos hacerlo al mismo tiempo!</p><p>—No es raro, de hecho entiendo lo que tratas de decir. —su voz había bajado de tono, y Richie pensó que eso bastaría para arrullarlo y dejarlo contando ovejas. La mujer le tomo la mano con delicadeza y le ofreció otra sonrisa. —Pero deberías pensar en hacerlo, los dos… el amor no está hecho para vivir oculto en las sombras, está hecho para ser expresado y gritado a los cuatro vientos.</p><p>Entonces la mujer se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando al joven Tozier con miles de pensamientos revoloteando a su alrededor. Se hundió un poco más en la cama, con la mirada clavada en la puerta y pequeños suspiros saliendo de sus labios. Ahora no solo le dolía todo el cuerpo sino que su mente estaba confabulando en su contra, creando escenarios donde le confesaba sus sentimientos al pequeño Kaspbrak y este le tomaba de la mano, le besaba en los labios y le repetía al oído cuanto lo amaba. Le iba a doler la cabeza a este paso.</p><p>Se quería recriminar a sí mismo, pues pensó que ya había superado esa etapa de negación. Pero es que no era negación. Era otra jodida cosa; ya no le asustaban sus sentimientos por Eddie… le asustaba que estos jamás fueran correspondidos.</p><p>Los días en los que se hundió a sí mismo en un vórtice de odio y recriminación por su recientemente descubierta orientación sexual ahora le parecían muy lejanos, aunque solo hubieran pasado un par de meses, pero ahora se venía una aun peor: la incertidumbre. Él ni siquiera sabía si Eddie era gay, o si aún le parecía linda Gretta Bowie, o si miraba a las chicas lindas al pasar.</p><p>No tenía idea de nada de eso.</p><p>Y en caso de que Eddie no fuera gay. En caso de que siguiera pensando que Gretta Bowie era linda. En caso de verlo suspirar por las chicas lindas al pasar. En caso, <em>y solo en caso</em> de que eso suceda… no se atrevería a decir ni una palabra.</p><p>Porque amar también significa libertad, ¿no es así?</p><p>De pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir y por esta entro Eddie, con el celular en una mano y una botella de agua en la otra. Le sonrió a Richie y volvió a sentarse a su lado.</p><p>— ¿Todo bien? —pregunto Richie, haciendo referencia a su llamada. En parte lo hizo por curiosidad, pero en su mayoría fue para dejar atrás los pensamientos que lo abrumaban.</p><p>—Todo bien, —asintió con la cabeza— solo era Stan.</p><p>— ¿Qué quería?</p><p>—Quería saber si estaba libre esta tarde, para ir a ver una película, ya sabes. —el joven se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca graciosa —Pero le dije que no puedo.</p><p>— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué no puedes? —pregunto Richie, ladeando la cabeza un poco.</p><p>Eddie le miro como si fuera muy obvio pero al parecer eso no entraba en su cabeza. ¿Por qué el joven Kaspbrak no podía ir con Stan? No había escuela o tarea o algo parecido.</p><p>—Vine a pasar el día contigo, Richie. Por eso.</p><p>Los ojos del mencionado se ensancharon por la sorpresa. Muy bien, si era muy obvia la respuesta pero él no pudo concebirla, así que observo al otro chico con sorpresa por unos segundos, para después cambiar su gesto por uno apenado que rara vez demostraba.</p><p>—N-no es necesario, Eddie. —trato de decirle, moviendo sus manos en señales nerviosas —No quiero retenerte todo el día en el hospital, ve con Stan, yo no me muevo de aquí de todas formas</p><p>El gesto en el asmático se aflojo un poco pero no dejo que se desmoronara. Puso una sonrisa de medio lado y arrastro la silla de metal un poco más cerca de la camilla. Tomo la mano de Richie y la apretó contra la suya.</p><p>El de lentes observo sus manos unidas de reojo y trago saliva, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban como un par de fogatas y su pulso cardiaco se disparaba. Agradecía no estar conectado a un electrocardiograma y así no dejar en evidencia las reacciones que Eddie causaba en su anatomía.</p><p>—Rich, me voy a quedar contigo, ¿de acuerdo? —<em>su sonrisa, su maldita y hermosa sonrisa.</em>— Además, quiero ver esos musicales de los que tanto hablas.</p><p>Aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir fuegos artificiales en el estómago, hormigas en las manos, calor abrasador en el pecho y un zumbido en los oídos. Y se sentía jodidamente bien.</p><p>—Entonces ponte cómodo, Eddie Spaguetti, porque estas a punto de presenciar pura belleza.</p><p>Los dos rieron por lo bajo, como un par de cómplices y, con cuidado, Eddie se subió a la camilla y se acurruco a un lado de Richie. Conectaron los audífonos y cada uno se colocó uno, dejando sus cabezas recargadas una sobre la otra. Sus manos se encontraban de vez en cuando sobre la sabana, cuando intentaban tomar una gomita agridulce y aquello solo los hacia sonreír. De repente, Richie cantaba algunas estrofas por lo bajo y Eddie solo podía mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo con una sutil sonrisa en los labios, pensando en lo bonita que era la voz de Richie.</p><p>Esa tarde Richie dejo de sentir el cuerpo pesado y la mente revuelta.</p><hr/><p>Quito el celular de su oreja y con un suspiro lo dejo sobre la cama. Se removió un poco sobre ella y entonces se dejó caer de espaldas contra el mullido colchón. Dio una vuelta. Dio otra vuelta. No podía encontrar una posición correcta de ninguna forma, así que se eliminó la idea de quedarse recostado el resto de la tarde y se puso de pie para andar por su habitación.</p><p>No debería dolerle que Eddie lo rechazara por cuidar a Richie, es decir, el chico estaba en el jodido hospital, pero de todas formas lo hacía. Un poco. Eddie seguía siendo la persona que le gustaba después de todo, ¿no es así?</p><p>Camino hasta su librero, dispuesto a pasar el resto de la tarde leyendo a Edgar Allan Poe o cualquier otro autor lo suficientemente depresivo como para anular su propio estado de tristeza pero entonces una voz desde su ventana lo llamo.</p><p>— ¡Stan!</p><p>Se asomó hacia la calle y puso divisar a Bill, justo en la orilla de la banqueta, sobre su enorme bicicleta. Lo saludo con la cabeza y le indico que enseguida bajaba, por lo que corrió escaleras abajo y en unos segundos ya se encontraba frente al tartaja.</p><p>— ¿Qué sucede, Bill? —le pregunto.</p><p>—B-bueno… pa-pasaba por a-aquí y me p-p-preguntaba si que-querías ir a dar la v-vuelta por ahí, ¿q-quizás un helado? —Bill sonrió de medio lado en su dirección. Tenía las mejillas rojas, seguramente de pedalear todo el camino.</p><p>Stan lo pensó un par de segundos. No le parecía mala idea tomando el cuenta que su otra opción era hundirse en su cama mientras contemplaba la existencia, por lo que accedió con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Iré por mi bicicleta. —le dijo y entonces corrió hasta su cochera, tomo el objeto en cuestión y se unió a Bill en la acera.</p><p>Las dos bicicletas se perdieron calle abajo, dejando detrás los gritos de euforia de los chicos al bajar las pequeñas inclinaciones, sintiendo la adrenalina en sus venas.</p><p>Esa tarde Stan dejo de pensar en Eddie y solo se dejó llevar por Bill por las calles de Derry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HOLA-</p><p>AQUÍ APROVECHANDO EL HYPE POR IT 2</p><p>Apenas iré a ver la película en unas horas mas así que NO SPOILERS (aunque ya leí todo el libro so-) </p><p>La verdad me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo porque las cosas comienzan a tomar su rumbo :') así que espero estén poniendo atención a todo los detalles JSKSJK ¿les esta gustando la historia? </p><p>Una disculpa por las referencias a musicales pero yo estoy igual que Richie estos últimos días NO PUEDO DEJAR DE ESCUCHAR Y ESCRIBIR ACERCA DE BE MORE CHILL Y DEAR EVAN HANSEN me perd0nan? </p><p>Adiós~ </p><p>REDES SOCIALES:</p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. ❀ capítulo 18 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan creyó que no se sacaría a Eddie de la cabeza en toda la tarde. Creyó que no podría olvidar que fue rechazado por Richie (y eso lo hacía sentir de la mierda porque, ¡vamos! ¡está en el hospital!). Creyó, simplemente, que el nombre de Eddie Kaspbrak daría vueltas en su mente todo el día.</p><p>Pero no fue así.</p><p>Cuando Bill llegó con su bicicleta y él le siguió el paso con la suya, bajando a una velocidad moderada por lo largo de la calle, Eddie Kaspbrak aún estaba en su cabeza. Cuando pasaron por el Memorial Park, también. Cuando pasaron a toda velocidad por la horrorosa casa Neibolt, también. Cuando llegaron al centro de Derry, entre risas y gritos llenos de júbilo, Eddie Kaspbrak había retrocedido un par de casillas en su tablero de pensamientos.</p><p>Bill había pasado todo el trayecto imitando los diálogos de una película que ambos habían visto, y más temprano que tarde, Stanley se le unió. Iban como almas que lleva el diablo sobre sus bicicletas, subiendo y bajando de las banquetas cuando querían. Habían llegado al centro justo cuando iban a la mitad de la tercera escena. Bajaron y caminaron, tomando las bicis del manubrio hacia la nueva heladería que había abierto hace un par de semanas; Baskin Robbins Scoops Ahoy!</p><p>Ambos se acercaron al mostrador donde un chico más grande que ellos y de frondosa melena castaña les atendió. Bill pidió un <em>Banana Split</em> y Stan pidió un <em>Sunday</em>. Se sentaron en la mesa más apartada, donde no pudieran molestar ni ser molestados, y entonces hablaron y hablaron de todo y nada a la vez.</p><p>— ¿E-entonces prefieres l-la pi-pizza con piña?</p><p>—Podría ponértelo por escrito, si quieres.</p><p>Ambos soltaron una carcajada ante eso, sin embargo, Stan término escribiendo en una servilleta con estampado de barcos que prefería la pizza con piña sobre cualquier otra. Bill guardo la servilleta en su bolsillo izquierdo, cerca del corazón.</p><p>
  <em>«Edward Kaspbrak».</em>
</p><p>Cuando terminaron su helado volvieron a montarse en las bicicletas. No tenían un destino específico, solo andaban por el pueblo, observando todo a su alrededor incluso si lo habían visto miles de veces a lo largo de su corta vida. Saludaban a las pocas personas amables en Derry, recibiendo una sonrisa en respuesta. Pararon a comprar una bolsa de dulces cada uno; Stanley compro chocolates y Bill compro dulces ácidos. Buscaron tréboles de cuatro hojas en el Memorial Park, como cuando eran niños y el viernes 13 se acercaba. Entraron a la biblioteca, a la sección de niños, sin que nadie los viera y colorearon los libros de ilustraciones en blanco y negro. Dieron un paseo por todo Derry, solo ellos dos.</p><p>Por un momento, un pequeño momento, Bill se adelantó en su bicicleta, dándole así la espalda a Stan. El sol comenzaba a descender y a bañar todo el lugar de dorado y anaranjado, dándole un toque mágico y extrañamente hermoso a cada edificio, persona y cosa en Derry.</p><p>Y por un momento, solo un pequeño y minúsculo momento, Stan Uris sonrió al ver a Bill bañado por esa misma luz.</p><p>
  <em>«Eddie Kaspbrak».</em>
</p><p>—Por eso Bill Cipher es uno de mis villanos favoritos en la vida.</p><p>—Wow, Stan, n-no sabía que tenías u-una fi-fi-fijación con las f-figuras g-geométricas.</p><p>Stan exclamo con asco fingido y genuina diversión.</p><p>— ¡Por Dios, Denbrough! ¡Eso es muy extraño!</p><p>—L-lo es… —su sonrisa divertida se expandió aún mas de ser posible— P-por eso no entiendo que l-le ves a un t-triangulo.</p><p>El chico de rizos, que se encontraba haciendo equilibrio en una rama caída, bajo de un salto y empujo a su amigo con el hombro, riendo de por medio y consiguiendo la misma reacción de regreso.</p><p>Después de recorrer todo el centro habían terminado en Los Barrens, dejaron sus bicicletas al borde el Puente de los Besos y saltaron la barda, bajando con mucho cuidado hacia la arboleda. Se habían internado entre los árboles, sin importarles mucho el a donde iban (como venían haciendo toda la tarde) y solo disfrutando de la vista. Todo era verde. Verde y azul.</p><p>— ¿Y qué me dices tú? Tienes una fijación con las pelirrojas. —ataco Stan de regreso, tomando desprevenido a su amigo, que salto en su lugar y lo miro con una ceja alzada.</p><p>— ¿D-de que hablas?</p><p>Stan rodo los ojos divertidos.</p><p>—Por favor, Bill... Emma Stone, Amy Adams, Black Widow. —enumero a todos los <em>crushes</em> de famosas que alguna vez le conoció a su amigo. Entonces, a último minuto, un nombre más vino a su mente—… Beverly.</p><p>El tartaja se tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra cuando escucho lo último dicho por el judío. Incluso si lo dijo en voz baja, tal vez solo para sí mismo, Bill lo escucho fuerte y claro. Casi como si lo hubiera dicho con una bocina. Se quedó contra el suelo un par de segundos, procesando lo dicho por Stan, antes de que este lo levantara, tomándolo de los hombros y después de las manos.</p><p>—Por Dios, ¿estás bien, Bill?</p><p>Pero Bill no contestó a su pregunta y en lugar lanzo otra.</p><p>— ¿T-t-t-tú crees que me gu-gusta B-Beverly?</p><p>Por alguna razón, escucharlo de la boca del tartaja, entrecortado y atropellado, le hizo fruncir el entrecejo. Y no por la tartamudez, a eso ya estaba más que acostumbrado.</p><p>—Si… —le miro con los ojos entrecerrados. — ¿no es así?</p><p>El otro chico negó rápidamente con la cabeza y las manos; la cabeza pudo salir volando de su lugar de haberlo hecho más fuerte.</p><p>— ¡N-no! Ja-jamás me ha g-gustado Bev, a mi… a m-mi… me gu-gusta alguien más.</p><p>Su tono de voz era bajo y, de no estar a escasos doce centímetros de distancia, juraría que la voz de Denbrough se perdería entre los sonidos de la naturaleza, convirtiéndose en un murmullo más del viento.</p><p>— ¿De verdad?</p><p>Bill apretó los labios y asintió.</p><p>Stan solo sonrió en respuesta.</p><p>
  <em>«Eddie».</em>
</p><p>Ahora se encontraban en la cantera, sentados en la orilla del precipicio que siempre utilizaban en verano como la tabla de clavados perfecta. Sus pies se mecían a un mismo ritmo en la altura, teniendo debajo el agua verdosa del lugar. No habían mediado palabra desde que llegaron ahí pero tampoco les importaba, porque el silencio era apacible y cómodo; como el silencio en la biblioteca, el cual es tan natural que no te cuestionas siquiera la idea de romperlo, ni siquiera con la simple de tarea de voltear la página del libro más rápido de lo normal. Así se sentía. Era tan cómodo y apacible que no había necesidad de romperlo.</p><p>De pronto, Stan se cansó de la vista que las alturas le ofrecían, así que giro levemente su rostro hasta que el perfil de su amigo entro en su campo de visión. Delineo el contorno de su cara con la mirada, comparando cada sección con alguna figura geométrica, encontrando la composición en su rostro. Era increíble.</p><p>— ¿Q-que pasa? ¿Te-tengo algo en la cara?</p><p>Se sobresaltó cuando se vio descubierto. Intento aparentar, volviendo la vista al paisaje pero era demasiado tarde pues ahora era Bill quien lo observaba. No le quedo de otra más que regresarle la mirada, encontrándose con una sutil sonrisa en los labios ajenos.</p><p>Una sonrisa para él.</p><p>La devolvió.</p><p>—No es nada, solo… solo te estaba viendo.</p><p>— ¿P-por qué?</p><p>—Porque sí.</p><p>—E-eso no es u-una re-respuesta, Stan.</p><p>Soltó una pequeña risa cuando noto como las cejas de su amigo se juntaron levemente en el medio. A veces le gustaba molestar, ¿podían culparlo?</p><p>—Solo estaba buscando las figuras en tu cara. Nada más.</p><p>Bill lo escudriño con la mirada pero al final se dio por vencido y solo se encogió de hombros, resignado a tomar esa respuesta. Tampoco que quisiera indagar mucho más.</p><p>— ¿Stan?</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa?</p><p>El tartaja tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar.</p><p>— ¿N-no crees que las c-cosas han es-estado extrañas e-estos días? Mejor dicho, ¿locas?</p><p>Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Stan pero intento no demostrarlo, manteniendo el mismo gesto de siempre mientras recogía un poco las piernas para girar un tanto más y poder observar mejor a Bill. El otro le imito.</p><p>—Si… lo han estado y mucho. —apretó los labios un momento y entonces continuo —La golpiza de Richie, el hospital, nuestra pel… ea.</p><p>Entonces se dio cuenta de que la cago.</p><p>— ¿S-su qué?</p><p>El miedo le abrumo un poco. Se supone que no iba a decir nada de eso, pues quería evitar aún más tensiones en el grupo, por eso no había dicho nada de nada sobre lo que paso ese día que Eddie y él se separaron del resto. Por eso nadie sabía el verdadero motivo de la golpiza de Richie salvo él, el mismo bocazas y Betty Ripson (a la cual le conto todo, presa del pánico cuando encontraron a Tozier medio muerto afuera de la escuela). Y ahora simplemente lo había dicho como si nada.</p><p>Genial, ahora el grupo se dividiría y todo se iría a la mierda.</p><p>—Nada. No dije nada…</p><p>—Stan…</p><p>El nombrado de puso de pie de golpe, dispuesto a largarse de ahí antes que tener que dar más explicaciones de algo a lo que no quería darle más explicaciones fuera de sus pensamientos. Pero fue detenido por Bill, que también se puso de pie y lo tomo por la muñeca.</p><p>—Stan… sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.</p><p>Stan se lo pensó. Y se lo pensó. Y se lo pensó.</p><p>Vio el rostro de Bill, tan calmado y sereno como siempre. El gesto digno de un líder. Supo que podría confiar en él como lo había hecho toda su vida; igual que la vez que entraron en la casa de terror con apenas 9 años y Bill no le soltó la mano en todo el recorrido, o como la vez que Bill le ayudo a estudiar para su examen de química, el cual aprobó gracias a él.</p><p>Sí, siempre podría confiar en Bill Denbrough.</p><p>—Hace unas semanas… Eddie y yo fuimos acorralados por Bowers. —comenzó a relatar— Nos comenzó a empujar y dar uno que otro golpe… estaba aterrorizado, Eddie también y ninguno pudo hacer nada… entonces llego Richie y, Dios, debiste ver como se enfrentó a Bowers, fue increíble. —no pudo evitar sonreír al, por fin, admitir aquello en voz alta. Richie había estado increíble. —En un momento de distracción, pudimos huir pero… yo no estaba feliz. —tomo aire— Yo me moleste con Richie por habernos defendido porque… me sentí humillado, como hombre, ¿supongo? —su mirada se paseó por el pasto, en busca de una mejor elección de palabras. —No, mejor dicho… me hizo sentir débil, miedoso, inseguro…</p><p>Esbozo una sonrisa vacía, quizás para ayudarse a lidiar con las emociones. Quizás para aparentar.</p><p>—Sé que estuvo mal que me molestara por eso y que en su lugar debí agradecerle pero… en ese momento no pude. —entonces, decidió soltar la bomba: — Fue mi culpa que golpearan a Richie.</p><p>Bill no necesito de más. Aquella información era más que suficiente para armar el retrato completo. Noto las emociones contenidas en la mirada de Stanley y, sin pensarlo mucho, lo estrecho en un cálido abrazo.</p><p>—No fue tu culpa. N-no tienes por qué sentirte mal… todos cometemos e-errores.</p><p>Stan no supo reaccionar de otra manera que no fuera devolverle el abrazo, estrechándolo entre sus brazos con total libertad. Quiso demostrarle toda su gratitud a través de ese abrazo, por lo que no se midió mas y recargo su cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro.</p><p>—Gracias, Bill.</p><p>—Me alegra que estés bien, Stan.</p><p>Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Solo sonrieron y se abrazaron, a la cima de aquel acantilado, sobre las alturas, sobre todos en el pueblo. Solo eran ellos dos.</p><p>
  <em>«Bill Denbrough».</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. ❀ capítulo 19 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de unos largos días en el hospital, conectado a varias máquinas, soportando chequeos médicos en cualquier momento del día y sobreviviendo con las limitadas visitas que le eran permitidas a sus amigos, Richie por fin era libre de irse a casa.</p><p>Era sábado en la mañana cuando fue dado de alta, salió de la habitación acompañado de sus padres, que se veían igual o más felices que él cuando lo vieron vestirse con su ropa de toda la vida y salir de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Tenía a cada uno de sus padres en un costado, llevándolo por el antebrazo en caso de necesitar soporte en algún momento. Cosa que Richie agradecía internamente, pues aun sentía pesadez en ciertas partes del cuerpo.</p><p>Cuando pasaron por la recepción, un pensamiento golpeo la mente del de lentes.</p><p>—Esperen, tengo algo que hacer. —les dijo, deshaciéndose de su agarre y caminando por su propia cuenta hasta el mostrador. Sus padres asintieron y salieron para encender el auto.</p><p>Richie camino hasta el mostrador y se recargo en este, observando a la enfermera que se había encargado de él durante toda su estadía. Sonrió sin siquiera pensarlo.</p><p>—Hola. —llamo la atención de la mujer, que volteo de inmediato y, al verlo, le devolvió la sonrisa.</p><p>—Me entere de que hoy te vas, estoy feliz por ti, Richie.</p><p>—Sí, yo… por fin poder salir de aquí. —rio por lo bajo. — No se ofendan, pero de verdad, deberían pensar en mejorar su menú.</p><p>—Se lo diré a mis superiores. —rio la enfermera.</p><p>La sonrisa de Richie se acentuó y él se inclinó sobre el mostrador, para quedar más cerca de la mujer y que solo ella fuera capaz de escuchar lo siguiente.</p><p>—Gracias por todo, de verdad. —dijo— Y no solo por cuidarme y eso… también por lo del otro día, yo… quiero decir… de verdad me pusiste a pensar.</p><p>La sonrisa de la mujer no se hizo más grande ni nada parecido, realmente no se movió ni un milímetro, pero Richie pudo sentir un cambio en ella. Parecía más radiante. Más dulce. Más cómplice.</p><p>Parecía real.</p><p>— ¿Y qué decidiste?</p><p>La sonrisa de Tozier tampoco se movió ni un milímetro pero si cambio. Por un pequeño momento, hubo un atisbo de esperanza bailando entre sus labios. Por un pequeño momento su sonrisa fue completamente genuina, como pocas veces lo había sido.</p><p>—Creo que voy a tomar el riesgo.</p><hr/><p>El camino a casa fue de todo menos silencioso, pues sus padres no paraban de decirle que de ahora en adelante no querían que saliera tan tarde de la escuela y mucho menos solo. Y en algún punto del trayecto, tocaron un tema que Richie no espero.</p><p>—Richie, hay algo más de lo que queremos hablarte. —había dicho su madre, mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.</p><p>Él solo asintió en respuesta, sintiendo una espinita de preocupación pincharle el pecho ante el cambio tan repentino en el ambiente y en el rostro de sus padres.</p><p>—Cielo, nosotros apoyamos totalmente tu decisión de amar a Eddie, o cualquier persona que tú quieras. —su madre se había girado en su asiento para mirarlo y dedicarle una sonrisa maternal que calentó el corazón de su hijo.</p><p>—No podemos estar más orgullosos de ti, campeón. —aporto su padre, desviando la mirada del camino un momento para mirar a su hijo por el espejo retrovisor. Richie diviso la sonrisa de su padre.</p><p>Él también sonrió, para sus dos padres.</p><p>—Gracias, papá, mamá.</p><p>La sonrisa de su madre se apretó y su mano viajo hasta su mejilla aun morada, acariciándola con delicadeza, como cuando era un niño. Entonces su sonrisa vacilo y Richie supo que eso no era todo.</p><p>—Pero, hay algo que debemos pedirte, cariño… —su madre suspiro. —Esta ciudad es un asco, al igual que mucha de su gente. Y a ellos no les va a importar hacerte daño.</p><p>—No te vamos a pedir que ocultes quien eres o a quien amas ni mucho menos. —interrumpió su padre, volviendo a mirar por el espejo retrovisor. Casi llegaban a casa.</p><p>—Solo queremos pedirte que tengas cuidado. No permitas que te lastimen de ninguna manera.</p><p>La mujer que le dio la vida, la que lo protegió de todos los monstruos que se ocultaban en la oscuridad ahora le pedía que se cuidara de ellos otra vez. Pero estos eran diferentes, estos eran reales. Estos monstruos si podían lastimarlo. Estos monstruos si podían destruirlo. Estos monstruos si podían acabar con él si eso querían.</p><p>Comprendió la preocupación de sus padres y también su impotencia, al no poder hacer mucho más que pedirle que tuviera cuidado. Porque a final de cuentas, quien terminaría enfrentándose a esos monstruos era él y solo él. Quería hacerlos sentir mejor, quitarles esa preocupación de encima y hacerles saber que no tendrían que volver a correr al hospital a mitad de la noche porque le dieron otra golpiza.</p><p>—Tendré mucho cuidado, se los prometo. Se los prometo.</p><p>Habían llegado a casa, un lugar donde esos monstruos no existían.</p><p>Cuando Richie abrió la puerta no esperaba ser recibido con gritos y aplausos, mucho menos espero ver la cara de todos sus amigos completamente sonrientes, delante de él. Miro alrededor y encontró su sala decorada de punta a punta, teniendo como centro de atención un letrero que rezaba<em>: ¡Bienvenido a casa, Richie!</em></p><p>No pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, levantar los brazos y correr hasta sus amigos, que lo recibieron en un abrazo apretado (pero no tanto como para lastimarlo).</p><p>— ¡Son lo mejor del puto planeta, perdedores! —exclamo con alegría, ignorando por completo que sus padres estaban presentes, recibiendo así un reproche de su madre.</p><p>Al cabo de un minuto, el abrazo se disolvió, pero no las sonrisas de los presentes. Entonces Richie tuvo más oportunidad de mirar a su alrededor, echándole un ojo a la mesa de centro que estaba a reventar de sus bocadillos favoritos. Se le hizo agua la boca cuando los vio.</p><p>—Oh, por Dios… —dijo con voz temblorosa, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, acercando se a la mesa de entro a olfatear toda la comida. —Esto es como la gloria gastronómica después de pasar una semana en el hospital.</p><p>Todos rieron ante el dramatismo del bocazas, que ahora devoraba los mini sándwiches como desquiciado, ganándose un coscorrón por parte de Beverly.</p><p>— ¡Guarda un poco para los demás, tarado!</p><p>— ¡Bevvie, tienes que probar esto! ¡Es como si la gloria y la divinidad hubieran tenido un hijo!</p><p>— ¡Lo hare si tú no te los terminas!</p><p>Mientras Richie comía y Beverly le regañaba por atragantarse, Ben camino hasta el estéreo para comenzar a reproducir la lista de reproducción que entre todos habían hecho para su amigo bocazas. Y apenas y sonó el primer acorde de la guitarra, Richie saco la cara de entre la comida y la alzo como una marmota, con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios separados, reconociendo la canción de oído.</p><p><em>—</em> <em>I was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long like a worn-out recording, of a favorite song</em>—comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón, con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios— <em>So while she lay there sleeping, I read the paper in bed and in the personals column, there was this letter I read.</em></p><p><em>— </em><em>"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain, if you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain.</em> —cantaron todos los perdedores a la vez, totalmente inmersos en la melodía y la alegría que inundaba el ambiente. <em>— If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me, and escape"</em></p><p>Cantaron el resto de la canción sin importarles si estaban desafinados o no, solo divirtiéndose y pasando un buen momento juntos. Se lo merecían, después el ajetreo que habían vivido las últimas semanas. La música siguió sonando y ellos siguieron cantando y hasta bailando, riendo y hablando entre ellos, incluso los señores Tozier se habían unido. Era una escena digna de una fotografía, digna de recordar por el resto de sus vidas.</p><p>Sin embargo, Richie aún estaba un poco dolido, por lo que decidió sentarse un momento en el sofá, observando como Beverly ayudaba a Ben a moverse sin miedo y se soltara un poco más. Entonces alguien pico su hombro y al girarse se encontró con Stanley.</p><p>— ¿Podemos hablar? —le preguntó.</p><p>—Seguro.</p><p>Los dos se apartaron del bullicio en dirección al despacho del padre de Richie, inconscientes de la mirada a sus espaldas. Entraron y Richie cerró la puerta, entonces se giró hacia Stan y le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado para tranquilizarlo, como una ofrenda de paz.</p><p>Ya habían hablado en el hospital, ¿no?</p><p>— ¿Qué sucede, Stan? —pregunto el bocazas al ver que su amigo no tomaba la palabra pues se encontraba demasiado ocupado jugando con sus dedos.</p><p>El judío no hablo de inmediato y primero camino un par de pasos en dirección a al bocazas, quedando a tan solo un metro de distancia. Parecía nervioso, indeciso. Richie estaba a punto de preguntar que sucedía otra vez pero las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando se vio atrapado por los brazos de Stan.</p><p>Se quedó estático en su lugar, sin embargo, logro alzar los brazos y corresponder el gesto.</p><p>— ¿Stan?</p><p>—Lo siento… de verdad, lo siento.</p><p>Parpadeo, confundido ante sus palabras.</p><p>— ¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>Stanley se separó entonces y camino un par de pasos hacia atrás. Sus ojos se habían puesto rojos y brillosos de repente.</p><p>—Por lo que paso en Los Barrens. Con Bowers y todo eso. —dijo, con la voz temblando un poco.</p><p>El bocazas negó con la cabeza y le puso una mano en el hombro.</p><p>—No tienes que volver a disculparte por eso, ya lo hablamos en el hospital, viejo. —le sonrió. —Solo déjalo ir.</p><p>—Eso quiero, p-por eso estoy haciendo esto. —dijo— Quiero hablar correctamente de las cosas, Rich.</p><p>El nombrado pensó en volver a negar y decir que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos, pero la mirada de Stanley le decía que no sería lo correcto. Esto era importante y necesario para él, así que dejaría que soltara todo lo que tenía adentro. Asintió con la cabeza y le permitió hablar.</p><p>—Primero que nada: lo que hice estuvo muy mal y lo reconozco. Tu solo quisiste ayudarnos, como un amigo, y yo reaccione de mala manera. Lo siento… —su voz se hizo chiquita el decir la última parte y se encogió en sí mismo —El por qué reaccione de esa manera es un poco vergonzoso de admitir pero… me sentí un jodido cobarde después de ver como actuaste. En el fondo lo admire pero… también me reproche a mí mismo, me dije que no era más que un cobarde inseguro que jamás sería capaz de proteger a nadie. Quizás… sentí envidia.</p><p>Aquello fue un golpe en el estómago para Richie. Él no tenía ni idea de que esa era la forma en la que su amigo se sentía. Escuchar aquello de los labios de Stan le había tocado en el fondo, pues el entendía a la perfección ese sentimiento, muchas otra veces lo había atormentado a lo largo de su vida; el no sentirte satisfecho con quien eres y anhelar, por un momento, ser alguien más.</p><p>—Stan…</p><p>—Espera… —fue interrumpido por Stan. —Déjame terminar, por favor. Ayer salí con Bill por la tarde, paseamos por todos lados y… algo que dijo mientras volvíamos a casa me dejo pensando… —un atisbo de sonrisa ilumino sus labios— “Jamás te pongas por debajo de los demás, tu eres importante y querido tal y como eres”. Creo que fue lo más hermoso que alguien me ha dicho.</p><p>Richie también sonrió. Si, era algo hermoso.</p><p>—Imagino que tú editaste la frase sin los tartamudeos, ¿no? —intentó bromear, consiguiendo una carcajada y un golpe amistoso de parte del otro chico.</p><p>—Durante la noche, pensando y dando vueltas en mi cama, llegue a la conclusión de que lo que dice Bill es cierto. —volvió a hablar, sin perder la sonrisa. —Por eso quería sincerarme contigo, imagino que cuenta como el primer paso, ¿verdad?</p><p>¿Han sentido ese momento cuando el pecho se te infla de orgullo y no puedes evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja? Bueno, Richie se sentía así justo en ese momento. Ver a Stanley así; tan decidido y transparente le hacía querer gritar que ese era su mejor amigo. Así que lo abrazo como minutos antes el otro había hecho.</p><p>—Cuenta como el primer paso, hombre.</p><p>Después de eso, los dos salieron del despacho, luciendo enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Apenas pusieron un pie afuera, Bill y Ben llamaron a Stan hacia la pista de baile, por lo que el judío solo se despidió de Richie con la mirada y camino hasta sus otros dos amigos. El de lentes se quedó de pie frente al despacho un momento más, echándole una última mirada al rizado.</p><p>—Hey, Rich, ¿todo bien?</p><p>La voz de Eddie a su lado le hizo voltear y sonreír de manera casi automática. El castaño le miraba interrogante a lo que solo atino a asentir.</p><p>—Sí, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?</p><p>—Es solo que… bueno, vi que Stan y tu se apartaron un momento y, no sé, pensé que había pasado algo. —murmuro Eddie, moviendo sus manos de vez en cuando y apartando la vista un segundo durante su explicación.</p><p>Richie solo negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—No, no pasó nada malo. Es que… teníamos un tema pendiente. —rio por lo bajo.</p><p>—Oh, está bien, entonces. —Eddie sonrió en respuesta y entonces pareció recordar algo. —Bueno, aprovechando, ¿me ayudarías a traer más bocadillos?</p><p>—Claro que sí, Eds.</p><p>Los dos caminaron hasta la cocina, donde el ruido de la música era menor y les permitía hablar con tranquilidad. Richie camino hasta el refrigerador y saco una bolsa de salchichas botaneras y una botella de la salsa especial de su madre, pasándoselas a Eddie. El castaño estaba cortando los embutidos sobre la isla de la cocina por lo que Richie se recargo en esta para observarlo.</p><p>—Entonces… ¿Cómo has estado, Eddie Spaguetti? —pregunto lo primero que vino a su mente, solo como una excusa para escuchar la voz del más pequeño.</p><p> — ¿No debería preguntarte eso yo a ti? —regreso la pregunta Kaspbrak, mirando al otro con una ceja alzada.</p><p>— ¿Pero de que hablas? ¡Yo estoy de maravilla! —exclamo de manera exagerada, alzando los brazos —Es más, podría correr un maratón de 10 km justo ahora.</p><p>—Beep-Beep, Richie.</p><p>Ambos rieron por la bajo después de eso y Eddie siguió con su labor de cortar salchichas, pasándole los pedazos a Richie para que este los bañara en salsa y los pusiera en un plato.</p><p> —Pero, ya en serio, estoy bien, Eds. —dijo sin mirarlo realmente, clavando la mirada en las salchichas. —Estas semanas habrían sido de verdad una mierda de no ser por ti y los otros perdedores pero… en especial por ti.</p><p>Eddie había girado a verlo cuando comenzó a hablar, poniendo especial atención a su rostro. Cuando Richie termino de decir aquellas, no sabe cómo o porque, se giró en dirección de Eddie y le dedico una sonrisa genuina. Una sonrisa genuina por y para Eddie Kaspbrak.</p><p>Entonces lo tomo de la mano y acaricio el dorso de la misma.</p><p>—Gracias, Eddie.</p><p>Y así como Richie no sabe porque tomo la mano de Eddie, el asmático no sabe porque ese gesto hizo que su corazón se acelerara y sus extremidades cosquillearan.</p><p>—N-no tienes que agradecérmelo, Rich…</p><p>—Tal vez no, pero quiero hacerlo.</p><p>Volviendo a tomar valor de quien sabe dónde, se inclinó sobre el más pequeño y dejo un beso en su mejilla. Solo pudo sentir calidez, calidez y más calidez. Era un sentimiento familiar al cual quería aferrarse toda la vida. Quería besar la mejilla de Eddie una y otra vez hasta dejar de sentir los labios. Quería tomar su mano hasta que se convirtieran en una sola extremidad.</p><p>Quería estar con Eddie hasta que sus almas se fusionaran en una sola existencia.</p><p>Cuando se separó de Eddie, le dedico una última sonrisa, listo para abandonar la cocina antes de que todo el valor se drenara de su cuerpo y se arrepintiera de algo. Sin embargo, las temblorosas manos de Eddie se aferraron a su camisa y lo atrajeron a un abrazo al que no pudo ni quiso negarse.</p><p>Podía sentir los latidos acelerados de Eddie contra su pecho, ¿o eran los suyos?</p><p>Tal vez ambos.</p><p>Se quedaron un momento más así, abrazados en la cocina con el murmullo de la música arrullando sus sentidos hasta dejarlos presas de sus acelerados corazones y rostros calientes.</p><p>Y por eso no se percataron de la presencia de Stan en la puerta que, segundos después, se fue sin decir nada.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Día en el que Richie Tozier se decidió a actuar:</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>No volveré a dejar que el miedo me detenga.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Quiero estar con Eddie.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Así que voy a tomar el riesgo.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Buena suerte, Richie del futuro.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. ❀ capítulo 20 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poner la cancion "Visions of Gideon" del soundtrack de la película Call me by your name, a la señal~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era miércoles por la tarde cuando Richie Tozier se enteró de una gran noticia; una de sus bandas favoritas, Arctic Monkeys, daría un concierto en una de las ciudades vecinas. Y podía pagarse el boleto. Él, Richie “Bocazas” Tozier, podía pagarse el boleto para conocer a una de sus bandas favoritas.</p><p>¿Alguien podía pellizcarlo para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando?</p><p>Apenas se enteró, llamo a Beverly a toda prisa y agradeció al cielo cuando le contesto al segundo timbre. Al parecer ella se encontraba haciendo tarea de precálculo pero a él no le importo eso y le grito por teléfono la gran noticia. La línea se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos hasta que la chica grito de regreso, totalmente emocionada. Ella también amaba Arctic Monkeys.</p><p>— ¡Tenemos que ir, Tozier! ¡Tenemos que puto ir!</p><p>— ¡Claro que iremos, Marsh! —grito con emoción, dando un brinco sobre su cama— Y de eso me encargo yo, tu solo preocúpate por el boleto.</p><p>—Iré a romper mi cochinito. Bye.</p><p>Y entonces la llamada se cortó.</p><p>Muy bien, era momento de idear su plan. Obviamente, tenía que pedirle permiso a sus padres y, quizás, que fueran ellos quienes los llevaran hasta el concierto, así que bajo corriendo escaleras abajo hasta toparse con sus padres en la sala. Su padre estaba leyendo un libro y su madre se encontraba bordando un mantel.</p><p>— ¡Papás, necesito hablarles de algo!</p><p>— ¿Qué sucede, Richie? —pregunto su padre, dejando el libro de lado para ponerle atención a su hijo que parecía al borde del paro cardiaco.</p><p>Entonces Richie les conto todo acerca del concierto, de que ya tenía el dinero del boleto y que solo necesitaba su permiso y quizás que los llevaran a él y Beverly hasta allá. Sus padres lo escucharon atentamente, palabra por palabra, sin cambiar su semblante neutro en ningún momento.</p><p>—Entonces… ¿puedo ir? —finalizo Richie. Puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus dientes. Intentaba parecer un buen niño, ¿estaría funcionando?</p><p>Maggie y Wentworth Tozier compartieron una mirada. El típico lenguaje silencioso entre padres y esposos, aquel que decía todo para ellos y nada para su hijo, quien, por cierto, casi se comía las uñas de la ansiedad que le causaba esperar una respuesta.</p><p>—Bueno, hijo, —comenzó a hablar su padre. —si puedes ir al concierto.</p><p>— ¡GENIAL! Muchas gr-</p><p>—<em>Pero</em>… —su madre interrumpió su alegría, alzando un dedo y mirándolo de frente. —Nosotros no podremos llevarte.</p><p>Los brazos de Richie cayeron como piedras a sus costados y su expresión alegre y emocionada se deformo en una decepcionada. Un poco, al menos.</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo voy a llegar hasta allá?</p><p>—Tienes permiso para conducir, ¿qué no? —le recordó su padre, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.</p><p>Lo cierto es que si, Richie tenía permiso para conducir pero <em>detestaba</em> hacerlo, no por nada seguía yendo a la escuela en bicicleta. Y no es que fuera mal conductor pero, bueno, digamos que tuvo una mala experiencia el volante que involucro pasar 24 horas en una celda rodeado de vagos y borrachos.</p><p>Jamás, en su vida, volvería a estar detrás de un volante.</p><p>—No. Me niego a conducir. —declaro, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y recostándose en el sofá de una pieza.</p><p>—Bien, entonces no vayas al concierto. —dijo su Maggie Tozier, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo complacida, a punto de volver a retomar su bordado. Le parecían divertidas las reacciones de su hijo así que por eso se metía con él de vez en cuando.</p><p>— ¡No! ¡Tengo que ir! —grito Richie, totalmente metido en su drama. — ¡Pero no quiero conducir! ¡Pero…! ¡AGH! ¡ODIO TODO!</p><p>Sus padres rieron al ver a su hijo revolver su cabello y dejarse caer dramáticamente contra la mesa de centro.</p><p>—Aun no entiendo porque no superas lo que te paso y vuelves a conducir. —dijo su padre, totalmente divertido— A este paso llevaras a Eddie en bicicleta a su primera cita.</p><p>— ¡Papá, por favor! —ahora se encontraba rojo y avergonzado. Genial.</p><p>Y sus padres solo se reían. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué sus progenitores tenían que ser tan hijos de puta como él? Ay, así los amaba.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿Qué decides, chico? —le pregunto su madre como última oportunidad. — ¿Vas a ir o no vas a ir?</p><p>El de lentes alzo la vista nuevamente y se encontró con las llaves colgando del dedo de su padre, burlándose de él. Esas condenadas llaves. Lo pensó un par de segundos, vio los pros y los contras de ir o no al concierto. Entonces lo decidió.</p><p>—Dame las putas llaves. Llego el momento de ser un jodido hombre.</p><p>— ¡Richard, el lenguaje!</p><p>—Perdón, mami.</p><hr/><p>A pesar de que sus padres consentían el hecho de que condujera por carretera hasta otra ciudad, le pidieron que tuviera precaución y le diera una revisión al auto antes de partir. Richie no sabía mucho acerca del tema, pero conocía a alguien que si.</p><p>Por eso ahora se encuentra conduciendo hasta las afueras de Derry, a la granja de los Hanlon específicamente. Le pediría ayuda a Mike, además de invitarlo al concierto pues, hasta donde él sabía, al joven granjero también le gustaba Arctic Monkeys.</p><p>Seria matar dos pájaros de un tiro.</p><p>Le tomo unos diez minutos llegar a la granja y apenas entro en el terreno, Mike ya se encontraba saludándolo a la distancia, indicándole que entrara al granero para revisar el auto. Él lo obedeció y entro para poder bajar del coche y saludar a Mike correctamente.</p><p>— ¡Mikey, mi querido Mikey! —exclamo con júbilo, abrazando por los hombros al chico en cuestión —¿Cómo te trata la vida?</p><p>El moreno rio por lo bajo y le regreso el abrazo al bocazas, dándole unas cuantas palmadas que lo hicieron moverse cual muñeco de trapo. Trabajar en la granja traía sus ventajas.</p><p>—Mejor que a ti seguro. —rio Mike.</p><p>—Ja, ja, ja, que divertido eres, <em>Farm boy.</em></p><p>Después de eso, Mike se dispuso a revisar el auto de Richie, checando cada pequeño aspecto mientras el dueño ponía música en la pequeña bocina que había traído y cantaba a la par de la letra. También había aprovechado para comentarle acerca del concierto y apenas termino, fue increíble la sonrisa que surco el rostro de Mike.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿Qué me dices, hombre de chocolate? ¿Vienes?</p><p>— ¡Claro que voy! —chillo Mike, dejando la llave inglesa que estaba utilizando a un lado, limpio sus manos con un trapo y camino hasta Richie. —Voy a utilizar mis ahorros en esto, viejo. Sera épico.</p><p>— ¡Claro que será épico! —rodeo al joven por el cuello y alzo su mano libre hacia el techo— ¡Solo imagínalo: tú, yo y Bevvie, en un viaje en carretera a una ciudad nueva para ir a un concierto genial!</p><p>—Viejo, ya me convenciste, ¿Dónde carajos firmo?</p><p>Una risa burbujeante salió de la garganta del bocazas, que movió sus manos de forma extraña al soltar a Mike y sacar su teléfono del bolsillo.</p><p>—Tengo que llamar a Beverly.</p><p>Dicho y hecho, llamo a Beverly para que fuera a la granja y pudieran pulir los últimos detalles de su viaje. En cuestión de minutos, la chica estuvo allí, vistiendo un overol de mezclilla y una camiseta de rayas rojas, entonces miro a los dos chicos y les sonrió de medio lado.</p><p>—Muy bien… ¿Cuál es el plan?</p><hr/><p>De acuerdo, tenía que calmarse si no quería sufrir un ataque cardiaco.</p><p>Al pensar en esa posibilidad, Eddie dejo de caminar por su cuarto y se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas bajo su peso. Ahora solo tenía que dejar de pensar en lo que paso con Richie en la cocina y obligar a su estúpido corazón a volver a su ritmo normal.</p><p>Pero era imposible.</p><p>Aun cuando dejaba de pensar de ello un par de segundos, el cosquilleo en su mejilla y en sus manos volvía y, por ende, el recuerdo del porque también. ¡Agh, se iba a volver loco! Quería dejar de pensar en Richie Tozier un maldito segundo pero su cuerpo era un traicionero que no dejaba de reproducir su rostro en su mente. Una y otra vez.</p><p>— ¡Agh, ya basta! —grito contra la almohada, enterrando su rostro en ella un buen rato. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Richie?</p><p>
  <em>«Richie Tozier».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Richie Tozier».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Richie Tozier».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Richie Tozier».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Richie Tozier».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Richie Tozier».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Richie Tozier».</em>
</p><p>— ¡Ahhh, sal de mi cabeza!</p><p>— ¡Eddie! ¡¿Por qué gritas, cielo?!</p><p>—A-ah, n-no… no es nada, mami. V-vi un insecto.</p><p>Suspiro frustrado, rendido y se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama. Miro el techo y pensó que contar cada una de las grietas sería suficiente distracción para sacar a cierto chico de su mente (ni siquiera lo iba a nombrar). Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba, distraerse y evitar pensar en… él.</p><p>¿Pero cómo?</p><p>Llamaría a Beverly pero lo más seguro es que estaría con <em>él</em> y al final no serviría de nada porque sus pensamiento regresarían justo a donde no quería. En realidad, no tendría ningún problema con pensar en él si tan solo entendiera el porqué de sus reacciones al recordar lo acontecido días atrás.</p><p>Entonces el rostro de otra persona apareció en su rostro y decidió que podría salir con él un rato. Así que tomo su celular de la mesita de noche, marco el numero deseado y espero en la línea.</p><p>—<em> ¿Hola? </em></p><p>—Hola, Stan. —saludo, sonriendo aunque el otro no pudiera verlo. — ¿Cómo estás?</p><p>—<em>Hola, Eddie.</em> —contesto con voz animada el judío. —<em>Estoy bien, bien, ¿Qué sucede?</em></p><p>—Nada, solo… quería saber si estas ocupado.</p><p>—<em>E-eh, no… no, lo estoy, ¿Por qué?</em></p><p>—Quería saber si quieres salir por ahí, ya sabes, por un helado o algo. —<em>por favor, di que sí, di que sí, di que sí. </em></p><p>—<em>Seguro</em>. —sonaba feliz— <em>¿Nos vemos en la estatua de Paul Bunyan en 10 minutos?</em></p><p>— ¡Perfecto! Ahí te veo. —y corto la llamada.</p><hr/><p>—Entonces, nos vamos el viernes y regresamos el domingo por la noche, ¿les parece bien? —explico Beverly, dando la última calada a su cigarrillo antes de dejarlo caer al suelo y aplastarlo con la punta de su bota.</p><p>—Me parece perfecto. —dijo Richie con una sonrisa de suficiencia y después apunto a Mike, que estaba recargado contra su coche. —En especial si Mikey y yo nos turnamos para manejar.</p><p>—Deberías superarlo, viejo. Solo fue una noche en una celda. —dijo Mike con una sonrisa divertida.</p><p>— ¡No puedo! —Richie parecía escandalizado. Entonces su mirada se perdió en el suelo, como si fuera un veterano recordando Vietnam. —Vi cosas que ni con amnesia se borraran.</p><p>—… okey, lo siento, viejo.</p><p>Los tres amigos subieron el volumen de la música y Beverly, totalmente animada ante los planes que habían hecho, comenzó a bailar al ritmo, alentando a los otros dos a hacerlo. Pronto los tres se encontraban moviéndose por todo el granero, cantando las letras a todo pulmón y soltando gritos de emoción.</p><p>— ¡Esto será épico! —gritaron al unísono.</p><hr/><p>Eddie había llegado a la estatua de Paul Bunyan hace dos minutos aproximadamente y se había dedicado a estudiarla a detalle —no entendía porque a… <em>él</em>, le daba tanto miedo, al mirarla le parecía ordinaria—  a la espera de que Stanley llegara. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que esperar mucho pues pronto pudo observar al judío, saludándolo a lo lejos.</p><p>—Hola, Eddie. —saludo el de rizos con una sonrisa, dejando su bicicleta a un lado.</p><p>—Hey. —saludo el otro. — ¿Vamos?</p><p>Los dos se montaron en sus bicis y pedalearon lejos de ahí, en dirección a la cafetería local que venía unas malteadas deliciosas y además accesibles para su bolsillo. El lugar mantenía una vibra retro; el piso era de cuadros monocromáticos, con una barra atravesando el lugar, mesas y sillones en la pared y una vieja rockola en una de la orilla del lugar tocando canciones de Budy Holly —eso le encantaría <em>él</em>.—. Ellos se decidieron por sentar en una de los sillones del fondo.</p><p>Tomaron las malteadas y hablaron un poco sobre música y películas, emocionándose por unas y tirando mierda a otros que, a su parecer, estaban sobrevaloradas. Estaban pasando un rato agradable, con una plática amena y un ambiente cálido que los hacía sentir en la década de los 80.</p><p>Cuando pensaron que ya habían pasado mucho tiempo ahí, pagaron y salieron, volviendo a montarse en sus bicis. El sol apenas se estaba ocultando y el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de color naranja, dejando maravillado a Eddie Kaspbrak. Puede que eso fuera un fenómeno de todos los días, pero él no dejaba de sentirse maravillado ante la infinita belleza de la que era acreedora el planeta Tierra. Así que decidió que el mejor lugar para apreciar aquella belleza era el acantilado en la cantera, por lo que se lo menciono a Stan y en cuestión de minutos ya estaban allí.</p><p>
  <span class="u"><em>(poner la canción)</em> </span>
</p><p>Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, con las piernas cruzadas bajo su propio peso, solo observando. Observando y observando. Dejaron que la naturaleza les arrastrara; que el viento agitara gentilmente sus cabellos, que los rayos dorados acariciarían sus pieles, que el murmullo de los animales danzara en sus oídos, que la tierra ensuciara sus piernas. Simplemente se dejaron arrastrar.</p><p>Era el momento perfecto y Stanley lo sabía. El momento perfecto para hacer su movimiento y dejar estallar sus sentimientos. Poder decirle a Eddie lo que sentía por él… ¿cierto?</p><p>Era el momento perfecto.</p><p>
  <em>«Muévete.».</em>
</p><p>Era el momento perfecto.</p><p>
  <em>«Dilo ya, Stanley».</em>
</p><p>Era el momento perfecto.</p><p>
  <em>«Dile a Eddie lo que sientes.».</em>
</p><p>Era el momento perfecto.</p><p>
  <em>«No importa lo que viste en la cocina.».</em>
</p><p>Era el momento perfecto…</p><p>
  <em>«No importa que tan solo ayer estuviste aquí con Bill».</em>
</p><p>Era el momento perfecto…</p><p>
  <em>«Importa Eddie y solo Eddie».</em>
</p><p>Era el momento perfecto…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>«Bill Denbrough».</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Era el momento…</p><p>Stan giro el rostro y observo a Eddie. El castaño tenía la mirada fija al frente, el sol se reflejaba en sus ojos y parecía no importarle. Su piel parecía brillar en tonos dorados y su cabello se veía más claro de lo habitual. Sus pecas parecían brillantina sobre sus mejillas. Se veía… lindo. Y entonces su corazón dio un latido con más fuerza de lo habitual.</p><p>Stanley estaba confundido. Eddie también estaba confundido.</p><p>Estaba ahí, encima de un acantilado contemplando un precioso atardecer y solo podía pensar en <em>él</em>… solo podía pensar en <em>Richie Tozier.</em> ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Por qué de repente no podía sacarse al bocazas aquel de la cabeza? ¿Por qué de repente su cuerpo se empeñaba en recordarle lo que sintió cuando le tomo de la mano, cuando le abrazo? ¿Por qué?</p><p>¿Es que acaso se estaba volviendo loco?</p><p>¿Qué era esto que latía con lentitud y parsimonia en su pecho?</p><p>Y no hablemos solo de lo que paso en su fiesta de bienvenida porque había muchos otros momentos parecidos que se agregaban a su lista; como aquella madrugada cuando lo llamaron de emergencia y, mientras corría al hospital, sentía su corazón latir como loco y que en cualquier momento lo vomitaría y después, cuando llego al hospital y no pudo retener el llanto al ver a Richie tendido en una camilla, con los ojos cerrados, bañado en sangre y la piel amoratada. Como aquel riuñas de la ansiedad ante su desconocido estado, como todos los días al despertarse revisaba su celular en busca de un mensaje y como la decepción lo aplastaba al no encontrar nada pero entonces llego esa mini llamada en noche buena que fue más que suficiente para tenerlo sonriendo hasta año nuevo. Como olvidar la rueda de la fortuna, cuando vio a Richie llorar y solo podía pensar en resguardarlo entre sus brazos y susurrarle al oído que ahí estaba para él.</p><p>Como olvidar cada sonrisa que fue por y para Richie.</p><p>Como olvidar cada mirada por y para Richie</p><p>Como olvidar todas las noches en vela por y para Richie.</p><p>Como olvidar todos los roces de manos accidentales.</p><p>Como olvidar, como olvidar, como olvidar.</p><p>Observo su mano e imagino como seria si la mano larga, delgada y fría de Richie la envolviera. Imagino como seria tomar su mano durante las noches frías donde el ruido de tu cabeza no se calla y no te deja dormir. Imagino como seria tomar su mano y en ella descubrir todos los secretos del universo.</p><p>¿Debería avergonzarse por tener esos pensamientos?</p><p>Porque no estaba avergonzado en lo absoluto.</p><p>
  <em>«¿Qué es esto que siento?».</em>
</p><p>Imagino como seria sentir las manos frías recorrer sus mejillas cálidas y como aquel contraste sería suficiente para hacerle perder la cabeza.</p><p>
  <em>«¿Por qué se siente tan bien?».</em>
</p><p>Imagino como seria que las manos frías jugaran con su cabello, enredándolo y estirándolo pero jamás para hacerle daño.</p><p>
  <em>«¿Por qué no puedo sacármelo del pecho?».</em>
</p><p>Imagino como seria que las manos frías recorrieran cada centímetro de su piel; sin límites, sin vergüenza, sin condiciones.</p><p>
  <em>«Sé lo que es todo esto pero aun no estoy listo para decirlo».</em>
</p><p>Imagino y solo imagino… como seria estar a su lado.</p><p>
  <em>«Richie Tozier».</em>
</p><p>El sol ya se había ocultado.</p><p>— ¿Stan?</p><p>— ¿Si?</p><p>—Regresemos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. ❀ capítulo 21 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El viernes había llegado y todos estaban emocionados por eso, pues una semana más del infierno escolar había terminado, sin embargo, no había seres más emocionados que Richie, Beverly y Mike quienes en toda la semana no habían dejado de sonreír y cantar en cada oportunidad las letras de Arctic Monkeys. Tal era la emoción que apenas sonó el timbre del final de la jornada escolar los tres amigos salieron corriendo como rayos por los pasillos, cantando a todo pulmón <em>“Fluorescent Adolescent”, </em>siendo seguidos por el resto de los perdedores que los miraban entre risas amistosas.</p><p>—<em>Flicking through a little book of sex tips remember when the boys were all electric? Now, when she tells she's gonna get it I'm guessing that she'd rather just forget it clinging to not getting sentimental! —</em>cantaban los tres al unísono hasta llegar a las puertas y abrirlas de par en par.</p><p>—Están locos. —rio Stanley.</p><p>—Déjalos, están felices. —dijo Ben, llegando a su lado. —De hecho, jamás los había visto tan emocionados por algo.</p><p>—En eso tienes razón.</p><p>Lo cierto es que lo que estos dos amigos decían era la pura verdad; jamás los habían visto tan emocionados y alegres, saltando y cantando por aquí y por allá. Ellos se habían enterado de su plan el jueves por la mañana durante el almuerzo —y si, también se burlaron de Richie y su aversión a conducir—. Les dijeron que querían aprovechar el viaje para conocer otro lugar fuera de su trampa podrida llamada Derry, por eso se irían un día antes del concierto y se quedarían uno después. Querían vivir un poco, ¿podían culparlos? Así que ahora irían a casa de Richie donde habían dejado sus cosas listas antes de ir a la escuela, y serian acompañados por el resto de sus amigos.</p><p>Ahora bien, Richie estaba emocionado pero no ciego.</p><p>Había notado que algo raro pasaba con Eddie.</p><p>Era como si el castaño lo estuviera evitando pero al mismo tiempo parecía tener su total atención. Había momentos donde sorprendía a Eddie mirándolo pero, al acercarse, este corría. Le dolía, de verdad le dolía, pues pensaba que todo se trataba de la fiesta de bienvenida. Quizás asusto a Eddie con ese beso en la mejilla. Tonto, tonto, tonto.</p><p>¿De verdad lo había arruinado tan rápido? ¡Era un nuevo record!</p><p>Lo único que lo consolaba, además del concierto, es que el asmático no se había negado a ir a despedirlo antes de partir. No se negó a nada cuando llegaron a la casa de Richie por su equipaje y además a almorzar lo que su madre les había preparado.</p><p>Estaban todos sentados a lo largo de la mesa, tomando un poco de todo en su plato. Y como no, las canciones de Arctic Monkeys sonaban de fondo mientras ellos hablaban de lo que se avecinaba.</p><p>—Yo sé que están emocionados, chicos, —hablo Maggie Tozier, acercándose a su hijo y acariciando su rebelde cabello— pero no olviden tener cuidado, cuídense entre ustedes y no se separen en ningún momento.</p><p>—No te preocupes, ma, estaremos bien. —la calmo Richie con una sonrisa. — ¿Es que no has visto a Mike? ¡Sus brazos son armas mortales! Él nos protegerá de todo, no te preocupes. —señalo al chico en cuestión que reía avergonzado en su lugar.</p><p>Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Richie, Mike y Beverly corrieron escaleras arriba por sus mochilas y otras provisiones. Se quedarían en un pequeño hotel que tenía buena reputación en la ciudad —el cual había sido patrocinado por el padre de Richie que se opuso rotundamente ante la descabellada idea de su hijo de dormir en el auto—. Con los ánimos hasta las nubes, los chicos cargaron el coche frente a la casa Tozier, siendo ayudados por el resto.</p><p>— ¿A qué hora tienen que estar en el hotel? —pregunto Ben, dejando la mochila de Beverly en la cajuela.</p><p>—A las 8:00 pm. —respondió la chica de cabello rojo, mirando su reloj. —Llegaremos a tiempo.</p><p>Así pues todos comenzaron a despedirlos. Los señores Tozier apretujaron a su hijo en un abrazo, le pidieron que tuviera cuidado y que los llamara todas las noches; el bocazas solo asintió con las mejillas levemente coloradas.</p><p>Los perdedores también se despidieron entre ellos y fue aquí donde el cerebro de Richie hizo corto circuito. Quería despedirse de Eddie pero no soportaría volver a pasar por su extraño y repentino rechazo. Así que ahí estaba, parado en una esquina, con las manos en los bolsillos, debatiéndose mentalmente si acaso soportaría la indiferencia del asmático.</p><p>—Hey, Rich.</p><p>Sin embargo, su tren de pensamientos se vio interrumpido abruptamente por aquella dulce pero levemente grave voz. Al girarse se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Eddie.</p><p>—Ho-hola, Eds.</p><p>Intento con todas sus fuerzas mantener el control pero por alguna razón no podía; sus manos sudaban como locas, su cara se ponía caliente y muy roja, seguramente, escuchaba su corazón martillar sus oídos y sentía la boca pastosa.</p><p>Mierda, Eddie tenia tanto efecto en él que daba miedo.</p><p>Los labios del asmático se apretaron, como si dudara en hablar o no. Pero a final de cuentas no lo hizo y en su lugar se lanzó a abrazar a Richie. De la sorpresa que esto provoco en el bocazas, casi pierden el equilibrio y caen pero fue capaz de mantenerse en pie y regresar el abrazo.</p><p>Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación que le hacía querer escupir el corazón. Que le hacía querer correr lejos de sus propias emociones. Que le hacía querer, a su vez, quedarse a experimentar cada una de ellas.</p><p>El cabello de Eddie le hacía cosquillas en la nariz e inundaba sus sentidos con su olor a coco y desinfectante. También se percató de los leves temblores en sus brazos y como sus dedos se aferraban levemente a su chaqueta de mezclilla. Entonces reparo en si mismo; su cabello no olía a nada en específico pero al menos no olía mal, sus brazos, notablemente más largos, también temblaban y se aferraban al cuerpo entero del otro.</p><p>Eran muy diferentes. Muy, muy diferentes.</p><p>Por eso mismo eran como un par de piezas de rompecabezas que embonan perfectamente, incluso si las orillas están un poco dobladas.</p><p>Ahí, entre los brazos de Eddie, se sintió completo.</p><p>—Ten cuidado, ¿okey? —escucho la voz amortiguada de Eddie pues tenía la cabeza enterrada contra su pecho. —Aun estas un poco magullado por la golpiza de Bowers.</p><p>El ver como Eddie se preocupaba por él era más que suficiente para derretir su corazón y tirar sus descuidados labios en una sonrisa.</p><p>—Lo hare, Eds.</p><p>— ¿Me lo prometes?</p><p>—Te lo prometo.</p><p>Entonces Eddie se separó y lo miro directo a los ojos, deslumbrando al otro con su par de brillantes orbes hazel. Lo vio tragar saliva y levantar su mano izquierda.</p><p>—Júralo con el corazón.</p><p>Aquello hizo sonreír a Richie y trajo a su mente la noche que fueron al cine a ver UP y salieron de ahí fingiendo que no habían llorado un mar en la sala de cine. Sonrió aún más, alzando sus mejillas salpicadas en pecas, y levanto su mano izquierda para hacer una cruz en su corazón con la otra mano.</p><p>—Con el corazón.</p><p>Fue suficiente para Eddie.</p><p>Cuando las despedidas terminaron y los tres chicos se subieron al auto hasta perderse a lo largo de la calle, todo se quedó en silencio un momento. Los señores Tozier invitaron a los jóvenes a pasar un momento pero ellos declinaron amablemente. Entonces se fueron de ahí en dirección a su casa club, aquella que Ben construyo cuando tenían 13 años.</p><p>Al entrar se pusieron las gorras de baño que Stanley había traído para todos y cada uno se sentó en un extremo de la casa; Ben estaba sobre unas cajas, Bill estaba en el pequeño columpio que habían instalado, Stan en las escaleras y Eddie estaba en la hamaca.</p><p>—Es raro no escuchar las burlas de Richie por las gorras de baño. —Stan fue el primero en romper el silencio, riendo al final de todo y logrando contagiar a los demás.</p><p>Se quedaron ahí un rato más, solo platicando entre ellos o leyendo los comics que se habían encargado de llevar con el paso de los años —los cuales mantenían en bolsas para conservarlos en buen estado—. En algún momento, mientras Eddie leía un número de Spiderman, Ben llego y se sentó a su lado, obligándolo a bajar el comic y mirarlo.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa, Ben?</p><p>El chico en cuestión observo alrededor antes de hablar para percatarse de que Stan y Bill se encontraban distraídos y no escucharían nada acerca de su conversación.</p><p>—No en realidad, solo… quería hablar contigo acerca de algo.</p><p>— ¿Sobre qué?</p><p>—B-bueno, yo quería preguntarte… —Ben tartamudeaba y parecía nervioso pues ni siquiera podía mantenerle la mirada a Eddie. — ¿Desde hace cuánto conoces a Richie?</p><p>— ¿Eh? —Eddie intento hacer cuentas, escarbando bien en sus recuerdos. —La verdad no recuerdo muy bien… son muchos años, pero tengo un vago recuerdo de que fue en la primaria. —miro a Ben— ¿Por qué la pregunta?</p><p>Esta vez, el otro chico si puso sostenerle la mirada.</p><p>—Es solo que los he estado observando últimamente, no creas que soy un chismoso ni mucho menos, —aclaro esto último, tomando al castaño por el hombro. — pero este último tiempo parecen… más felices estando alrededor del otro.</p><p>El asmático frunció el ceño.</p><p>— ¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>—Me refiero a que parecen muy a gusto en la compañía del otro de una manera diferente a los demás. —explico— Por ejemplo, tu postura y tu conducta son diferentes cuando estas con Bill a cuando estas con Richie. Con Richie te ves más… relajado.</p><p>Aquello le dejo helado. ¿Era tan obvio? ¿O Ben era solo muy observador? Jamás se había percatado de esos pequeños cambios de los que hablaba Ben y mucho menos de cuando habían comenzado. No supo que decir asi que solo se quedó callado, mirando atentamente a Ben.</p><p> —Eddie, no quiero meterme donde no me llaman pero eres mi amigo y quiero apoyarte… —lo tomo del hombro y se acercó un poco más para susurrarle: — ¿Jamás has sentido algo más por Richie?</p><p>Se quedó callado. Miro sus manos, específicamente, aquella que había sido acogida por las frías manos del bocazas. Las palabras de Ben daban vueltas en su cabeza.</p><p>Sentir algo más por Richie.</p><p>
  <em>Algo más. </em>
</p><p>—Yo…</p><hr/><p>—Eddie, ¿te acompaño a casa?</p><p>Al voltear, Eddie se encontró con Stan sobre su bicicleta, ofreciéndole una sutil sonrisa. Él se la devolvió y asintió, subiéndose a su propia bicicleta. Pero antes de partir, le dedico una última mirada a Ben y este se la regreso.</p><p>— ¿Eddie?</p><p>Regreso su atención al judío.</p><p>—Vamos.</p><p>Se despidieron de Bill y Ben y pedalearon fuera de Los Barrens hasta llegar al centro de Derry y, de ahí, a la casa Kaspbrak. El sol ya se había ocultado para ese momento pero las luces de las farolas eran suficientes para guiar su camino, y una vez estuvieron en el jardín delantero se bajaron de sus bicicletas.</p><p>— ¿No quieres pasar? —le pregunto Eddie, señalando la casa a sus espaldas.</p><p>Stanley pareció dudar un par de segundos pero al final termino siguiendo a Eddie hasta la puerta. Saludaron a la señora Kaspbrak que se encontraba tendida en el sofá pintándose las uñas y después subieron a la habitación de Eddie. El dueño se tiro a la cama casi se inmediato, haciendo reír al otro que fue más civilizado y se sentó cerca de la orilla.</p><p>No se molestaron en encender la luz del cuarto y solo eran iluminados por la que venia del pasillo, pero eso era más que suficiente; no estaban en penumbras pero tampoco completamente iluminada. La habitación de Eddie siempre estaba perfectamente ordenada y todo tenía un lugar para estar, sin embargo, hoy era diferente, si bien no era un completo desastre, si se podía apreciar que algunas cosas estaban fuera de lugar. Incluso la cama estaba desecha,</p><p>— ¿Cansado? —pregunto Stanley. Miro a Eddie con una sonrisa en el rostro, contemplando como enterraba la cara en la almohada y dejaba caer sus piernas con pesadez.</p><p>—Como no tienes idea. —farfullo el otro contra la almohada. Después se giró para quedar boca arriba y poder mirar al judío. — ¿Tu no?</p><p>—Lo estoy, han sido unos días muy locos. —dijo. Aprovecho el momento y el espacio y decidió arrastrarse más adentro del colchón.</p><p>Trago saliva y jugo con sus manos. Había estado pensando en esto desde aquel día en la cantera donde no pudo decirle a Eddie lo que sentía. Le dio vueltas y vueltas al asunto hasta que su cabeza no pudo más y lo obligaba a dormir.</p><p>Descubrió entonces que necesitaba liberar su pecho de aquella presión.</p><p>Que necesitaba dejar de reprimir sus emociones y simplemente permitir que flotaran por su cuenta.</p><p>Siempre hay un primer paso, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Eddie, hay algo que quiero decirte.</p><p>El nombrado se mostró confundido al principio pues de golpe sintió como el ambiente cambio totalmente pero no dijo nada y solo se sentó para escuchar atentamente lo que Stanley quisiera decirle.</p><p>—Te escucho.</p><p>Esas palabras fueron la luz verde para Stan Uris que a pesar de sentir su corazón latir desbocado, las manos inundadas en sudor y el estómago comprimirse en un nudo, pudo abrir la boca y dejar fluir las palabras desde su corazón y mente. Desde lo más profundo que existía en su ser.</p><p>—Tú sabes que no me gusta irme por las ramas, así que seré directo y conciso. —murmuro, quizás más bajo que lo que quería. —… tú me gustas, Eddie…</p><p>Los ojos de Eddie Kaspbrak se abrieron más de lo normal y de su boca salió un jadeo de sorpresa que espanto cualquier silencio incomodo que pudiera formarse. Pero no dijo ni una palabra.</p><p>—L-la verdad no sabría decir desde cuándo, pe-pero eso no lo hace menos valido. —tenía una sonrisa tensa en el rostro. Quería hacerla reprimirla pero no podía. —Hace mucho que quería decirte esto y justo ahora se presentó la oportunidad. —agacho la mirada y volvió a mirar sus manos en busca de un escape a la situación. —Eddie… ¿yo te gusto?</p><p>La palabra había sido cedida a Eddie y él no estaba muy seguro de quererla.</p><p>Aquella confesión lo había tomado desprevenido, ¡más que eso! ¡Estaba sin palabras y justo ahora Stan quería una respuesta! Su lengua no quería moverse y sus labios tampoco, ambos se habían quedado abarrotados para evitar quizás que dijera alguna tontería.</p><p>No sabía que decir. No sabía qué hacer.</p><p>—Y-yo… no lo sé… —respondió con apenas un hilo de voz lo primero que su mente fue capaz de hilar. —Jamás me ha gustado nadie… creo.</p><p>— ¿Estás seguro?</p><p>Eddie asintió.</p><p>— ¿Y qué hay de Richie?</p><p>Segundo golpe de la noche; Stanley venía con todo.</p><p>— ¿Q-que hay con Richie? —pregunto, como quien no quiere la cosa, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para escapar del tema.</p><p>Stan se acercó más a Eddie pero sin llegar a tocarlo. Solo orbitando a su alrededor, como había hecho toda su vida.</p><p>—Los he estado observando… —confeso en voz baja otra vez. — Eres diferente con él, por eso te pregunto… ¿Qué sientes por Richie?</p><p>
  <em>«¿Qué sientes por Richie?».</em>
</p><p>¿Qué sentía por Richie?</p><p>Sus manos comenzaban a sudar y estaba seguro de que sufriría un ataque cardiaco a este paso. Necesitaba calmarse. Necesitaba respirar un momento.</p><p>—N-no lo sé… no estoy seguro de que siento por Richie.</p><p>Se sumieron en el silencio después de eso. Cada uno guardo silencio por razones diferentes pero que conducían a un mismo pensamiento. <em>¿Qué sientes por…?</em> Ninguno quería romper el silencio pues temían arruinar todo y terminar más expuestos de lo que ya se sentían.</p><p>Pero Stanley necesitaba aclarar las cosas.</p><p>—Dame una oportunidad. —dijo, con voz segura y sin titubeos. —Déjame darte un beso.</p><p>— ¿Q-que?</p><p>—Un beso. —repitió. — Déjame darte un beso… entonces me dirás si lo que sentiste con él es la mitad de lo que sientes estando con Richie.</p><p>—Stanley, no creo que-</p><p>—Por favor, déjame hacerlo.</p><p>Al mirarlo, el asmático supo que no podría negarse ante la mirada suplicante y casi derrotada del otro. Pero no tenía palabras para acceder a eso, así que dejo que su cuerpo hiciera todo el trabajo. Se enderezo en la cama y se acercó más al cuerpo ajeno, sintiendo como su calor lo golpeaba. Cerró los ojos y simplemente espero.</p><p>Stanley, por su parte, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer Estaba ahí, de frente a Eddie que se veía totalmente irresistible bajo la escasa iluminación, con el cabello revuelto y los labios húmedos y entreabiertos, esperando por él. Frente a él tenía aquello que tanto tiempo soñó y… y…</p><p>
  <em>«Eddie Kaspbrak».</em>
</p><p>Y entonces lo beso. Al principio fue un contacto de labios estático, donde ninguno se atrevió a moverse. Pero entonces Stan tomo coraje y empezó a mover sus labios sobre los de Eddie, siendo correspondido por este. El beso no era el mejor ni mucho menos, en realidad era hasta torpe, pero era justo lo que necesitaban. Los dos.</p><p>Se separaron cuando se quedaron sin aire, obligando a sus cuerpos a jalarse para atrás. No despegaron sus miradas, cada uno atento a las reacciones del otro.</p><p>— ¿E-entonces? ¿Se-sentiste algo? —pregunto Stan. Su voz tembló un poco y se maldijo por eso.</p><p>El contrario bajo la cabeza.</p><p>¿Había sentido algo?</p><p>
  <em>«Su sonrisa hace que pierda la cabeza».</em>
</p><p>¿Había sentido algo?</p><p>
  <em>«Su cabello hace que quiera esconder mis dedos entre sus rizos».</em>
</p><p>¿Había sentido algo?</p><p>
  <em>«Sus ojos, aunque ocultos, me hacen perder el aliento».</em>
</p><p>¿Había sentido algo?</p><p>
  <em>«Sus manos me derriten al tacto».</em>
</p><p>¿Había sentido algo?</p><p>
  <em>«Sus labios me hacen desear un poco más».</em>
</p><p>¿Había sentido algo?</p><p>
  <em>«Su compañía me hace sentir que jamás estaré solo».</em>
</p><p>¿Había sentido algo?</p><p>
  <em>«Él se siente tan real a mi lado que no puedo imaginarme tomar una mano que no sea la suya».</em>
</p><p>¿Había sentido algo?</p><p>
  <em>«Oh, Richie Tozier, ¿Qué me has hecho?».</em>
</p><p>—… no, no sentí nada. L-lo siento, Stan.</p><p>No fue capaz de ver la expresión en el rostro ajeno pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Le basto con escuchar aquel suspiro resignado.</p><p>—De alguna forma… lo veía venir. —declaro el otro en apenas un murmullo, quizás solo para él pero que termino siendo escuchado por el otro. —Podemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿cierto?</p><p>Esta vez, Eddie si lo miro y le dedico una genuina sonrisa que encapsulaba todas sus emociones.</p><p>—Claro que sí.</p><p>El judío también sonrió y asintió lentamente antes de anunciar que debía irse. Eddie no lo detuvo y solo lo acompaño hasta la puerta, donde se despidieron con un afectuoso abrazo que sirvió para sellar todo lo dicho y hecho en la habitación del asmático.</p><p>Cuando Stan subió a su bicicleta y pedaleo hasta su casa, completamente solo, no lloro, ni grito, ni maldijo por lo bajo.</p><p>Porque en el fondo… él tampoco sintió nada.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Por fin llegamos a la parte decisiva del fanfic JSSJSKJK ESTO ME EMOCIONA MUCHO SORRY </p><p>Debo decir que disfrute mucho escribiendo estos cuatro capítulos sjsksjk son de mis favoritos &lt;3</p><p>Bueno, ahora que les di un maratón la siguiente actualización tendrá que esperar, aunque no tanto.</p><p>Por favor díganme su opinión de lo que llevamos hasta ahora en el fanfic, me ayudaría mucho para mejorar &lt;3 </p><p>Adiós~ </p><p>REDES SOCIALES:</p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. ❀ capítulo 22 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Les recomiendo leer este capitulo escuchando la canción "Rain" de Ben Platt~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie Tozier se sentía cautivado por la carretera. Pocas eran las veces que había estado en una; solo una vez al año cuando él y sus padres salían de la ciudad a visitar a sus abuelos. Sin embargo, podría decirse que estaba <em>casi enamorado</em>. Ahora se encontraba montado en el auto que sus padres le habían prestado, en el asiento del copiloto, con Mike como conductor y con Beverly en el asiento trasero, cantando los coros de toda canción que sonaba en la radio. Y él estaba feliz de poder compartir eso con sus amigos.</p><p>Era difícil de creer para el resto de mortales, pero a Richie Tozier le encantaban esos pequeños y escasos momentos de relativa calma y cotidianidad, donde podía cantar a todo pulmón, reír hasta que su estómago se contrajera en dolor y poder apreciar el paisaje móvil a su alrededor, lleno de color azul y esplendidas vistas que jamás imagino estaban tan cerca de él.</p><p>— <em>My heart's been broken and broken and broken and broken.</em> —cantaba Beverly, acompañada por Mike y Richie. — <em>But I keep, keep on hoping and hoping and hoping and hoping. That if it keeps on breaking and breaking and breaking and breaking.</em> —Beverly y Richie alzaron las manos. — <em>Them one day it'll open and open and open and open and open for you. </em></p><p>En medio de la euforia, Richie saco parte de su torso por la ventana. El aire arremetía con fuerza contra su rostro y hacia volar su cabello en violentos latigazos. Pero la sonrisa en su cara no desaparecía.</p><p> — <em>Hey! I know we've both been afraid. </em>—canto en un pequeño solo, dejando que su voz se mezclara con el ruido de la carretera. — <em>But we can't run from the wind and the thunder. When we're dancing under the rain, the rain, the rain</em>.</p><p>Entonces sintió como lo jalaban de vuelta, por el borde de la camisa, obligándolo a sentarse correctamente otra vez y colocarse el cinturón de seguridad como correspondía. No contuvo la carcajada que burbujeo desde su garganta, contagiando a sus dos amigos.</p><p>—Ay, Dios—dijo Richie en medio de una carcajada— Este es el mejor viaje de todos.</p><p>—Estoy de acuerdo. —lo apoyo Beverly desde atrás. Ella iba comiendo una bolsa de frituras que habían comprado en una de sus paradas para cargar gasolina.</p><p>—Ya casi llegamos, así que estén preparados. —aviso Mike cuando entraron al límite de la nueva ciudad, encontrándose con más edificios y  locales. —Tenemos que llegar primero al hotel y ya después tendremos tiempo de andar por ahí.</p><hr/><p>En cuanto los chicos entraron a la habitación y pusieron su trasero sobre el colchón, cayeron dormidos. El viaje los había cansado mucho y sus energías estaban drenadas por completo, por lo que ninguno se molestó en poner una alarma o algo por estilo, así que terminaron durmiendo hasta la noche. Se esperaría que decidieran quedarse en el hotel y quizás pedir servicio a la habitación, pero claro que este trio de perdedores no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar en una nueva ciudad donde absolutamente nadie los conocía.</p><p>Y, aprovechando que Mike ya era mayor de edad, lograron meterse en un bar.</p><p>El lugar en cuestión era justo lo que esperaban; las luces neón danzaban sobre las paredes y bañaban a las personas en su totalidad, camuflajeandolas entre las penumbras del lugar, había una barra en el lado derecho que se extendió a lo largo de la pared y, detrás, tenía una extensa colección de botellas de todo tipo de licores, había una pequeña pista de baile con unas cuantas personas bailando, o más bien tonteando, y además, había pequeñas mesas esparcidas en el lugar, todas de madera, otorgándole un toque rustico al establecimiento.</p><p>Los tres amigos se sentaron en una de las mesas y esperaron hasta que uno de los meseros se les acerco; los tres pidieron una cerveza. Cuando los tres tarros rebosantes de líquido ámbar se deslizaron por la mesa de madera, los tres perdedores las tomaron con una sonrisa emocionada de oreja a oreja y las alzaron en el aire.</p><p>— ¡Por la libertad! —exclamaron al unísono para después dar un profundo trago.</p><p>Aquel primer tarro fue el más dulce y tranquilo de la noche, pues solo se la pasaron sentados en la mesa, conversando y hablando de lo genial que era estar solos en una ciudad desconocida que, para ellos, se traducía en un gran espacio por explorar. El según tarro, sin embargo, fue un poco más alocado; Mike se veía igual que siempre pero era notorio que reía con más fluidez y facilidad de lo normal, Beverly ya había abandonado la mesa para ir a bailar un poco y Richie, bueno, él se había quedado con Mike en la mesa y también tenía una risa burbujeante y fácil gracias a la cerveza.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿desde hace cuánto te gusta Eddie? —pregunto Mike.</p><p>—No lo sé, viejo, supongo que desde… ¿siempre? ¿o no? —una risa salió de sus labios. –El punto es que me di cuenta hace relativamente poco. Desde inicios de diciembre, creo.</p><p>— ¿Y no le has dicho nada?</p><p>Esta vez, una gran carcajada trono de los labios de Richie, contagiando una sonrisa en su amigo. Le dio un trago a su tercer tarro de cerveza (si, él iba en serio) y cuando el líquido ámbar refresco su garganta, volvió a hablar.</p><p>— ¡Que va! ¡Ni de pedo le pienso decir! —dijo—Al menos no ahora que no tengo ni una mínima pista sobre si le gusto o no.</p><p>— ¡Vamos, Rich! ¡Está claro como el agua que tú también le gustas! —exclamo Mike como quien dice lo más obvio del mundo, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a Richie como si estuviera zafado al dudar de los sentimientos de Eddie.</p><p>Aquello llamo la atención del bocazas.</p><p>— ¿Tú crees?</p><p>—Lo sé. Es más, deberías invitarlo a una cita.</p><p>El de lentes estaba a punto de volver a abrir la boca y pedirle a Mike que le explicara porque pensaba eso, pero la vibración en su bolsillo del pantalón le hizo detenerse. Al sacar el celular se pudo dar cuenta de que era una llamada de Stanley; extrañado, se disculpó con Mike y salió del establecimiento para contestar.</p><p>El viento frio lo recibió con rudeza, obligándolo a esconderse como una tortuga en su sudadera. Contesto la llamada y de inmediato escondió su mano libre en el bolsillo. Con voz ronca, dijo:</p><p>— ¡Hola, Stanny! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya me extrañas tan rápido, bebé?</p><p>—Ya quisieras, Tozier. —rio la voz del otro lado. Entonces hubo un silencio y la voz de Stan parecía diferente, como de alguien más. —En realidad, llamo para decirte algo.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa? —Richie pensó en bromear pero escuchar ese tono en el judío le causo curiosidad.</p><p>—… bese a Eddie.</p><p>Uno.</p><p>Dos.</p><p>Tres.</p><p>Cuatro.</p><p>Cinco.</p><p>— ¿Richie?</p><p>— ¿Tu qué?</p><p>De pronto, Stan parecía un poco nervioso.</p><p>—B-bese a Eddie. Hace una hora.</p><p>Quizás fueron las cervezas o el frio, Richie no lo sabe pero tampoco le interesa, pero lo cierto es que sintió como el estómago se le hundía. Su corazón dio un latido doloroso y sus ojos ardieron un poco, pero solo un poco. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, intentando limpiar las malas sensaciones.</p><p>— ¿Y él… él correspondió?</p><p>
  <em>«Por favor, di que no. Di que no o sé que hare».</em>
</p><p>Richie estaba desesperado y el silencio de Stan le pareció eterno. Quería escuchar que Eddie no le había correspondido a Stan porque de lo contrario significaría que sus sentimientos eran mutuos y él… él tendría que rendirse. Pero Eddie sería feliz y eso estaba bien aunque no fuera con él. Pero necesitaba escucharlo.</p><p>—No. No correspondió, Richie.</p><p>Y Richie Tozier pudo respirar. De pronto se sentía totalmente en sus sentidos.</p><p>Pero incluso con el estupor en su máximo esplendor por todo su rostro, pudo diferenciar la diversión en el tono de Stanley. Y de repente se confundió.</p><p>— ¿Y porque no suenas triste? —pregunto.</p><p>—Porque lo veía venir. —explico el otro y, tras un suspiro, agrego: —Además… no sentí nada con ese beso.</p><p>— ¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>—Quiere decir lo que quiere decir, Richie. Es todo. —una risa leve y amistosa se hizo presente. —Es tu oportunidad con Eddie; ve con todo y no la cagues.</p><p>Richie sonrió suavemente. Soltó una bocanada de aire caliente al cielo, como un dragón y, sintiendo que quería abrazar a Stan fuertemente, hablo:</p><p>—Lo hare. Pero… ¿Qué hay de ti?</p><p>—No te preocupes por mí, yo… creo que he comenzado a ver a alguien más.</p><hr/><p>Un día después de la partida de sus amigos y de haber tenido un momento de sinceridad con Stanley, Eddie había acordado salir con Ben por la mañana. La verdad es que necesitaba ayuda urgente; si bien había aceptado sentir algo por Richie, aún no estaba seguro de cómo manejar los recién descubiertos sentimientos y mucho menos que hacer con ellos, por eso pensó que no había nadie mejor que el poeta del grupo para ayudarlo.</p><p>Por eso estaba ahí, sentado en una de las bancas del Memorial Park, comiendo un caramelo de miel mientras esperaba que su amigo apareciera. Y aunque no haya pasado mucho tiempo desde la hora acordada de encuentro, él ya llevaba diez caramelos de los nervios. Estaba algo nervioso, sí.</p><p>—Hola, Eddie.</p><p>Se volteo casi de inmediato y de no ser porque tenía el cuerpo en una sola pieza, su cabeza habría salido volando. Sonrió de medio lado para Ben.</p><p>—Hola, Ben. P-perdón por molestarte en tu día libre.</p><p>—No es ninguna molestia, Eddie, por favor. —rio Ben, comenzando a caminar en dirección al centro. Eddie iba a su lado. —Sabes que hago lo que sea por ayudar a un amigo.</p><p>Aquello, de alguna manera, le trajo un sentimiento extraño a Eddie; extraño pero lindo. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo y que verdaderamente tenía un gran amigo a su lado que estaba dispuesto a ayudarle, incluso si se trataba de los complicados temas del amor. Dios, que le debería a Ben una muy grande.</p><p>—Entonces… ¿por dónde comenzamos?</p><hr/><p>Las cosas en Derry parecían más tranquilas que de costumbre; casi no había gente por las banquetas y los comercios ni autos circulando por las calles, por lo que Ben y Eddie eran libres de ir y entrar a donde quisieran sin tener que lidiar con multitudes y momentos incomodos. Aunque tampoco es que en Derry hubiera mucha gente, en realidad. Habían decidió que lo primero que necesitaban era una malteada y quizás una dona glaseada, por lo que pasaron por su cafetería favorita, esa a la que siempre iban con el resto de perdedores.</p><p>—Entonces… te gusta Richie. —soltó Ben con total naturalidad una vez estuvieron sentados. Sonrió con todos los dientes incluso si el rostro de Eddie había explotado en color rojo.</p><p>— ¡Shhhh! ¡Ben, por favor! —gimió con las manos cubriendo su avergonzado rostro.</p><p>— ¿Eso es un sí?</p><p>—… sí.</p><p>Aquella respuesta hizo sonreír aún más a Ben Hanscom. Las cosas serias más fáciles de lo que espero. Solo se trataba de hacer que Eddie pierda esa vergüenza del primer amor para que así, se atreviera a dar el siguiente paso por iniciativa propia. Esa era su misión y como buen amigo, iba a cumplirla a como dé lugar.</p><p>—Entonces, Eddie, ¿desde cuándo crees que te gusta Richie?</p><p>El asmático respingo ante esa pregunta y por poco se ahoga con el trago que le había dado a su malteada de fresa. No veía venir esa pregunta para nada, al menos no como la primera de todas. Es que ni él sabía la respuesta, carajo.</p><p>—P-pues… no estoy seguro, m-me di cuenta apenas hace unos días. —dijo. —P-pero yo supongo que me ha gu-gustado más tiempo… s-solo que no me había dado cuenta.</p><p>— ¿Y qué te hizo darte cuenta de eso?</p><p>
  <em>«—Dame una oportunidad. —dijo Stan, con voz segura y sin titubeos. —Déjame darte un beso.».</em>
</p><p>No, no podía decirle eso a Ben. Ni muerto.</p><p>—Y-yo lo extraño… más de lo que extraño a Mike y Beverly, de una ¿manera diferente, creo? —dijo una verdad a medias, pues si bien eso no fue lo que le hizo confirmar sus sentimientos, no era mentira que extrañaba al bocazas. —Eso fue, sí.</p><p>Ben dio un trago a su malteada de chocolate con una sonrisa cómplice bailando en sus labios. Desvió la mirada hacia el servilletero en la mesa y simplemente dejo que el silencio y los minutos se extendieran un poco, mientras sus ideas se acomodaban de manera correcta. Claro que aquello puso a Eddie de los nervios. El asmático jugaba con la servilleta, rompiendo la orilla y haciendo bolita los trozos que arrancaba.</p><p>Y se puso aún más nervioso cuando la sonrisa de Ben despareció y una sombra amarga se extendió por su rostro en su lugar.</p><p>— ¿Y estas consciente de todo lo que arrastra el que te guste Richie?</p><p>Eddie parpadeo, confundido.</p><p>— ¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>El chico de ojos claros dejo la malteada de lado. Pasó la lengua por sus labios para quitar los rastros de la espuma de la leche, pero en realidad fue una excusa para retrasar sus palabras que seguramente serian como una pequeña bofetada para su amigo.</p><p>—Eddie, no es un secreto que vivimos en un lugar de mierda. Incluso en pleno siglo XXI. —comenzó a explicar con esa voz que le hacía parecer un adulto— La gente aquí es… cerrada. Ellos harán de todo para destruir cualquier cosa que encuentren “rara” o “diferente” —hizo comillas con los dedos en el aire y rodo los ojos de paso, denotando su tremendo rechazo a esa clase de conductas cuadradas. —… Y eso incluye lo que tú sientes por Richie.</p><p>—… quieres decir que no será fácil.</p><p>—Desafortunadamente, no. No lo será.</p><p>El asmático bajo la mirada un par de segundos, repasando las palabras dichas por Ben. Entonces negó levemente, casi de manera imperceptible y, con voz contenida, murmuro:</p><p>— ¿Por qué me dices esto?</p><p>—Porque quiero que entiendas que pueden lastimarlos, a los dos. Que intentaran hacer de todo para demostrar que ustedes son los fenómenos… quiero que estés seguro de que puedes con todo eso.</p><p>Eddie sabía que Ben no lo decía con mala intención ni mucho menos. Su expresión engarrotada por la preocupación era la muestra suficiente, sin embargo, una flama de molestia se encendió en su pecho. No era imbécil; claro que conocía y era consciente de todo lo que acarrea ser gay en un lugar de mierda como Derry.</p><p>Claro que había escuchado las voces y los susurros llenos de veneno. Claro que había visto las manchas de sangre seca en el pavimento que a nadie parece importar. Claro que había escuchado los golpes contra las puertas de los baños.</p><p>No era imbécil, ni ciego, ni sordo.</p><p>También era consciente de la cara que pondría su madre si llegaba a entrar a casa sosteniendo la mano de Richie. La decepción, el asco, la furia, la profunda tristeza. Quizás hasta se ganaría una bofetada que le dejaría morada la piel por semanas. Él conocía todas las posibilidades.</p><p>Las conocía absolutamente todas… y aun así estaba dispuesto a sufrirlas si eso significaba ser feliz al lado de Richie.</p><p>Porque también tenía la seguridad de que, al lado de Richie Tozier, las cosas desagradables parecían pequeñas e insignificantes.</p><p>—Ben… yo quiero a Richie. Puedo decir que incluso… puedo llegar a amarlo. —dijo con voz queda, como el mar en calma. —Estoy consciente de todo lo que conlleva aceptar mis sentimientos en un lugar como este… y estoy dispuesto a afrontar lo que sea.</p><p>— ¿Estás seguro?</p><p>—Jamás he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida.</p><p>La sonrisa de Ben regreso.</p><hr/><p>Podría decirse que Los Barrens se habían convertido en el vórtice de cambios y revelaciones en la vida de Eddie los últimos días. Así que ahí estaba otra vez, de pie en el acantilado, con Ben al lado y la magnífica vista que su pequeña ciudad le podía ofrecer.</p><p>—Ben, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto.</p><p>El nombrado no respondió de inmediato y dejo que el misterio lo rodeara tan solo unos segundos, mientras giraba y se ponía a las espaldas de Eddie, dejando a su amigo a la orilla del acantilado.</p><p>—Venimos aquí porque está lejos del centro.</p><p>— ¿Y eso…?</p><p>—Vas a exteriorizar tus sentimientos. —explico como si nada, tratando de esconder esa sonrisa juguetona que danzaba en sus carnosos labios.</p><p>— ¿Perdón? —Eddie giro el torso para mirarlo, con una ceja arqueada y los labios apretados.</p><p>—Grita lo que sientes. —dijo— Grita que te gusta Richie.</p><p>—Oh, claro. —el castaño rio pero su rostro se descompuso de inmediato a una mueca seria. —Ni loco.</p><p>—Vamos Eddie, solo hazlo. Créeme que te hará sentir mejor.</p><p>—No estoy seguro, Ben. —titubeo con el labio inferior entre los dientes, mirando hacia abajo, hacia el cuerpo de agua a sus pies. — ¿Qué tal si alguien me escucha?</p><p>—Aquí no hay nadie más. Tienes mi palabra.</p><p>Eddie lo pensó un momento. Quería creer en la palabra de Ben y en sus extraños métodos para exteriorizar lo que sentía. Jamás fue muy bueno con las emociones humanas y el de repente estar sintiendo un hervidero de ellas dentro de su pecho era abrumador, casi asfixiante. Quizás si necesitaba sacarlo. Dejarlo salir.</p><p>—Me gusta Richie… —susurro apenas, sin abrir la boca del todo.</p><p>—No te escucho, dilo más fuerte.</p><p>Eddie tomo aire y se enderezo, mirando al frente.</p><p>—Me gusta Richie.</p><p>—Más fuerte.</p><p>— ¡Me gusta Richie!</p><p>— ¡Mas fuerte! ¡No tengas miedo, solo déjalo salir!</p><p>
  <em>«—Ten cuidado, ¿okey?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Lo hare, Eds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Me lo prometes?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Te lo prometo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Júralo con el corazón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Con el corazón».</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>«—N-no tienes que agradecérmelo, Rich…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Tal vez no, pero quiero hacerlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y entonces un beso en su mejilla. Un cálido beso.»</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>—Lamento que te tomaras la molestia de traerme hasta acá, pero gracias.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—No fue ninguna molestia Eds, siempre es agradable pasar tiempo contigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su corazón latiendo como loco y su cara ardiendo como el fuego. </em>
  <em>»</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tomo aire, estiro los brazos y grito:</p><p>— ¡Estoy enamorado de Richie Tozier!</p><p>Ben lo escucho. El viento lo escucho. Los arboles lo escucharon. Pero lo más importante… su corazón lo escucho, fuerte y claro.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HOLA-</p><p>Aprecien esta actualización cabros que me estoy desvelando en semana de exámenes por ustedes- </p><p>En fin, espero les haya gustado este capitulo sjsksjk la verdad me divertí escribiéndolo y no se porque xD </p><p>Adiós~ </p><p>REDES SOCIALES:</p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p><p> </p><p>Adiós~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. ❀ capítulo 23 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Les recomiendo escuchas la cancion "All my loving", un cover por Arctic Monkeys. Pongan la cancion a la señal~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día había llegado. Esa noche era el concierto y Richie casi no respiraba de la emoción. Se había levantado desde muy temprano incluso si la noche anterior se durmió tarde gracias a la salida con Mike y Bev. Además, claro, gracias a la bomba de información que Stanley le había dado por teléfono que no lo había dejado pegar el ojo por al menos una hora. Es decir, Stanley le había dicho que Eddie ya no era su objetivo amoroso, sin embargo, eso no le garantizaba a él ser el de Eddie.</p><p>Así que estuvo dando vueltas en la cama, imaginando todos los posibles escenarios donde su amor con Eddie podría o no podría darse.</p><p>Sin embargo, en ese momento, donde ya estaba arriba del coche con Mike y Beverly para ir al concierto, el tema del amor se había ido al demonio. No se preocuparía por sentimientos correspondidos, por corazones rotos o amistades arruinadas. Esa noche solo le interesaba divertirse y escuchar música hasta que sus tímpanos reventaran.</p><p>—¡Acelera, Mike! ¡Acelera! —exclamo con entusiasmo, casi sobre su amigo y con una sonrisa atirantada en los labios.</p><p>—Richie, cálmate y siéntate si no quieres que choquemos. —dijo en otro, divertido ante la actitud de su amigo de lentes.</p><p>—¡Viejo, no puedo! ¡Estoy tan emocionado que me tiembla hasta el trasero!</p><p>—¡x2 a lo que dijo Richie!</p><p>Mike volvió a reír ante las palabras de sus dos amigos y, haciendo caso a ellos y a su propia emoción, acelero un poco más (dentro de lo permitido) para llegar al concierto cuanto antes. Además, debían comprar una camiseta sí o sí.</p><hr/><p>Richie jamás había estado en un lugar con tanta gente aglomerada y, sin embargo, le estaba encantando. La manera en la que todos cantaban, bailaban y se reían sin filtro alguno, sin importarles lo más mínimo lo que dirían los demás. El público parecía un desastre, pero él pensaba que, en todo caso, era uno maravilloso donde la vergüenza y el pudor no existían. Los cuerpos se frotaban entre todos, pues el espacio entre ellos apenas y existía y Richie, eufórico por la música y el ambiente en el que estaba, comenzó a bailar y cantar a todo pulmón. Se despojó de su camiseta de cuadros verde y la amarro a su cintura, quedándose en una de tirantes negra con el logo de la banda en medio. De su bolsillo saco su cajetilla y, aprovechando que no estaba prohibido, encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una calada, dejando escapar el humo a mitad del coro de la canción.</p><p><em>—“Now it's three in the morning. And I'm tryna change your mind”.</em> —canto a todo pulmón, dejando la nube de humo delante de él. — “<em>Left you multiple missed calls. And to my message you reply."Why'd you only call me when you're high?"”</em></p><p>Las caderas del chico comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música y sus brazos a estirarse en el aire. Se sentía libre como nunca en su vida se había sentido. Sentía que podía ser el mismo y que nadie podría juzgarlo, aunque quisiera. No tenía idea de donde se habían metido Mike y Beverly, pero, en ese momento, no le interesaba mucho, ya después los encontraría.</p><p>En ese momento solo quería ser libre un ratito más.</p><p>Sin embargo, se metió tanto en su burbuja que no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que salto en su lugar hasta que choco con alguien. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para disculparse cuando se topó con un chico más bajito que él, de cabello castaño y corto, ojos cafés y unos cuantos lunares en la cara y el cuello. Era atractivo, la verdad.</p><p>—¡Lo siento! —exclamo Richie, abriendo mucho la boca e intentando sobreponer su voz al ruido de la música. —¡No vi por donde me movía!</p><p>El chico lindo y desconocido sonrió en dirección y movio las manos restándole importancia, después se acercó un poco más.</p><p>—¡No te preocupes, es imposible no chocar con alguien aquí! —soltó una carcajada, contagiando a Richie— Me llamo Will.</p><p>—¡Yo soy Richie!</p><p>Entonces los dos, ya no desconocidos, se dieron la mano con una risa de por medio. Se pusieron uno al lado del otro y comenzaron a disfrutar del concierto juntos por un momento, cantando las letras que se sabían y armando bailes improvisados.</p><p>—¿Y vienes solo o acompañado? —pregunto Will, aun en volumen alto y con el montón de gente empujándolo en dirección a Richie.</p><p>—¡Vengo con mis amigos, pero los perdí hace un buen rato! —rio en voz alta, haciendo que su garganta vibrara. Su cuerpo se movía y, además, era empujado en dirección a Will.</p><p>La música sonaba a todo volumen y las personas comenzaban a alocarse cada vez más, empujándose entre ellas y terminando en un enredadero de extremidades. Richie había tomado unas cuantas cervezas y suponía que por eso no le molestaba mucho el que invadieran su espacio personal, pues el alcohol se encargaba de adormecer ese lado suyo que gritaba por espacio. De pronto, estaba agarrando a Will de los hombros para evitar caer, y este lo sostenía por los codos.</p><p>—Lo siento, la gente empuja mucho. —se disculpó Richie, con una sonrisa en el rostro y volviéndose a erguir por su cuenta.</p><p>Will, también algo atontado por el alcohol, le restó importancia con un movimiento de manos, soltando a Richie y dando un paso hacia atrás. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo travieso en la mirada; el sudor perlaba su cuello y se resbalaba hasta esconderse en el cuello de su camisa de rayas blancas y negras, su cabello estaba despeinado y revuelto y su cuerpo se movía al compás de la canción de turno.</p><p>—¡¿Y tú?! ¡¿Vienes solo?! — grito Richie, apartando su cabello húmedo y enmarañado de su frente con un manotazo. Se arregló los lentes también, pues ya se resbalaban por el puente de su nariz.</p><p>Will negó con la cabeza, pero antes de poder responder, una tercera voz lo hizo por él.</p><p>—No, él viene conmigo.</p><p>Richie se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un chico de su misma estatura, de cabello negro y espeso, con pecas en el rostro y labios gruesos. Se parecía un poco a él, pero solo un poco. El chico en cuestión sostenía un par de cervezas en cada mano y, justo en ese momento, parecía querer enterrar a Richie en la tierra, solo dejando su cabeza de fuera para darle de patadas.</p><p>—¡Mike! —chillo Will, tirándose hacia el recién llegado, colgándosele por el cuello. —¡Te tardaste mucho!</p><p>—Había mucha fila. —dijo Mike, aun sin apartar su mirada de pocos amigos de Richie.</p><p>—Bueno, no importa. —balbuceo Will, volviendo a restarle importancia con el gesto de una mano. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y señalo a Richie. —Él es Richie, mi nuevo amigo. Richie, él es mi novio; Mike.</p><p>Richie, aun nervioso por la mirada que le era dedicada, saludo al chico de nombre Mike, tímidamente y con cuidado, a la espera de que le saltara sobre la yugular en cualquier momento. Mike solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza para después abrazar a Will por los hombros y entregarle su cerveza.</p><p>—Richie se quedó conmigo todo este tiempo, ya sabes, me pongo nervioso entre multitudes. —explico Will con una sonrisa tierna, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.</p><p>
  <em>(Pongan la canción)</em>
</p><p>Ante aquellas palabras, el gesto de Mike se ablando. Richie no entendió porque, pero tampoco iba a preguntar, él se limitó a sonreír de medio lado y encender otro cigarrillo. Observo como Will se abrazó de la cintura de Mike y como el gesto era reciproco, entonces los vio cantar y moverse el ritmo de la canción, juntos, para después compartir un beso. Tal vez, desde fuera, parecía una especie de depravado, observando a una pareja en medio de su burbuja de miel, pero no lo hacía por morbo, sino que, por un momento, un pequeño momento… imagino la situación con Eddie a su lado.</p><p>Imagino a Eddie con un pantalón de cuero que solo usaría ese día en toda su vida, con una camisa igual a la suya, denotando su gusto por la banda, una bandana recogiendo su cabello para despejar su frente y su piel perlada en sudor; lo imagino tomándolo de la mano mientras cantaba las letras de las canciones, aquellas que se habría aprendido al pasar noches en compañía de Richie, que no pararía de ponerlas una y otra vez; lo imagino con unas cuantas cervezas de más encima, quizás con el rostro rojo en consecuencia y el cuerpo más suelto y ligero de lo habitual, con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro y la risa burbujeando en su garganta; lo imagino subiendo a sus hombros para ver todo el escenario y poder, por un momento, pensar que de esa forma tocaría el cielo que los miraba divertirse y cantar hasta rasgar su garganta; lo imagino abrazándolo y cantándole <em>“All my loving”</em> al oído, ese cover que Arctic Monkeys había hecho de Los Beatles y por el que Eddie había quedado encantado; imagino, después, que lo besaría, lo besaría sin importarle el donde y el cuándo, solo dejándose llevar por la suavidad de los labios de Eddie y el ferviente deseo de amor que cada día crecía un poco más.</p><p>Se imaginó siendo feliz al lado de Eddie.</p><p>Y la idea era jodidamente buena.</p><p>—¡Richie! ¡Ven aquí! —le grito Will, sacándole de su trance y estirando una mano en su dirección.</p><p>Richie, con una sonrisa de medio lado, tomo la mano que Will le ofrecía y se dejó arrastrar a su lado, siendo recibido por los dos chicos que ahora lo abrazaban y se unían a sus coros en voz alta. Se preguntó que tanto habrían pasado Will y Mike para estar juntos, cuanto valor tuvieron que reunir para atreverse a demostrar su amor en un mundo tan mierda como este, pero, sobre todo, se preguntó cuánto amor cargaban en sus corazones.</p><p>Tal vez Mike se dio cuenta de cómo su mente corría a todo lo que daba y, en voz baja, al oído, le susurro:</p><p>—Amigo, no sé quién es la persona afortunada que te tiene pensando con esa boba sonrisa en el rostro, pero créeme, sea quien sea… siempre vale la pena intentarlo.</p><p>Richie lo miro y sonrió.</p><p>Sonrió de verdad.</p><hr/><p>El concierto termino muy tarde, ya en la madrugada cuando toda la ciudad dormía excepto aquellos que ahora salían del recinto con el ánimo por los cielos. Richie se había despedido de Mike y Will, a sabiendas que era muy probable que jamás los iba a volver a ver, pero guardando es anoche con ellos dentro de su corazón y mente. Cuando se encontró con Beverly y Mike, los tres decidieron que era hora de volver al hotel, dejando que Mike, el único que no había bebido esa noche, condujera.</p><p>Al llegar a su habitación, tanto Beverly como Mike dieron las buenas noches y se metieron en la cama, pero Richie no, él tenía algo que hacer. Quizás eran las 3:00 am y tuviera un par de cervezas encima, pero su mente estaba lo suficientemente lucida como para saber que quería hacer <em>una</em> <em>cosa</em>. Así que salió al balcón, con el frio de la madrugada erizando su piel y enrojeciendo su nariz y orejas, encendió un cigarrillo y tomo su celular, marco un número y espero en la línea.</p><p>—<em>¿Hola? </em></p><p>Richie sonrió. Incluso adormilado sonaba adorable.</p><p>—Hola, Spaguetti.</p><p>Hubo algo de ajetreo del otro lado de la línea y Richie supuso que se trataba de Eddie levantándose de la cama para cerrar la puerta de su habitación y evitar ser escuchado por su madre.</p><p>—<em>Ho-hola, Richie</em>. —dijo Eddie. —<em>¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?</em></p><p>—No mucho, es solo que no tengo sueño y… —suspiro y miro al cielo, donde las estrellas brillaban pendientes de sus palabras. —y quería escuchar tu voz, es todo. Lamento si te desperté.</p><p>Una tos se escuchó del otro lado y Richie rio, enternecido.</p><p>—<em>O-oh… ya v-veo.</em> —Eddie rio, nervioso, y aunque Richie no pudiera verlo, sus mejillas estaban rojas como un par de manzanas. —<em>No te preocupes, y-yo no estaba dormido. </em></p><p>—Aja.</p><p>—<em>Cállate, Richie.</em> —murmuro— <em>Entonces, ¿Cómo estuvo el concierto?</em></p><p>—¡Estuvo increíble! Y, no sé si lo notas, pero mi voz lo demuestra mucho. —exclamo Richie, con la voz ronca y al borde de quedar afónico. —De verdad, fue de las mejores experiencias de mi vida… y hubiera sido mejor si tu hubieras estado aquí.</p><p>Eddie había reído al principio, pero al escuchar las últimas palabras dichas, volvió a atragantarse en medio de la risa, con las mejillas rojas y los dedos acalambrados.</p><p>—<em>S-si… qui-quizás la próxima vez.</em> —dijo y, en voz baja, agrego: —<em>también me gustaría acompañarte. </em></p><p>—La próxima vez.</p><p>Se quedaron en silencio un rato, uno que no era incomodo en lo absoluto y que era perfecto para ambos. Un silencio donde, si bien no se acompañaban en cuerpo, sentían la presencia del otro a través del teléfono y eso era más que suficiente. Richie le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y dejo escapar el humo hacia el cielo. De pronto, la imagen de Will y Mike acudió a su mente, al igual que su alocada imagen visual que había formado en el concierto. Pensó en todo lo que Eddie le había hecho sentir en los últimos meses y como, justo en ese momento, se encontraba quizás en la cúspide de esas sensaciones, las cuales reptaban en su piel, cosquilleando hasta enterrarse por completo en él. Su corazón se encontraba rebosando amor, puro y sincero amor, y solo había una persona a la cual quería entregárselo y estaba al otro lado de la línea, recostado en su cama, tal vez con un libro cerrado sobre las piernas y los lentes de lectura en la mesita de al lado de su cama. Eddie Kaspbrak había despertado tanto en él, que le asustaba.</p><p>Le daba miedo, pero, de verdad, <em>de verdad</em>… quería entregarle ese amor.</p><p>Quería poder tomarlo de la mano.</p><p>Quería poder abrazarlo.</p><p>Quería poder besarlo.</p><p>Quería poder acariciar su cabello.</p><p>Quería poder susurrarle <em>“te amo”</em> al oído.</p><p>Quería poder acurrucarlo por las noches.</p><p>Quería poder apoyarlo en todo momento.</p><p>Quería poder ser valiente a su lado.</p><p>
  <em>Quería, quería, quería. </em>
</p><p>—¿Eddie?</p><p>—<em>¿Si, Richie? </em></p><p>—Hay que vernos cuando vuelva a Derry mañana. Solo tú y yo. —mordió su labio. —… hay algo que quiero que decirte.</p><p>Eddie también mordió su labio. Dejo que su corazón corriera a todo lo que quisiera y que sus mejillas ardieran. Dejo que ese bello sentimiento lo abrumara por completo.</p><p>—… <em>está bien. Y-yo también quiero decirte algo.</em></p><p>—Buenas noches, Eds.</p><p>—<em>Buenas noches, Rich.</em></p><p>La llamada termino después de eso y cada uno se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en la cara y el corazón zumbando en el pecho.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HOLA-</p><p>He vuelto people~</p><p>Yo solo les digo que ya se viene lo bueno y que esperen el siguiente capitulo con ansias *wink, wink*</p><p>Espero que les haya gustado, si fue así, por favor haganmelo saber en los comentario, créanme que un comentario se aprecia mucho y me motiva a seguir escribiendo~</p><p>Nos leemos después~ &lt;3 </p><p>REDES SOCIALES:</p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. ❀ capítulo 24 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Les recomiendo leer este capitulo con la cancion "This beating heart" de The Score, le da mejor ambiente~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando el reloj marco las 8:00 am y tanto Mike, Beverly y Richie habían llenado su estómago con lo que les ofrecía la cafetería del hotel, los tres perdedores arreglaron sus cosas y, con una gran alegría por haber hecho uno de los mejores recuerdos de sus vidas, se subieron al auto y comenzaron su recorrido de regreso a casa. Los tres estaban exhaustos y sentían que apenas y podían mantener los ojos abiertos, en especial Richie, que se había ido a dormir una hora después de terminar su llamada con Eddie, esto gracias al hervidero de emociones que vinieron después. Jesús, es que ni él lo entendía. Y como Richie Tozier es un caballero que no está dispuesto a cabecear de sueño durante su no-cita con Eddie, decidió tomar una siesta, siendo arrullado por los suaves cantos de su amiga pelirroja desde el asiento de atrás.</p><p>Se hundió en el mundo de los sueños y solo pudo encontrar a Eddie.</p><hr/><p>Cuando llegaron a Derry y se estacionaron frente a la residencia Tozier, el resto de perdedores y los padres de Richie estaban en el patio delantero, esperándolos. El primero en bajar fue Mike, seguido de Beverly, quien acababa de despertar, pero seguía viéndose fresca y como si nada, cargando consigo una pequeña bolsa con recuerdos para todos. Entre todos les dieron la bienvenida y les hicieron pasar a la sala, donde tomarían galletas y limonada, sin embargo, Eddie no se movió de su lugar. Su cuello se estiro e, intentando disimular, busco un rostro pecoso y familiar.</p><p>—Está dormido en el asiento delantero. No quisimos despertarlo todavía. —escucho la voz de Mike a sus espaldas, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. —Las ventanas están abajo, despiértalo.</p><p>Cuando Mike entro a la casa y el asmático estuvo completamente seguro de estar solo, se acercó al auto, donde pudo observar a un Richie durmiente, con el rostro relajado y leves soplidos escapando entre sus labios. Se veía… tierno. Carajo, y él era débil. Con cuidado, y sintiendo mucha vergüenza, Eddie saco su celular y tomo una rápida pero certera foto al rostro dormido de Tozier, ya saben, por un trabajo escolar.</p><p>Al observar la fotografía en la pantalla de su celular, sintió el rostro arder. Tuvo el impulso de borrar la fotografía, pero una pequeña parte de él (una <em>gran</em>), aquella que encontraba a Richie el ser más atractivo en todo el mundo, evito que su dedo mandara aquella foto a la basura. Guardo el aparato en su bolsillo trasero y decidió que no podía dejar a Richie ahí, así que, con delicadeza, pico una de sus mejillas un par de veces, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para despertarlo.</p><p>—Richie… Richie, despierta. —murmuro en un tono moderado, ni muy alto ni muy fuerte, solo lo suficiente para que Richie lo escuchara.</p><p>Tras un par de toques y llamados, Tozier comenzó a moverse; frunció el ceño y gruño entre dientes, sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos, se veía como el Richie de siempre. El joven se estiro en el asiento, alzando los brazos y provocando que su camiseta se alzara un poco en consecuencia. Entonces, intentando orientarse, observo a su alrededor hasta toparse con Eddie, que le sonreía tímidamente desde afuera.</p><p>—¿Eds?</p><p>—Hola. —saludo el asmático, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso. Solo un poco. —Despertaste. Genial.</p><p>Richie, quitándose toda la flojera de golpe, dio un respingo en su asiento. Acomodo su ropa e intento aplacar su alocado cabello, en vano. Sonrió de medio lado y, con cuidado para no golpear a Eddie, abrió la puerta del auto para salir y estirar sus músculos agarrotados.</p><p>—Hola, Eddie, ¿Cómo te trata la vida? —pregunto en tono casual, una vez se estiro cual felino y volvió a acomodar su ropa.</p><p>—B-bien, creo. —rio Eddie. —¿Qué tal el viaje?</p><p>—Pues, me la pase inconsciente la mitad… así que yo diría que bien. —dijo. — Y dime, ¿me extrañaste? —se puso a un lado de Eddie y lo abrazo por el cuello, alborotando sus cabellos de paso.</p><p>—¡R-Rich! —se quejó Eddie, quitándose de encima al nombrado. Mierda, sus mejillas ardían otra vez. —No seas idiota.</p><p>—No respondiste mi pregunta.</p><p>Y Eddie prefirió callar incluso si la respuesta danzaba en su cabeza.</p><p>—Ha-hay que entrar, todos están en la sala. —dijo Eddie, señalando la casa a sus espaldas. —Ya sabes, una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida.</p><p>Richie apretó los labios y giro para observar su casa. Parecía estar considerando el entrar y Eddie no entendía que había que pensar, sin embargo, solo se quedó quieto y callado, a la espera de alguna palabra del contrario.</p><p>—Nah. Mejor ven conmigo.</p><p>Entonces tomo a Eddie de la mano y comenzó a caminar, haciéndolo caminar detrás de él.</p><p>—E-espera, ¿A dónde vamos?</p><p>Richie se giró a verlo, sin dejar de avanzar, y le sonrió.</p><p>—Te dije que saldríamos en cuanto llegara. Bueno, ya llegué. ¿Vienes conmigo?</p><p>Y Eddie, recordando todo lo acontecido los últimos días y tomando el valor que había acumulado la noche anterior, asintió.</p><p>Mientras el par de jóvenes avanzaban por la acera frente a la casa, una mirada curiosa los sorprendió desde dentro de la casa.</p><p>—¿A dónde van Richie y Eddie? —pregunto Bill, señalando al par en cuestión.</p><p>Fue Stan quien llego a su lado, observando también como Richie y Eddie desaparecían por la calle. Él sonrió levemente y, tomando la mano de Bill entre la suya, le susurro:</p><p>—Creo que les llego el momento de ser sinceros. Dejémoslos.</p><hr/><p>Cuando Richie se fue con Eddie no tenía claro a donde lo llevaría, por lo que simplemente dejo que sus pies se movieran por su cuenta, llevándolo por todas las calles Derry sin detenerse. Y sin soltar la mano de Eddie. Caminaron sin rumbo por un par de minutos, en total silencio y con la mirada fija al frente, pero terminaron llegando a los Barrens.</p><p>—Vaya, a veces siento que soy la perra de los Barrens. —dijo Richie, rompiendo el silencio.</p><p>Eddie frunció el ceño, pero también soltó una risa.</p><p>—¿Eso por qué?</p><p>—Porque, aunque no quiera siempre termino aquí.</p><p>Sin más quejas, se adentraron a la frondosidad de los Barrens, todavía tomados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados y sin una pizca de incomodidad de por medio. El sonido de la fauna ahí era únicamente de insectos, pero eso basto para crear una atmosfera pacifica en la que lo único que estos chicos necesitaban era escuchar las respiraciones el uno del otro. Las palabras sobraban un poco en ese momento.</p><p>Y aquello a Richie le extraño.</p><p>Richie había pensado que no pararía de hablar estupidez y media gracias a los nervios. Que balbucearía como nunca en su vida lo había hecho y que sentiría la cara metida en una fogata al sostener a Eddie de la mano. Pero era todo lo contrario; no estaba nervioso, no balbuceaba y su cara estaba normal.</p><p>Se sentía bien. Cómodo.</p><p>Quizás su corazón latía en medio de una ola de calidez, algo fuera de lo normal, pero no era malo en absoluto. Se sentía <em>correcto</em>. Por eso había apretado la mano de Eddie, recibiendo el mismo gesto de regreso, entonces supo que Eddie se sentía igual que él.</p><p>Cuando se dieron cuenta, habían llegado a la casita club de los perdedores y, sin cuestionarlo mucho, entraron. Primero Eddie y luego Richie. La casa estaba un poco empolvada, pues hace un par de días que nadie entraba, así que Eddie, tan minucioso como siempre, tomo un plumero que él mismo había llevado a la casa desde el principio y comenzó a limpiar un poco.</p><p>—Vamos, Eds, relájate. —dijo Richie desde la hamaca, donde ya se había acomodado. —Un poco de polvo no nos hará daño.</p><p>—Habla por ti mismo, Tozier. —refunfuño Eddie. —El polvo es un disparador de alergias, no quiero estar estornudando hasta casi escupir un pulmón.</p><p>Richie alzo las palmas en el aire, como dejando el tema por la paz. Después de un par de minutos, Eddie por fin dejo de sacudir el polvo y dejo el plumero de lado, entonces se quedó quieto y de pie a mitad del lugar, desviando la mirada a cualquier lugar menos a la dirección del de lentes, que lo miraba con una ceja arqueada.</p><p>—Eddie… ¿Qué haces ahí parado?</p><p>—N-nada, solo… estoy de pie.</p><p>—Sí, lo note. —rio Richie. Se acomodó en la hamaca otra vez, lo suficiente para dejar un hueco, entonces llamo a Eddie. —Ven aquí.</p><p>—¿P-perdón? ¿Ahí? —señalo el hueco en la hamaca.</p><p>Richie rodo los ojos, divertido. Se estiro un poco y tomo a Eddie por la muñeca, tirando de él hasta que lo hizo caer sentado en la hamaca, del lado contrario a él, haciendo que quedaran de frente. Sus miradas se cruzaron entonces y cada uno sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerlos.</p><p>Richie siempre pensó que Eddie tenia lindos ojos. En realidad, <em>todo</em> Eddie le parecía lindo, pero sus ojos, oh, sus ojos… sus ojos eran otro nivel. Aquel par de orbes chocolates que lo miraban con un brillo en ellos eran los causantes de distraer sus pensamientos y mandarlos a volar directo a la luna. Richie jamás se consideró alguien romántico y sin embargo, ahí estaba, contemplando la mirada de alguien más como si de una obra de arte se tratara, como si ese par de órganos fueran capaces de transmitirle toda la calma del mundo. Quizás si lo hacían. Si los ojos eran las puertas del alma, él podía decir con toda seguridad que el alma de Eddie era la más hermosa que jamás había sido creada.</p><p>Por otro lado, Eddie también pensaba que Richie tenía unos ojos lindos, que contrastaban perfectamente con el resto de su atractivo.  Unos orbes castaños, ocultos tras un grueso cristal que sin duda alguna le transmitían… caos, el caos más hermoso de todos. Siempre pensó que Richie era un caos andante y cuando lo vio a los ojos, y me refiero a <em>realmente</em> verlo, supo que era verdad. Dentro de Richie existía un caos irremediable, que siempre cambiaba y nunca se quedaba quieto… y aquello le gustaba. Los ojos de Richie eran los más hermosos y sinceros que jamás había visto; siempre despejados, sin el mísero velo de la mentira cubriéndolos. Ese par de caóticos ojos eran los responsables de poner su mundo de cabeza.</p><p>Y ahora, esos ojos le pedían a él ser sinceros.</p><p>—Richie… hay algo que quiero decirte…</p><p>—Cierto… yo también quiero decirte algo.</p><p>Eddie trago saliva.</p><p>—Si me permites… m-me gustaría hablar primero.</p><p>Eddie, sin ninguna queja de por medio, le cedió la palabra.</p><p>
  <em>«</em>
  <em>Vamos, Richie, se valiente</em>
  <em>.».</em>
</p><p>—La verdad, no sé cómo comenzar, así que solo hablare… —dijo Richie. Tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó. —Eres mi mejor amigo y lo has sido siempre, no te puedo estar más agradecido por eso. Me apoyaste cuando lo necesite y me sermoneaste cuando me equivoque. Eres un gran amigo, el mejor que pude pedir.</p><p>» Pero lo cierto es… que ya no puedo verte así. Los últimos meses han estado como locos y nos han traído de aquí para allá… en especial a ti y a mí. Nuestro lazo se ha puesto a prueba los últimos meses y puedo decir con orgullo que lo superamos y, bueno, aquí estamos. Pero… no estoy seguro de cómo seguir con esto. Eh… Eddie, yo jamás me he enamorado y tú lo sabes, así que no estoy completamente seguro de cómo se siente, pero… bueno, c-creo que… que estoy enamorado.</p><p>El rostro de Richie estaba caliente y sentía su corazón latir con ímpetu contra su pecho; casi podía jurar que tendría una taquicardia. Sin embargo, siguió hablando, aun cuando las palabras lo abandonaban.</p><p>—Hace poco comencé a sentirme mareado cuando estoy cerca de esa persona; no puedo evitar pensar en esa persona en casi cada momento del día; mi corazón late como desquiciado cuando estoy al lado de esa persona; no puedo evitar extrañar a esa persona cuando está lejos; no puedo evitar admirar la belleza de esa persona; simplemente no puedo evitar sentir de todo cuando estoy con esa persona.</p><p>» Es como si todo dentro de mí se reseteara y, no sé, me pongo todo menso cuando veo a esa persona. Pero no estaba seguro de que esto que sentía fuera amor… tal vez solo no quería admitirlo. Pero no pude negarlo más cuando… cuando desperté en el hospital. Creo que esa experiencia me sirvió para aclarar mi mente y hacer desaparecer ese miedo. Hoy puedo decir que no tengo miedo de amar. Ya no.</p><p>Eddie no había dicho ni una palabra durante el discurso de Richie, pero ya sentía su corazón estallar ante este. Richie, por su lado, se acercó más a Eddie y acaricio el dorso de la mano ajena con las yemas de sus dedos.</p><p>—Eddie… no tengo miedo de… <em>de decir que estoy enamorado de ti.</em></p><p>Los ojos de Eddie se abrieron de par en par y su mandíbula cayó ligeramente. No se esperaba esa confesión y, sin embargo, lo había hecho inmensamente feliz. Los dedos de Richie rozando su mano se sentían como cálidas caricias que despertaban cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.</p><p>—Eddie, estoy enamorado de ti. —volvió a decir Richie.</p><p>Eddie sintió sus ojos aguarse, pero no se permitiría llorar, no aún. Lamio sus labios y se aferró a la mano de Richie. Sentía que escupiría el corazón y que miles de mariposas furiosas revoloteaban en su estómago, pero eso no impediría que pudiera hablar, que pudiera expulsar aquellas palabras.</p><p>—Richie… yo… yo también <em>estoy enamorado de ti.</em></p><p>Y ahora era Richie el que no podía con sus propias emociones.</p><p>El tiempo se había congelado o al menos así lo sintieron ellos; de pronto las esporas de polvo parecían suspendidas en el aire y la luz del sol caía con gracia por los hoyos en el techo, como pequeños riachuelos de oro. Sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, sincronizados el uno con el otro. La atmosfera se había inundado de todas las emociones que habían sentido a lo largo de todo el tiempo que habían compartido, abrumándolos, pero sin molestarlos. Era como estar encerrados en una burbuja; una burbuja solo por y para ellos.</p><p>Estaban endemoniadamente felices.</p><p>Los ojos de Richie se movían inquietos por todo el rostro de Eddie hasta que, casi sin querer, se toparon con sus rosados labios. Los inspecciono detalladamente, contando cada una de las grietas en ellos, delineando la comisura, comparando el color con el del helado de fresa… imaginando su textura.</p><p>El de lentes se acercó lentamente hacia el asmático, con todo su cuerpo temblando cual gelatina. El otro no se movió y él tomo eso como una señal para seguir adelante, así que se acercó todavía más, hasta que sus respiraciones se unieron en una sola y sus narices comenzaban a rozarse. Sus bocas aún no se tocaban y fue Eddie el que hizo el movimiento faltante para que <em>si</em> se tocaran. Richie, atónito, pero sin dejarse llevar por eso, acaricio los labios de Eddie con los suyos. Eso no era un beso en lo absoluto, pero bastaba para hacerlos sentir que algo en su interior explotaba.</p><p>Pero Eddie quería más. Richie quería más.</p><p>Y con un último movimiento, sus labios terminaron de unirse. Y entonces se besaron. Fueron lento al principio, solo buscando encajar sus labios a la perfección, pero apenas y lo lograron, siguieron adelante. Las manos de Eddie subieron hasta el cuello de Richie, acariciándolo y profundizando el contacto, mientras Richie tomaba a Eddie por la cadera, buscando lo mismo que el asmático.</p><p>Sus labios se movían sin miedo ni barrera alguna, solo buscando y explorándose mutuamente; que textura tenían, que forma tenían, que sabor tenían. Se movían en una perfecta danza hecha para dos, <em>para ellos dos</em>. Los sentimientos rebosaban en sus pechos con intensidad, como jamás lo habían hecho y estaban seguros que buscaban la salida a través de sus labios. Se tatuaron el uno al otro; como el recuerdo de la primera vez y la promesa de las próximas.</p><p>Se besaron y se besaron.</p><p>Se besaron para dejar el miedo atrás.</p><p>Se besaron para decir lo que en palabras era imposible.</p><p>Se besaron para hacer estallar sus corazones.</p><p>Se besaron y se besaron y se besaron.</p><p>Cuando se separaron fue porque sus pulmones no permitieron más, incluso si sus bocas aun pedían más. La distancia se mantuvo, donde sus narices se rozaban y su respiración era una sola. Sus ojos se encontraron y fue suficiente para saber que las cosas estaban maravillosamente.</p><p>Caos y paz se encontraron y juntos crearon algo totalmente nuevo.</p><p>Crearon algo hermoso.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>;)</p><p>No tengo mucho que decir hoy, salvo que espero les haya gustado y que la espera para este momento haya valido la pena~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. ❀ capítulo 25 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La pequeña fiesta de bienvenida no duro mucho, pues tanto Mike como Beverly estaban exhaustos y solo querían ir a casa a dormir. Los señores Tozier, amablemente, se ofrecieron a llevarlos a sus casas, a todos. Ignorando la ausencia de dos de los perdedores, todos se subieron al auto y condujeron hasta la casa más cercana que era la de Ben. Y así los fueron dejando hasta que fue el turno de Bill, que se bajó del auto agradeciendo a los señores Tozier.</p><p>—Eh, ¿S-Stanley? —murmuro el tartaja, aun sosteniendo la puerta abierta del coche.</p><p>—¿Si?</p><p>—¿Qui-quieres pasar un rato a mi casa?</p><p>Stanley lo miro un momento; sus ojos brillando, sus mejillas rosas, sus labios entreabiertos y siendo aprisionados por sus dientes. Entonces sonrió y asintió.</p><p>—Muchas gracias, señor y señora Tozier, me quedare con Bill. —agradeció a los mayores, bajándose del auto también y acercándose a la ventanilla de la mujer.</p><p>—No es nada, querido. —dijo la mujer y entonces le dedico una sonrisa pícara. —Diviértanse, cariños.</p><p>Y asi el auto partio, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos, en la acerca.</p><p>—¿Vamos? —dijo Bill, señalando la puerta de su casa, con timidez-.</p><p>Stan tomo a Bill de la mano y con una sonrisa en la cara, se encamino a la puerta de la casa. El tartaja saco sus llaves y abrió, dejando pasar al otro primero. Stanley echo un vistazo alrededor, esperando a encontrarse con los señores Denbrough, pero tal parecía que no estaban ahí.</p><p>—¿Y tus padres? —pregunto.</p><p>—Ah, n-no están. —contesto Bill. —Sa-salieron de la ciudad p-para ayudar a una t-tía en-enferma.</p><p>—Oh, ya veo. —murmuro Stanley, repentinamente más serio.</p><p>Bill solo asintió, mordiendo su labio y jugando con sus dedos. Se quedaron en silencio, sin estar muy seguros de que hacer a continuación, y es que de pronto el ambiente cambio y ambos lo habían sentido. Por ese momento, ninguno sabia como tenía que moverse alrededor del otro, o si estaba bien hacer esto o aquello. Pero lo cierto es, que después de un par de minutos donde solo se observaron el uno al otro, supieron que aquellas tonterías no importaban.</p><p>Bill fue el primero en moverse, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Stanley y jalándolo escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación. El judío solo se dejó llevar, disfrutando del tacto de los dedos de Bill entre los suyos.</p><p>De pronto, ya estaban sentados en la cama de Bill, uno al lado del otro. Observaban los ojos del otro, como si no existiera nada más a lo que valiera la pena ponerle la mínima atención, mientras sus dedos se rozaban con cuidado y cariño, como si temieran romperse. Sus corazones parecían latir cada vez más rápido, como si jugaran carreras entre ellos.</p><p>—No puedo creer lo ciego que fui… como no me di cuenta de que todo lo que necesitaba estaba frente a mí. —hablo Stanley, con voz soñadora y en trance, solo observando las facciones del rostro ajeno.</p><p>—Ya no te mortifiques por eso… —dijo Bill mientras tomaba la mano de Stanley con fuerza y acariciaba su rostro con la libre. —Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos.</p><p>El gesto del judío flaqueo y en su lugar apareció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, temblorosa. Como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Había pasado mucho tiempo buscando a alguien para llenar la otra mitad de su corazón, alguien que lo hiciera perder la cabeza y vomitar sus pensamientos más cursis… lo hizo, sin darse cuenta de que todo lo que necesitaba era dejar de buscar.</p><p>Deja de buscar y entonces llegara. Le parecía tan tonto y, sin embargo, resulto ser cierto.</p><p>Acuno el rostro del joven de ojos azules entre sus manos y le susurro a él y solo a él:</p><p>—Quédate a mi lado, Bill Denbrough.</p><p>Y entonces lo beso. Movió sus labios sobre los ajenos con fuerza, sin temerle a nada y siendo correspondido de inmediato. Sus labios se movían en completa sincronía, uniéndose en un baile encantador y embriagante. En algún punto, sus lenguas se unieron al espectáculo, rozándose pícaramente y tentándose a ir más lejos.</p><p>Las manos de Stanley ya se habían mudado de la cara de Bill hasta su cadera, donde hacían de las suyas dejando caricias ahí donde tuvieran alcance. El cuerpo ajeno se estremecía contra su cuerpo, arqueándose cada vez que los toques daban descargas eléctricas placenteras.</p><p>Sus corazones iban más a prisa. Sus respiraciones iban más a prisa. Sus movimientos iban más a prisa; pero, al mismo tiempo, todo se sentía tan lento, tan irreal.</p><p>Bill parecía indeciso al principio, pero conforme el ambiente se transformó, él lo hizo también y ahora sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Stan por debajo de su camiseta. Acariciaba la piel del judío con auténtica devoción y cariño, deseando muy en el fondo que sus dedos se fundieran en su carne, hasta el fondo para lograr tocar sus terminaciones nerviosas con mejor precisión.</p><p>—Bill… Bill.</p><p>—¿Q-qué pasa?</p><p>En medio de su arrebato, Stanley supo que había algo que hacía falta. Algo que aún no estaba en su lugar y lo perturbaba. Así que se separó a regañadientes de los labios ajenos y se acomodó en su lugar, pero sin soltar las manos de Bill. Lo miro a los ojos y, sin querer pensarlo más, solo lo soltó.</p><p>—¿Quieres ser mi novio, Bill Denbrough?</p><p>Y Bill, sonriendo como hace mucho no lo hacía, le respondió un cálido y cariñoso:</p><p>—Sí, sí quiero ser tu novio, Stanley Uris.</p><p>Quizás estaban llevando las cosas muy rápido y necesitaban tiempo. No, no quizás… <em>lo estaban haciendo.</em> Estaban conscientes de eso, pero… pero no les importaba. Ellos querían sentir todo lo que estuviera destinado a ser y, en ese preciso momento, en esa horrible y asquerosa ciudad, los dos sentían que era su momento de amar. Amar con locura y sin preocuparse de lo que vendrá después. Amar como lo que eran, un par de adolescentes tontos. Amar sin reglas impuestas por un estúpido arbitro imaginario.</p><p>Solo amar por amar.</p><hr/><p>El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, pero ni Stan ni Bill tenían planes de moverse. Se habían quedado acostados en la cama, cubiertos por las mullidas cobijas marrones y azules que los protegían del frio viento de Derry. Sus piernas y brazos estaban enredados en el cuerpo del otro, así que era difícil saber dónde iniciaba uno y donde terminaba el otro, sin embargo, ninguno parecía incomodo al respecto.</p><p>Bill se había puesto la pijama y le había prestado una a Stanley, quien pasaría la noche ahí para que el tartaja no estuviera solo.</p><p>—Gracias por quedarte, Stan. —dijo Bill, en voz baja. —No quería quedarme solo…</p><p>—No me agradezcas. —dijo. —Bill, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?</p><p>—Seguro.</p><p>—Toda la tarde… no has tartamudeado… ¿Por qué?</p><p>Ante la pregunta, el rostro de Denbrough se puso de color rojo e intento desviar la mirada, pero inevitablemente volvió a caer en Stanley, así que no le quedo de otra más que contestar con la verdad.</p><p>—Pues… cuando estoy contigo es… es como si las palabras tuvieran orden y no solo flotaran en mi cabeza una y otra vez… e-es… ¿raro?</p><p>Stanley volvió a sonreír y dejo un beso en la frente ajena.</p><p>—No, no lo es.</p><p>Se acomodaron mejor en la cama, dejando el espacio necesario para cada uno y que la incomodidad no los atacara por la noche. Sus piernas habían encajado a la perfección, al igual que sus brazos. Solo se dejaron envolver por el otro, sintiendo el palpitar de sus corazones contra el pecho y la respiración ajena acariciando sus rostros.</p><p>Y ahí, en la quietud de la habitación de Bill, se encontraban los dos que, entre sueños, susurraban sus nombres como quien dice el poema más hermoso jamás escrito. Ahí, en la quietud de la habitación de Bill, se encontraban buscándose en sueños para tomarse de la mano y prometerse el tiempo que les fuera ofrecido, juntos. Ahí, en la quietud de la habitación de Bill, por fin dejaron explotar a sus corazones.</p><p>Y ahí, juntos los dos, crearon algo hermoso.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Un capitulo corto, lo se, pero necesario sjsksjk (lo deje corto porque no quería meterle relleno)</p><p>Aquí podemos ver como la maruchan y el tartaja decidieron intentar algo entre ellos y se dijeron el si~</p><p>Muchas gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior :') la verdad tenia miedo de que no les fuera a gustar, al ser el capitulo mas esperado por todos, creí que no había dado el ancho y tenia miedo-</p><p>¡Así que muchas gracias! &lt;3</p><p>Por favor, sigan apoyando esta historia que ya casi llega a su final uwu</p><p>BESOS- </p><p>REDES SOCIALES:</p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. ❀ capítulo 26 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Les recomiendo leer este capitulo mientras escuchan "Can't take my eyes off you" de Joseph Vincent~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El sol se había ocultado cuando Richie y Eddie caminaban de la mano por las frías calles de Derry, en dirección a la casa Kaspbrak. El viento comenzó a golpearlos, erizando su piel y haciendo que sus dientes castañearan. Al menos a Eddie, por eso Richie Tozier, como el caballero enamorado que era, se quitó su chaqueta y se la cedió a su enamorado, quien, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una leve sonrisilla, la acepto.</p><p>—Gracias… —le susurro, sintiendo como su cuerpo se sentía más cálido de repente. Y estaba seguro no era por la chaqueta.</p><p>—No es nada. —respondió Richie. —No quiero que te enfermes, Spaguetti.</p><p>Aquello hizo sonreír a Eddie.</p><p>Cuando llegaron al pórtico de la casa de Eddie, ninguno de los dos quería despedirse. Ni soltar sus manos. Ni dejarse de ver a los ojos. Después de aquel momento en la casa club, era como si el <em>Big Bang</em> hubiera acontecido en sus pechos e, incluso varias horas después, las ondas de la explosión seguían retumbando dentro de ellos. Sentían sus cuerpos cálidos y ligeros, como si con el mínimo salto fueran capaces de flotar.</p><p>Richie no podía dejar de admirar a Eddie y de desear, con todas sus fuerzas, otro beso suyo. No quería soltar las manos del asmático y, al contrario, deseaba apretarlas todavía más y besarlas hasta no sentir los labios más. Mierda, de verdad no quería irse.</p><p>—No quiero irme. —le susurro a Eddie, acercándose a él para juntar sus frentes.</p><p>—Yo no quiero que te vayas… —susurro el otro de vuelta, tomando a Richie por el cuello para acercarlo más. Sus labios casi se acariciaban, pero entonces, Eddie recordó algo. Pero de verdad, de verdad, no quería que Richie se fuera. —Ven conmigo.</p><p>Entonces se separó de Richie y, como no lo había soltado de la mano, lo jalo consigo al interior de su casa. Le pidió que esperara en la entrada y que hiciera silencio mientras él se aseguraba de que su madre estuviera dormida. Al entrar a la sala la vio ahí, recostada en su viejo sofá, roncando en el sueño más profundo. Regreso sobre sus pasos para volver con el de lentes, tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo escaleras arriba mientras callaban las risas traviesas que escapaban de sus labios.</p><p>Entraron al cuarto de Eddie y cerraron la puerta con llave, en caso de que a Sonia Kaspbrak se le ocurriera venir a revisar a su angelito —aunque Richie dudaba que esa mujer fuera a mover un dedo el resto de la noche—. Eddie se sacó la chaqueta del bocazas y la dejo sobre la silla de su escritorio y después fue a sentarse en el borde de su cama, invitando con la mirada a Richie a hacer lo mismo. Richie lo hizo y ahora los dos estaban sentados en el borde de la cama, lado a lado; con sus rodillas rozándose; con sus dedos moviéndose inquietos sobre la mano del otro; sus corazones latiendo en la misma sincronía.</p><p>—Entonces… ¿estás enamorado de mí? —pregunto Richie, jugando con los dedos de Eddie y clavando su vista en los mismos, pues por alguna razón, sentía que no podía mirar al asmático a los ojos.</p><p>Eddie sintió sus mejillas explotar en calor, pero aun así, asintió.</p><p>—¿Y t-tú de mí?</p><p>Ahora fue el turno de Richie de sentir que tenía un par de fogatas en las mejillas, pero aun así, asintió también.</p><p>—Somos un par de enamorados. —dijo Richie. —Wow… jamás creí llegar tan lejos.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>Y Richie se dio cuenta de que hablo de más. Trago saliva nervioso pues no estaba en sus planes decirle a Eddie toda su travesía emocional por la cual tuvo que pasar solo para aceptar que estaba enamorado de él. Bueno, no tenía planeado decírselo tan rápido. Pero como siempre, su gran boca lo había traicionado y ya no tenía escapatoria.</p><p>—No estoy seguro de que quieras escucharlo. —dijo, intentando que esto fuera suficiente para dejar el tema por la paz. Pero Eddie solo cruzo las piernas, recargo su rostro contra las palmas de sus manos y le sonrió, como un niño pequeño ansioso por escuchar una gran historia. Richie rio. —Bueno, veras… no fue fácil para mi aceptar que… estaba enamorado de ti. De hecho, fue un infierno.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Mi familia, sin contar a mis padres, siempre me dijeron que no era algo natural, tu sabes, el que dos personas del mismo sexo se amaran. Me decían que era una abominación. —soltó una risa amarga. —Supongo que mis sentimientos chocaron de frente con esa manera de pensar tan antigua. Y yo… no lo sé, como que perdí la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Esto fue… en navidad…? —pregunto Eddie, con algo de timidez.</p><p>—Lo fue. Fue justo por esas épocas cuando me aislé de todos ustedes. —respondió a Eddie y enseguida lo tomo por las manos, acariciándolas. —Tenía miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo y no lo entendía… me sentía culpable. ¿Recuerdas la feria de año nuevo, cuando subimos a la rueda de la fortuna?</p><p>Eddie asintió.</p><p>—Fue ahí. En ese momento simplemente mande todo a la mierda y acepte lo que sentía. Acepte lo que sentía por ti. —sonrió genuinamente, como pocas veces en su vida lo había hecho. —Y no me he arrepentido ni una sola vez desde entonces.</p><p>Tal vez fueron las palabras o un simple impulso de su cuerpo o quizas solo porque se trataba de Richie Tozier, pero Eddie termino lanzándose a sus brazos, siendo acogido en un cálido abrazo. Los dos cayeron sobre la cama y se empujaron hasta que sus cabezas reposaban en las almohadas. El asmático acariciaba los brazos que lo rodeaban, con cariño, con amabilidad, con amor. Con su esencia.</p><p>—Lo siento… debió ser doloroso…</p><p>—Lo fue, pero no me importa. —le restó importancia Richie, riendo al final. —Después todo, te tengo aquí, entre mis brazos… así que yo diría que valió la pena, ¿o no?</p><p>Eddie lo miro. Lo miro <em>de verdad</em> y solo puso encontrar el rastro de una constelación entera en ese par de ojos chocolate. Solo pudo encontrar un hervidero de emociones.</p><p>—… lo valió.</p><p>Y esta vez fue Eddie el que beso a Richie. Se encargó de sentir sus labios; cada curva, cada arruga, cada detalle. Se encargó de empapar ese beso con todos los sentimientos que había callado y que ahora podía expresar con toda la libertad que su pequeña pero cálida habitación le permitía. Acaricio el cuello de Richie y jaloneo los cabellos rebeldes que ahí había, y se deleitó con el quejido de placer que salió de los labios ajenos. Se separaron un momento pero solo lo suficiente para que Eddie le sacara las gafas a Richie y las dejara en su mesa de noche.</p><p>—No puedo verte. —rio Richie, entrecerrando los ojos para intentar enfocar a Eddie.</p><p>—No es necesario que me veas. —susurro Eddie. Para Richie y solo para Richie. —Solo asegúrate de sentirme.</p><p>Y volvió a besarlo. Y lo beso. Y lo beso. Y lo siguió besando incluso cuando sus pulmones le pedían a gritos un poco de oxígeno. Y Richie lo besaba de vuelta. Lo besaba incluso cuando sus labios ardían y se coloreaban de rojo. Se acariciaban por encima de la ropa, sabiendo que eso era más que suficiente. Se besaban porque querían besarse. No había un gran secreto detrás de eso, salvo el sofocante amor que sentían el uno por el otro.</p><p>—Siento que estoy soñando. —murmuro Richie cuando se separaron. Jadeaba en busca de aire y su aliento golpeaba el rostro de Eddie; olía a menta y tabaco. A Eddie le gustaba.</p><p>—Yo también. —dijo Eddie también, jadeando. Entonces puso su mano contra el pecho de Richie y sintió su corazón latir contra la palma. —Pero esto me asegura que es real. Que todo esto es real. <em>Que tú eres real.</em></p><p>Richie imito a Eddie y coloco su mano a la altura del corazón ajeno. Lo sintió latir. Sentía la fuerza vital de Eddie; aquella que le permitía abrir los ojos cada mañana, aquella que coloreaba sus mejillas rosadas, aquella que le dejaba estar a su lado. Y solo puso agradecerlo.</p><p>—Eddie…</p><p>—¿Si, Rich?</p><p>—<em>Los dos somos reales</em>.</p><p>Richie lo beso; un beso por el miedo.</p><p>Eddie lo beso; un beso por la valentía.</p><p>Richie lo beso; un beso por la fuerza.</p><p>Eddie lo beso; un beso por la oscuridad.</p><p>Richie lo beso; un beso por la luz.</p><p>Richie y Eddie se besaron; un beso por el amor.</p><hr/><p>El lunes en la mañana, Eddie y Richie seguían juntos. Se habían quedado dormidos en la habitación de Eddie, con las cobijas encima y las piernas enredadas. Por un momento, en medio de la bruma del sueño, consideraron la idea de quedarse en cama y no moverse, pero entonces, el reloj de Eddie sonó y cayeron en cuenta de que tenían que ir a la escuela.</p><p>Y Eddie recordó… que madre estaba abajo. Muy posiblemente despierta.</p><p>—Richie, tienes que irte. —le dijo al bocazas, que aun descansaba contra las almohadas.</p><p>—¿Mh? ¿Por qué?</p><p>—Mi mamá vendrá en cualquier momento.</p><p>Y eso basto para despertar a Richie.</p><p>El bocazas se puso de pie y se colocó los lentes. Camino por la habitación hasta llegar a su chaqueta, se la coloco y se fue al marco de la ventana. Eddie lo vio con una ceja arqueada.</p><p>—¿Qué haces?</p><p>—¿Irme? —respondió Richie, como si lo que dijera fuera muy obvio.</p><p>Eddie lo miro horrorizado y camino hasta él.</p><p>—Oh, no, no saldrás por ahí. —dijo—Te puedes lastimar, mejor sal por la puerta trasera.</p><p>—Tu madre podría verme y lo mejor sería evitar encuentros desafortunados. —dejo un beso sobre la frente de Eddie. —Estaré bien, Eds. Te veo en la escuela.</p><p>Eddie sabía que Richie tenía razón y, si, él tampoco quería que su madre los viera y armara tremendo alboroto donde muy probablemente Richie terminaría fuera de la casa a la fuerza. Ya tendrían mucho tiempo para enfrentarse al mundo entero, en ese momento eran solo ellos. Tomo al bocazas por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo jalo hacia abajo para darle un beso lleno de ansias. Se sentía como una especia de drogadicto que no puede dejar aquello que le hace sentir tanto con tan poco. Y Richie se sentía igual. Por eso cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, prometiéndose que ese no sería el último beso.</p><p>Y sin más, Tozier salió por la ventana, usando el viejo roble que estaba fuera de la habitación de Eddie como una escalera improvisada. Eddie se asomó por la ventana y una vez vio a Richie en el suelo, mirando hacia él, le despidió con la mano, siendo correspondido. Luego Richie se fue corriendo por la acera, en dirección a su casa.</p><p>Si, ya se verían en la escuela.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola~</p><p>Si, otro capitulo corto, lo se, peRO ES NECESARIO.</p><p>LOS NIÑOS AL FIN ESTÁN JUNTOS Y FELICES AY</p><p>Se los quería dejar de una vez porque mañana es mi cumpleaños y conociéndome me voy a quedar en el sofá viendo series y películas todo el día sjsksjk en fin-</p><p>Tal vez publique otro capitulo pronto porque últimamente estoy on fire con Forelsket sjsksjk mas que nada porque estamos a pocos capítulos del final~</p><p>En fin, espero les haya gustado (porque lo sentí muy soso-)</p><p>Adiós &lt;3 </p><p>REDES SOCIALES:</p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. ❀ capítulo 27 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Les recomiendo poner la cancion "Grow as we go" de Ben Platt cuando aparezca el * (aparecerá dos veces)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="u">EL-MEJOR-PUTO-DIA-DE-MI-VIDA:</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>LE GUSTO A EDDIE. LE GUSTO A EDDIE, PUTA MADRE.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Así es, damas y caballeros, yo, Richie Tozier, fui correspondido por el chico más lindo y amable de todo el maldito planeta. Que digo planeta, del universo. Que digo del universo… DEL MULTIVERSO.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Dios, estoy tan feliz que podría explotar.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eddie Kaspbrak dijo que le gusto.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eddie Kaspbrak me besó.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>YO bese a Eddie Kaspbrak.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Si esto es un sueño, por favor, no me despierten.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Richie cerró su preciada bitácora y la arrojo a su casillero. Desde que había llegado a la escuela nadie le había quitado su sonrisa de idiota de la cara, ni siquiera cuando se topó con Gretta Bowie y la chica prácticamente le escupió su goma de mascar de fresa en la cara. No, ni siquiera eso le hizo dejar de sonreír. Y por eso mismo es que Beverly estaba muy preocupada.</p><p>—¿Richie? ¿E-estas bien? —pregunto la pelirroja, con un gesto de preocupación en la cara. Estaba recargada contra los casilleros, justo delante de su amigo de lentes.</p><p>—Estoy mejor que bien, Bevvie. —le respondió con todo el júbilo del mundo y Beverly se preguntó si acaso Richie se había quedado en la ciudad vecina y este delante de ella era una especie de clon que habían hecho con su ADN en los baños del concierto. Una escucha todo tipo de cosas.</p><p>—Si… lo que yo quiero saber es por qué.</p><p>Como única respuesta, Richie suspiro como todo un enamorado. Dios, que Beverly podía ver los corazones sustituir sus ojos. Tomo al bocazas por los hombros y lo arrastro con ella hasta su lugar secreto, ese donde fumaban entre descansos; el armario del conserje. Una vez adentro, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar. Entonces miro a Richie de arriba abajo; inspeccionándolo.</p><p>—Suelta la sopa, Tozier.</p><p>Y como ya hemos visto muchas veces en el pasado, Richie tiene una gran bocota que no controla.</p><p>—Le gusto a Eddie. Le dije a Eddie que me gusta. Bese a Eddie. Eddie me beso. —dijo, con voz chillona y totalmente embelesado ante el recuerdo. Camino hasta la pelirroja con los ojos abiertos y la tomo por los hombros, agitándola. —Bev, Eddie me beso. Eddie. Me. Beso.</p><p>En cuanto a Beverly Marsh, bueno… ella intentaba procesar la información.</p><p>20%</p><p>48%</p><p>66%</p><p>84%</p><p>92%</p><p>100%</p><p>¡Ding!</p><p>—¡AHHH! ¡NO PUEDE SER! —grito la pelirroja con todas sus fuerzas, presa de la emoción. —¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Triunfo el amor, perras!</p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p>Y así, comenzaron a saltar mientras se tomaban de las manos, soltando chillidos de emoción como un par de críos en navidad. ¿Pero podían culparlos? Richie estaba sintiendo la dicha de ser correspondido y Beverly la dicha de haber hecho un excelente trabajo de cupido. Además, había una felicidad todavía más profunda; Richie, por su parte, se sentía la persona más afortunada del planeta por la persona amada de su persona amada y, todavía más profundo, se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo de poder haber enfrentado sus miedos e inseguridades y aceptar, a viva voz, lo que realmente sentía. Y Beverly compartía ese orgullo. Joder, se sentía tan orgullosa de su mejor amigo que sentía que iba a llorar.</p><p>—Beverly, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?</p><p>Olvídenlo. <em>Sí</em> estaba llorando.</p><p>Sentía las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas con delicadeza, en silencio. De pronto sus ojos ardían y sentía picazón en la garganta, sin embargo, no le impedían hablar o ver a Richie. Tomo al chico por las mejillas, con cuidado y sumo cariño las acaricio, poniendo especial atención en donde sus pecas se estrellaban contra su piel con orgullo. <em>Dios, estaba tan feliz.</em></p><p>—Estoy orgullosa de ti, Richie. Estoy muy orgullosa. —le dijo, con apenas un hilo de voz. Sin embargo, no había ni una pizca de duda en su voz. —Estoy orgullosa de ver cómo has superado tus miedos y como te sobrepusiste a esta jodida ciudad. Dios, en serio… jamás me había sentido tan feliz.</p><p>Inevitablemente, Richie también se puso a llorar. Tomo a su amiga por las muñecas y comenzó a acariciarlas. Lloraba caudales que empapaban sus mejillas y también sollozaba levemente.</p><p>—Bev…</p><p>—Te lo mereces, Rich. Te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo, tú, pequeño bastardo.</p><p>Si le preguntan a Richie, dirá que es imposible poner en palabras la alegría que sintió ante esas palabras. De hecho, alegría le queda corto. No está seguro de que sintió, pero de algo si está muy seguro… sintió como algo pesado era expulsado. Como de pronto se sentía más ligero. Mas… él. En ese momento solo pudo tirarse a los brazos de su amiga para abrazarla hasta que sus pulmones y columnas vertebrales pidieran piedad.</p><p>—Eres la mejor, Beverly Marsh.</p><p>—B-beep-beep, Richie.</p><hr/><p>Cuando la campana del almuerzo sonó Richie se dio cuenta de que realmente no tenía hambre. Su estómago estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo y no le gruñía para que comiera de una vez por todas. Así que se sentó directamente, apartando la mesa para el resto de sus amigos que iban llegando uno a uno con sus bandejas en las manos.</p><p>—¿No vas a almorzar, Richie? —le pregunto Ben, quien ya estaba dándole una gran mordida a su sándwich de atún con verduras.</p><p>—No tengo hambre, Benny. —contesto él, con una sonrisa en el rostro y su humor de todos los días.</p><p>Así que solo estaba ahí, paseando su mirada entre sus amigos y participando en las conversaciones que mantenían. Pero en una de esas miradas alrededor de la mesa, se topo con algo que no había visto con anterioridad; Bill y Stan se estaban sonriendo y hablando muy de cerca, quizás demasiado. Cuando Richie, curioso, miro con discreción debajo de la mesa, se encontró con la sorpresa de que las manos de sus amigos se encontraban entrelazadas.  Rápidamente levanto la mirada y choco con la de Stanley. Se miraron a los ojos y se regalaron una sonrisa sincera.</p><p>Ahora Richie lo entendía todo y se sentía feliz por Bill y por Stanley. De verdad se sentía feliz por ellos.</p><p>Y entonces volvió a pasear su mirada por la mesa y, quizás por casualidad, quizás a propósito, termino chocando con la mirada de Eddie. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Sentían una corriente eléctrica que los conectaba y les erizaba los vellos del cuerpo, carcomía sus terminaciones nerviosas y obligaba a sus corazones a latir más rápido. Simplemente no podían dejar de verse.</p><p>—Los veo luego, chicos. —dijo Richie, poniéndose de pie. Pero sin dejar de mirar a Eddie en ningún momento. —Iré a fumar a la azotea.</p><p>Y así, Richie se perdió entre el bullicio y la gente de la cafetería… para todos, menos para Eddie, que aún mantenía al bocazas como su peso visual.</p><p>Espero un par de minutos antes de ponerse de pie.</p><p>—Enseguida vuelvo, chicos. T-tengo que ir al baño. —dijo, con la voz apresurada al igual que sus movimientos. Entonces salió de la cafetería.</p><p>Observo a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que los pasillos estuvieran vacíos y no hubiera nadie para acusarlo o llamarle la atención por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. <em>Porque subir a la azotea estaba prohibido, después de todo.</em></p><p>Subió las escaleras con el mayor sigilo del que era capaz y antes de abrir la puerta, tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones eran capaz de contener y lo soltó lentamente, con la esperanza de que eso fuera suficiente para calmar su maldito corazón. Y sin más, abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue el causante de la sonrisa que se estiro en sus labios.</p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p>—Hola, Eds.</p><p>—Hola, Rich.</p><p>El primero en acercarse fue Richie, quien tomo a Eddie por la cadera y lo acerco a su cuerpo. Cerraron la puerta con llave y se escondieron en uno de los rincones de la azotea. Eddie abrazaba a Richie por el cuello, con la espalda contra la pared y el bocazas encima, abrazándolo por la cintura y recargando el mentón contra su coronilla.</p><p>—Creí que venias a fumar. —dijo Eddie, divertido.</p><p>—Y yo creí que no subías aquí porque es en contra de las reglas. —le siguió Richie, con el mismo tono divertido.</p><p>—Beep-beep, Richie.</p><p>—¿Por qué mejor no me callas tú?</p><p>Y en otro momento, más atrás en el tiempo, Eddie se habría negado rotundamente; con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada, mientras empujaba al de lentes fuera de su espacio personal. Pero en ese momento, y tal vez tenía que ver con la sonrisita traviesa en el rostro de Richie o en su mirada tan hipnótica, solo pensó en una cosa. Y lo hizo. Tomo suavemente los cabellos en la nuca de Richie y lo beso. Movía sus labios lentamente, sin prisas. No había quien mandara en el beso, pues ambos compartían el control y se movían al mismo ritmo, sin presionar al otro o querer robarle aliento de más. Eddie, sin embargo, se aventuró a succionar el labio inferior de Richie; lo estiro, lo beso y finalmente lo mordió.</p><p>Fue el de gafas el primero en separarse, sorprendido ante lo hecho por el asmático. Seguía sosteniéndolo por la cadera, sin embargo, se separó lo suficiente para mirarle con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisita socarrona.</p><p>—Joven Kaspbrak, ¿Qué fue eso?</p><p>—Y-yo… y-yo no… —balbuceaba Eddie, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate maduro. —Y-yo no sé porque… pe-per-</p><p>Pero Richie no le dejo terminar y volvió a besarlo. No quería escucharlo disculparse por algo que no estaba mal. De hecho, estaba muy bien. Lo beso con ansias, atrapándolo en un beso profundo donde, ahora sí, él llevaba el mando. Su lengua se adentró a la boca de Eddie, jugando con la suya y emitiendo sonidillos húmedos que solo hacían cosquillear parte de sus nucas. Y para finalizar, hizo lo mismo que Eddie; succiono su labio inferior, lo estiro, lo beso y lo mordió. Entonces se separó. Ambos jadeaban en busca de aire, pero sus ojos se buscaron sin esperar a nada.</p><p>—No te disculpes… no lo hagas. —murmuro el azabache. Acaricio la mejilla de Eddie con su mano derecha. —Eddie, me siento bien a tu lado. Más que bien. Y solo deseo que tú te sientas de la misma manera.</p><p>Eddie miro a Richie directamente a los ojos y sus rodillas temblaron cuando lo hizo. La sinceridad de ese chico que lo sostenía era brutal, pues cada palabra era dicha desde el fondo de su corazón, estaba seguro. En ese momento se sintió el centro de su universo y no sabía cómo procesar eso. Él, un enclenque y enfermizo muchacho, era el centro del universo de alguien. Era… increíble. Y hermoso. Y solo quería llorar de felicidad.</p><p>Y comprendió lo mucho que amaba a Richie. Y se preguntó cómo pudo suprimir tal emoción durante tanto tiempo.</p><p>Siempre se había sentido seguro al lado de Richie.</p><p>Siempre se había sentido feliz y amado al lado de Richie.</p><p>Así que lo tomo por las mejillas y se puso de puntitas para que sus ojos quedaran al mismo nivel. Quería que Richie viera la misma sinceridad brutal en él; que viera que cada palabra venía desde el fondo de su corazón; que viera que era él quien lo mantenía sujeto al planeta y no la estúpida gravedad.</p><p>—Me siento de la misma manera, Richie. A tu lado no tengo miedo de nada ni de nadie. A tu lado me siento increíble.</p><p>Y Richie Tozier sintió cada palabra. De verdad que las sintió.</p><p>Tomo a Eddie por las mejillas y lo beso. Y Eddie lo beso de vuelta.</p><p>En ese momento, donde el tiempo parece haberse detenido, solo eran ellos dos. Solo querían ser ellos dos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Gracias por leer! &lt;3</p><p>REDES SOCIALES:</p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. ❀ capítulo 28 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Richie, eres un idiota.</p><p>—Ah, hola, Beverly, Stan, ¿Cómo están, queridos amigos? Yo muy bien, gracias por preguntar.</p><p>El judío y la pelirroja intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron divertidos, entrando pues a la casa Tozier. Solo Richie estaba en casa así que tomaron asiento en la sala, aprovechando que nadie más escucharía lo que tendrían que decir. Además, el cuarto de Richie siempre era un desastre y no les apetecía oler la ropa sucia del bocazas.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿Por qué soy un idiota esta vez? —hablo Richie, dejándose caer en el sillón de una sola persona, mirando a sus amigos de frente.</p><p>—Además de tu mera existencia… —declaro Stan, intentando reprimir una risa. Se puso serio nuevamente. —Es por algo que no has hecho.</p><p>Richie encarno ambas cejas e hizo un mohín con los labios. Sí, no tenía ni puta idea de lo que hablaban. Beverly entorno los ojos y bufo en respuesta, sorprendiéndose con lo despistado que podía llegar a ser el bocazas.</p><p>—Dime, Richie… ¿tú y Eddie ya salieron? —pregunto la pelirroja, uniendo sus manos delante de su rostro, como una maestra estricta que ya está harta de explicar el mismo tema una y otra vez.</p><p>—¿Salir? ¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>—Sí, Richie, <em>salir</em>. —se metió Stan. —Tu sabes, a una cita.</p><p>Y como si Richie fuera una puberta enamoradiza, de esas que se sonrojan y chillan con la mera mención del nombre de su <em>crush</em>, oculto su rostro entre sus manos. Sentía la cara caliente. La imagen mental que se había formado de Eddie y él tomando un helado mientras caminan de la mano y ríen de sus estúpidos chistes le calentó el corazón. Si, su corazón ahora latía mas a prisa y todo era por una imaginación, así que no quería imaginar cómo estaría si llegara a consumarse en la realidad.</p><p>—¡Richie, por favor! ¡No puedes ponerte así después de que, muy seguramente, se tragaron la boca! —exclamo Stanley, señalando a su amigo. Richie era todo un caso.</p><p>—¡Es diferente, Stan! ¡Es muy diferente!</p><p>—Déjalo, es virgen. —dijo Beverly, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del judío.</p><p>El de gafas solo se retorcía en el sofá como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. Sus amigos lo miraban impasibles, a la espera de que terminara con su extraño y nada usual berrinche de puberta enamorada. Los dos habían decidido ir a la casa de Richie para intentar hacer de cupidos una última vez pues, a sabiendas que este era el primer amor de Richie, querían darle una mano para que comenzara con el pie derecho lo que estaban seguros sería una muy bonita relación.</p><p>Pero ahí estaban, plantados en el sofá, solo observando. Y observando. Y observando.</p><p>Muy bien, quizas tomaría un rato.</p><hr/><p>—Eddie, e-eres un idiota.</p><p>—¿Gracias?</p><p>—Eddie, no se supone que digas gracias. —dijo Ben, riendo por lo bajo.</p><p>Ahí, en la habitación de Eddie habían decidido entre Ben, Mike y Bill el hacer una reunión de sorpresa. Y Eddie, tan amable como es, los dejo pasar sin esperar que lo primero que dirían seria insultando su inteligencia. Estaban sentados en el suelo y él se encontraba en el medio, como si en cualquier momento fueran a sacar una daga de sacrificios y le sacarían el corazón ahí mismo.</p><p>Quizás estaba siendo paranoico pero la actitud enigmática de sus amigos no ayudaba.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿por qué soy un idiota?</p><p>—Dime, querido Eddie, —hablo Mike, inclinándose hacia delante para verlo mejor. —¿ya tuviste tu primera cita con Richie?</p><p>Y el rostro de Eddie exploto. Exploto en color rojo y calor.</p><p>—¡¿Q-q-qué?! —exclamo, o mejor dicho, tartamudeo. —N-n-no sé de qué hablan…</p><p>—Eddie, ni siquiera lo intentes, ya lo sabemos todo. —le corto Bill, alzando una mano en el aire y tratando de ocultar la sonrisa tierna que floreció al ver las reacciones del asmático.</p><p>Eddie solo se encogió en su lugar, sintiendo como el calor se extendía por toda su cara hasta sus orejas. Ahora resulta que todos sus amigos sabían acerca de lo que sea que estuviera pasando con Richie. Genial, simplemente genial.</p><p>—Entonces… ¿la cita?</p><p>Eddie, aun acobardado por la vergüenza, solo pudo negar con la cabeza.</p><p>—Pero si ya se metieron la lengua hasta la garganta, ¿cómo no han tenido una cita? —dijo Mike. Solo lo decía por diversión, quizás y solo quizás, quería hacer sufrir a Eddie un poco más. Vamos, que era divertido ver las reacciones del asmático.</p><p>—¡Ahhh! ¡Mike, cállate!</p><p>Eddie comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo de la vergüenza. No planeaba que sus amigos se enteraran de… bueno, de eso.</p><hr/><p>—¿Y que proponen que haga, entonces? —dijo Richie, sintiendo su rostro a temperatura normal. —No hay muchos lugares a los que podamos salir sin el riesgo de que nos den una paliza.</p><p>Stan y Beverly se quedaron callados, repasando en su mente todos los lugares disponibles en Derry donde ese par pudiera pasar una velada agradable sin temer por quien los fuera a ver o que al girar en una esquina los golpearían hasta quedar irreconocibles.</p><p>Y entonces, Stan tuvo una idea.</p><p>—¿Y si lo llevas por un helado a <em>Scoops Ahoy</em>? —propuso el judío. —Todo debería salir bien.</p><p>Richie torció los labios, procesando la idea de Stanley. Sonaba bien pero no quería que su primera cita fuera solo un helado y ya, él quería que Eddie la recordara por el resto de su vida como una de las mejores. Además de ser la primera. Tenía que ser extra especial.</p><p>Y ya sabía cómo lo haría.</p><hr/><p>—¿Entonces que proponen? ¿A dónde podría invitarlo?</p><p>Ben estaba listo para eso. Él tenía la idea perfecta para la primera cita de sus amigos sin que corrieran el riesgo de que alguien se interpusiera y lo arruinara como era una costumbre en Derry. Quería a sus amigos y como el romántico empedernido que era, no podía permitir que Richie y Eddie recordaran su primera cita por alguna paliza en las esquinas oscuras de Derry.</p><p>—Invítalo a <em>Scoops Ahoy.</em> —dijo entonces. Le sonrió a Eddie. —Créeme, será increíble.</p><p>Eddie lo pensó y la idea le gusto bastante —en especial porque ahí vendían el helado favorito de Richie— pero se dio cuenta de que quizás era demasiado simple. Nada memorable, ¿tal vez? Y él no iba a permitir eso, porque Richie merecía lo mejor y él se encargaría de dárselo. Se encargaría de preparar una cita maravillosa. Y ya sabía cómo.</p><p>—Bien, lo tengo. Ya sé que hare. —anuncio Eddie, con una sonrisa enorme en los labios y sus ojos brillando de la ilusión. Quizás tendría que desvelarse un poco, pero valdría la pena.</p><p>—B-bien e-e-entonces... —dijo Bill mientras tomaba el teléfono celular del asmático y lo estiraba en su dirección. —A-ahora llámalo e i-invítalo a salir.</p><p>Eddie trago saliva, pero no se acobardo. Reunió todo su valor y tomo el teléfono, listo y decidido a llamar a Richie para pedirle una cita, pero entonces, su celular sonó.</p><p>—¡Es él! ¡Es Richie! ¡¿Q-qué hago?!</p><p>—¡Contesta! —exclamaron sus tres amigos.</p><p>Con movimientos torpes, Eddie logro contestar y llevar el aparato a su oreja. Dios, seguramente estaba sonriendo como idiota.</p><p>—¿Ho-hola?</p><p>
  <em>—Hey, Eddie. </em>
</p><p>—Hola, Richie, ¿q-qué tal todo?</p><p>
  <em>—Todo bien, de hecho, llamaba para preguntarte algo. </em>
</p><p>—¿Si?</p><p>El silencio se hizo por un par de minutos y Eddie pensó que la llamada se había cortado, pero antes de comprobarlo, la voz del bocazas volvió a sonar.</p><p>
  <em>—¿Te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo mañana?</em>
</p><p>Los ojos del asmático se abrieron con sorpresa y la sonrisa en su rostro creció. Ahí venia el calor en las mejillas otra vez.</p><p>—¿U-una cita? ¿Contigo?</p><p>Mike, Bill y Ben celebraron en silencio como el buen club de admiradores que eran.</p><p>
  <em>—Sí, ¿qué dices?</em>
</p><p>—Seguro.</p><p>
  <em>—¡Perfecto! ¿Paso por ti a las 5?</em>
</p><p>—Cla-claro.</p><p>
  <em>—Nos vemos mañana, Eds.</em>
</p><p>—Adios, Rich.</p><p>Y la llamada se cortó.</p><p>Y Eddie exploto de felicidad.</p><p>Y Richie también.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, sí tan solo las cosas fueran tan fáciles. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Gracias por leer! &lt;3</p><p>REDES SOCIALES:</p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. ❀ capítulo 29 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Les SÚPER recomiendo escuchar "All about us" de He is We ft. Owl City cuando vean el asterisco en la lectura~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Decir que Richie estaba nervioso seria restarle demasiado. Estaba más que nervioso. Estaba que escupía el corazón y desechaba las tripas. El gran bocazas de Derry, ese que no tenía miedo de plantarse delante de un matón y hacer un par de chistes sobre su madre, <em>ese</em> bocazas… estaba aterrado ante la idea de su primera cita.</p><p>Había pasado toda la noche organizando la sorpresa que le tenía a Eddie y eso logro distraerlo al principio de los nervios que comenzaban a picotear su estómago. Y aunque sus dedos ahora estuvieran rojos e hinchados no se arrepentía en absoluto de todo lo que había organizado. Y el plan ya estaba listo; recogería a Eddie en su casa y después irían a <em>Scoops Ahoy</em> por un helado, charlarían un poco y cuando el sol estuviera a punto de ocultarse, llevaría a Eddie a un quiosco improvisado —cortesía de Ben y el resto de perdedores que habían dormido tan poco como él—, y entonces le tocaría una canción en la vieja guitarra de su padre. Sí, era el plan perfecto. Y quien sabe, quizás hasta podría pedirle, oficialmente, que sea su novio.</p><p>Claro que para atreverse a hacer eso primero debía controlar los nervios que lo devoraban y evitaban que tocara el timbre de la casa Kaspbrak.</p><p>—Vamos, Richie, tu puedes hacerlo. —intentaba darse ánimos, moviendo su dedo índice de atrás hacia adelante, debatiéndose sobre si tocar o no el timbre. —Solo toca el timbre, Tozier.</p><p>—¿Richie? ¿Qué haces?</p><p>Al alzar la mirada, lejos del timbre de la discordia, se topó con la bella sonrisa de Eddie. El chico se estaba riendo, muy posiblemente porque había sido testigo de su dilema sobre tocar el timbre. Intento componerse, poniendo una sonrisa algo exagerada en su rostro y batallando porque el rojo no coloreara sus mejillas.</p><p>—N-nada… solo estaba… apreciando tu timbre. Es muy bonito. —invento una excusa, intentando disimular sus nervios. Dios, que vergüenza sentía.</p><p>Eddie solo soltó otra risita y entonces salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Richie se permitió observar a Eddie por completo; llevaba una camiseta de cuello blanca y encima un suéter verde caqui, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas botas cafés. Se veía hermoso, como siempre.</p><p>—T-te ves muy bien, Eds.</p><p>El halago tomo por sorpresa a Eddie y se notó en su gesto y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sin embargo, sonrió en respuesta y se acercó a Richie para tomar su mano.</p><p>—G-gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien, Richie. —le dijo, en voz baja y tranquila. —¿Nos vamos?</p><p>El bocazas sonrió todavía más de ser posible hasta sentir sus mejillas tironearse. Apretó la mano de Eddie y, haciendo uso de uno de los tantos acentos que practicaba, le dijo:</p><p>—Por supuesto que sí, buen caballero.</p><hr/><p>Cuando llegaron a la heladería, Eddie se ofreció a ir a comprar los helados mientras Richie buscaba alguna mesa para sentarse y comer sin que nadie los molestara o les dedicaran las tan hermosas miradas venenosas tan características de Derry. Así que se decidió por una mesa que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del lugar, arrinconada, pero con la privacidad que Richie deseaba.</p><p>—Un helado de chocomenta para ti y un helado de fresa con chocolate para mí. —anuncio el asmático cuando llego con los dos helados y una botella de agua que compro para él, sentándose y dejando los helados sobre la mesa. Sonrió son suficiencia y señalo las copas con el postre helado. —Servido.</p><p>Richie alzo ambas cejas e hizo un gesto divertido, mientras Eddie tomaba un trago a su botella y le señalaba de nueva cuenta el postre. Tomo su copa de helado y se llevó la primera cucharada a la boca, saboreando la menta y el chocolate que danzaban en sus papilas gustativas con armonía. Entonces miro a Eddie y pensó en lo hermoso que se veía disfrutando del helado.</p><p>—Entonces, Eddie, —hablo Richie, dando otra cucharada a su helado. —tengo entendido que yo no fui el único con la idea de una cita, ¿verdad?</p><p>Cuando las palabras llegaron hasta Eddie, se avergonzó por un momento, pero casi de inmediato, la vergüenza fue sustituida por una risa que burbujeo desde su garganta. Linda, ligera y gentil. El asmático tomo otra cucharada de su helado y la degusto lentamente, como si también lo estuviera haciendo con las palabras que estaba por decir.</p><p>—No, no fuiste el único. —dijo— Yo también planeaba invitarte a una cita justo cuando me llamaste.</p><p>Richie estaba feliz de escuchar eso. Estaba endemoniadamente feliz y por fin entendía el sentimiento de ser correspondido. Cuando algo es reciproco. Y era hermoso. Recargo los brazos en la mesa y se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante, para mirar a Eddie más cerca. Más real.</p><p>—Entonces fue algo mutuo.</p><p>—Fue algo mutuo, sí.</p><p>De pronto Eddie se veía ansioso y Richie se preguntó por qué. Jugaba con sus manos y picoteaba su helado de fresa con la punta de la cuchara. Richie busco su mirada y lo interrogo con la misma.</p><p>—E-esta es mi primera cita. —confeso Eddie lo obvio. Richie asintió, secundándolo. —¿De qué se supone que hablas en una cita?</p><p>Richie lo miro un par de segundos y se hizo esa cuestión mentalmente. La verdad es que no creía que existiera una respuesta a esa pregunta, sin embargo y conociendo a Eddie, tendrían que buscar una. Así que dio otra cucharada a su helado, se lo llevo a la boca con una sonrisa y ahí encontró su respuesta.</p><p>—Hablemos de helados —dijo. —Sé que te gusta el helado de fresa con jarabe de chocolate, pero ¿alguna vez pensaste en helado de chocolate con jarabe de fresa?</p><p>Una carcajada abandono la boca de Eddie.</p><p>—No lo sé, el jarabe de fresa no es mi favorito. Sabe muy artificial.</p><p>—¿Y el helado no?</p><p>—Beep-beep, Richie.</p><p>Y siguieron riendo y hablando de lo primero que se cruzara en su campo de visión; del helado, del jarabe artificial o natural, del suelo monocromático, del uniforme ridículo que les hacían usar a los empleados, crearon historias acerca del resto de clientes, hablaron de la última película en cartelera. Y hablaron y hablaron. Y en ningún momento se cansaron ni se dieron cuenta cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte.</p><p>El helado se había terminado, pero ellos seguían sentados ahí, riendo como si no hubiera un mañana y sonriéndose como si nadie más existiera. En algún momento, se tomaron las manos por debajo de la mesa y compartieron una mirada cómplice. Sentían sus corazones derretirse y era una sensación increíble.</p><p>Y en medio de ese mágico momento, a Eddie y a Richie se les prendió el foco al mismo tiempo.</p><p>—¡Eddie/Richie, ven conmigo! —exclamaron al unísono. Entonces se miraron y volvieron a reír.</p><p>Pagaron el helado y tomaron sus cosas para después salir al frio de Derry. El cielo comenzaba a pintarse de colores naranjas y rosados y Richie supo que era el momento. Se giró para mirar a Eddie y le dedico una suave y apenas perceptible sonrisa.</p><p>—Eddie, ¿podrías venir conmigo? Quiero mostrarte algo.</p><p>—Claro —dijo Eddie. —Solo si también me dejas mostrarte algo.</p><p>El bocazas asintió y entonces caminaron por la calle en dirección a los Barrens, donde el resto de sus amigos estarían esperando en el quiosco improvisado. Además, Stanley se había encargado de llevar la vieja guitarra de su padre. Aunque, claro, en cuanto llegara con Eddie, les pediría que se fueran y les dieran un poco de privacidad. Tenía el plan perfecto y nada podía arruinarlo; llegarían al quiosco y entonces Richie le tocaría aquella canción que hace que piense en Eddie y solo Eddie. Y después le pediría que fuera su novio.</p><p>O dejaba de llamarse Richie Tozier.</p><p>Cuando faltaba poco para llegar y, de hecho, estaban cerca de la casita club, Richie detuvo a Eddie.</p><p>—¿Confías en mí? —le pregunto.</p><p>Eddie lo miro. Lo miro en serio. Estudio aquellos ojos chocolate que se ocultaban tras gruesos cristales y entonces sonrió.</p><p>—Confió en ti.</p><p>Y esas palabras calentaron el corazón de Richie Tozier.</p><p>El de gafas saco de su mochila un pañuelo verde con puntos blancos y le pidió a Eddie que se diera la vuelta para vendarle los ojos. Lo tomo de la mano y lo guio con cuidado entre las hojas y las ramas que en el suelo había. Sentía su corazón latir contra su pecho y como de alguna manera buscaba escapar.</p><p>Cuando llego al quiosco improvisado por sus amigos se dio cuenta de que quizás y solo quizás los amaba un poco más. Solo habían construido una pequeña plataforma de madera sobre la que pusieron una carpa toldo —que pertenecía a Zack Denbrough— pero, además, le decoraron con luces de colores y colgaron aves y flores de papel en el toldo, las cuales caían con gracia en el aire. Se veía simplemente encantador. Se veía hermoso y Richie sintió ganas de llorar. Y cuando Eddie se descubrió los ojos, sintió lo mismo.</p><p>El asmático se giró con los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa y miro al de gafas. Entonces se tiro a sus brazos y se permitió fundirse un poco con él. Fue recibido con gusto, claramente. Se permitieron permanecer un momento más ahí, solo sintiendo sus corazones latir uno sobre el otro.</p><p>—Richie, esto es maravilloso. —murmuro Eddie contra el cuello ajeno.</p><p>—Gran parte del crédito se lo llevan los chicos, ellos me ayudaron —explico Richie y entonces se separó de Eddie. —Pero… lo que sigue es totalmente mi idea y mi esfuerzo.</p><p>Richie camino hasta Stan y el chico le entrego la guitarra. Era una guitarra acústica negra con la cual su padre había conquistado a su madre años atrás y él tenía la esperanza de que le resultara igual. Se colocó delante de Eddie y tomo una bocanada de aire. Había pasado toda la noche practicando la canción <em>“Can't take my eyes off you” </em>y estaba más que seguro de que todo saldría a la perfección.</p><p>Aunque claro que no tomo en cuenta que la guitarra era vieja y que su padre no le había cambiado las cuerdas en mucho tiempo.</p><p>Y claro que no considero la brutalidad con la que la toco el día anterior.</p><p>Y por supuesto que no espero que dos cuerdas se rompieran apenas toco el primer acorde.</p><p>Dios, es que tenía que ser una broma.</p><p>—Tienes que estarme jodiendo… —murmuro para sí mismo, mirando la guitarra con incredulidad.</p><p>Giro lentamente para mirar a sus amigos y ellos estaban tan sorprendidos como él. Estaban congelados en su lugar, solo mirando las cuerdas rotas agitarse y golpearse entre ellas. Entonces miro a Eddie y él parecía tan impactado como el resto, pero, al cabo de un par de segundos, soltó una ligera risa que se fue intensificando. No era una risa burlona. Era la risa de Eddie, esa de la que Richie se había enamorado. Y entonces el bocazas también comenzó a reírse.</p><p>Dejo la guitarra de lado y camino un par de pasos hacia Eddie, aun riéndose.</p><p>—En fin, algo tenía que salir mal si la cita era conmigo, qué decirte —dijo él, volviendo a tomar a Eddie de la mano.</p><p>—Bueno, ya que tu sorpresa no resulto, ¿qué tal si vemos la mía?</p><p>—Me parece perfecto. ¿Qué es?</p><p>El asmático sonrió ligeramente y se sacó la mochila, apoyándola sobre sus rodillas para abrirla y sacar de dentro la sorpresa; había pasado toda la noche buscando e imprimiendo sus fotos con Richie para escribirle por detrás un pequeño discurso sobre las cosas que le gustaban de él. Si, quizás era muy cursi, pero a Eddie le hacía ilusión. Entonces metió la mano y sintió… húmedo. Su mochila estaba húmeda.</p><p>—¡Mierda!</p><p>Cuando reviso su mochila se dio cuenta de que la botella de agua que compro y guardo ahí se había abierto y mojado toda su sorpresa. La tinta se había corrido y en las fotografías parecía que Richie y él habían salido de una jodida película de terror.</p><p>Sintió ganas de llorar.</p><p>—No pude ser… —murmuro, mirando el papel empapado entre sus manos.</p><p>Richie sintió su corazón comprimirse ante esa imagen y solo pudo tomar a Eddie y acercarlo a su cuerpo para abrazarlo. Acaricio su cabello en consuelo.</p><p>—Tranquilo, Eds. No es tu culpa, son cosas que pasan —intento tranquilizarlo, acariciando sus cabellos y jugando con los dedos de su mano. —No te sientas mal.</p><p>—E-es que… yo quería que esto fuera especial y que-quería darte algo… —sollozo el asmático. Intentaba contener las lágrimas, pero era casi imposible. —Algo para que pudieras recordar esta cita como algo e-especial.</p><p>El corazón de Richie se sintió derretir en ese momento y se preguntó cómo era posible que existiera un ser tan puro como Eddie. Alguien sin una mancha de crueldad dentro de él. Alguien con un corazón tan grande que no entendía cómo podía soportarlo. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, como siempre pasaba cada vez que estaba con Eddie, y le separo de su cuerpo pero dejando sus rostro a escasos centímetros. Entonces le miro a los ojos.</p><p>—Contigo a mi lado… todo es especial. —susurro con cariño, con amor, poniendo todo su corazón en esas palabras.</p><p>Y Eddie se sintió tan amado que no podía soportarlo, así que rodeo el cuello de Richie y lo atrajo a un beso. Un beso lento y sin presas, como si solo quisieran acariciar sus labios. Se besaban y dejaban que sus labios se moldearan a la forma del otro. Y habrían seguido besándose hasta que sus pulmones explotaran, pero un par de manos tocaron sus hombros; eran Beverly y Mike.</p><p>—Nosotros llegamos a pensar que tal vez algo saldría mal. —confeso Beverly, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Tenía un brillo en la mirada y Eddie y Richie pensaron que no podrían amarla más. —Y por eso, trajimos un plan “B”.</p><p>Fue Mike el que saco de detrás de si dos pares de audífonos y un multidivisor en forma de corazón. Le pidió a Richie su celular y entonces lo conecto todo.</p><p>—Pónganse los audífonos, por favor. —pidió Mike, con una sonrisa igual que bonita que la de Beverly.</p><p>Richie y Eddie obedecieron, incluso si en sus rostros se notaba la duda. No tenían ni idea de que estaba pasando, pero tampoco se pondrían a cuestionar a sus amigos. Y ya con los audífonos puestos, Mike comenzó a reproducir una canción en el celular de Richie para después devolvérselo.</p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p>Las miradas de Richie Tozier y Eddie Kaspbrak chocaron y se fundieron en una sola, como si estuvieran hechas para mirarse a ellos y solo a ellos. De pronto, sus amigos desaparecieron y solo eran ellos dos en aquel quiosco improvisado, tomándose de las manos y compartiendo una canción. Se sonrieron como solo sabían hacerlo ellos.</p><p>—“¿Bailas?” —Richie articulo con la boca, tendiéndole una mano al asmático y deseando que este la tomara.</p><p>Y así fue.</p><p>Se tomaron de las manos y Richie, con cuidado y asegurándose de no hacer sentir incomodo a Eddie, llevo su mano hasta la cintura ajena y permitió que el otro lo rodeara por el cuello. Y comenzaron a moverse, al principio lento y sin mucha confianza, sin embargo, conforme avanzaba la canción, ellos fueron desenvolviéndose más.</p><p>Se movían por toda la plataforma de madera, sintiendo los pies ligeros y la cabeza en las nubes. Solo eran ellos. Solo eran ellos. Eran bañados por las luces de colores y velados por las flores y aves de papel que flotaban sobre ellos, como únicos testigos de lo que ahí pasaba. Sus amigos ya no estaban y eran solo ellos dos. Quizás se verían ridículos desde fuera pero, por Dios, en aquel momento, dentro de su burbuja, nada podía ser más perfecto.</p><p>No bailaban perfecto y sin embargo no se detenían. No sentían vergüenza. No sentían miedo. Solo sentían el desbordante amor que quería escapar por cada poro de su piel. En ese momento, olvidaron toda la mierda que existía en Derry y solo pensaron en lo felices y seguros que se sentían en los brazos del otro.</p><p>Estaban enamorados. Muy enamorados.</p><p>Ambos sonreían.</p><p>Ambos reían.</p><p>Ambos bailaban.</p><p>Ambos se acariciaban las mejillas.</p><p>Ambos se tomaban de las manos.</p><p>Ambos sentían su corazón latir con gozo.</p><p>Ambos amaban.</p><p>Cuando la canción termino, se quitaron los audífonos y, al mirar dentro de sus ojos, los dos tomaron una decisión. Claro que Richie hablo antes.</p><p>—Eddie… ¿quieres ser mi novio?</p><p>El nombrado sonrió y se acercó al rostro ajeno, rozando sus narices.</p><p>—Me ganaste como siempre, boca sucia.</p><p>Y entonces lo beso. Richie lo tomo por la cintura y lo alzo en el aire. Y volvió a besarlo.</p><p>Los dos se quedaron ahí un momento, saboreando sus labios y recorriendo las palmas de sus manos como el mapa más complejo y secreto de todos. Un mapa que solo ellos conocían. Esa noche, debajo de luces artificiales y figuras de papel, en medio de la nada y con solo la naturaleza como testigo, nadie podía volver a dudar de que Richie Tozier y Eddie Kaspbrak estaban enamorados.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Gracias por leer! &lt;3</p><p>REDES SOCIALES:</p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. ❀ capítulo 30 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando el sol salió en Derry otra vez, Richie pensó, por primera vez en su vida, que no sería un día horrible. Y claro que no podía serlo cuando tenía a Eddie Kaspbrak durmiendo entre sus brazos. El chico de bonitos ojos dormitaba entre sus brazos y recargando su cabeza en su pecho. Richie se preguntaba con que estaría soñando y si acaso era un sueño tan bueno como para sonreír como estaba haciendo. Pensó entonces que una persona hermosa tenía que soñar cosas hermosas.</p><p>Decidió no despertar a Eddie incluso si ya podía olfatear el desayuno que su madre estaba preparando —la señora Tozier siempre se lucia con el desayuno—, y en su lugar, se dedicó a observarlo dormir. Como el buen enamorado acosador que era. Conto las pocas pecas que había en sus mejillas y las relaciono con las estrellas; admiro sus facciones relajadas y se imaginó admirándolas por mucho tiempo más; acaricio sus labios entreabiertos imaginando como eran expulsados los restos de sus sueños en soplidos.</p><p>Simplemente, se dedicó a admirar a su novio. Wow, <em>novio</em>. Sonaba tan lindo.</p><p>Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Eddie, acaricio su cabello. Jugueteaba con algunos mechones y los quitaba del rostro ajeno, para poder observarlo mejor. Sin embargo, al cabo de un minuto, Eddie comenzó a despertar y Richie se maldijo por lo bajo por haberlo despertado, pero su novio no le reclamo y en su lugar solo le miro con ojos adormilados y una sonrisa floja pero hermosa.</p><p>—Buenos días —balbuceo Eddie, aferrándose de nuevo al pecho de Richie.</p><p>—Buenos días —le respondió Richie, dedicándole una sonrisa y apretándolo más contra su pecho. —¿Quieres ir a desayunar?</p><p>—Sí, pero… quiero quedarme así un momento más. —volvió a balbucear Eddie. Tomo la cobija y se cubrió aún más con ella y se quedó ahí, entre los brazos de Richie.</p><p>El bocazas, a pesar de tener hambre, no se quejó cuando Eddie dijo aquello y, por el contrario, también se acurruco entre las cobijas y apretó el cuerpo ajeno entre sus brazos, descansando la cabeza sobre la coronilla de este. Se dejaron fundir en el calor que la cama les obsequiaba y no paso por sus mentes la idea de levantarse, solo se quedaron ahí, abrazados y escuchando el latir de sus corazones. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvieron a quedarse dormidos.</p><p>No fue hasta que los rayos del sol los golpearon directamente en la cara que el par de enamorados por fin abrieron los ojos para no cerrarlos otra vez. Esta vez, Eddie fue el primero en incorporarse, estirando los brazos al aire y soltando un bostezo. Con los ojos entreabiertos y aun adormilados, observo a Richie; sus rizos azabaches estaban esparcidos por la almohada, sus pecas parecían brillar a la luz del sol al igual que sus ojos apenas abiertos, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y de ellos escapaban barbullos sobre no querer levantarse de la cama. Entonces sonrio y pensó en que esa era la imagen que quería mirar todas las mañanas al despertar.</p><p>Se inclinó sobre el bocazas, que ya comenzaba a desperezarse.</p><p>—Ya despierta, Rich —susurro contra sus labios. —Es hora de desayunar.</p><p>—Está bien, está bien —refunfuño Richie, abriendo los ojos en su totalidad y dejando un beso en la nariz de Eddie. —Vamos, mis padres deben de estar esperándonos.</p><p>Richie se levantó de la cama, pero Eddie no, él se quedó quieto entre las mantas, observando a su novio con timidez. Richie se dio cuenta de eso y, con una ceja alzada, le interrogo.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede?</p><p>El asmático jugaba con sus dedos y con el borde del suéter que Richie le había prestado la noche anterior. De pronto se sentía cohibido en medio de esa habitación que había visitado centenares de veces como si nada. Era una sensación rara.</p><p>—¿T-t-tus padres saben… bueno, todo esto? —preguntó en voz baja, apenas audible.</p><p>Richie comprendió el miedo de su novio de inmediato, así que le regalo una sonrisa consoladora y cálida. Se acercó a él y le tomo de la mano.</p><p>—Mis padres lo saben todo. Y cuando digo todo es… pues, todo —rio. —No tienes que temer, Eds, mis padres, ellos… bueno, están bien con todo esto.</p><p>Eddie le miro con esas grandes y brillantes ojos tuyos. Y quizás Richie cayó un poco más por él.</p><p>—¿De verdad?</p><p>—De verdad.</p><p>Y con los dedos entrelazados, ambos bajaron las escaleras. En el pasillo fueron capaces de olfatear el dulce aroma de la comida de la señora Tozier; huevos revueltos, panqueques, café, jugo de naranja y fruta picada. Cuando entraron a la cocina, se encontraron con Wentworth Tozier, quien leía el periódico con una expresión tranquila en el rostro, una taza humeante de café y un plato con huevos revueltos y tocino delante de él. Al pasear su vista por el resto de la cocina, se encontraron con Maggie Tozier, que terminaba de exprimir un par más de naranjas para terminar la deliciosa jarra de jugo. La mujer se percató de su presencia y alzo la vista para sonreírles. Una sonrisa cargada de amor.</p><p>—¡Vaya, creí que jamás despertarían! —exclamo la mujer, limpiando sus manos sobre su delantal azul y caminando hacia ellos. —Siéntense, les daré un plato para que se sirvan lo que quieran.</p><p>—No te preocupes, cielo, yo se los daré —se metió Wentworth, sonriendo levemente como él solía hacer. Se puso de pie y saco un par de platos de la alacena. —¿Y cómo durmieron chicos?</p><p>Eddie y Richie se sentaron y fue el de gafas quien tomo un par de vasos para llenarlos de jugo de naranja, pasándole uno a Eddie. Miro a su padre y madre con una ceja alzada, ocultando su sonrisa con el borde del vaso, pues sabía que vendrían sus preguntas nada discretas para conocer a su ahora yerno —si, Richie les había dicho después de que Eddie se quedó dormido y él fue al baño, pasando primero con sus padres—. Sin embargo, se preocupaba por el bienestar mental de Eddie y por eso lo ayudaría en ese amistoso interrogatorio.</p><p>—Dormimos muy bien, papá, gracias por preguntar —respondió Richie, con esa sonrisa suspicaz que había heredado precisamente de su padre. Él mayor se la devolvió. —¿Tu y mamá como durmieron?</p><p>—Perfectamente —dijo Wentworth, dejando los platos sobre la mesa y volviendo a su silla. Los miraba aun con esa sonrisa en el rostro y, además, un poco de diversión bailando en sus ojos. —Excepto por el mosquito que nos molestó durante la noche, ¿cierto, Maggie?</p><p>La mujer rio por lo bajo y se sentó en la mesa, a un lado de su marido.</p><p>—Cierto. Era un mosquito muy enérgico. —volvió a reír, dedicándole una mirada a su hijo. Entonces desvió su mirada a Eddie. —Y dime, cariño, ¿tu dormiste bien? ¿No te molesto ese feo y cuatro ojos mosquito?</p><p>—¡Mamá! —grito Richie, indignado, pero solo gano una risa de su madre.</p><p>Eddie, aunque lo intento, no pudo reprimir su risa. Se sirvió dos panqueques y tomo la jalea de fresa antes de contestarle a la señora Tozier.</p><p>—Yo dormí muy bien, gracias por preguntar, señora Tozier.</p><p>—Oh, por favor, llámame Maggie.</p><p>Eddie sonrió de medio lado.</p><p>—No puedo.</p><p>—Un joven respetuoso. —dijo ella y entonces miro a su desastroso hijo con una ceja alzada. —Eddie es respetuoso, Richie, podrías aprender de él.</p><p>Richie dejo de masticar su panqueque y limpio la miel que escurría por sus labios con la punta de sus dedos y, chupando estos, contesto con ese tono que muchas veces lo metió en problemas, pero que, en ese momento, solo hacia reír a sus padres.</p><p>—Mamá, creí que ya habíamos acordado que yo soy un caso perdido.</p><p>El desayuno continuo en relativa calma, y el silencio era llenado con la música que provenía de la pequeña radio que Maggie Tozier tenía en una esquina de la cocina. Eddie y Richie se dedicaban ocasionales miradas y, en medio de una de ellas, Richie tomo la mano ajena por debajo de la mesa, ocasionando una sonrisa cómplice en ambos. Y claro, llamar la atención de los señores Tozier.</p><p>—Y entonces… — hablo Maggie, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta. Miro a su hijo y a Eddie con una sonrisa pícara. —¿Ya son novios?</p><p>Ante la pregunta, Eddie casi se atraganta con su panqueque cubierto de jalea de fresa. Y Richie solo puso golpear su frente con la palma de su mano, mientras su padre reía por lo bajo ante lo directa que podía ser su mujer.</p><p>—Mamaaaaá —se quejó Richie, como un niño pequeño al que no le cumplen su capricho. —Te pedí que fueras menos directa, ¿Qué pasa si a Eddie le da un paro cardiaco y me quedo sin novio al día de tenerlo?</p><p>—¡Ri-Richie! —exclamo, Eddie, jadeando en busca de volver a la normalidad. Richie, al verlo, le paso su inhalador.</p><p>—Tranquilo, tesoro —le dijo Maggie, poniendo su mano sobre la de Eddie—, solo era una pregunta. Queríamos que los dos nos lo digan, ya sabes, oficialmente.</p><p>—Así es, Eddie —secundo Wentworth. —Queremos conocer a nuestro yerno, oficialmente. Aunque ya seas parte de esta familia, por supuesto.</p><p>Entonces Eddie proceso las palabras de los señores Tozier y una alegría peso en su corazón. Se sentía tan feliz y ligero y cómodo. Vio hacia el frente y se encontró con la gentil mirada de los mayores posada sobre él, como quien ve a un hijo con orgullo y amor y pensó que podría echarse a llorar en ese mismo momento. Había tanta calidez en su corazón que sentía que podría incendiarse desde dentro.</p><p>Sonrió y sonrió de verdad. Apretó la mano que Maggie le ofrecía.</p><p>—Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias —les dijo. —Me encanta formar parte de esta familia. Y contestando a su pregunta-</p><p>—¡No! —interrumpió Richie, poniendo una mano sobre la boca de Eddie. —Todavía no digas nada, Eds.</p><p>—¡Richard! —exclamo su madre, entre divertida y enojada. —Déjalo hablar.</p><p>—Nop. Y te diré porque —dijo el de gafas, soltando por fin a Eddie. —Este no es el momento ni el lugar.</p><p>—¿Perdón? —dijo su padre, como pidiéndole que se explicara mejor.</p><p>—Quiero decir, ¿no es lo típico hacerlo durante una cena? —explico y entonces señalo la mesa con los brazos abiertos. —Estamos desayunando. Así que yo propongo que hagamos una cena esta noche para presentarles, formal y oficialmente, a mi novio.</p><p>Maggie Tozier recargo su barbilla contra la palma de su mano, mirando a su hijo con una ceja alzada. La verdad, una cena no era una mala idea.</p><p>—Está bien. Una cena será, entonces. —sonrió la mujer.</p><p>—Pediré permiso en mi trabajo para llegar más temprano. —agrego Wentworth, sonriendo.</p><p>La idea de una cena le resultaba un poco más intimidante a Eddie y, sin embargo, se encontraba emocionado por esta. Después de clases, prepararía algún platillo para llevar y no llegar con las manos vacías, como le había enseñado su madre. Aunque tendría que inventarse algo para su madre, ya vería que. En ese momento, solo podía compartir su dicha con los Tozier.</p><p>—Ahora, ustedes dos, será mejor que se den prisa si quieren llegar a la escuela —les dijo el padre de Richie, que ya se ponía de pie y tomaba su maletín de la encimera de la cocina. Giro para mirar a los chicos. —Si se dan prisa, puedo dejarlos de paso.</p><p>Los chicos, ni lentos ni perezosos —ni idiotas como para dejar pasar un rápido y cómodo viaje en coche—, corrieron escaleras arriba para vestirse. Eddie, que no había previsto pasar la noche en casa de Richie, usaría la ropa que este último le presto. Cada uno se sentó en cada borde de la cama y, dándose la espalda, se cambiaron de ropa y dejaron el pijama en el cesto de la ropa sucia —Eddie, en su caso, se llevó la que Richie le había prestado diciéndole que la lavaría en casa y después se la traería—. Tomaron sus mochilas y mientras el asmático terminaba de ordenar la suya sobre la cama, sintió unos brazos que lo rodearon y un cálido aliento golpeando su oreja.</p><p>—Te ves muy lindo con mi chaqueta, Eds. Deberías quedártela.</p><p>—Beep-beep, Richie —le dijo. Entonces se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente, pero sin deshacer el agarre ajeno. — ¿Ahora te vas a poner cursi?</p><p>—Siempre he sido cursi, solo que no podía en voz alta —explico el otro, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. —Ahora tengo toda la libertad para decirte lo endemoniadamente lindo que eres, Spaguetti.</p><p>Eddie, sintiendo esa vibra divertida y atrevida de antes, <em>esa</em> que solo siente con Richie, se permitió rodear al más alto por el cuello y acercar su boca al oído de este.</p><p>—Entonces, yo puedo decir que tú eres endemoniadamente atractivo, boca sucia.</p><p>Y esas palabras hicieron explotar el cerebro de Richie Tozier.</p><p>—¡Dios, Eddie, vas a matarme!</p><p>—¡Chicos, dense prisa si quieren que los lleve!</p><p>La risa de Eddie se escuchó escaleras abajo, siendo perseguida por la de Richie.</p><p>
  <em>Y esa fue la primera mañana de muchas más. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Siento que este capitulo tiene muchos diálogos pero la verdad me gusto mucho escribirlo :'( esta muy cute a mi parecer.<br/>¡Gracias por leer! &lt;3</p><p>REDES SOCIALES:</p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. ❀ capítulo 31 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En cuanto Richie y Eddie pusieron un pie dentro de la escuela, fueron interceptados por el resto de perdedores, siendo arrastrados hasta el salón de música —el cual estaba vacío hasta la tercera hora— donde los empujaron y antes de que pudieran decir algo, terminaron apretujados en un enorme y cálido abrazo grupal, con felicitaciones y chiflidos de por medio. Aquello fue tan sorpresivo y espontaneo que Eddie dejo escapar un chillido al sentir como sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo y Richie soltó un manotazo, golpeando a Ben en la cara.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ganamos o qué? —dijo Richie, con voz sofocada.</p><p>—¡No se hagan pendejos! —bromeo Mike, una vez se separaron. Los miro de forma picara y los señalo con un dedo bailarín. —Ya sabemos que son novios.</p><p>Eddie, pensando que de nuevo fue la gran bocota de Tozier y su debilidad ante el chisme, jadeo indignado y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.</p><p>—¡Richie!</p><p>—¿Qué? —exclamo. —Yo no les dije nada.</p><p>—Vamos, Eddie, no era necesario que dijera nada —hablo Stan, mirándolos de la misma manera que Mike. —Lo poco que vimos ayer fue suficiente.</p><p>—Además, los vimos tomarse de las manos al llegar —agrego Beverly.</p><p>La cara de la nueva pareja exploto en color rojo y no pudieron evitar desviar la mirada. No es que fueran a esconder su relación —oficial— de sus amigos, pero tampoco querían llegar y decirlo a los gritos como la primera y más importante noticia del día. No querían llamar la atención, vaya. Ellos planeaban hacerlo durante un descanso como un comentario casual o solo hacerlo notar al tomarse de las manos o compartir uno que otro beso. Pero sus amigos eran unos impacientes y por eso ahí estaban, encerrados en el aula de música a la espera de que ellos dijeran, fuerte y claro, que eran novios.</p><p>—¿Y entonces? —cuestiono Beverly, mirándolos con los brazos cruzados. —¿Lo van a decir o no?</p><p>Richie y Eddie compartieron una mirada, como si tuvieran una discusión mental que nadie más pudiera escuchar. Entonces el bocazas, estiro los brazos al frente y dio un paso atrás.</p><p>—Te cedo los honores, Eds.</p><p>El nombrado lo miro y luego miro a sus amigos. Contuvo una pequeña risa y entonces lo soltó, tan libre y ligero como lo hacía sentir.</p><p>—Richie y yo somos novios.</p><p>Un grito eufórico colectivo lleno el salón de música y, otra vez, la nueva pareja se encontraba apretujada entre los brazos de todos sus amigos, aunque esta vez, el rostro de Ben no salió perjudicado. Dieron brincos por todo el salón y felicitaron a los tortolitos. La felicidad flotaba por todo el salón y era tan bello que sus corazones apenas lo soportaban. Las sonrisas en el rostro de todos eran ligeras y bonitas. Las risas de todos, escandalosas y burbujeantes, era el sonido más dulce.</p><p>—E-e-estamos felices por ustedes, chi-chicos —les dijo Bill, con una sonrisa en el rostro y abrazándolos a ambos por los hombros.</p><p>—Gracias, Gran Bill —le sonrió Richie, abrazándolo también. —Yo estoy feliz por ti y la barra de jabón.</p><p>—¡Otro abrazo grupal! —chillo Beverly.</p><p>Y, por tercera vez, estaban apretujados en un abrazo que también aplastaba sus corazones. Siete corazones latiendo como uno solo.</p><hr/><p>La clase de filosofía era interesante para muchos y sumamente aburrida para otros, sin embargo, te pareciera lo que te pareciera, no podías saltártela. Ninguna clase, en realidad. Y a pesar de eso, ahí estaba Richie Tozier, escondiéndose en uno de los cubículos del baño para evitar la cháchara aburrida sobre el concepto del hombre por Aristóteles. Si él tenía un alma mortal o inmortal, poco le importaba, pues a final de cuentas, prefería evitar las crisis existenciales a las tres de la mañana —más de las que ya tenía—. En su lugar, se encontraba jugando con su celular sobre la taza del baño.</p><p>—Ben tenía razón, este juego es adictivo —murmuro en voz baja mientras su dedo seguía deslizándose por la pantalla, controlando a su personaje para que siguiera saltando sobre los trenes y no fuera atrapado por la policía.</p><p>Y ahí estaba él, a punto de romper su propio record cuando la puerta del baño azoto, haciéndolo saltar en su lugar y que, en consecuencia, su personaje fuera atropellado por uno de los trenes.</p><p>—¡Carajo! —exclamo, viendo el <em>«</em><em>Game Over</em><em>» </em>sobre la pantalla. Estupendo, ahora Stanley y Ben no dejarían de restregarle sus puntajes máximos en la cara.</p><p>Por estar tan absorto en su frustración, no se dio cuenta de los pasos que se acercaban hasta la puerta de su cubículo, sino hasta que ya estaban justo delante y la puerta fue levemente empujada, retumbando únicamente gracias a que le había puesto seguro.</p><p>—Está ocupado —dijo escuetamente, esperando a que la persona entendiera y se fuera. Pero volvieron a golpear la puerta. Él, ahora un poco más fuerte, volvió a decir: —Está ocupado, viejo.</p><p>Y volvieron a golpear. Eso ya comenzaba a molestarlo, así que, armándose de un valor superficial, abrió la puerta para enfrentarse al idiota que seguía golpeando la puerta a pesar de haberle repetido que había alguien ahí adentro. Pero apenas y abrió la puerta, fue empujado adentro de nueva cuenta, cayendo sentado sobre la tapa del baño. Parpadeo confundido y al enfocar al frente, se encontró con una sorpresa.</p><p>—¿Qué tenemos aquí, señor Kaspbrak? —canturreo, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. —¿Ahora se escapa de clase?</p><p>El nombrado rio por lo bajo y se recargo contra la puerta del cubículo, con las manos tras la espalda y mirando a Richie.</p><p>—Sabes que yo no hago eso. Termine mi trabajo antes de venir al baño —dijo. —Sabía que ibas a estar aquí.</p><p>—¿Tan predecible soy?</p><p>—Para mí, sí —rio.</p><p>Richie también rio por lo bajo. Observo al chico recargado frente a él y, sin pensarlo en realidad, le tomo por la cintura y lo acerco hasta sentarlo sobre su regazo. Eddie, siguiendo los mismos instintos que guiaron al otro, le rodeo por el cuello. Y ahí estaban ellos, sentados en un cubículo, en un baño vacío en medio de una escuela llena de personas. Personas que no podían verlos.</p><p>—Así que me encontraste —susurro Richie, sonriendo sobre los labios de Eddie.</p><p>—<em>Yep —</em>susurro de vuelta. —Te encontré.</p><p>Sus labios se unieron en un casto beso, mientras Eddie acariciaba las cortas patillas de su novio y, a cambio, él recibía dibujos imaginarios en su espalda, que lo hacían estremecer. Podría parecer una escena poco romántica para muchos, es decir, el besarse en un baño suena vulgar y asqueroso para muchos, sin embargo, para este par no era el lugar, sino la persona. Eddie estaba con Richie y Richie estaba con Eddie. Y eso era suficiente.</p><p>—¿Rich?</p><p>—¿Si?</p><p>—¿Estás seguro sobre la cena con tus padres? —murmuro apenas, con voz contenida y un poco temblorosa. —Quiero decir, sé que ellos nos apoyan y no tienen nada en contra de nuestra relación p-pero-</p><p>—Eddie… está bien —le detuvo Richie con voz suave y tranquila, algo extraño en él, pero esa situación lo merecía al ser consiente de los inmensos trenes de pensamientos pesimistas que podían correr en la mente del asmático. —Todo saldrá de maravilla. Además, vienen conociéndote desde que tenemos ocho años, esta cena solo es una formalidad.</p><p>Eddie miro a Richie directamente a los ojos y se preguntó que había hecho para merecerlo. Se sintió dichoso de estar ahí donde estaba; en medio de los brazos de Richie y nadando en su corazón como quien tiene su propio lago secreto. Entonces pensó que el otro tenía razón; todo estaría bien.</p><p>—¿A tus padres les gusta la ensalada de papas? Es lo único que se preparar de manera decente —dijo él, dejando un casto beso sobre la nariz pecosa de Richie.</p><p>El de gafas soltó una burbujeante carcajada.</p><p>—Les encanta.</p><hr/><p>En cuanto las clases terminaron Eddie corrió a su casa a toda prisa, solo dándole un escueto beso a Richie y diciéndole que lo vería mas tarde para la cena. Corrió hasta el supermercado de Derry, donde compro todo lo necesario para la ensalada de papa que llevaría para la cena y, sin tener tiempo para más, emprendió una última carrera hasta su casa. Agradeció internamente que su mamá tuviera club de lectura esa tarde y así no tener que responder a sus preguntas o soportar sus comentarios sobre lo peligroso que eran los cuchillos y cualquier cosa en la cocina, en realidad.</p><p>Así pues, hizo uso de sus casi nulos conocimientos culinarios y logro preparar un platillo decente —y delicioso, a su parecer— por su cuenta. Se sintió muy orgulloso cuando la probo y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Cuando observo el reloj en la pared de la cocina, se dio cuenta de que faltaban menos de dos horas para la cena con los Tozier, por lo que se apresuró a subir y tomar una buena ducha.</p><p>En cuanto salió del baño, lo primero que hizo fue correr a su armario y buscar la ropa más bonita y presentable que tenía. Incluso si ya conocía a los señores Tozier de hace años, no significaba que no quería darles una buena impresión, esta vez, como el novio de su hijo. Así que se vistió bonito, se perfumo, se peinó, tomo la ensalada de papa y faltando 30 minutos, salió de su casa en dirección a la residencia Tozier.</p><p>Esta vez, camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a la calle donde vivía Richie. Entonces los nervios comenzaron a aguijonar su estómago, como abejas molestas que buscaban perforar su pared estomacal. Sin embargo, contuvo sus nervios y toco a la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonriente de Richie, quien lo tomaba de la mano y lo invitaba a pasar.</p><p>—Te ves muy bien, Eds —le dijo Richie, con ese tono de voz que decía que no existía persona más hermosa que él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y, aun sin soltar su mano, le susurró al oído: —¿Listo?</p><p>De pronto, los recuerdos de los últimos meses vinieron a su mente; cuando caminaron en la lluvia bajo el mismo paraguas, la llamada de navidad, la rueda de la fortuna y el año nuevo, los dijes compartidos, la vez que compartieron un helado, cuando durmieron juntos, la vez que Richie lo defendió de Bowers, la paliza que le dieron después de eso, los días que pasaron en compañía en el hospital, el viaje de Richie, la revelación de sus sentimientos, su primer beso en la hamaca, cuando durmieron juntos. Todo los había llevado a ese momento.</p><p>Eddie se dio cuenta de todo lo que ya había pasado con Richie.</p><p>Y también se dio cuenta de que estaba listo para ir por más.</p><p>Tomo la mano de Richie y, con la sonrisa más grande y llena de brillo que jamás había puesto, le dijo:</p><p>—Listo.</p><p>Entraron entonces a la sala, donde Maggie y Wentworth Tozier los esperaban con una sonrisa. El ambiente era cálido, muy cálido; tanto, que Eddie se sentía asfixiado dentro de su suéter mostaza. Los ojos de los adultos estaban cargados de amor y emoción, y lo miraban directo a los suyos, como si quisieran que fuera consciente de esos sentimientos. Y lo era. Se sentía amado de todas las maneras posibles y era simplemente hermoso. Era como flotar en medio de algo suave y cálido que sabes que amortiguara el golpe en caso de que caigas.</p><p>—Mamá, papá…</p><p>
  <em>Así se siente el amor, increíble. </em>
</p><p>—Quiero presentarles a mi novio… Eddie.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LISTO~</p><p>Ahora si, es oficial le quedan MUY POCOS capítulos a Forelsket, no estoy segura de cuantos con exactitud, pero podemos apostar por unos 5 o 7 mas el epilogo. Maybe-</p><p>No tengo mucho mas que decir, excepto que me tomare un tiempo de actualizar esta historia, pues quiero trabajar en otros proyectos que tengo uwu aunque no sera mucho tiempo, no se preocupen.</p><p>Ahora si, creo que no tengo nada mas que decir-</p><p>Recuerden que sus votos y comentarios se agradecen mucho y una opinión sincera sobre lo que opinan de esta historia &lt;3</p><p>Adiós~</p><p>REDES SOCIALES:</p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. ❀ capítulo 32 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TIEMPO DESPUÉS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Cuando alguien piensa en amor adolescente es común que en su lluvia de ideas aparezca la imagen que se tiene de que estos no duran y se dejan guiar por las alocadas hormonas que azotan sus cuerpos y nublan su juicio. El amor adolescente, para muchos, se resume en calentura y una cara bonita. Y bueno, quizás en varios casos sea de esa manera, sin embargo, no debe descartarse la posibilidad de que se puede encontrar un amor puro e incondicional.</p><p>Así como Richie y Eddie lo encontraron.</p><p>—Eddie, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?</p><p>—Nada. Solo quiero quedarme aquí un rato más.</p><p>Richie sonrió embobado por las palabras de Eddie y el cómo se acurruco aún más contra su pecho. Él le devolvió el gesto, abrazándolo por la cintura y recargando su mentón encima de los cabellos castaños. Llevaban así al menos una hora, solo escuchando música y haciéndose cariños en el cabello y detrás de las orejas. Dios, es que daban asco de la miel que derramaban. Estaban en la siempre desordenada habitación de Richie y no planeaban moverse de ahí en un buen rato, incluso si su plan original había sido el ir al cine. La nueva película en cartelera podía esperar un poco más.</p><p>—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunto Eddie, con voz adormilada mientras jugaba con el cierre de la sudadera de su novio.</p><p>—Un poco.</p><p>Entonces Eddie se levantó y se recargo sobre sus codos para mirar a Richie a la cara, ofreciéndole una linda sonrisa, también adormilada.</p><p>—Pidamos una pizza, ¿sí?</p><p>El de lentes también se enderezo sobre la cama y le dedico una sonrisa pícara. Alzo una ceja y trono los labios.</p><p>—Una cita casera, me gusta la idea —dijo. Tomo su celular de la cómoda y con la mano libre señalo la estantería frente a su cama. —Busca una película mientras yo encargo la pizza.</p><p>El asmático se levantó de inmediato y acato lo pedido por el otro. Paso los dedos por las cubiertas de las películas, leyendo todos los títulos que Richie había acumulado con el paso de los años e incluso llego a encontrar uno que otro que él mismo le había regalado. Sonrió levemente al sentirse abordado por aquellos lindos recuerdos y, escuchando la voz de Richie de fondo, sintió una calidez en el pecho. Una calidez que venía acompañándolo tantos años y, sin embargo, apenas hace unos meses reparo en ella. Termino escogiendo <em>“Sing”</em> pues estaba de humor para ver a Richie llorar por los problemas cotidianos de animales que cantan. Y bueno, qué podía decir él, que lloraba cada vez que veía la presentación de Johnny.</p><p>Así pues, volvieron a recostarse en la cama, acurrucados y devorando la pizza que llego minutos después de que la película empezara. Estaban cómodos y felices. Esas podrían ser las dos palabras que mejor describían los últimos meses de sus vidas, cuando decidieron formalizar una relación; cómodos y felices. Además, claro, de enamorados. Podría decirse que estaban viviendo la etapa en la que todo es miel sobre hojuelas y nada podría romper su burbuja de felicidad, ni siquiera las miradas venenosas que ya habían recibido por la calle cuando caminaban tomados de la mano fuera de la escuela.</p><p>Los dos disfrutaban mucho de pasar tiempo a solas y con sus amigos —ya hasta habían tenido citas dobles con Stan y Bill—, lo que era otro componente a la mezcla para su felicidad cegadora. Otro componente a la mezcla eran sus encantadoras citas caseras, las cuales, por cierto, eran sus favoritas. Casi siempre eran en casa de Richie pero eso no le molestaba a ninguno de los dos.</p><p>—Esos animales tienen más talento y humanidad que yo —chillo Richie, limpiándose las lágrimas y quitándose sus lentes empañados. Eddie rio al verlo. —No te rías, Spaguetti, es la verdad.</p><p>—Y no te lo niego —dijo. —Pero es muy tierno verte llorar por una película infantil.</p><p>—No me vengas con mamadas, <em>señor-lloro-con-Toy-Story</em>.</p><p>—¡Esas películas destruyen el corazón!</p><p>La película ya había terminado y la caja de pizza permanecía vacía en los pies de la cama. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, pero la luz anaranjada aun bañaba los edificios y comercios de Derry. También se colaba por la ventana de la habitación y Richie se dio cuenta de cómo acariciaba el rostro durazno de su novio, haciéndolo ver todavía más lindo de lo que ya era. No se pudo resistir y tomo a Eddie de las mejillas para besar sus labios. Y aunque tomo al chico por sorpresa, no tardo en corresponderle. Movieron sus labios con lentitud y parsimonia, sentían el rastro de la pizza en ese beso, pero no era que les importara mucho.</p><p>Richie acariciaba la mejilla de Eddie con una mano mientras la otra se colaba por debajo de su suéter de lana, acariciando la cálida piel desnuda. El asmático se estremeció bajo el tacto, pero no opuso resistencia. Se sentía bien. Dejándose llevar, fue su turno de hacer un movimiento arriesgado; sus dedos se enredaron en los rizos de la nuca ajena y jalo de ellos, levemente. Aquel movimiento hizo gruñir a Richie a mitad del beso.</p><p>Se separaron, jadeando y con los labios ardiendo. Sus manos se detuvieron cuando los nervios de su cuerpo empezaron a reaccionar y activar alarmas dentro de sus cerebros. Eddie fue el primero en soltar una risa nerviosa, que fue contagiada a Richie. Y ahí estaban, riendo de sus propias hormonas alocadas. Riendo, riendo y riendo. Cuando el de gafas pensó que era suficiente, se deslizo por el colchón hasta rodear al asmático con uno de sus brazos y, luego, regalarle un beso en la mejilla.</p><p>—¿Quieres salir a tomar aire? —le pregunto a Eddie, con una sonrisa de medio lado en los labios. Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.</p><hr/><p>El viento en Derry se había vuelto cálido y húmedo, típico de una tarde de verano donde lo único que desean los chicos es andar en bicicleta, jugar en las calles, comer un helado y nadar en la cantera. Por eso es que las calles estaban llenas de risas, las heladerías tenían filas larguísimas y el agua de la cantera salpicaba en muchas direcciones. Ese ambiente le hacía recordar a Richie su niñez, cuando usaba lentes gruesos que hacían ver sus ojos saltones —gracias a la ciencia ahora sus lentes eran delgados y no afectaban la simetría de su rostro—, cuando sus dientes frontales eran tan grandes como los de un conejo y cuando su bicicleta era su posesión más preciada. A pesar del infaltable abuso de Bowers y su pandilla de tarados, aquella época era preciada para él y tenía muchas cosas que quería recordar incluso en 27 años más. O en 35 años. O en 50 años.</p><p>Y al ver la expresión de Eddie, supo que él se sentía de la misma forma.</p><p>—Eddie, vamos por un refresco —declaro Richie de la nada. Tomo la mano de Eddie y la apretó. Sin miedo. —Y por unas frituras.</p><p>—¿Qué te pico de repente? —rio Eddie. —Vamos a terminar rodando y con las arterias taponadas.</p><p>Richie se encogió de hombros y saco la punta de la lengua.</p><p>—De algo nos vamos a morir —soltó una carcajada, como un maniático o como un niño que comió mucha azúcar. Todo dependía del ángulo desde donde lo miraras. —¡Vamos!</p><p>Los dos jóvenes corrieron tomados de la mano hasta la tienda del viejo Barry, donde siempre se abastecían de comida chatarra cuando eran niños y cuando tenían maratones de películas. El lugar se veía igual que siempre y aquello inyecto un poco de calidez en el corazón de ambos. Nostalgia, tal vez, y eso que no eran tan viejos.</p><p>Entraron pues a la tienda y corrieron hacia los refrigeradores para tomar un refresco cada uno. Después fueron al pasillo de frituras y tomaron dos bolsas grandes; una de <em>Lay’s</em> saladas y otra de <em>Cheetos Flamin Hot.</em> Se dividieron los gastos y entonces salieron del lugar, riendo por lo bajo. Comprar tanta comida chatarra les recordaba a cuando tenian 10 años y hacer aquello era casi un crimen —dentro del dialecto de sus madres— y, en consecuencia, se convertía en un secreto. Un secreto para ellos dos.</p><p>Caminaron unos metros más, alejándose del centro de Derry en dirección a las vías del tren. Se sentaron a la orilla de estas, teniendo una vista perfecta del bosque que se extendia frente a ellos, un bosque que a no pertenecia a Derry y los separaba del resto de ciudades quizas un poco mas normales y menos asquerosas que la suya. Abrieron las latas y las bolsas de frituras, tomando de poco en poco, solo observando el paisaje y disfrutando de los roces entre sus manos sobre la gravilla.</p><p>—Richie…</p><p>—¿Si?</p><p>—La feria vendrá en un par de días… ¿vamos?</p><p>—Pero por supuesto que sí, Eduardo —exclamo Richie, con una sonrisa y apretando la mano de Eddie contra su pecho. Le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. —Contigo iría hasta la otra punta del mundo.</p><p>—Dios, Richie, no tienes que ser tan asquerosamente cursi —rio Eddie, avergonzado. Intentaba fingir que no, pero las palabras de Richie le habían gustado.</p><p>—Que frio.</p><p>—Beep-beep, Richie.</p><p>Rieron un poco antes de besarse. El sabor era entre refresco de naranja y el picante de los <em>Cheetos</em>, dándole un toque diferente y hasta adictivo al beso. Eso les gusto. Profundizaron más el contacto y de pronto, Eddie ya se encontraba recostado en la tierra y gravilla suelta, con Richie encima de él totalmente concentrado en saborear sus labios y acariciar la piel expuesta de su cadera. Aprovecho la posición entonces y atrapo a Richie por el cuello, volviendo a enredar sus dedos entre sus rizos azabache. Era adictivo.</p><p>—Eddie… —jadeo Richie sobre sus labios, mordiendo ligeramente uno de ellos.</p><p>—¿Mm?</p><p>—… deberíamos volver.</p><p>Eddie, aun sumergido en las emociones abrumadoras que Richie le hacía sentir con tan solo sus labios y un par de roces, atino a asentir y erguirse una vez el de lentes se le quitó de encima. Se limpió la suciedad de la ropa y entonces se puso de pie, ofreciéndole una mano a su novio. Recogieron la basura y tras intercambiar una sonrisa avergonzada, se tomaron de la mano y regresaron.</p><p>De camino a casa de Eddie —pues Richie insistió en acompañarlo a casa— no hablaron mucho, sin embargo, el contacto de sus manos les bastaba. Lo cierto es que seguían un poco avergonzados por haberse dejado llevar en las vías del tren, un lugar público donde cualquiera podía verlos. Dios, que vergüenza. Así que por el momento buscaban mantener el contacto lo más mínimo para no volver a sucumbir ante sus alborotadas hormonas.</p><p>Cuando llegaron a la casa de Eddie, se detuvieron en el pórtico y se miraron de frente. Richie estaba una escalera por debajo, teniendo al otro unos cuantos centímetros más arriba.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana en la escuela? —pregunto Richie, con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa en los labios. Eddie pensó que se veía diferente con la luz cálida de su pórtico bañándole el rostro. <em>Diferentemente</em> bien.</p><p>Eddie jamás se imaginó a sí mismo como una persona que se deja llevar por sus impulsos. No, jamás. Así como tampoco se había imaginado como el tipo de persona que aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para admirar la belleza de una persona y robarle un beso con la guardia baja. ¡No, jamás! Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, admirando la belleza de Richie Tozier; la manera en que sus ojos brillaban debajo del cristal de sus gafas, el puente de su nariz y sus mejillas repletas de pecas que a él le gustaba comparar con constelaciones de estrellas, sus labios gruesos y descuidados que le parecían lo más adictivo del mundo, sus rizos azabaches y su sonrisa tan malditamente encantadora. Todo en Richie Tozier era hermoso. Era un hermoso desastre.</p><p>Y, con el Eddie del pasado reprochando sus acciones, se dejó llevar por su cuerpo e, importándole poco si alguien los veía, se agacho y tomo a Richie del rostro para besarlo. Delineo los labios ajenos con su lengua y entonces volvió a besarlo. Fue correspondido y en cuestión de segundos, ya le faltaba el aire. Estaban ardiendo.</p><p>—Si… te veo mañana en la escuela —murmuro Eddie una vez se separaron. Aun sentía el aliento de Richie sobre los labios.</p><p>—Hasta mañana, entonces.</p><p>—Descansa.</p><p>—Y tú, Spaguetti.</p><p>Se dieron un último beso y entonces Eddie entro a casa; con el corazón latiendo a todo lo que daba y una sonrisa estirando sus labios. Richie también volvió a casa sintiéndose de la misma manera.</p><p>Corazón arrebolado y sonrisas idiotas en el rostro.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola~</p><p>He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo que aunque pueda parecer mero relleno tiene un propósito de ser ;) recuerden que aquí todo tiene un propósito~</p><p>He tardado en actualizar este fic porque me he querido concentrar un poco mas en mis proyectos originales para que, con suerte, puedan ver la luz este año JSKSJK al verdad esto muy emocionada por la idea de que puedan leerlos ; ;</p><p>btw, recuerdEN QUE ESTE FIC ESTA A MUY POCOS CAPÍTULOS DE TERMINARSE JSKJSKSK así que vayan preparándose para el final asies</p><p>Nos leemos después &lt;3 </p><p>REDES SOCIALES:</p><p>Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u<br/>Instagram: _toxru_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. ❀ capítulo 33 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Les recomiendo leer este capitulo con "The Village" de Wrabel~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al día siguiente en la escuela, todo el alumnado estaba vuelto loco; corrían de aquí por allá, gritaban y empujaban. Todo por una simple razón y es que las clases por fin habían terminado, las vacaciones comenzaban y con ello, la feria de Derry, la única cosa que valía medianamente la pena en esa ciudad. Así que sí, todos los estudiantes estaban emocionados y nuestro querido Club de Perdedores no era la excepción.</p><p>—Iremos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ben, emocionado y con una sonrisa mientras abría su pudin de chocolate.</p><p>—Por supuesto que iremos. Sera muy divertido —respondió Mike, emocionado como Ben pero sin demostrarlo demasiado.</p><p>—P-podremos su-subir a la rueda de l-la fortuna o a l-la mon-montaña rusa. —Habló también Bill, sonriente y con ojos chispeantes como siempre.</p><p>—Vayamos mañana entonces, apenas la monten —exclamó Ben, todavía más emocionado. Eso hizo reír a los demás e incluso les contagio algo de esa energía.</p><p>—Todo suena genial, chicos —se metio Stan, con una sonrisa de medio lado —, pero lo mejor será esperar a que lleguen los demás para que todos estén enterados.</p><p>Y como si Stanley los hubiera invocado, por la puerta de la cafetería entraron Beverly, Richie y Eddie, hablando entre ellos. La chica estaba entre los dos y los abrazaba por los hombros, continuando así incluso cuando se sentaron y saludaron al resto.</p><p>—¡Listo! Ya estamos todos. —Ben volvía a emocionarse y verse jodidamente adorable, por lo que captó la atención de todos. —Iremos a la feria.</p><p>—Jalo —dijo Beverly, sin necesidad de escuchar más.</p><p>—Lo que la zanahoria dijo —secundo Richie, divertido y recibiendo un empujón amistoso por parte de Beverly.</p><p>—¿Eddie?</p><p>—Sera divertido —dijo Eddie. —¡Vamos!</p><p>Todos se unieron en un animado coro de exclamaciones llenas de jubilo, llamando la atención de las mesas a su alrededor. Aunque poco les importaba, de todas formas, ya los trataban para la mierda y estaban hasta el final de la escalera social, eran perdedores, ¿Qué podían perder entonces?</p><p>Bueno, siempre se puede perder algo.</p><hr/><p>Al día siguiente, era oficial que Derry estaba de vacaciones y, además, que la feria había llegado. Las carpas y los puestos se estaban montando, así como se hacían las primeras pruebas de seguridad de los juegos, sin embargo, la fila de personas que esperaban para entrar ya era considerable. Y entre estas personas, estaba nuestro querido grupo de Perdedores. Bueno, casi todos.</p><p>—¿Dónde mierda están Richie y Eddie?</p><p>—Lo más probable es que estén manoseándose en algún lugar.</p><p>—Por Dios, Mike.</p><p>—Niégamelo, Beverly.</p><p>—… no puedo.</p><p>Todos los chicos rieron mientras se resignaban a que el par de tortolitos tardaría un poco más de lo esperado. Aunque estaban equivocados pues apenas y dejaron de reír, escucharon la característica voz de Richie Tozier a lo lejos. Al darse la vuelta, se encontraron con la pareja en cuestión, tomados de la mano y saludando en su dirección.</p><p>—¡Hola, perdedores! —saludó Richie.</p><p>—Llegan t-tarde. — dijo Bill, cruzado de brazos, pero con una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios.</p><p>Richie, siendo como es, solo puso un dedo sobre sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.</p><p>—Mentira. Ustedes llegaron muy temprano.</p><p>Después de una risa general, Stan se acercó a los recién llegados y les entrego su boleto de la feria para que no hubiera más retrasos a la hora de entrar. Y entonces solo les quedo esperar. Escuchaban las risas de los niños y las reprimendas de los padres cuando estos se alejaban demasiado, pero lo cierto es que solo estaban emocionados por entrar a la feria. Y no fue hasta 20 minutos después cuando uno de los empleados se encargó de dar el anuncio de que la feria estaba finalmente abierta, dándole paso a todos los habitantes de Derry.</p><p>—¡Vamos a la montaña rusa! —gritó Mike, jalando a Bill y Stan con él.</p><p>—Yo quiero un helado —dijo Ben, sonriendo mientras le clavaba la vista al puesto de helados. Beverly, a su lado, le tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia el puesto.</p><p>Y así, solo quedaron Eddie y Richie.</p><p>—Bueno, quedamos solo tú y yo, Eduardo. —Dijo Richie, con una sonrisa de lado, juguetón.</p><p>Eddie correspondió su sonrisa y, discretamente, tomo el meñique de Richie con el suyo, enredándolos. Aquello los hizo sonreír más, pero de una manera diferente; como un par de cómplices. Así pues, inmersos en su pequeña burbuja, comenzaron a correr hacia las atracciones de la feria con la meta de poder subirse a todas antes de acabar el día. El primer juego al que se subieron fue al de la montaña rusa, encontrándose ahí con Mike, Bill y Stan. Y aunque esa experiencia no entra en el <em>top 10</em> de Eddie, puede admitir que fue muy divertido escuchar a Stan gritar y a Richie vomitar. Richie siempre había sido de estómago débil. Cuando bajaron de la montaña rusa, se encontraron con Ben y Beverly que traían helados para todos.</p><p>Se habían sentado en una mesa en el área de comida, algo apartada pues querían alejarse un momento del bullicio de la feria —aunque fuera prácticamente imposible—. Hablaban y reían; divirtiéndose como se debía hacer en un buen verano. Estaban tranquilos.</p><p>—Eddie, tienes una mancha aquí —avisó Stan, apuntando su propia mejilla para indicarle al asmático donde debía limpiar.</p><p>El chico busco una servilleta en la mesa para poder limpiarse la mancha de helado, sin embargo, cuando apenas iba a llevar el trozo de papel a su cara, unos cálidos labios le interrumpieron. Él solo atino a sonreír, avergonzado.</p><p>—Adiós, mancha —sentenció Richie, divertido y coqueto. Justo como a Eddie le gustaba y bastaba para hacerle perder un poco más la cabeza.</p><p>—Que gay fue eso —rio Stan, mirando a Richie burlón.</p><p>—Tú no puedes decirme eso mientras le das la mano a Bill por debajo de la mesa.</p><p>El rostro de Stan y Bill exploto en color rojo y las risas de sus amigos solo aumentaron más. Reían despreocupados y totalmente divertidos, solo pasando un buen rato… sin saber de los ojos venenosos que los miraban desde el otro lado.</p><hr/><p>—E-Eddie… detente un momento, por favor —jadeaba Richie, dejándose arrastrar de manera casi literal por su hiperactivo novio. Normalmente, la situación seria al revés, pero Richie había comido mucho y sentía que su estómago iba a explotar.</p><p>—¡Vamos, Richie! —exclamo Eddie. —No puedes decirme que ya estas cansado, solo nos faltan dos atracciones mas.</p><p>Richie jadeo, casi indignado.</p><p>—¡¿Y me pides que no me canse?! ¡Esta feria es más grande de lo que parece, Eds!</p><p>Eddie rio cuando vio a Richie quejarse de esa manera, doblándose sobre sí mismo para volver a reunir aire para sus necesitados pulmones. Se acercó pues a su novio y lo tomo por los hombros, volviéndolo a erguir hasta tenerlo un par de centímetros arriba —como siempre—. Le regalo una sonrisa y un beso en la punta de los labios. Ambos sonrieron después.</p><p>—Vamos a la casa de los espejos —dijo Richie, con energías renovadas, mientras tomaba a Eddie de la mano y lo arrastraba a dicho lugar.</p><p>—¿Y eso?</p><p>—Ahí puedo besarte con privacidad.</p><p>Ambos caminaron un par de metros antes de que algo, o mejor dicho <em>alguien</em>, les bloqueara el paso. Y después alguien más. Y alguien más. Al principio, ninguno de los dos reconoció a los tres jóvenes que se habían plantado frente a ellos con aura amenazante y no fue hasta que Richie busco todavía más a fondo en su base de datos mental que los rostros de aquellos hicieron clic: Webby Garton, Steven Bishoff y Chris Unwin.</p><p>Richie y Eddie supieron de inmediato que tenían un problema.</p><p>—Pero miren que tenemos aquí, mis dos maricas favoritos —farfulló Webby Garton, con esa horrorosa y maliciosa sonrisa. Si acaso podía llamársele así a la mueca que lograba hacer al curvar sus labios.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres, Garton?</p><p>—Cierra la boca, Tozier —se metió Chris Unwin, ladrando como el pequeño perro faldero de Garton. Richie siempre lo imagino como un chihuahua. —Un maricón como tú no debería tener el derecho siquiera de respirar el mismo aire que nosotros.</p><p>—Wow, Unwin, me sorprende que pudieras hilar una frase tan larga por tu cuenta —escupió Richie con sarcasmo, burlándose. Su reputación de boca suelta no era en vano. —¿O acaso Garton y Bishoff tuvieron que hacerla por ti?</p><p>Y claro que eso hizo enojar a Chris, que endureció su gesto y dio un paso hacia adelante para intimidar a Richie. Pero no funciono y el de lentes no retrocedió.</p><p>—Tranquilo, Chris —habló Steven Bishoff, tomando a su amigo por el hombro. Y aunque de lejos podría parecer que intentaba detener una pelea, lo cierto es que solo quería llevarla lejos para evitar que algún guardia los detuviera. Porque seguía viendo a Eddie y a Richie con asco.</p><p>Eddie sentía la tensión en toda la situación y solo podía pensar en una manera de escapar ilesos. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba preocupado; sentía miedo y mucho. Su vista se paseó por todo el lugar en busca de sus amigos, pero no había señales de ellos y, de hecho, ya no había nadie a su alrededor. Solo estaban ellos dos y los otros tres chicos. Mala señal.</p><p>—Deberían largarse de Derry —escupió Garton, caminando hacia el par de chicos. —No queremos que crean que aceptamos afeminados en nuestro pueblo.</p><p>Richie estaba a punto de responderle algo, incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada como siempre, pero la mano de Eddie, apretándose contra la suya, lo detuvo. Miro a su novio de reojo y aunque no luciera realmente asustado, él lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que tenía miedo. Los dos tenían miedo. Debían salir de ahí cuanto antes.</p><p>Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, sin soltar a Eddie ni romper el contacto visual con los tres bravucones que los miraban como un depredador a su presa. Como si esas tres ratas de alcantarilla estuvieran por arriba de ellos. No fue hasta que chocaron contra la carpa vacía que supieron que estaban jodidos.</p><p>—¡No queremos a maricas como ustedes aquí! —escupió Unwin, totalmente colérico y disfrutando el acorralar a la pareja. —¡Deberían morir lejos de aquí y ya!</p><p>Estaban prácticamente encima de ellos, casi podían oler su pestilente aliento y visualizar cada gota de sudor que resbalaba por sus frentes. Sentían la ira emanar de sus cuerpos como un rio descontrolado que solo buscaba desembocar con furia, arrastrando lodo, piedras, cadáveres de animales y basura allá a donde fuera. Y ellos eran el blanco de ese horrible rio.</p><p>—Eddie… —susurro Richie, solo para que el otro lo escuchara. Cuando tuvo la atención de Eddie, continuo: —Yo los voy a distraer, quiero que tu corras.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?</p><p>—Solo hazlo. Corre y ve por ayuda. —Richie lo miro de reojo. Seguía susurrando. —Corre y no mires atrás.</p><p>Eddie considero las palabras del joven de lentes y se visualizó a si mismo corriendo lejos; corriendo ileso y sin mirar atrás. Y se repugno. Así que junto todo el coraje que almacenaba dentro de su cuerpo, apretó la mano de Richie y se colocó a su altura, poniéndose de frente con los matones. Dándoles la cara mientras sostenía la mano de la persona que más amaba. Y por ese momento… todo gramo de miedo desapareció de su cuerpo.</p><p>—Estás loco si crees que te voy a dejar solo, Tozier —dijo Eddie. Seguro y sin titubeos. —Estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas.</p><p>Y justo cuando Garton estaba por lanzarse sobre ellos, dispuesto a molerlos a golpes, unos pasos apresurados se escucharon del otro lado, llamando la atención de todos. Al darse la vuelta, se encontraron con el resto de Perdedores. Eddie y Richie se permitieron suspirar algo aliviados. Mike, que venía al frente de todos, camino hasta ellos; venía con el gesto endurecido y las manos apretadas a los costados, dando un aura intimidante. Los demás, ni lentos ni perezosos, siguieron al moreno.</p><p>—¿Se les perdió algo, imbéciles? —espeto Steven, dándose la vuelta y encarando a Mike, desafiándolo con la mirada y su lenguaje corporal. Pero Mike no dio el brazo a torcer.</p><p>—Eso iba a preguntarte —dijo Mike, hablando tan calmado y en paz como siempre. No concordaba para nada con su expresión y el fuego en su mirada.</p><p>—Vete a la mierda, Hanlon. Mejor váyanse de aquí si no quieren problemas.</p><p>—Ustedes deberían largarse, Bishoff, solo están contaminando el espacio con su estúpida presencia. —Esta vez fue Stanley el que hablo, colocándose a un lado de Mike, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.</p><p>—Repite lo que dijiste, cabrón —lo retó Bishoff, alzando el mentón y avanzando hasta Stanley, quedando a escasos centímetros. —Repítelo, marica.</p><p>—Vete a la mierda.</p><p>—Mejor háganle caso —se metió Beverly. La chica se veía seria, caminando con cara de pocos amigos hacia los matones. Los retó con su par de ojos azules que se agitaban como el océano a mitad de una tormenta. —No querrán hacer una escena, ¿o sí?</p><p>—¡Tu cierra la boca, zorra! —Unwin se metió a la escena, tan colérico y explosivo como siempre. Garton lo siguió por detrás, con expresión seria.</p><p>—Tienen pelotas, perdedores, eso lo reconozco —hablo Garton —, pero siguen siendo unos imbéciles que voy a moles a golpes, por cubrir a los maricas de Tozier y Kaspbrak.</p><p>—No, no lo harás —dijo Mike, avanzando hacia Garton y desafiándolo con la mirada—, porque tú y tu manada de animales se van a dar la vuelta y se irán de aquí, ¿entendiste?</p><p>—¿Y tú quién eres para mandarme?</p><p>—Soy la persona que <em>de verdad</em> pateara tu trasero si te atreves a poner un solo dedo sobre mis amigos.</p><p>Una risa sínica burbujeo en la garganta de Garton hasta explotar e inundar el ambiente, arrojando su apestoso aliento contra Mike. Giro para ver a sus dos amigos, que comenzaron a reír de la misma forma. Como tres hienas.</p><p>—Quiero ver que lo intentes. —Y, sin dejar de mirar a Mike, le hizo una seña a Steven y Chris.</p><p>Y el primer puñetazo cayó sobre Eddie, derrumbándolo contra la tierra. Bishoff, siguiendo el ejemplo de Chris, intento darle un puñetazo a Richie, pero el de lentes logro esquivarlo y, haciendo uso del enojo que comenzaba a enervar su sangre al ver a Eddie en el suelo, le dio un puñetazo al bravucón. Bishoff retrocedió, atónito. Y entonces estaba más molesto. Volvió a lanzarse contra Richie pero sin tener éxito, pues el bocazas no se dejaba y seguía moviéndose, buscando la manera de volver a llegar a Eddie —quien apenas se levantaba del suelo e intentaba esquivar los golpes de Chris Unwin—.</p><p>Para cuando se dieron cuenta, Mike ya le había dado un puñetazo a Garton, haciéndolo retroceder. De pronto, todos estaban vueltos locos y los golpes volaban por todos lados, al igual que los quejidos y exclamaciones. Y no fue hasta que Mike casi noquea a Garton, que este supo fue suficiente. Así que tomo a sus matones y se fue, no sin antes dar una última advertencia, como un animal herido.</p><p>—Esto no fue todo, perdedores.</p><p>Y sin más, se fueron de ahí.</p><p>Ahora todo estaba en silencio. Nadie se movió por unos cuantos segundos.</p><p>—¡Por Dios, Eddie! —exclamo Richie, corriendo hacia Eddie y tomándolo delicadamente por los hombros para examinar su rostro. —¿Estas bien? ¿Te sientes mareado o algo?</p><p>—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —le calmó Eddie, sonriendo y acariciando las mejillas pecosas de su novio. —Solo fue un golpe.</p><p>La mejilla de Eddie, siempre pulcra y delicada, comenzaba a ponerse roja y muy seguramente se pondría morada después. Richie no soporto la idea de que Eddie hubiera sido lastimado.</p><p>—Unwin es un imbécil. Un imbécil que perderá las pelotas por la estupidez que cometio —espeto Richie, enojado y sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de ir tras los tres bravucones, tomar a Unwin por el cuello de la camiseta y hacerle comer tierra. Volvió a mirar a Eddie y su mirada se suavizo. —Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, cielo.</p><p>Eddie sonrió un poco más, dejando que esa sonrisa alcanzara sus ojos y los iluminara. Tomo a Richie por las mejillas y dejo un beso en su frente. Recordó entonces la plática que había tenido con Ben unos cuantos meses atrás, antes de que aceptara lo que realmente sentía por Richie. Lo recordó y sintió como el valor inflaba su pecho.</p><p>—No lo lamentes. Volvería a pasar por lo mismo si es por defender nuestro amor.</p><p>Richie se sintió muy conmovido por esas palabras y pensó que en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar, incapaz de creer que un ser tan puro como Eddie se hubiera atrevido a fijarse en un <em>boca sucia</em> como él. Dios, que afortunado era.</p><p>—Te amo, Eddie.</p><p>Eddie iba a contestar cuando…</p><p>—Yo también los amo, chicos, y estoy bien, por cierto.</p><p>Mike entro en la conversación, rompiendo el momento. Richie lo miro y sonrió tan grande que su boca parecía estar a punto de escapar de su rostro.</p><p>—Mikey, Mikey, ¡Mikey! —exclamo, tirándose sobre el chico para abrazarlo con fuerza — ¡Eres genial, Mikey! ¡Eres lo más genial y <em>badass</em> que conoceré en toda mi puta vida, viejo! —se separó y lo miro directo a los ojos; quería ser sincero, realmente sincero. —Muchas gracias, Mike.</p><p>—Para eso estamos los amigos, bocazas.</p><p>Richie sonrió y se giró para mirarlos a todos.</p><p>—Gracias, chicos, por todo.</p><p>Todos asintieron y sonrieron. Sonrieron porque era la manera que sus corazones tenían para demostrar la gratitud y que los inundaba en ese momento. La lealtad que conectaba sus corazones.</p><hr/><p>Cuando la noche cayo en Derry y la feria estaba a una hora de terminar, los perdedores decidieron que se subirían a una última atracción antes de volver a casa —pensaron en volver después de la pelea con Garton y su pandilla, pero no querían arruinar su tarde por tres imbéciles que no valían la pena— y esa fue la rueda de la fortuna, que se alzaba en el centro de toda la feria, iluminada con luces de colores y un gran letrero de la cara de un payaso en el centro de la rueda.</p><p>Se dividieron en tres grupos —Stan con Bill, Eddie con Richie y Ben, Beverly y Mike— y cada uno se subió a una canasta que los alzo hasta el cielo, girando lenta y pausadamente, dándoles una espectacular vista de lo que era Derry de noche; desde el centro hasta Los Barrens. La vista era espectacular.</p><p>—Esto es increíble —murmuró Eddie, mirando el paisaje con ojos brillantes.</p><p>—Lo es. —confirmó Richie, mirando el paisaje y después a Eddie, sonriendo de por medio. —Lo es…</p><p>Eddie se giró a mirar a Richie y le sonrió, riendo como un niño travieso cuando se levantó de su asiento y rápidamente se sentó a un lado de Richie, sintiendo como la canasta entera se movía levemente. El de lentes solo lo acurruco contra su pecho.</p><p>—Que día… —balbuceó Tozier, dejando caer su mentón contra la cabeza de su novio. —Interesante pero agotador.</p><p>—Tú lo has dicho.</p><p>—Solo espero no verles la cara a esos tres imbéciles en un buen tiempo.</p><p>El silencio los envolvió de pronto y ellos solo lo aceptaron mientras miraban el paisaje y jugaban con los dedos de sus manos y dibujaban figuras imaginarias en sus palmas. Sumergiéndose en esa burbuja en la que habían estado los últimos meses. Solo ellos dos. Pero Eddie estaba pensando y no se preocupó por cerrar la boca al respecto.</p><p>—¿Por qué este pueblo es así?</p><p>—Porque hay gente de mierda en el mundo, Eddie, y curiosamente, toda esa gente de mierda termina aquí en Derry.</p><p>Eddie giro levemente y miro a Richie a los ojos.</p><p>—¿Algún día nos dejaran en paz? —preguntó, en voz bajita, como si temiera ser escuchado y perseguido después. <em>Temer</em>.</p><p>Richie no despego su mirada de Eddie y realmente pensó en una respuesta adecuada, pero todas eran simplemente fatalistas, negativas y no tenía ánimos de arruinar el ambiente, pero tampoco quería mentir.</p><p>—… no lo creo —dijo. —Pero ¿quieres saber algo?</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Eso no importa. —Sonrió. —No importa, porque yo, Richie Tozier, me quedare a tu lado incluso si el mundo entero está en mi contra. Me importa una mierda lo que piensen los demás… seguiré tomando tu mano y diciéndote, todos los días, cuanto te amo.</p><p>Las palabras tienen mucho peso, pero no siempre es lo suficiente para calar profundo, en el alma, algunas veces se necesita más que eso… se necesita dar una prueba. Eddie había recibido era prueba infinidad de veces y jamás lo había notado hasta ese momento, sentado en esa cabina, con Richie Tozier a su lado, escupiendo lo más cursi que jamás diría en su vida mientras sostenía su corazón y se lo ofrecía. A él, el pequeño niño de mami que no puede correr sin sentir que muere. Eddie se sintió afortunado, muy afortunado.</p><p>Se había quedado sin palabras, pero sabía que no había necesidad de estas y en su lugar, tomo la mano de Richie y la coloco sobre su corazón, dejándole sentir sus latidos. <em>Bum-bum, bum-bum.</em> Y entonces lo beso. Lo beso y dejo que su corazón hablara a través de su pecho; que sus labios murmuraran en movimientos; que sus ojos juraran en silencio.</p><p>Simplemente se permitió amar y ser amado, sin darse cuenta de que ahí, esa noche, se forjo una promesa.</p><p>Cuando se separaron, Richie fue el primero en hablar.</p><p>—Esto me recuerda a algo…</p><p>—¿Qué cosa?</p><p>—Hace un año, nos subimos juntos a la rueda de la fortuna. —Dijo. —Lo recuerdo porque esa noche llore.</p><p>—Lo recuerdo, pero a día de hoy sigo sin entender porque lloraste.</p><p>Richie no lo dijo que inmediato y no fue por vergüenza ni mucho menos sino porque se dio cuenta de cuanto había cambiado en tan solo unos meses. Se dio cuenta del gran cambio en las cosas… del avance que él tuvo como persona. Y Dios, se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Se sentía orgulloso de poder tomar la mano de Eddie.</p><p>—¿Richie?</p><p>—Ese día lloré de felicidad porque me di cuenta de algo.</p><p>—¿De qué?</p><p>—Que estaba enamorado de ti.</p><p>Y Eddie lo beso otra vez, sintiendo como su corazón se derretía Además se sentirse orgulloso; orgulloso de amar a Richie Tozier.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HE VUELTO Y CON CAPITULO LARGO ASIES </p><p>No se ustedes pero esto ya esta apestando a final ;) </p><p>La verdad, me costo mucho escribir este capitulo (al menos el inicio) y es que no encontraba las palabras ni los escenarios, ademas de que he estado enferma y en semana de proyectos y exámenes so~ soy un cadáver en vida F ¡pero no me rendí y boom, salio el capitulo! Viva- </p><p>Este capitulo me puso muy soft, lo admito &lt;3 </p><p>Ahora, haré un poco de auto-spam(?) y es que estoy planeando una dinámica en tumblr por el próximo final de este fic donde yo les contestare sus preguntas o dudas sobre la trama y ademas les diré datos curiosos sobre como cambio la misma con el paso del tiempo JSKSJS ¿que les parece la idea? uwu en caso de que no tengan tumblr, aun tienen tiempo de crearse uno antes de que este fic llegue a su fin. Recuerden que el link a mi perfil esta en mi biografía de wattpad~  </p><p>¡Los esperare con ansias por allá! </p><p>Ahora, creo que ya no tengo nada mas que decir(?)</p><p>Voten y comentenme que les pareció el capitulo, su opinión se aprecia mucho y me ayuda a mejorar &lt;3 </p><p>Nos leemos luego &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. ❀ capítulo 34 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La escuela es sin duda una de las mejores etapas de la vida, incluso si mientras la cursas te quejas y solo puedes desear en que se acabe de una vez por todas para entrar en la vida adulta donde serás libre de hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras. No te das cuenta de que, en realidad, es mucho más difícil de lo que parece. Es por eso que tu época escolar debe ser disfrutada y apreciada como se debe, para que después no te estés arrepintiendo.</p><p>La escuela, como todo en la vida, llega a su fin. Tarde o temprano te verás a ti mismo con una toga y un birrete, escuchando el discurso de despedida y sosteniendo un diploma. Y en ese momento, te darás cuenta de que creciste; te darás cuenta de que tu vieja ropa, esa que amabas tanto ahora esta guardada en cajas; te darás cuenta de que tu cara y tu cuerpo han cambiado; te darás cuenta de que ya no le temes a la oscuridad; pero, sobre todo, te darás cuenta de que el tiempo corre y no perdona.</p><p>Porque todo viaje llega a su fin.</p><p>Y el viaje de los Perdedores por la preparatoria también estaba por hacerlo.</p><p>Se encontraban en el último año y a pocos meses de entrar a la universidad, a punto de dar ese paso que va a definir tu futuro. Y ellos, al igual que toda su generación, no podían estar más estresados con todo lo que eso implicaba; vamos, que cada uno había ido a visitar a la psicóloga al menos cuatro veces en un mes. Los ánimos estaban raros, pero ellos seguían intentando despejarse y disfrutar del tiempo que les quedaba en la preparatoria. Trataban de disfrutarlos incluso si sabían que después de que se acabara, cada uno tomaría su camino, separados. Sí, preferían no pensar en eso.</p><p>—¡Agh, por fin terminaron los putos exámenes! —exclamó Richie, estirándose hacia el cielo para despertar a sus músculos. Estar tres horas sentado era tortuoso para él.</p><p>—Y los proyectos —agregó Mike, uniéndose a Richie.</p><p>—Y las odiosas charlas vocacionales —termino de decir Stan, acomodándose a un lado de Mike, tomando la mano de Bill por otro lado. —Digo, entiendo que sean necesarias, pero las dan de una manera que solo te hace cuestionarte-</p><p>—Si realmente has tomado buenas decisiones o solo eres un fracasado en la vida destinado a vivir debajo de un puente —interrumpió Beverly, con la mirada perdida en el piso monocromático del pasillo.</p><p>Stan miro a la chica, inexpresivo y dijo:</p><p>—Sí, exactamente eso.</p><p>Todos rieron después de eso. Pero rieron solo para no llorar, porque lo cierto es que esa había sido una semana difícil donde todos, sin excepción, se cuestionaron seriamente si lo que querían era lo correcto, si acaso era lo que realmente querían hacer y dedicarse. Al final, ninguno se arrepintió de la carrera que habían escogido. O bueno, casi todos.</p><p>—Eddie, ¿quieres ir a comer algo? —pregunto Richie a su novio, rodeándolo por el hombro y dándole un beso en la mejilla, esperando que el asmático hiciera lo mismo como siempre. Pero no paso. —¿Eddie?</p><p>El nombrado espabilo, nervioso.</p><p>—L-lo siento, Rich. —Balbuceo Eddie, mirando a su novio y jugando con la mano que había dejado en su hombro. —M-me distraje un momento.</p><p>—¿E-estas bien, E-Eddie? T-te noto ra-raro —se metió Bill, mirando a su pequeño amigo con preocupación mal disimulada.</p><p>Y Eddie pensó en la posibilidad de comentarle a sus amigos lo que de verdad estaba pasando, decirles que él no estaba seguro de nada y que, en realidad, estaba muy asustado. De verdad, de verdad muy asustado por el futuro. Sentía que todo lo que hacía estaba mal y que terminaría quedándose atrás, indeciso y sin oportunidades. Pero luego pensó que quizás estaba exagerando y que sus amigos ya tendrían suficientes preocupaciones, así que decidió callar y resolverlo por su cuenta.</p><p>—N-no, no es nada. —Mintió, sonriendo levemente para mayor credibilidad. —Lo que pasa es que me duele un poco el estómago, es todo.</p><p>—¿Quieres ir a la enfermería, cielo?</p><p>—No, no te preocupes, Rich. Ya se me pasara.</p><p>Sus amigos decidieron creerle, pues tampoco tenían muchos motivos para desconfiar de Eddie, así que solo lo dejaron pasar y no insistieron más. Así pues, salieron de la escuela hacia el centro de Derry, todos dejándose guiar por sus estómagos hambrientos que exigían comida antes de que decidieran consumirse a sí mismos, terminando sentados en una banca del Memorial Park, cada uno con una hamburguesa del autoservicio y una lata de refresco. Era un momento de tranquilidad en medio de una tormenta.</p><p>—Viejo, de verdad necesito que ya se acabe la escuela —dijo Richie, dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa después.</p><p>—Yo también, aunque al mismo tiempo tengo un poco de miedo —admitió Ben, con esa sonrisa tan suya, como tímido. —Siendo honesto, la idea de partir es... algo intimidante.</p><p>Beverly se acercó un poco más a Ben y le tomo la mano, apretándola. Cuando el chico giro a verla, ella dejo un casto beso en sus labios, sonriendo de por medio. Mike, del otro lado de la banca, se puso de pie y también camino hasta Ben, sentándose a su lado y tomando su otra mano, entonces, dejo un beso en su mejilla; aquellas muestras de afecto lograron animar a Ben. Algo que había tomado por sorpresa a los Perdedores era el hecho de que Ben, Beverly y Mike habían comenzado una relación desde hace tres meses. Nadie supo cómo, cuándo ni por qué, pero tampoco lo cuestionaron cuando vieron las sonrisas de sus tres amigos mientras sostenían sus manos y se daban arrumacos. Si ellos eran felices, el resto también.</p><p>—Bueno, para que no se pierdan las tradiciones —bromeo Stanley, dándole un trago a su refresco y mirando a sus amigos. — ¿Ya saben que estudiaran?</p><p>Y esa pregunta calo en Eddie. Mierda.</p><p>—Y-yo ya se l-los había co-comentado pe-pero quier e-estudiar letras y co-convertirme en escritor —hablo Bill, primero. Estaba encogido en su lugar y sonriendo tímidamente, mientras jugaba con los rizos de Stan, que se encontraba recostado entre sus piernas.</p><p>—Y será el mejor escritor de todos —dijo Richie, sonriendo. —Claro, si mejora sus finales.</p><p>Bill rió y le saco el dedo de en medio a su amigo de lentes.</p><p>—B-beep-beep, Richie.</p><p>—Yo quiero estudiar diseño de modas en Nueva York —siguió Beverly, sonriendo como solo ella sabe. —Sera bueno cumplir dos sueños de una vez: estudiar lo que quiero y largarme de Derry.</p><p>—Amén por eso, Bevvie —dijo Richie. —Es por eso que me iré a otro maldito estado a estudiar medios audiovisuales.</p><p>A Eddie se le encogió el corazón en ese momento. Es cierto que ya había hablado con Richie sobre ese tema y de cómo esto afectaría su relación, aunque jamás profundizaron en el tema como deberían por temor a la realidad que se les venía encima: separarse. Después de pasar casi toda su vida juntos, ahora se veían en el escenario final donde sus caminos debían separarse para que cada uno extendiera sus alas en la vida y camino elegido. El distanciamiento era inevitable y aquello le asustaba a Eddie. Últimamente todo le daba miedo.</p><p>—Viejo, eso suena genial —exclamó Mike, en dirección a Richie. —Yo me iré a Florida y me convertiré en un historiador.</p><p>—Stan, debes ir con Mike a Florida, ya actúas como anciano, te acostarías con todas las abuelas —bromeó Richie, mandando besos al aire en dirección al judío, que lo miraba con hastió.</p><p>—Vete a la mierda, Tozier —bramó Stan, pero enseguida soltó una risa por lo bajo. No quería pensarlo, pero... extrañaría las bromas de Richie. —Estudiare derecho y te juro que buscare la manera de meterte tras las rejas por tus horribles chistes.</p><p>—Inténtalo, jabón.</p><p>—¿Y tú, Ben? —pregunto Bill, poniendo atención a su amigo. —¿Qué estudiaras?</p><p>—Arquitectura.</p><p>—¡Hazlo, chico, tienes talento! —chilló Richie, alzando los brazos en el aire.</p><p>—Rich tiene razón, Ben, tienes talento —dijo Mike, sonriéndole a Ben y tomándole la mano. —Tu construiste la casa club, después de todo.</p><p>El poeta del grupo se sonrojo levemente y sonrió embobado, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago al ser halagado por sus amigos.</p><p>—Ahora solo nos queda uno... —mencionó Beverly. La chica giro en dirección al asmático, que intentaba escudarse tras su hamburguesa, fingiendo que le daba un gran y lento mordisco. —Eddie, ¿Qué estudiaras?</p><p>Eddie de verdad no quería responder. No quería porque ni siquiera sus ideas tenían orden dentro de su cabeza. Le había dado muchas vueltas a ese asunto, en la soledad de su habitación y el silencio de su mente, pero siempre llegaba al mismo lugar: nada, no sabía que estudiar. Claro que no es que estuviera totalmente en blanco, tenía ideas flotando por aquí y por allá, pero... pero no sentía que pudiera cumplir con las expectativas. Patético.</p><p>—¿Eddie?</p><p>—Bebé, ¿estás bien? —susurró el de lentes, acercando su rostro al de Eddie y resoplando sobre sus labios. Eddie, por impulso, le beso levemente, apenas haciendo contacto pues seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Desde hace meses estaba así... perdido en su propia cabeza.</p><p>Dios, de verdad se sentía tan perdido que tenía ganas de llorar.</p><p>—E-estoy bien, tranquilos. —Dijo y volvió a sonreír para tranquilizarlos. —Solo estaba algo distraído. —Y Eddie sabía que volverían a preguntar sobre la universidad, él no quería hablar de eso, así que pensó en cambiar el tema. —Oigan, estuve pensado y, ¿qué les parece si hacemos un viaje?</p><p>—¿Un viaje?</p><p>—Sí, un viaje, ya saben, por la graduación —explicó él, sonriendo de medio lado y rascando su nuca levemente. —Podemos rentar una cabaña en el bosque y pasar un fin de semana juntos, ya saben, por los buenos tiempos.</p><p>Los chicos compartieron una mirada, como procesando la idea de Eddie y enlistando todos los pros y contras que tenía; y al encontrar muchos más pros, todos sonrieron y asintieron en sintonía. Esa era una buena idea, pues ellos habían optado por no asistir al baile de graduación y evitarse toda esa hipocresía donde todos fingirían llorar y se quejarían sobre lo mucho que se iban a extrañar los unos a los otros. Pura mierda. Su plan original era simplemente quedarse en casa, ver una película, comer chucherías y llorar por la inevitable llegada del futuro, pero esta idea era mucho mejor.</p><p>—¡Es una gran idea! —exclamó Beverly, con una sonrisa en los labios y paseando su mirada verdosa entre todos sus amigos. —Y entre todos, no creo que resulte tan caro.</p><p>—De hecho, po-podría salirnos m-más b-barato —se metió Bill, sonriendo de medio lado y alzando la mano para puntualizar —, mi pa-padre dijo que m-me daría una me-mesada por la graduación. E-en caso de que quisiera s-salir o algo así.</p><p>—El rico humillando al pobre —rió Tozier, recibiendo un coscorrón amistoso por parte de Bill.</p><p>—A mí también me parece una buena idea —habló Mike. —Puedo ir buscando un lugar donde quedarnos, si todos están de acuerdo.</p><p>El resto de perdedores asintió de acuerdo y totalmente contestos. Aunque lo negaran, estaban conscientes de que tras graduarse la distancia comenzaría y sería difícil verse seguido, en consecuencia, su amistad se enfriaría un poco. Ellos no querían eso. Por eso aprovecharían estos últimos momentos al máximo y crearían comentos que jamás podrían olvidar.</p><p>Pero incluso en medio de esa felicidad... uno de ellos aún tenía mucho ruido en la cabeza.</p><hr/><p>Cuando la noche cayo en Derry, Richie le ofreció a Eddie pasar a su casa un rato, pues sus padres no estaban y ellos podrían pasar un rato a solas después de las semanas de locos que habían tenido. Y como Eddie no era capaz de decirle que no a Richie cuando involucraba un momento a solas, se dejó arrastrar hasta la viviendo Tozier. Así fue como ambos terminaron acurrucados en el sofá, dándose mimos y escuchando la música que salía de la bocina a un lado de ellos. Si algo había aprendido Eddie en los últimos meses que había estado saliendo con Richie, es que el chico tenía un buen y variado gusto musical; podían estar escuchando Nirvana y al momento siguiente la suave voz de Ben Platt. Richie era versátil y no tenía miedo de probar cosas nuevas. Era genial. Era algo... algo que él no tenía. Por eso admiraba a Richie, lo admiraba y deseaba, en el fondo, que fuera capaz de lograr hasta sus más locos sueños. Y también deseaba estar ahí para verlo.</p><p>—Eddie, ¿que pasa? Has estado raro todo el dia. —Richie se incorporó, pero sin mover al castaño de su pecho. Besó la cabellera ajena. —¿Quieres hablar de eso, cariño?</p><p>A pesar de haberlo evitado todo el día, sabía que no podría hacerlo para siempre y que tarde que temprano, Richie le preguntaría directamente. Era difícil escapar de Richie, eso lo había aprendido cuando sus sentimientos por él comenzaron a cambiar. Sin embargo, no se sentía capaz de poner sus sentimientos en palabras sin sentirse un completo fracasado, así que no estaba muy seguro de que hacer en ese momento además de esconder su cabeza en el pecho de su novio y esperar que eso fuera suficiente para desaparecer.</p><p>—¿Eddie?</p><p>—Es complicado... —murmuró de manera ahogada, aun sin despegarse del pecho del de lentes.</p><p>Richie, al ver a Eddie de esa manera, relajo su gesto. Tomo a Eddie por debajo de las axilas y lo hizo incorporarse hasta quedar sentado sobre su regazo y sus miradas se conectarán. Le sonrió, cálidamente, como solo hacia son él y acaricio algunos mechones de su cabello, queriendo relajar a su asmático favorito. Funcionó.</p><p>—Es que... he estado pensando en cosas últimamente —dijo Eddie, medio temeroso, desviando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos.</p><p>—¿Puedes decirme en qué?</p><p>Eddie se removió en su lugar. Echo sus brazos sobre los hombros de Richie y le miro, buscando tranquilidad en su mirada. Richie lo entendería.</p><p>—En la universidad —confesó. —Lo que pasa es que no estoy muy seguro de nada y-</p><p>—Ay, Eddie, no tienes que preocuparte por eso —interrumpió Richie, totalmente sonriente y moviendo la mano de lado a lado. —A todos nos pasa.</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>—La universidad no es la gran cosa, solo tienes que pensar en que te gusta y ya.</p><p>—No, Richie, no me estas entendiendo.</p><p>Richie rodó los ojos y se acomodó mejor en su lugar.</p><p>—Eddie, a todos se nos complica el momento de tomar una gran decisión. No es la gran cosa, solo, como te dije, piensa en lo que te gusta, en tus habilidades y listo. Pan comido. —Sentencio Richie, sonriendo de medio lado, totalmente satisfecho.</p><p>Y aquello molesto a Eddie.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que no debería sentirme mal porque a todos les pasa? ¿Qué por ser algo cotidiano no debería tomarle importancia?</p><p>—No, Eddie, no es lo que trato de decir.</p><p>—Es justo lo que estas tratando de decir, Tozier.</p><p>—Eddie, por favor-</p><p>—No, ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón —dijo Eddie, sacando los brazos de los hombros de Richie y poniéndose de pie. —Estoy exagerando. No debería sentirme mal por no poder tomar una decisión y encontrar algo que me guste, no debería sentirme mal por tacharme de inútil y escoria humana desde las últimas semanas.</p><p>—Eddie-</p><p>—¡Como para ti fue fácil, crees que para todo el mundo lo es! ¡Te tengo noticias, Tozier: no todos somos tan jodidamente brillantes como tú! ¡Carajo!</p><p>—¡Eddie, cálmate! ¡No es lo que intentaba decir y lo sabes! —exclamo Richie, molestándose también y poniéndose de pie.</p><p>—¡¿Entonces qué es lo que intentabas decir, ¿eh?!</p><p>—¡Solo quería que no te sintieras mal!</p><p>—¡Pues, felicidades: me siento peor! ¡Eres un imbécil!</p><p>Y tras ese último grito, todo se quedó en silencio. Eddie tenia lágrimas en las mejillas y Richie no se sentía capaz de caminar los pasos que los separaban para limpiarlas... porque se sentía como un idiota. Un grandísimo idiota. Él había tenido fácil la decisión de la carrera que estudiaría, siempre la tuvo; porque siempre supo lo que le apasionaba. Pensó entonces, dentro de su burbuja de egoísmo, que era igual para todo el mundo. No tomo en cuenta los sentimientos de Eddie y actuó como todo un idiota condescendiente. Ahora su novio estaba llorando por su maldita culpa.</p><p>Trago saliva y con pasos vacilantes, se acerco a Eddie, que lloraba sobre sus palmas. Con miedo a un rechazo, tomo llas muñecas de Eddie y las aparto de su rostro, dándole la vista completa de su rostro empapado. Entonces lo atrajo hacia él en un abrazo, siendo correspondido.</p><p>—Lo lamento, fui un imbécil, tienes razón; pensé que como para mi fue fácil, para todos seria igual —murmuró mientras acariciaba el cabello de Eddie, deseando que sus hipidos y sollozos se detuvieran. Le partia el corazón y habia sido su culpa. —No tome en cuenta tus sentimientos y hable de manera egoísta... perdóname, Eds.</p><p>Eddie se removió y se separó lo suficiente como para ver a Richie a la cara. Al hacerlo, sintió que algo se estremeció dentro de él, pues detrás de las gafas de su novio, puso observar indicios de lágrimas que eran contenidas para evitar que bajaran por sus mejillas e hicieran juego con las suyas. Richie quería llorar y él sabía por qué. A pesar de eso, su novio se estaba conteniendo. Incluso si esas lagrimas seguían cautivas, él podía jurar que las sentía correr sobre sus palmas.</p><p>—Si, fuiste un imbécil. Uno muy grande.</p><p>Richie apretó los labios, pero asintió.</p><p>—¿Ya no vas a comportarte como un imbécil?</p><p>—Ya no lo hare —prometió y entonces señalo el sofá. —¿Te parece si hablamos de esto tranquilos?</p><p>Eddie asintió y tomo asiento, siendo imitado por Richie. Mantuvieron un poco de distancia, únicamente con sus manos unidas entre los dos. Se miraban, a la espera de que alguno rompiera el silencio.</p><p>—¿Puedes explicarme que sucede? Te prometo que mantendré la boca cerrada hasta que termines.</p><p>El asmático suspiro.</p><p>—No es que no sepa que es lo que quiero... simplemente pienso que no soy suficiente para ello —escupió, directo y sin tapujos. —Me asusta la idea de salir al mundo real, ¿sabes? Jamás he estado ahí porque todo este tiempo he vivido en el mundo que mamá quiso mostrarme. —Tomó aire y continúo hablando, haciendo un esfuerzo por no colapsar. —Me siento un pequeño ratón asustadizo e inútil. Tengo miedo de hacer lo que quiero y saber que, bueno... que lo que esta allá afuera es real. Estoy asustado, Richie.</p><p>Y las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer. Cuando el de gafas se dio cuenta, esta vez no dudo en tomar a su novio entre sus brazos y consolarlo, diciéndole al oído que se calmara y que todo estaría bien. Deslizándose entre sus sentidos en busca de tranquilizarlo.</p><p>—Eddie, por favor, no vuelvas a decir que eres un inútil, porque no lo eres —dijo Richie. —Cielo, no sabía que te sentías así, lo lamento... n-no estuve ahí para ti.</p><p>El castaño negó con la cabeza y se aferró más fuerte al pecho ajeno. —Siempre has estado aquí, Rich.</p><p>El corazón de Richie no era muy resistente, y no hablamos de su capacidad para latir y mantenerlo con vida, sino de su capacidad de soportar emociones fuertes. No lo aparentaba, pero él era alguien sensible con ciertos temas, y si más encima, involucraban al chico de su vida, la cosa se ponía peor. Por eso, de pronto, sentía el corazón pesado y las manos electrificadas. Se separó de Eddie y acuno sus mejillas.</p><p>—Eddie, el mundo real existe, no te lo negare, y puede llegar a ser lo peor que hay. Pero te juro, aquí y ahora, que jamás te dejare solo ahí afuera. Te tomare de la mano todos los días y te acompañare en este camino, porque de eso se trata ser una pareja, de estar para el otro —sonrió, entre lágrimas y beso la frente de su novio. —No importan las adversidades... si estamos juntos, siempre tendremos un lugar al cual regresar.</p><p>—Richie...</p><p>—Quiero que hagas lo que quieras. Que abras tus alas y le demuestres al mundo quien mierda es Eddie Kaspbrak. Se libre y traza tu propio camino. No importa que decidas, siempre tendrás todo mi apoyo, Eds.</p><p>De pronto, Eddie sintió que todo se mantuvo estático. Como una partícula de polvo en la luz, danzando con pereza, pero elegancia. Él sentía que ese momento quedaría guardado para siempre en su memoria y sería una de esas anécdotas que tiempo después le calentarían el corazón y le harían ver la buena decisión que tomo al decidir tomar la mano de Richie a pesar de todo lo que tenían en contra. Sentía su corazón derretirse para escurrirse entre las grietas, solo para encontrar el de Richie y volverse uno solo, como siempre habían deseado serlo. Con las palabras de su novio taladrando su cerebro, se sentía un poco más valiente, que el mundo ya no era tan hostil y que él no era tan debilucho como pensaba.</p><p>En sus labios se estiro una sonrisa, una sonrisa tan hermosa que casi le causa un paro cardiaco a su contrario. Le tomó por sus pecosas mejillas, sintiendo que sostenía estrellas entre sus palmas y entonces lo beso. Lo beso sin prisas y con total conciencia; quería dejar todas sus emociones en ese beso, quería hacerle saber a Richie que no se habían equivocado. Quería hacerle saber cuánto lo amaba.</p><p>—Eddie...</p><p>—Richie Tozier... eres la mejor decisión que tome en mi vida.</p><p>Y para alguien que presumía de no tener decisiones propias... esas palabras significaron mucho para Richie, que sentía como el mundo entero era compactado en su pecho y tatuado con el nombre de la persona que sostenía sus mejillas como si fueran un tesoro. Esa era una de las mejores partes de la vida: encontrar a alguien que verá un tesoro en ti. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ACTUALIZACIÓN CON CORONAVIRUS-</p><p>ahre no, perdón :( </p><p>Después de un tiempo donde desaparecí, he vuelto con una nueva actualización uwu JSKSJSK SOLO FALTAN DOS CAPÍTULOS ALV espero aprovechar esa cuarentena para terminarlo de una vez (?)</p><p>Btw, la situación en el mundo entero esta muy qlera, por favor cuídense y atiendan las indicaciones de salubridad ;; los quiero sanos alch </p><p>Por favor, díganme que les pareció este capitulo que para nada es una proyección de mis problemas (?) porque la narrativa no me termina de gustar F </p><p>los loveo &lt;3 hasta luego~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. ❀ capítulo 35 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Richie despertó esa mañana sentía que tenía el estómago revuelto. Pero en el buen sentido, si es que eso era posible. Estaba emocionado. En un par de horas —apenas todos terminaran de desayunar— estaría viajando con su novio y todos sus amigos a una cabaña que Mike encontró en un pequeño pueblo leñador no muy lejos de Derry; el precio no era muy alto y entre todos lograron pagarlo perfectamente. Habían pensado en irse cada quien, por su lado, pero como el punto de todo el viaje era pasar tiempo juntos, terminaron en un acuerdo donde llegarían a la residencia Tozier a desayunar y después partirían en la camioneta de Mike y el auto de los padres de Bill.</p><p>Así que cuando Richie bajo las escaleras con lo primero que se topo fue con los rostros de sus queridos compañeros de viaje, sentados alrededor de la mesa mientras intercambiaban saludos con sus padres. Él dio un par de zancadas y llego rápidamente, tomando asiento a entre Mike y Eddie. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio y tomo un plato.</p><p>—¿Están listos, perdedores? —dijo entonces, tomando el primer bocado después y sin dejar de mirar a sus amigos.</p><p>—Nací lista —exclamó Beverly, con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.</p><p>—¿Todos tienen sus cosas listas? —preguntó Stanley, mirando a todos en la mesa —Porque no podemos salir tarde si queremos llegar antes de que anochezca.</p><p>—T-todo listo. —Dijo Bill, sonriente y dándole una mordida a su pan tostado con mermelada. —B-Ben y yo n-nos encarga-gamos de revisar e-eso.</p><p>—¡Entonces está todo listo! —chilló Richie, estirando los brazos y casi tirando su plato de comida con esa acción, de no ser por Eddie que logro sostenerlo.</p><p>—Así es. Solo terminamos de desayunar y nos vamos —dijo Mike.</p><p>—Amén por eso.</p><p>Y dicho y hecho, apenas los chicos terminaron con el desayuno y ayudaron a los señores Tozier a limpiar, tomaron sus maletas y comenzaron a dividirse en los dos autos. Los dos conductores serian Mike y Stanley —ya que Richie seguía rehusándose a ponerse tras el volante— y se habían acomodado así: Richie, Eddie y Ben se irían con Mike, mientras que Beverly y Bill se irían con Stanley.</p><p>—Bueno, es momento del mejor viaje de nuestras vidas —anunció Richie, dejando caer una última mochila en la parte trasera de la camioneta.</p><p>—¿Qué traes ahí? —Stan tenía una mirada cautelosa, clavando los ojos en la mochila que Richie había echado.</p><p>—Fuegos artificiales —dijo el de lentes, sonriente y quitado de la pena. —No te preocupes, no son ni peligrosos ni muy llamativos y los usaremos respetando los espacios que tiene el alojamiento, sin acercarnos al bosque ni nada de eso.</p><p>—... wow, eso es muy responsable de tu parte —se extrañó el judío, aun mirando a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados —... ¿Quién eres?</p><p>—Auch, Stanny.</p><p>Los jóvenes se despidieron de los señores Tozier y subieron a los autos, comenzando así su pequeño viaje para cerrar un ciclo en sus vidas. Ciclos. Si lo pensaban bien, la vida estaba llena de ciclos y este era su momento de notarlo y, con todas las emociones desbordándose de su pecho, cerrarlo. Y comenzar otro. Juntos o no... bueno, ese era otro tema.</p><p>Durante el viaje en carretera, solo se detuvieron una vez para cargar gasolina y comprar comida chatarra para saciar un poco el hambre que sentían. Y entonces siguieron conduciendo, soportando —al menos en la camioneta de Mike— la música y el canto de Richie a todo pulmón. Y no es que el chico cantara mal, de hecho y sorprendentemente, tenía una buena voz, solo que escucharlo por casi una hora entera podía cansar a cualquiera. Incluso a los tres chicos más pacientes en todo el grupo.</p><p>—Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did? —cantaba Richie, con los ojos cerrados mientras se apoyaba contra la ventana abierta, permitiendo que su voz saliera por esta y dejara un rastro por la carretera. —Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid. And I'm still standing after all this time, picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind. I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah!</p><p>Eddie le miraba desde el otro lado del asiento, con una sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo especial en la mirada. Él estaba seguro de que escuchar a Richie cantar era una de las mejores cosas de las que podía ser testigo. Se arrastro por el asiento hasta quedar a un lado de su novio, quien, sin dejar de cantar, le dedico una sonrisa para después estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Cantaba más fuerte, más emocionado. Parecía estar sintiendo cada letra.</p><p>—I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah!</p><p>—Debo decir... que no esperaba que Richie tuviera buena voz —admitió Ben, que iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, observando a la parejita por el espejo retrovisor.</p><p>—Yo lo descubrí cuando viajamos juntos para el concierto —agregó Mike, riendo por lo bajo. —Es un hijo de puta con talento.</p><p>La risa de Richie burbujeo desde la parte de atrás y de pronto ya lo tenían en medio de sus asientos, sonriendo con todos los dientes y apretando sus mejillas como lo haría una abuela.</p><p>—Me halagan demasiado —rio —, tengo una voz bastante corriente, a decir verdad.</p><p>Y al decir aquello, fue jalado por su chaqueta de mezclilla, haciéndolo caer sobre el asiento trasero con un Eddie tomándolo por los hombros, sonriéndole de medio lado y apretando una de sus mejillas.</p><p>—Voz corriente y una mierda.</p><p>El resto de camino se trató de un Richie explotado para cantar, acompañado del resto de sus compañeros de viaje, creando una bonita sinfonía que hacia el recorrido más ameno.</p><hr/><p>Cuando todos llegaron a la cabaña, lo primero que vieron fue a un Richie correr apurado hacia los baños, gritando. Y después de que todos se rieran de esa escena, bajaron las maletas —incluyendo las de Richie— y entraron a la cabaña, la cual había sido abierta antes de que ellos llegaran por el dueño del lugar. El lugar en cuestión era muy bonito y acogedor; contaba con dos recamaras, una sala, una cocina, un comedor, dos baños, una pequeña terraza y un lugar para hacer fogatas. También contaba con unas hamacas afuera, colgadas entre los árboles. Y como cereza del pastel, en la parte trasera de la cabaña, se encontraba un hermoso lago.</p><p>Beverly fue la primera en salir por la puerta trasera, estirando los brazos y tomando una gran bocanada de aire puro. Detrás de ella, aparecieron Stanley y Richie.</p><p>—Así que esto es la paz de la naturaleza. —Dijo la pelirroja, paseando su vista por las copas de los árboles y poniendo atención a los sonidos del bosque. —Me gusta.</p><p>—Estar en contacto con la naturaleza puede resultar terapéutico. —agregó Stan, sonriendo de medio lado mientras veía a su amiga.</p><p>—Y también el mejor lugar para fumar.</p><p>—Beep-beep, Richie.</p><p>—Bueno, ¿Qué dicen si descansamos un poco, comemos y después hacemos algo divertido? —propuso Richie, ignorando que segundos antes lo habían mandado a callar.</p><p>—Suena bien, además, creo que Bill y Ben ya están sacando la comida, vamos a ayudarles.</p><p>Los tres se dieron la vuelta entonces y regresaron a la cabaña, donde se encontraron con todos sus amigos en la sala, terminando de separar la comida de las maletas. Beverly y Stan se fueron a la cocina, donde prestarían su ayuda para preparar el almuerzo. Richie, por su parte, fue tras Eddie, que subía las escaleras con unas cuantas maletas, así que él tomo unas también para ayudarlo. Al llegar a una de las habitaciones dejaron las maletas sobre la cama y entonces Richie aprovecho para abrazar a su novio por la espalda, recargando su mentón sobre el hombro ajeno. Eddie respingó de la sorpresa, pero termino riendo por lo bajo.</p><p>—Hola —saludó Eddie, acariciando las manos de Richie.</p><p>—Hola, lindo.</p><p>Eddie se dio la vuelta para poder ver a Richie de frente y enredar los brazos en su cuello. Compartieron un beso y acariciaron sus mejillas con cariño. Entonces se separaron y se sentaron sobre la cama, sin soltar sus manos.</p><p>—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Eddie.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>—Richie, te conozco, sé que algo está pasando.</p><p>Y Richie sabía que no podía mentirle a Eddie. Suspiró y se acomodó mejor sobre la cama para mirar al contrario directo a los ojos.</p><p>—Es el viaje —admitió, en voz baja y esperando que nadie más lograra escucharlo abajo. —Es decir, por supuesto que amo pasar tiempo con todos ustedes y que, bueno, el lugar es genial...</p><p>—Pero...</p><p>—Pero se siente extraño saber que esto es para marcar el final de algo. —Suspiró otra vez. —En unos meses, cada uno tomara su propio camino, nos iremos lejos y dejaremos de vernos todos los días, dejaremos de salir juntos o pasar tiempo en la casa club, porque... porque estamos creciendo.</p><p>Una risa amarga abandono los labios de Richie y se clavó en la conversación como un dardo venenoso. Apretó la mano de Eddie y contuvo la respiración un momento, porque sentía los ojos arder y no estaba dispuesto a darle el gusto a su cuerpo, al menos no en ese momento. Así que volvió a tomar aire y se compuso, volviendo a mirar a su preocupado novio.</p><p>—Estamos creciendo, Eddie. Sonara estúpido, pero jamás lo había sentido tan real como en este momento. —E incluso si se dijo que no le daría el gusto a su cuerpo, ya se encontraba con el agua salada bajando por sus mejillas. —Jamás había sentido tanto miedo de tomar una decisión y de cambiar. No quiero dejarlos, no quiero irme...</p><p>Eddie sonrió de medio lado, con cariño y acaricio la mejilla húmeda de su novio, llevándose un par de lágrimas con eso.</p><p>—Pero no es para siempre —le dijo Eddie, con voz amortiguada y reteniendo las lágrimas. — Nos volveremos a ver, tarde o temprano, porque las personas siempre regresamos al lugar que consideramos nuestro hogar.</p><p>—¿Te refieres a la mierda de Derry?</p><p>—No el lugar... las personas sí. —Eddie rio levemente y apretó las mejillas de su novio, unió sus frentes y lo miro directo a los ojos. —Ustedes son mi hogar.</p><p>A estas alturas, Richie no podía negar las lágrimas. Abrazó a Eddie con todas sus fuerzas y fue recibido de la misma manera. Y se dio cuenta de que Eddie tenía razón, porque ahí en sus brazos, se sentía como en casa. Calidez y cariño.</p><p>—Vamos con los chicos, el almuerzo debe estar listo.</p><p>—Tú mandas, Eds.</p><hr/><p>Después de almorzar, todos se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la cabaña para poder jugar un poco con las pistolas de agua que Mike había conseguido. El sol todavía estaba en lo alto pero las copas de los árboles eran lo suficientemente frondosas como para otorgarles a ellos un clima fresco. Se habían puesto ropa ligera y cada quien tomo una pistola, siendo una guerra de todos contra todos.</p><p>—Bueno, Bevvie, ¿Qué dices de una tregua para patearle el trasero a Stan? —habló Richie, colocando su pistola sobre su hombro y parándose frente a la chica.</p><p>—Yo digo que tenemos un trato —exclamó ella, alzando su puño en el aire para chocarlo con el de Richie.</p><p>—En sus sueños, perdedores —se defendió el judío, mirándolos de manera retadora y recargando su pistola.</p><p>Así pues, la batalla con agua comenzó con todos corriendo por aquí y por allá mientras los chorros de agua volaban por los cielos hasta impactar con el pobre desgraciado que terminaría con todo empapado. Los chillidos y gritos tronaban por todo el lugar, al igual que las risas y los insultos por parte de Richie.</p><p>Mike y Ben acorralaron a Beverly y la atacaron con agua, para luego alzarla en el aire y arrojarse los tres a las orillas del lago, entre risas y empujones amistosos. Por otro lado, Richie y Eddie se encontraban en una batalla continua, y no fue hasta que el agua se terminó en la pistola del de lentes, viéndose a merced del otro, pero sin estar dispuesto a perder, se abalanzo contra su novio, tomándolo por la cintura y arrojándose al suelo, donde un charco de lodo los esperaba. Ahora solo reían, mientras Eddie intentaba zafarse.</p><p>Y al final, solo quedaron dos de pie.</p><p>—Somos tu y yo, cariño —dijo Stan, acechando a Bill. Los demás los observaban de lejos. —No te preocupes, tratare de ser gentil.</p><p>—Cre-creo que esa es m-mi línea.</p><p>—Que te va a partir el culo, dice.</p><p>—¡Richie!</p><p>Y ahí estaban ellos, girando sin lanzar ningún ataque de agua aún. Mantenían un contacto visual y las sonrisas retadoras no desaparecían de sus caras. El resto de perdedores solo miraban expectantes.</p><p>—Es mejor si te rindes, Bill —se burlaba Stan, queriendo aumentar el reto entre los dos. —Evitemos humillaciones.</p><p>—¿Y p-privar a n-nuestros amigos de v-ver la tu-tuya? Yo creo que no.</p><p>—¿Van a pelear o van a follar? —murmuró Beverly, sintiendo una extraña tensión sexual venir de Bill y Stan.</p><p>—Oh, Dios mío, esto es ridículo. —Richie tomo su pistola de agua y camino hasta sus amigos. Y entonces les disparo a los dos.</p><p>Tanto Stan como Bill chillaron al sentir los chorros de agua fría impactar contra sus cuerpos y claramente no se quedaron de brazos cruzados, disparándole a Richie de regreso. Pero entonces, todas las pistolas de sus amigos estaban contra ellos dos. Y no los dejaron en paz hasta que el agua se les acabo.</p><p>—Son unas bestias —jadeó Stanley, echando su cabello mojado hacia atrás para dejar su rostro descubierto.</p><p>—Y ustedes unos teatreros —rio Ben, dejando su pistola de lado.</p><p>—E-era para po-ponerle tensión al a-asunto.</p><p>—" Tensión" mi trasero —escupió Richie. Camino hasta Eddie y le puso un brazo alrededor del cuello. Deberían aprender de Eddie y de mí. Directo al punto.</p><p>—Dios, Richard, no me toques justo ahora que por tu culpa estoy lleno de lodo —farfulló Eddie, con el ceño fruncido y alzando las palmas al aire. Estaba un poco enojado.</p><p>Pero a Richie le gusta jugarle al vergas.</p><p>—Yo sé cómo vas a perdonarme —dijo. —Te voy a limpiar.</p><p>Y sin previo aviso, tomo a Eddie entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr en dirección a una pequeña montaña de tierra y césped que había en las orillas del lago, para después lanzarse de ahí hacia el agua, salpicando por todas partes. Cuando la pareja volvió a salir a flote, el asmático salpicaba al otro, comenzando una pelea de agua. Y entonces el resto de perdedores siguieron su ejemplo.</p><p>De pronto, las risas explotaban por todo el lugar. Hicieron luchitas en el agua e hicieron carrera de natación. Todos se estaban divirtiendo y se dejaban llevar por los sonidos de la naturaleza y el insistente recordatorio de que ese era su momento. Solo de ellos. Ignoraron el reloj que corría y los gritos de la próxima graduación. Prefirieron pensar en el sol que se escondía en el horizonte y se reflejaba en el agua, así como escuchar sus gritos llenos de gozo y alegría.</p><p>Ese momento era solo de ellos... un montón de perdedores que llevaban sus corazones latentes con orgullo.</p><p>Cuando salieron del agua, el sol ya se había escondido. Ellos se envolvieron en toallas y se reunieron alrededor de la fogata que Mike encendió. Ben había traído malvaviscos y ese se había convertido en su aperitivo. Estaban cantando viejas canciones, las mismas de cuando tenían 13 años y ponían la radio a todo volumen en la cantera, mientras tomaban el sol y hablaban de las recientes investigaciones de Mike y Ben.</p><p>Y solo cantaban, pero no hablaban, porque temían comenzar una despedida para la que no estaban listos.</p><p>Cuando la fogata se terminó, cada uno se metió a la cabaña a dormir. Excepto Eddie y Richie, que se quedaron un momento más afuera, acurrucados en una de las hamacas. La luz de la luna los bañaba, al igual que la de una pequeña fogata que Richie se había encargado de encender. Eddie tenía la cabeza recostada en el pecho de su novio, ganando caricias en su cabellera. Estando ahí, los dos se sentían a salvo.</p><p>—Esto es raro, ¿no? —musitó Richie, son un tono de voz que hacía notar su sentimiento de melancolía.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>—Durante la fogata... nadie habló porque todos tememos iniciar esa conversación —dijo, mientras continuaba acariciando la cabellera castaña. —La conversación sobre el futuro, las videollamadas a las 3 de la mañana, reunirnos en 10 años más y que siempre seremos amigos. Da miedo...</p><p>—El dejar atrás todo lo que ya conoces —completó Eddie, con voz conciliadora, pero, al igual que Richie, temerosa en el fondo. —Lo sé...</p><p>—E-Eddie...</p><p>—¿Qué pasa?</p><p>—... ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?</p><p>Y esa pregunta tomo a Eddie con la guardia baja.</p><p>Este tema los había atormentado desde que comenzaron el último año de preparatoria. Y no es que pensaran que una relación a distancia no podría funcionar, pero habían estado juntos toda su vida, callando sentimientos quien sabe desde cuándo y por fin podían darles rienda suelta, vivir la flor de su juventud totalmente enamorados y entonces... era momento de separar sus caminos.</p><p>Richie partiría a California y Eddie a Carolina del Norte.</p><p>—Sabíamos que iba a pasar, tarde o temprano... —murmuró Eddie, aferrándose todavía más al pecho de Richie. —No por eso la idea me gusta más, claro.</p><p>—Eddie... —la voz de Richie sonaba seria y sin ese típico tono burlón. Estaba masticando las palabras, imaginando como se deslizarían por sus labios hasta quedar flotando en el aire. Por eso miro a Eddie, haciendo que se irguiera en la hamaca, quedando frente a frente. Lo tomo por las mejillas y dejo que sus ojos se encontraran. —Te amo.</p><p>Los ojos de Eddie se ensancharon y sus labios temblaron levemente. Sintió un pinchazo de calor en el corazón que pronto exploto en todo su pecho. Cuando las palabras abandonaron los labios de Richie para entrar en su canal auditivo, él se sintió la única persona en el universo. Él y Richie.</p><p>Abrazó al de lentes por el cuello y rio por lo bajo, con dulzura.</p><p>—Yo también te amo. —Le respondió, dejando que fuera su corazón el que hablara. —Y por eso vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que esto funciones, incluso si cada uno está en diferentes puntos del país.</p><p>Richie sonrió con todos los dientes. Su corazón parecía bailar dentro de su pecho y eso solo podía ponerlo feliz.</p><p>—Si, haremos todo lo posible, Eds.</p><p>Entonces, dejándose llevar por sus emociones y el momento, se besaron. Comenzaron con un beso lento y sin presiones, solo deslizando sus labios en un lento compás. Pero pronto, quisieron más. El beso aumento su intensidad y en algún punto, sus lenguas también formaban parte, jugueteando entre ellas.</p><p>Eddie acariciaba la nuca de Richie, jalando algunos mechones en el proceso, mientras que su contrario colaba las manos por debajo de su playera. Los dedos viajaban con lentitud por el abdomen de Eddie, trazando líneas y volteretas que bien podrían ser una obra de arte en su piel. Suspiró por lo bajo, alentando a Richie a seguir.</p><p>De pronto, Richie se abalanzo sobre Eddie, dejándolo abajo y provocando que la hamaca se columpiara un poco. Los besos, llenos de ímpetu, descendieron de los labios del asmático a su cuello. Eddie suspiraba y enroscaba los dedos en los mechones de su novio, provocando sonidos guturales de su parte.</p><p>—Richie... —jadeó Eddie, sintiendo como el nombrado le desabotonaba la camiseta, botón por botón. Paseando sus largos dedos por su piel. Dándose el tiempo de memorizarle.</p><p>Eddie no se quedó atrás.</p><p>Desabrocho el pantalón de Richie y poso su mano sobre el miembro semi-erecto de su novio, acariciándolo. Al sentirlo, el de lentes atino a gemir por lo bajo, justo en el oído de Eddie. Y eso solo motivo a Eddie para continuar.</p><p>El aire parecía calentarse cada vez más y el respirar les parecía imposibles. Estaban embriagados por el sabor de su piel y sus labios, dejándose llevar por sus caricias, con los nervios electrificados y las hormonas hirviendo dentro de ellos. Eddie tenía el pecho descubierto y era atendido por los besos húmedos del de lentes. Richie, por el otro lado, sentía que subía al cielo mientras la mano de Eddie se movía encima de su ropa interior, despertando su miembro.</p><p>—Mierda... Eddie —gruñó Richie, moviendo sus manos hasta el pantalón de su novio, desabrochándolo para acariciar su miembro por encima de la ropa interior, tal y como Eddie estaba haciendo con él. Entonces solo vio como el asmático echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras un agudo gemido se deslizaba de sus labios.</p><p>Los dos se tocaban y permitían a sus cuerpos sentir al límite las reacciones. Se besaban y jugaban con sus lenguas, volviéndose adictos a perder el aliento en cada intercambio. Se intoxicaban del calor del momento, importándoles poco si se incendiaban en ese mismo momento.</p><p>Entonces, Richie metió su mano debajo de la ropa interior de su novio.</p><p>Y el cerebro de Eddie reaccionó.</p><p>—Ri-Richie... e-espera.</p><p>—¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa, Eds? —susurró el de lentes, mordisqueando la oreja de su novio mientras su mano seguía intentando romper la barrera que significaba la ropa interior. Pero Eddie detuvo sus intentos. —¿Eddie?</p><p>—Creo que debemos parar... y-yo... no me siento listo —su voz se perdió en un hilo de voz al terminar la oración. Se sentía pequeño y patético. —Lo siento... sé que somos novios y q-que estas son cosas que hacen los novios, pero yo de v-verdad no estoy listo y, agh, lo sien-</p><p>—Eddie, deja de disculparte —le interrumpió Richie, con voz tranquila y tomándolo por las mejillas. Notó entonces los ojos llorosos de Eddie. —Está bien, si no te sientes listo tampoco voy a presionarte. —Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y le planto un beso en la punta de la nariz. —Tenemos mucho tiempo, no hay prisa.</p><p>—¿No estas enojado?</p><p>—¿Parezco enojado? —rio —Solo los imbéciles se molestan por cosas así. Cuando se va a tener relaciones, las dos partes deben estar de acuerdo. Las personas que no entienden eso, son los últimos en la escala evolutiva del humano.</p><p>Eddie se sintió aliviado cuando escucho a Richie decir eso. Se arreglaron la ropa y volvieron a acurrucarse en la hamaca, hablando en voz baja de todos los planes y metas que tenían. Y ahí, bajo la luna y las copas de los árboles, volvieron a profesar su amor con dulces palabras y besos que las sellarían.</p><p>Mañana seria otro día.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>JA, Y DIJERON QUE NO ACTUALIZARÍA ESTA CUARENTENA</p><p>Aquí estoy, vivita y coleando con un nuevo capitulo para ustedes asies</p><p>Ahora, les pregunte en mi muro de wattpad que si querían un capitulo largo o dos medianos y ganaron los dos medianos so~ esperen la segunda parte de este y el capitulo final. Así es, solo dos capítulos mas para que esta vaina se acabe </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. ❀ capítulo 36 ❀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Richie abrió los ojos y se topó con la luz dorada del amanecer entrando por la ventana, se sintió el ser humano más afortunado de la existencia. En especial si, entre sus brazos, se encontraba la persona que más amaba de entre todas. Bajo la vista y se encontró con los contornos borrosos de Eddie, dormitando sobre su pecho. No pudo evitar sonreír. Apretó a Eddie contra su pecho, pero sin despertarlo, y le beso en la cabeza. Estaban solos en la habitación y aunque Richie sabía que todos ya les estarían esperando en el comedor, no se quería levantar, solo deseaba compartir ese momento con su novio.</p><p>Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.</p><p>Con mucho cuidado, se estiro para tomar su celular de la cómoda a un lado de la cama. Entro a la cámara y tomo una foto del rostro durmiente de Eddie, apenas iluminado por el sol mañanero. Así congelo el momento justo a tiempo para cuando la expresión del asmático comenzó a moverse y él, lentamente, a despertar. Sus miradas se encontraron y una sonrisa se estiro en los labios de ambos.</p><p>—Buenos días, Eds.</p><p>—Buenos días, Rich.</p><p>Eddie se removió entre los brazos de su novio, hasta que pudo rodearle y recargar su mentón sobre el pecho ajeno. Richie le recibió con ganas y volvió a plantar un beso sobre la cabeza de Eddie, provocando una risilla en el castaño. Se habían ido a dormir más tarde que los demás, por lo que habían tenido que entrar a hurtadillas hasta meterse en la cama, donde dieron rienda suelta a otra sesión de besos antes de caer dormidos en los brazos del otro.</p><p>—Los demás deben de estarnos esperando abajo —balbuceó Eddie, sintiendo la boca pastosa y una inmensa necesidad de tomar agua. —Deberíamos bajar, Rich.</p><p>—Shhh, Eddie —le puso un dedo sobre los labios, haciéndole guardar silencio —. No arruinemos nuestro lindo despertar.</p><p>Eddie rio por lo bajo, dejando un beso sobre el dedo de Richie. Se acurruco un poco más contra el cuerpo de su novio, sintiendo los latidos ajenos golpeando contra su oreja en un lindo ritmo que le llenaba de calidez y felicidad. Jamás en su vida espero que despertaría entre los brazos de Richie Tozier, el mayor bocazas de Derry y que además era su mejor amigo. Si se lo hubieran dicho antes, cuando mantenía a su corazón silenciado, se habría reído. Pero ahora no podía imaginar de que otra manera despertar. Adoraba despertar y que lo primero que viera fueran las pecas iluminadas por el sol dorado de la mañana, pintadas en las pecas de Richie, como pequeños brillos que acentúan la belleza del joven.</p><p>Se sentía como todo un cursi. Y estaba feliz por eso.</p><p>Después de un par de minutos más, por fin se pudieron de pie, estirando las extremidades y colocándose las pantuflas. Caminaron juntos hasta la planta de abajo, donde estaban el resto de sus amigos, terminando de desayunar en la mesa, riendo y bromeando entre ellos.</p><p>—Buenos días, perdedores —saludo Richie, usando una de sus extrañas voces y acentos. Se sentó, junto a Eddie, a un lado de Mike y Ben.</p><p>—Pensé que iban a tardar más —rio Mike, dándole una mordida a su tostada con mantequilla —. Con eso de que andaban muy contentos en las hamacas —termino balbuceando, aguantando la risa.</p><p>Al escucharlo, el rostro de Richie y Eddie se coloreo de un intenso rojo. El resto estallo en carcajadas.</p><p>—Váyanse a la mierda —mascullo Richie, sacándoles el dedo y llevándose una fresa a la boca. Eddie se ocultó tras el periódico que había estado leyendo Bill.</p><p>El desayuno siguió como si nada hasta que todos se levantaron de la mesa y limpiaron la cocina y los platos. Caminaron hasta el exterior de la cabaña, donde la tarde anterior habían tenido una guerra de agua. Se sentaron, colocaron un poco de música y simplemente disfrutaron del buen clima. Mike saco un juego de mesa en el que todos participaron, apostando <em>cheetos </em>y caramelos al centro de la mesa.</p><p>—¡Eso es trampa! —gritó Stan, señalando a Richie, quien se metía a la boca los <em>cheetos </em>que Stan había apostado —. ¡No había dicho UNO!</p><p>—¡Sí lo hice! —gritó Richie de vuelta, metiéndose los <em>cheetos </em>que había ganado en la boca y alzando los brazos —. ¡Esta es mi victoria, Stan! <em>Eat my ass!</em></p><p>—No creo que eso le haga mucha gracia a Eddie —rió Beverly, dándole un codazo al asmático, que también estaba riendo al ver a su novio haciendo el ridículo para festejar su victoria en UNO.</p><p>Después de que Richie terminara su bailecito de victoria, se decidieron por jugar otro juego de mesa que redujera la posibilidad de destruir su amistad. Se entretuvieron así por horas; jugando, riendo, escuchando música y hablando de por medio. Y no fue hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse que decidieron detenerse y pasar al último evento que habían arreglado para ese viaje. Quizás el más significativo de todos.</p><p>Los chicos habían arreglado las mochilas, unos bocadillos, una pala y algo de leña antes de partir hacia el bosque, internándose en partes alejadas, pero no lo suficiente como para perderse. De cualquier forma, tenían a Eddie, que parecía haber nacido con una brújula integrada. Cuando al fin encontraron un lugar apropiado, dejaron las mochilas sobre el piso y se miraron los unos a los otros. Nadie sabía que decir.</p><p>Pero entonces, Bill tomo la palabra.</p><p>—Bueno, to-todos sabemos p-porque estamos aquí —dijo Bill, plantándose frente a sus amigos, que comenzaban a hacer un círculo a sus costados—. En u-una semana nos graduaremos y e-entonces... ca-cada uno tomara su propio camino.</p><p>Stan dio un paso al frente, llamando la atención de todos. Entre las manos tenía una especie de capsula de metal.</p><p>—Y por eso hicimos este viaje. Para crear un último recuerdo juntos antes de que cada uno parta a su sueño —el judío puso la capsula en el suelo, al centro del circulo—. Algo que habíamos sugerido hace tiempo fue hacer una capsula del tiempo y enterrarla en algún lugar.</p><p>—Bueno, vayan sacando lo que sea que vayan a meter, campeones —dijo Richie, abriendo su mochila, sacando un cuaderno.</p><p>Todos hicieron caso a las indicaciones de Richie y empezaron a sacar las cosas que habían traído para la capsula del tiempo y una vez más, todos se miraron en silencio. Aquello era más difícil de lo que esperaban; el tener que decir adiós a una de las etapas más caóticas pero geniales de su vida, donde aprendieron quienes eran y lo que querían; donde aprendieron a amar; donde aprendieron a ser libres; donde aprendieron que ser un perdedor no era malo.</p><p>Pero era momento de cambiar de página y comenzar un nuevo capítulo.</p><p>—Lo que yo t-traje para la capsula es una ca-carta para el Bill del f-futuro —Bill rompió el silencio, alzando el sobre con la carta para después meterlo en la capsula. Enseguida, mostro también un pequeño saco—, también guarde todos los la-lápices que he usado los u-últimos me-meses para escribir y di-dibujar. L-las puntas y e-eso.</p><p>Una vez Bill dejo todas sus cosas en la capsula, fue el turno de Stan.</p><p>—Yo traje mi diario donde anoto las observaciones que hago en el parque —dijo el chico, dejando el diario en la capsula.</p><p>—Yo también traje una carta, como Bill —dijo Mike, echando el sobre—, también traje una roca, ya saben, cuando nos enfrentamos a Bowers y el boleto del concierto al que fuimos Richie, Bevvie y yo.</p><p>Beverly sonrió y se acercó a Mike, tomándolo de la mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Fue el turno de ella de dar un paso al frente.</p><p>—Yo traje el poema que alguien muy lindo hizo para mí —dijo la pelirroja, mirando a Ben y sonriéndole mientras tiraba la postal en la capsula— y también traje esta pulsera de hilos que me dio una persona también linda —seguía sonriendo, solo que mirando a Mike esta vez. Echo la pulsera también.</p><p>Ben dio un par de pasos hasta llegar al lado de Beverly, tomándola de la mano.</p><p>—Yo traje la página de mi anuario. Solo la firmaron dos personas —dijo Ben, mirando a Beverly y Mike, echando la página a la capsula.</p><p>—Yo traje mi viejo inhalador —siguió Eddie, sonriendo de medio lado mientras lanzaba el inhalador en la capsula del tiempo. Tomo aire y se mordió el labio, un poco nervioso mientras sacaba una caja de metal de uno de sus bolsillos y, de esta, saco la pulsera que iba a juego con la de Richie, aquella que le dio en Navidad—. También traje esto.</p><p>Le dio una mirada significativa a Richie antes de lanzar la pulsera en la capsula.</p><p>Y entonces solo quedaba Richie.</p><p>El de lentes se dio su tiempo y miro a sus amigos, uno por uno. Se sentía como una tía al decirlo... pero no podía creer cuanto habían crecido sus amigos, transformándose en personas maravillosas con las que había compartido los mejores momentos de su vida. Se sintió afortunado por tenerlos en su vida. Por su mente se reproducían un centenar de recuerdos como en una película mientras sacaba sus objetos y se los mostraba a los demás.</p><p>—Yo traje un cuaderno muy especial para mí —comenzó a decir, sosteniendo el dichoso objeto y mirándolo con detenimiento —, este cuaderno vio nacer y crecer mis sentimientos por la persona más maravillosa y linda del planeta, o sea, Eddie. —Sus amigos rieron y él lo hizo también, sintiéndose muy feliz cuando sus ojos dieron a parar con los de su novio —. Tu eres mi forelsket, Eddie.</p><p>Eddie arrugo el entrecejo, confundido, pero con el bochornoso calor del amor en sus mejillas.</p><p>—¿Tu qué?</p><p>—Búscalo en internet —rio Richie, dejando su preciado cuaderno dentro de la capsula del tiempo. Sin embargo, eso no fue todo y, con las mejillas algo rosadas, se quitó la pulsera que Eddie le había regalado en Navidad —. También quiero dejar esto.</p><p>Dejo la pulsera y camino hasta Eddie. Lo abrazo por los hombros y le dio un casto beso. Todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, posiblemente para evitar las ganas de llorar. Pero Stan, siendo quien era, tenía algo preparado para dar un broche de oro.</p><p>—Yo... escribí algo para terminar esto —dijo el chico, mostrando una hoja de papel arrugada —, no sé si les parezca bien que la lea...</p><p>—Somos todo oídos, Stanny.</p><p>Y Stan comenzó a leer.</p><p>»<em>Viví toda mi vida con miedo, temiendo lo que podría llegar a ser, temiendo lo que podría dejar atrás. Que no les pase. Sean quienes quieran ser... siéntanse orgullosos. Y si encuentran a alguien digno de amar —</em>Stanley miro a Bill de reojo<em>— jamás, jamás lo dejen ir. Sigan su propio camino, a donde sea que los lleve. Consideren esta carta, esta capsula... una promesa. Una promesa que les pido que hagan, a mí, a cada uno de ustedes. Un juramento. La ventaja de ser un perdedor es que no tienes nada que perder. Así que sean auténticos, sean valientes, hagan frente, crean y nunca lo olviden... somos perdedores y siempre lo seremos. </em></p><p>Para cuando Stanley termino de leer, todos estaban con ríos de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y lanzándose hacia el judío en un apretado y afectuoso abrazo grupal. Todos estaban sollozando con fuerza, sintiendo como su corazón retumbaba en sus pechos. Se abrazaban los unos a los otros con fuerza y balbuceaban cuanto se querían.</p><p>—Por Dios, Stan, para la otra no olvides la advertencia de lágrimas —murmuró Richie, quitándose las gafas y limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. Todos rieron cálidamente.</p><p>Después de que todos se tranquilizaron un poco, Mike fue el encargado de tomar la pala y comenzar a cavar un agujero mientras los demás encendían una fogata y colocaban las sillas plegables que los señores Denbrough les habían prestado antes de irse. Una vez el agujero estuvo listo, todos se reunieron alrededor y entre todos pusieron la capsula dentro, echando la tierra encima con las manos.</p><p>Cuando la capsula estuvo enterrada, colocaron un listón rojo en el árbol que estaba al lado, como una marca.</p><p>Todos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata, escuchando música de la bocina que había traído Richie y contando historias que vivieron a lo largo de los años. Hablaron y hablaron como si el mañana no existiera y el pasado fuera el más bello de los sueños. Rieron hasta que sus estómagos se estrujaron y las lágrimas aparecían como pequeñas perlas en las orillas de sus ojos. Cantaron hasta que la garganta les ardió y sus voces llegaron hasta la copa de los árboles, moviéndose en sincronía con la naturaleza. Amaron hasta que el corazón les retumbo con fuerza contra el pecho, como si fuera a escapar.</p><p>Simplemente fueron ellos mismos hasta que la leña se consumió y la noche los abrazo con su cielo cuajado de estrellas. Entonces tomaron sus cosas y caminaron por el bosque, cantando por lo bajo y haciendo promesas que perdurarían por años.</p><p>Y cuando llegaron a la cabaña, sabían que estarían juntos ahí en la mañana. Y quizás toda la vida.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Estoy casi segura de que no me extrañaron pero no importa porque yo a ustedes sí aY</p><p>Perdón por la tardanza pero les juro que nomas no encontraba como terminar este capitulo :( incluso ahora no me termina de convencer F pero bueno, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no dejarlos esperando mas y espero haya valido la pena so ¿les gusto el capitulo?</p><p>La verdad también intente posponerlo a propósito pues, este capitulo es un antecedente a la graduación de los perdedores y digamos que ahora es un tema sensible para mi porque termine siendo de las desgraciadas que se quedaron sin graduación por culpa de la pandemia so MEGA F ESTOY TRISTE </p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>He decidido que comenzare a publicar Forelsket por aquí también jskjsk sera divertido ver que pasa- </p><p>¡Gracias por leer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>